O reino de Onigiri
by Shadow eXtreme e YumeSangai
Summary: O reino de Onigiri atravesa uma crise, e os sábios preveem que a única forma de salvar o reino da destruição é convocando os 12 guardiões... Mas nem todos estão dispostos a darem suas vidas pelo reino e sua princesa
1. O Chamado dos Guardiões

**Fruits Basket: O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 1: O Chamado dos Guardiões.**

No reino de Onigiri, reinava uma certa paz. Era uma paz bem vinda, pois esse reino havia atravessado grandes guerras no passado. É dito que seus regentes eram protegidos por doze guardiões durante essas crises. E os sábios predisseram que uma estava prestes a começar...

"Hime-sama" Diz Shigure, o mordomo, entrando apressadamente no salão. Shigure era o líder dos empregados do palácio e conhecia bem as funções que cada um exercia.

"Shigure-san" Tohru se levanta e vai até ele. Tohru Honda era a princesa do reino de Onigiri. Sua mãe, a rainha estava no exterior cuidando de assuntos importantes e ela foi deixada para praticar a liderança que no futuro lhe seria necessária.

"Deve se apressar os convidados especiais chegaram"

"Oh tão rápido" Diz um tanto surpresa.

"Já são duas da tarde" Diz Shigure com uma enorme gota sobre a cabeça.

"É mesmo!Ah, com licença" Diz Tohru correndo.

"_É uma tontinha mesmo" _Pensa Shigure apenas observando.

Em um outro salão.

"Aqui estão, quatro dos doze" Diz Shigure.

"Obrigada, Shigure-san" Agradece Tohru e se volta aos quatro, que estavam sentados á mesa.

"É um prazer conhece-la, Hime-sama" Diz Yuki, um jovem de cabelos roxos e olhos profundos.

"Ah...O-o prazer é meu" Diz a princesa fazendo uma pequena reverência. "Onde está o quarto?" Pergunta Tohru olhando para os todos os presentes e vendo que faltava um.

"Hm?Ué, ta faltando um..." Diz Shigure notando a falta do quarto.

"Tohru-Hime!Você sabe quem sou eu?" Pergunta Momiji, um garoto loiro de olhos claros e com voz fina.

"Hm...Coelho!"

"Pin-Pon!" Brinca Momiji sorrindo.

"Isso não é apropriado Momiji" Repreende Yuki em tom severo.

"Ah...desculpe" Ele pede nada envergonhado.

"T-tudo bem" Tohru da um meio sorriso, por todos a tratem da mesma forma, não estava acostumada com aquilo vindo de estranhos, principalmente o jeito alegre de Momiji.

"Kagura, apresente-se" Sussurra Yuki para a garota de cabelos castanhos, parecida com a Princesa, mas não tinha o rosto tão infantil.

"Hime-sama" Chama a garota.

"Você é o macaco?" Tohru tentou chutar, Kagura balança a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Javali" Ela diz calmamente, Tohru sente o rosto aquecer.

"Desculpe..." Ela diz meio sem jeito.

"Não há problema" Diz Kagura na mesma impassividade.

"Ah, é aqui" Diz um jovem de cabelos brancos e negros ao entrar na sala.

"Aí está o quarto" Diz Shigure.

"Hatsuharu-san" Diz Tohru

"Como sabe o meu nome?" Surpreende-se.

"Minha mãe, falou muito bem de você" Ela diz sorrindo e feliz por te-lo conhecido.

"Não se preocupe Hime-sama, Hatsuharu-sama irá protegê-la" Diz Haru.

"Obrigada" Ela diz abrindo um sorriso.

"Pode contar conosco, certo Yuki?" Diz Kagura olhando para o garoto, que concorda.

"Encontraremos os outros oito" Diz Shigure

"C-certo, já sabem onde encontra-los?" Pergunta a princesa um tanto preocupada.

"Eles estão no reino, é tudo que sabemos" Diz Shigure.

"Grande ajuda..." Diz Haru baixinho.

"O reino é grande... Como vamos fazer?" Pergunta a princesa olhando para Shigure e depois para os guardiões.

"A moda antiga: procurando" Diz Shigure.

"Mas...Vocês são quarto..." Diz a princesa olhando para os guardiões.

"Não, não. A missão deles é ficar aqui protegendo a senhorita" Informa Shigure.

"Temos que acha-los, o mais rápido possível, não concordam?"

"Isso é certo, mas não há pressa" Diz Yuki

"Como não? Temos que acha-los."

"Eles logo vão aparecer" Diz Momiji.

"Não se preocupe Hime-sama" Diz Kagura.

"_Temos que acha-los..." _Pensa Tohru decidida.

"Com o tempo os outros virão" Diz Haru.

"Hai..." Concorda Tohru desanimada.

"_Com esses aqui, será fácil encontrar os restantes" _Pensa Shigure apenas observando.

Em outro lugar do palácio, mais tarde.

"Ei, alguém sabe porque fomos chamados?" Pergunta Haru.

"Não sei, mas não pode ser coisa boa" Diz Yuki

"Nunca é..." Diz Kagura fazendo cara feia.

"...Vocês também estão sentindo isso?" Pergunta Haru em tom sério e alarmado, Yuki, Kagura e Momiji ficam em silêncio, apenas seus olhos rodavam pelo salão.

"É..." Diz Kagura ainda sentindo a presença.

"Essa presença estranha..." Diz Haru.

"Muito suspeita" Diz Kagura se levantando do sofá.

"Vem daqui" Diz Yuki seguindo a estranha presença.

"O que estão fazendo?" Pergunta Hanajima, aparecendo na frente deles. Saki Hanajima era uma bruxa de grande poder. Servia como protetora e tutora para Tohru desde criança.

"Investigando" Diz Haru.

"Hm..." Hanajima fica olhando para eles sem sair do caminho.

"Assim, você sabe o que tem naquela torre?" Pergunta Haru apontando para janela afora.

"Sei, não devem ir para lá, se preocupem com a princesa" Diz Hanajima friamente.

"Certo" Diz Yuki

"Esqueci uma coisa" Diz Kagura se afastando.

"Onde está a Tohru-chan?" Diz Momiji com toda a folga.

"'Hime'." Corrige Hanajima.

"Tohru-Hime" Diz Momiji alegremente.

"Não fica bem trata-la de forma tão íntima" Diz Hanajima calmamente.

"Certo, certo" Diz Momiji balançando a cabeça.

"_Na outra torre..." _Pensa Kagura passando por trás de uma estátua de soldado, e desce as escadas de pedra. "Uma porta?" Diz empurrando a porta de ferro havia celas, todas possuíam uma energia estranha, alguma espécie de selamento, o lugar era fundo, muitas celas estavam vazias, o lugar era mal iluminado, havia outra porta. "O que eles escondem?" Se pergunta empurrando a porta, mas só havia uma parede, como se algo tivesse sido barrado, Kagura passa a mão pela 'parede', era apenas pano, atrás havia outra porta. "Seria um tesouro?" Pergunta Kagura para si mesma e levantando o pano e passando, só havia mais corredores, transformando o lugar em um labirinto, os corredores eram iluminados por uma luz alaranjada, no chão havia água, como se um cano estivesse estourado, havia vários caminhos, mas aquela energia estranha vinha apenas de um deles, o caminho da esquerda, seguiu e parou em frente a uma cela com uma barreira no lugar de grades. Kagura tocou na barreira, mas fora repelida. "Mais forte do que eu?" Perguntou inconformada.

De dentro da cela, surge um olho brilhando. Kagura recua um pouco.

"Quem é?" Pergunta ainda assustada.

"Garota, pode me tirar daqui?" Pergunta o dono do olho.

"P-porque eu faria isso? A sua energia... é estranha..." Diz Kagura tentando não parecer muito assustada.

O dono do olho se aproxima da barreira, deixando Kagura vê-lo. Aparentava ser apenas um garoto normal.

"Tem coragem de me deixar aqui?" Pergunta o garoto.

"Tenho mais coragem do que imagina" Responde um tanto brava, pelo garoto tentar faze-la de idiota.

"Desfaça a barreira, AGORA!!!" Grita o garoto acertando um soco na barreira que vibra com o golpe.

"Porque não me diz o seu nome?" Pergunta Kagura calmamente e se sentado no chão em frente à cela.

"_Se eu disser meu nome verdadeiro ela ira embora." _Pensou o garoto avaliando sua situação. "Kyo."

"Sou Kagura, porque está aqui? O que fez?" Pergunta um tanto interessada.

"Isso não é importante." Diz Kyo. Era a ultima coisa que ele queria conversar.

"Deve ser muito grave, isso aqui estava muito bem escondido" Diz observando o local.

"...O pessoal desse castelo não é tão bonzinho quanto você imagina...alias, o que você é?"

"Já percebeu?" Pergunta Kagura calmamente.

"Você não é uma pessoa comum, isso eu notei".

"Sou o Javali" Diz ela sem olhar para ele.

"Hm?" Ele pergunta sem entender.

"Eu faço parte do grupo dos 12, os 12 animais do horóscopo chinês" Diz Kagura ainda sem encará-lo.

"...Idaí?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Foi você que perguntou..." Responde um tanto mal humorada.

"...E o que você está fazendo no castelo?"

"Protegendo a princesa"

"Entendo... O que faz aqui?"

"Senti uma energia estranha e vim ver, pensei que pudesse prejudicar a princesa" Diz Kagura olhando bem para o garoto.

"Energia estranha?" Kyo se faz de desentendido.

"Sim, uma energia forte e profunda" Diz Kagura torcendo os olhos.

"E porque isso prejudicaria a princesa?"

"E se fosse um inimigo?" Pergunta Kagura com um leve sorriso.

"Eles não guardariam um inimigo tão perto da princesa, guardariam?" Pergunta Kyo revirando o jogo.

"E se ele estiver escondendo alguma coisa?" Pergunta Kagura tentando revirar novamente o jogo.

"Acha que estou escondendo algo?"

"Acho estranho você estar aqui" Responde Kagura apenas observando a cela.

"O pessoal daqui exagera muito"

"É, eu sei."

"Escuta, os caras aqui me esquecem facilmente, não tem como você arranjar algo pra mim?"

"Claro, vou buscar comida e bebida, ta?" Diz Kagura se levantando.

"Eu agradeço" _"Será que foi convincente" _Se pergunta Kyo.

"Já volto" Diz Kagura antes de ir embora.

"...É...parece que chegou a hora" Diz Kyo depois que a garota saiu.

Em algum salão do Castelo.

"Esse lugar é tão tedioso..." Diz Haru

"O que você esperava" Pergunta Yuki

"Pensei que seria mais divertido" Responde.

"O que estão fazendo?" Pergunta Kagura entrando no cômodo.

"Nos entediando e você?" Pergunta Haru

"Buscando comida" Diz Kagura se pendurando no portal e tentando descobrir para onde ir.

"Buscando pra quem?" Pergunta Yuki. Não fazia tanto tempo desde a hora do almoço.

"Pra princesa" Mente Kagura.

"Ela não pretende nos usar como empregados, pretende?" Pergunta Haru.

"Não, eu só quero fazer um agradinho" Diz Kagura sorrindo, para tentar ser convincente e para que Haru parasse de falar sobre isso.

"É uma boa idéia" Diz Yuki

"Que besteira..." Diz Haru

"Depois nós teremos uma recompensa, quem sabe?" Diz Kagura imaginando algo.

"Seria interessante" Diz Yuki também imaginando.

"..." Haru fica apenas observando os dois.

De volta a prisão.

"Eu trouxe, não sei se você gosta mais eu trouxe" Diz Kagura carregando algumas coisas nos braços.

"Qualquer coisa serve... como vai passar isso?"

"Direto pela barreira, ela me anula, mas não a comida" E passa facilmente os alimentos "Viu?"

Kyo nem responde, apenas devora tudo que fora passado.

"Acho que trouxe pouco" Diz Kagura observando como Kyo comia.

Kyo assente enquanto devorava.

"Kyo, o que acha de eu falar com a rainha?" Pergunta Kagura sentado novamente em frente a cela.

"O QUE?!" Berra Kyo e engasga com a comida.

"Qual o problema?" Pergunta sem entender.

"Não fale com ela, não fale com ninguém a meu respeito, entendeu?" Diz Kyo seriamente, até intimidou Kagura.

"T-ta, mas...hm... _"Qual o problema de eu falar com a rainha?Ele dever estar aqui há muito tempo, devem até ter esquecido dele"._

"Eu disse que eles são exagerados, se você os lembra de mim, eles podem fazer coisas piores comigo".

"No mínimo você merece" Diz Kagura observando.

"Eu tenho cara de quem merece estar nesse buraco?!" Berra Kyo

"Eu tenho cara de babá?!" Berra Kagura.

"Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda" Diz Kyo de forma grosseira.

"Então apodreça aí" Diz Kagura andando.

"Ei, ei, ei, não pode me deixar aqui" Reclama Kyo

"É claro que posso" Diz Kagura em um tom seco.

"Por acaso não tem coração?"

"Você foi grosso..." Diz Kagura se voltando para ele.

"...Ta, foi mal..."

Kagura começa a sentir pena do garoto.

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta olhando estranhamente para ela.

"Nada."

"Ta... da pra me trazer mais alguma coisa pra comer?"

"Vou tentar." Diz Kagura voltando ao normal. Ela se levanta e volta pelo caminho de onde veio.

"_Garota esquisita..." _Pensa Kyo. Ele acerta um soco na barreira, fazendo-a vibrar. _"Melhorou um pouco, mas ainda não é o bastante."_

Continua


	2. O plano do demônio

**Fruits Basket - O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 2: O plano do demônio.**

De volta aos salões superiores.

"Olá" Cumprimenta Kagura.

"Olá Kagura, você vai levar uma bronca." Diz Momiji.

"Porque?"

"Ficar passeando pelo palácio."

"Afinal, nos vamos procurar os outros ou ficar esperando?" Pergunta Yuki ficando impaciente.

"Ué, mudou de idéia?" Pergunta Haru.

"Não é bem isso."

"Então é o que?" Pergunta Kagura.

"É que pode demorar muito pra encontrar o resto. Essa não é a melhor hora pra fazer exploração." Explica Yuki.

"E a princesa?" Pergunta Kagura.

"A gente podia se dividir." Sugere Yuki.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia." Diz Kagura.

"Na situação atual..." Diz Momiji. Todos eles sabiam que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, mas não sabiam quando seria, alem disso estavam em um numero muito pequeno para se dividirem.

"Eu... vocês escolhem." Diz Haru, preferindo ficar neutro.

"Eu quero a princesa." Diz Momiji e leva um tapão na cabeça.

"Olha o respeito." Diz Arisa. Arisa Uotani era a chefe da guarda do palácio e uma das pessoas mais próximas da princesa junto da bruxa Hanajima.

"Itai..." Reclama Momiji massageando a cabeça.

"Você cuida daqui também, tá Kagura." Diz Haru.

"O que?"

"Fique aqui, eu e o Yuki procuramos o resto."

"C-certo."

"Isso deve animar as coisas." Diz Haru com um sorriso confiante.

"Saímos amanhã?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Saímos amanhã."

"Eu tenho mais o que fazer." Diz Kagura se afastando.

"E eu?" Pergunta Momiji sem saber o que fazer.

"Vai querer a princesa." Implica Haru.

"Não falo nada." Diz Momiji.

Haru da uma risada.

"Não ria... não tem graça." Diz Momiji sem graça pelo mal entendido.

"Mas você não vale nada mesmo" Diz Haru

"Não diga isso" Diz Momiji levemente ofendido.

"Tu é novinho, mas já é safado" Haru continua.

"Cala a boca" Resmunga Yuki para os dois

"Olááá" Cumprimenta Tohru se aproximando.

"Ah Tohru-Hime, eu queria mesmo falar com a senhorita" Diz Haru

"Hatsuharu-san, o que foi?"

"Tem problema eu e o Yuki aqui sairmos pra encontrar os outros?"

"De forma alguma, mas eu quero ir."

"Tem certeza? Aqui é mais seguro" Diz Yuki um pouco preocupado.

"Eu vou ficar com você!" – Diz Momiji abrindo os braços para abraçar a princesa, mas leva uma porrada de Uotani e Haru ao fundo se segurava para não rir.

"Então temos que chamar Kagura-san também" Diz Yuki olhando para os guardiões presentes.

"Ela saiu" Diz Momiji esfregando o galo.

**Na ala.**

"Kyo-rin, aqui está" Diz Kagura sentando em frente a sala, e tomando cuidado para não sujar o vestido de cor verde, e passa um pouco mais de comida. Ele devora rapidamente o conteúdo do prato.

"Itadakimasu..." Diz Kagura com uma gota sobre a cabeça.

"Hein? É..." Resmunga ele olhando para ela e depois volta a comer.

"Claro..."

"Você disse que é uma das guardiãs, não é?" Pergunta após deixar o prato limpo.

"Isso mesmo" Ela concorda com certo ar superior.

"Então você tem algum tipo de poder?"

"É claro...E você também".

"Algum..."

"O que?" Ela pergunta após um pequeno silêncio.

"...Não lembro".

"Diga quando se lembrar, está bem?" Diz Kagura novamente com uma gota sobre a cabeça.

"Pode deixar" Diz Kyo com um sorriso cínico.

"Kyo-rin, gostou da comida?" Pergunta tentando mudar o assunto, e tirar aquele sorriso assustador dele.

"É, tava bom..."

"Já está satisfeito?"

"Na verdade não"

"Eu não posso pegar mais"

"Tenta só mais uma vez, vai"

"Não posso"

"Ta tudo bem, eu morro daqui a pouco mesmo..."

"Para de drama, a princesa é rica, mas eu não posso abusar."

"Como se ela fosse notar! Deve estar fazendo dieta ou alguma merda assim."

"Isso não é verdade, se bem que a princesa é magrinha" Diz lembrando da aparência embora saudável de Tohru.

"Ta, como queira..."

"Ela é engraçadinha, sabia?"

"É sério?" Pergunta Kyo 'totalmente' interessado.

"Você já viu o rosto da Hime-sama?" Pergunta curiosa.

"Já...uns quatro anos atrás..."

"Você protegeu a Hime-sama!?" Grita Kagura ficando até de pé.

Kyo começa a rir.

"Eu tenho cara de quem a protegeu?"

"Você tentou... matá-la?" Pergunta sentindo um nó na garganta.

"_Se eu contar a verdade ela vai me esquecer aqui. _Não". Ele diz calmamente

"Então porque está aqui?" Pergunta com um olhar suspeito.

"Eu tentei roubar o palácio enquanto estava sendo atacado a quatro anos"

"Hm...É no mínimo interessante" Diz Kagura sorrindo.

"Tem coragem de dizer isso pra mim?"

"O que quer que eu diga?"

"...deixa pra lá..."

"Quer que eu diga que você é burro?"

"Como é?!!"

"Se foi pego, você não é muito habilidoso _O que eu sei que não é verdade_".

"Fazer o que..." Resmunga com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos.

"Não vai desmentir?"

"O que?"

"Estou dizendo que você é fraco"

"Quer morrer?!!" Grita ficando de pé

"Hm...Não que você possa me matar" Diz adorando implicar com ele.

"Porra, se não fosse essa barreira maldita!" E acerta outro soco na barreira que vibra novamente.

"Eu estava brincando" Diz Kagura começando a se preocupar com sua própria segurança. "Ok desculpa... você deve ter ficado algum tempo sem conversar, pensei que quisesse rir um pouco".

"Pelo jeito seu sendo de humor é diferente do meu"

"Eu percebo"

"... Então, porque está protegendo ela?"

"É meu dever"

"E quem disse isso?"

"O mestre"

"Que mestre?"

"O meu mestre, eu quero aprender a controlar os meus poderes, não posso ser uma descontrolada que nem você-sabe-quem".

"Quem aqui é descontrolado?!"

"Está se acusando de alguma coisa ou você defende aquele você-sabe-quem?!"

"Ah? Então quem é você-sabe-quem?"

"Não se pode falar o nome dele, uma fera terrível que matou o Rei e quase a princesa, ele é você-sabe-quem".

"Ah, entendi. Mas o que dizer o nome dele tem a ver?"

"Não sei, mas foram ordens da Rainha Kyoko, por isso você-sabe-quem".

"E... a princesa sabe o nome 'dele'?"

"A princesa? Lógico que sabe."

"E ela tem poderes?"

"Dizem que não, mas eu não acho que seja verdade".

Um sorriso se forma nos lábios de Kyo.

"Ficou interessado nela?"

"Com certeza"

"Você é muito estranho".

"Não enche... Você poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Mais um?...Diga"

"Poderia conversar com a princesa, eu queria saber o que ela sabe sobre esse assunto".

"Ficou maluco? Nunca que a princesa desceria, para este submundo".

"Eu disse pra você falar com ela, não eu!"

"Oh sim, mas eu não converso com a princesa, ela é uma moça ocupada, penteando suas bonecas" Diz meio irritada.

"Que guardiã..." Diz Kyo com uma gota sobre a cabeça.

"Eu não sou babá para agüentar os mimos da Hime-Sama, isso é com aquelas duas malucas, Uotani e Hanajima".

"Elas ainda trabalham aqui?"

"Desde quando as conhece?" Pergunta desconfiada.

"Desde que fui acabar aqui".

"Pf, que beleza, hein?"

"Nem me fale...".

"Então você quer que eu pergunte a princesa o que ela sabe sobre o incidente de 4 anos".

"É, fiquei curioso sobre o assunto. _Se ela tem mesmo algum poder, basta então ela me libertar desse feitiço com a chave..._"

"Certo, eu tenho que ir ou vão desconfiar."

"Certo, e vê se não esquece".

"Pode deixar" Diz indo embora.

**Continua...**


	3. O despertar de Kyo

**Fruits Basket - O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 3: O despertar de Kyo.**

**Em algum corredor.**

"Onde você esteve?" Pergunta Uotani encostada em uma das paredes olhando seriamente para Kagura.

"Ah, estava conhecendo o castelo."

"Não fique zanzando por ai e vá dormir."

"Ainda é cedo, onde está a Hime-sama?"

"Está tomando banho, e já vai dormir."

"_Vai ter que ficar para amanha..." _E se afasta. Em outro corredor.

"Olá." Cumprimenta Momiji.

"Onde estão Yuki e Haru?"

"Ainda não voltaram."

"Voltaram do que?" Pergunta Yuki atrás dos dois.

"AHH!" Kagura e Momiji levam um susto.

"O que estavam aprontando?" Pergunta Haru que vinha logo atrás de Yuki.

"Nadinha." Responde Momiji.

"Conseguiram alguma coisa?" Pergunta Kagura.

"Nada." Responde Haru.

"Que droga."

"Não pensei que fosse tão difícil." Diz Momiji.

"Eu também, mas esse reino é bem grande mesmo. Não vamos encontrar nada tendo que voltar pra cá o tempo todo. Talvez a idéia de Hime-sama seja a melhor." Diz Yuki.

"Mas é perigoso!" Diz Kagura.

"Não pode ser tão ruim, e nós quatro podemos dar conta do recado."

"Eba! Vamos viajar!" Exclama Momiji.

"Se segura um pouco, ta." Diz Haru.

"Não seja cruel."

"Vamos dormir, amanha falamos com a princesa." Diz Kagura.

"Vamos dormir, vamos dormir!" Diz Momiji. E cada um se dirige para seus quartos.

**No dia seguinte.**

"Hime-sama, acorde." Diz Uotani puxando o lençol.

"Não faça isso." Diz Tohru sem abrir os olhos e tentando pear o lençol. "Ainda é cedo."

"Você tem uma conferencia."

"Não quero ir."

"Hime-sama!"

"Já vou, já vou."

Uotani sai do quarto. Ainda com muito sono Tohru vai para o banheiro, depois de alguns longos minutos veste o vestido que estava separado na cama.

"_Que vestido feio." _Pensa Tohru se vestindo.

"Ah, Hime-sama, estão lhe esperando." Diz Shigure assim que Tohru sai do quarto.

"J-já? Eu ainda nem tomei o café da manha."

"Fica para depois." Diz Shigure empurrando Tohru.

"Aahh! Eu tenho que ir ao toalete!" E sai correndo.

"Tohru-himeee!" Grita Shigure estendendo o braço na direção de Tohru, mas não dando um passo.

"Não seja exagerado..." Diz um dos conselheiros. Shigure se vira para a figura.

"Akito-sama, a reunião será daqui a pouco, porque não volta?"

"Eu já estou indo." Diz Akito estendendo uma das mãos. Shigure entrega um pergaminho que Akito esconde nas mangas de seu casaco e volta à sala da reunião.

"_Não vou, não vou, não posso ir." _Pensa Tohru se escondendo atrás de uma armadura. _"Eu vou ficar aqui e... escadas?" _E começa a descê-las, um pouco receosa. Ela empurra a pesada porta e segue pelo calabouço. _"Esse lugar me dá medo." _E se apóia em uma das paredes, mas sente que ela afunda. _"O que diabos?" _E se agacha, puxando o fundo falso revelando uma porta. _"Eu não conheço esse lugar... estaria aqui algum tesouro?" _E empurra a porta que da para um corredor mal iluminado. _"Onde isso vai me levar?" _E continua seguindo até chegar a uma única cela. _"Porque isso está escondido aqui?"_

"Quem está ai?" Pergunta Kyo. Tohru da um berro.

"Q-quem é você?"

Kyo se aproxima da barreira tornando-se visível.

"_Mas essa garota é..."_

"Mas não tem grades? É só uma barreira." Diz Tohru examinando a estranha cela.

"Parece pouco, é?"

"Ah é porque você é muito forte."

"Você nem faz idéia. Então, você é Tohru-hime."

"Ah, mais um com isso... Sou eu mesma." Diz Tohru sorrindo.

"Entendo... então, é verdade que você tem poderes?"

"Uo-chan e Hana-chan dizem que podem senti-los, mas eu não sei."

"Você pode desfazer a barreira?"

"Eu não sei, mas posso tentar."

"Então tenta."

"Nem pensar."

"Porque não?!"

"Se você está preso... não sou eu que vou te soltar."

"Então pelo menos me põe em uma cela melhor."

"Não é minha função, sem querer ser grossa."

"... pode me responder uma curiosidade?"

"Fique a vontade para perguntar."

"Como foi ver o ataque de quatro anos atrás?"

Tohru fica olhando surpresa para ele.

"Se não me engano você presenciou a luta entre o demônio e seu pai."

"Ninguém no reino me perguntou sobre o ataque, ninguém nunca me perguntou, eu estou feliz que tenha perguntado, mas Hana-chan me disse para evitar falar sobre o ataque."

"Ela não está ouvindo, pode falar."

"Foi horrível, eu não vi o corpo do meu pai, mas... eu vo o sangue, eu vi a mão atravessando... minha mãe disse que seria mais presente, mas eu sabia que não ia dar... parte do castelo pegou fogo, muitas pessoas morreram."

"E você sabe o nome do responsável por tudo isso?"

"Não consigo me lembrar..."

"Faça um esforço."

"Hm... Yoshi... Yori... Yoki..."

"Não era alguma coisa com Kyo?"

"É, Kill, Kyo, muito bem lembrado... Kyoki, Kyobi, Kyokitchi, ah, eu não lembro."

"Era algo parecido com esse último."

"Ah! Kyonkicha, né?"

"Era bem parecido com isso."

"Se você sabe por que não me diz?"

"_Porque assim você não vai falar. _Eu não lembro direito. Sei que era algo bem parecido com isso."

"_Porque não quer me dizer? _Me diga o seu nome."

"Kyo. Estranha coincidência, não?"

"Kyo... seu nome é Kyonkichi."

Kyo sorri.

"Sim, é meu nome."

"Kyonkichi é o demônio que foi preso no calabouço secreto, a senha, Kyonkichi."

"Eu fico agradecido, baka-hime-san." E acerta um soco na barreira que desmorona.

"Kyonkichi... o-o que vai fazer?"

"Quer tentar adivinhar?" E se aproxima dela.

"Kyonkichi, onegai... não se mova..."

"Não senti emoção." E começa a apertar o pescoço de Tohru.

"Ah... Kyo... por...favor..." Diz batendo no braço dele.

Kyo a ergue e a arremessa contra a parede.

"E fique quietinha, baka-hime." Diz Kyo saindo do corredor.

"Ky... o..." Diz Tohru antes de desmaiar.

Kyo sai do calabouço e segue até o salão.

**Em outra parte do palácio.**

"O que é essa presença?" Pergunta Haru.

"Vamos rápido!" Diz Kagura pressentindo algo muito ruim.

"A princesa! A princesa sumiu!" Grita Hanajima entrando na sala.

"Vamos logo!" Grita Yuki e os quatro seguem a presença.

**Em frente ao Salão de Reunião.**

Kyo seguia em direção ao salão quando alguns guardas o interceptam.

"Não pode passar!"

"Sua presença é desconhecida!"

"Somente com autorização da princesa."

"Mostre a autorização."

"Idiotas, saiam ou vão morrer!" Grita Uotani do outro lado do corredor.

"Você! Eu lembro de você! Você é uma das guarda-costas da princesa, não?" Pergunta Kyo se voltando para Uotani.

"É o Kyonkichi!" Grita um dos guardas.

"Hime-sama, onde está a Hime-sama?" Pergunta Uotani.

"Eu já dei um trato nela, a próxima é você." Diz Kyo estalando as mãos.

"Hime-sama... _esteja bem... _Venha lutar. _Preciso ganhar tempo para que os guardiões cheguem."_

"Não vou ter piedade." Diz Kyo partindo pra cima dos guardas e estraçalhando suas armaduras. _"Nem preciso da minha verdadeira forma contra esses inúteis."_

"Pata de coelho!" Grita Momiji acertando um chute no rosto de Kyo.

"Quem é você, pirralho?"

"O defensor da Hime-chan e 4º Guardião, Momiji."

"Pff, molequinho metido, vou te afundar no chão." Diz Kyo que de repente e atirado contra uma parede.

"Fica pra outra, valentão." Diz Haru. De suas mãos saiam fios que prendiam Kyo contra a parede.

"_Mais um?"_

"Hatsuharu, o 2º Guardião ira impedi-lo."

"Não seja convencido!"

"Pata de coelho!" Grita Momiji indo pra cima de Kyo, mas o garoto desaparece subitamente.

"O que diabos?"

"Cabeçada!!" Grita Momiji acertando a cabeça de Kyo com a sua. Kyo ainda recebe um chute e um soco de outra pessoa que o afunda contra a parede.

"Esse é o poder da 12º Guardiã, o javali... Kyo?" pergunta Kagura finalmente vendo em quem ela havia batido.

"Vocês... são uma praga."

"Você me enganou!!" Berra Kagura.

"Onde está a Hime-chan?!" Grita Momiji.

Kyo sai da parede e se livra dos fios de Haru.

"Que poder monstruoso." Diz Uotani sentindo a aura ameaçadora do Oni.

E subitamente o salão começa a ficar gelado.

"Você era o dono daquela presença, não é?" Pergunta Yuki que estava mais afastado, com uma das mãos encostada na parede.

"E se for eu?" Devolve Kyo.

"Vai congelar até os ossos." E o salão fica ainda mais frio.

"Ah... vê se não exagera." Diz Momiji começando a tremer com o frio.

"Uotani-san, eu senti a presença da princesa no calabouço, ela pode estar lá." Diz Kagura.

"Eu vou buscá-la." Diz Uotani se virando, porem Kyo acerta um golpe no chão, fazendo parte do corredor desmoronar.

"Aonde pensa que vai?"

"Desgraçado! O que fez com a Hime-sama?"

"Ela não deve estar consciente, segurem o Kyonkichi, vou acordar a princesa." Diz Hanajima se concentrando.

"Daqui?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Pode deixar!" Diz Momiji.

Hanajima bate o cajado no chão e em baixo de si aparece um pentagrama. Ela puxa uma carta banca e começa a recitar um mantra.

"Como se eu fosse deixar!" Grita Kyo que ia se jogar contra Hanajima, mas é erguido no ar.

"Minha habilidade me permite mover ou parar corpos." Diz Haru.

"Estou disposto a ajudar." Diz Momiji criando uma corrente de vento ao redor de Kyo. "Vento? Eu queria água... ah, também serve."

"Rápido Hanajima." Diz Uotani.

"Não me apresse."

_- Hime-sama, Hime-sama._

_- Hana-chan?_

_-Levante, precisamos de você._

_-Eu quero, mas não sei se consigo._

_-Não posso continuar a conversa, preciso que desperte ou o Kyonkichi vai acabar com tudo._

"Já chega, cansei de bancar o bonzinho!" Berra Kyo cuja presença começa a ficar mais forte.

"Mas... o que é isso?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Que poder horrível." Diz Kagura.

"Impeçam que ele se transforme!" Grita Haru atirando Kyo contra a parede.

"Pressão de ar!" Grita Momiji usando o ar para imprensar Kyo contra a parede.

"Você me enganou." Diz Kagura que aproveita o momento e acerta vários golpes em Kyo.

"Vamos acalmar o espírito." Diz Hanajima lançando alguns selos ao redor de Kyo. Porem Tohru se põe na frente dela, impedindo a bruxa de terminar a magia.

"Ativar selo-escudo!" Diz Tohru. Um fogo roxo aparece na frente de Kyo e se estende pelos quatro selos formando uma cruz.

"_Esse poder... desde quando...?" _Se pergunta Hanajima.

O fogo começa a diminuir e no lugar de Kyo surge a sombra de um monstro.

"Kyo! Pare por favor." Pede Tohru.

"Não se rebaixe Hime-sama." Pede Uotani.

Kyo começa a avançar.

"Hime-sama, saia daqui!" Grita Yuki.

"Nem pensar! Kyo, Kyo."

Kyo desaparece de repente e reaparece atrás de Momiji, ele atira o garoto contra a parede antes que ele pudesse entender o que aconteceu.

"Um."

"Pare com isso!" Pede Tohru

"Não adianta pedir, temos que lutar." Diz Uotani.

Kyo desaparece novamente e faz o mesmo que fez com Momiji, com Yuki.

"Yuki!" Haru parte contra Kyo, mas esse apenas some de novo e ao reaparecer chuta Haru no estomago, lançando muitos metros de distancia.

"Três."

"Kyonkichi, onegai..." Pede Tohru.

Kyo de repente começa a voltar para sua forma humana.

"_O que?"_

"_Ele voltou. _Não ataque os meus amigos." Pede a princesa.

"_Mesmo assim ainda sou melhor que eles!" _Pensa Kyo, agora indo pra cima de Tohru.

"Hime!" Uotani se põe entre Kyo e Tohru e leva um soco no estomago.

"Uo-chan."

"Desgraçado!" Grita Kagura partindo contra Kyo que se volta contra a guardiã e desfere um chute quando ela se aproxima.

A porta do salão de Reunião se abre e algumas pessoas saem para ver o que era aquela barulheira toda.

"Mas o que está... Minha nossa senhora!" Exclama Shigure.

"_Kyonkichi. O que ele está fazendo aqui?" _Se pergunta Akito.

"Voltem para dentro!" Grita Tohru se aproximando de Kyo.

"Mas você é chata, hein garota." E começa a apertar o pescoço de Tohru.

"Hanajima-donno, faça algo!" Grita Shigure.

"Selamento!" Diz Hanajima batendo com o cajado no estomago de Kyo. Momiji pula nas costas do demônio.

"Vamos ver quem gosta de Oni assado!" E suas mãos começam a arder a pele de Kyo.

"Cuidado, ele ainda está com a Hime-sama!" Grita Hanajima.

"Seu... pirralho atrevido!" Diz Kyo soltando Tohru.

"Momiji, sai daí!" Grita Yuki. Momiji faz como ordenado.

"Seus...!" Exclama Kyo que tenta se mover mas não consegue.

"Eu congelei seu corpo. Não conseguira mover um dedo."

Tohru tentava dizer alguma coisa. Estava visivelmente fraca e arfando muito.

"Não fale." Diz Hanajima.

"Hana-chan..."

"Isso é que é trabalho em equipe." Diz Shigure ainda parado na porta.

"Vamos fazer uma prisão temporária." Diz Uotani.

Hanajima para uma mão próxima a Kyo e começa a recitar um mantra. Um circulo negro aparece embaixo de Kyo.

"Mas, Hana-chan..."

"Ele é muito forte, eu peço sua ajuda."

"Hai."

Hanajima joga uma carta branca no meio do circulo. Tohru vai engatinhando até os escombros e faz um corte em Kyo com uma pedra.

"Gomem..." E limpa o sangue com um dedo. A seguir ela faz um corte na própria pele e limpa o sangue com outro dedo e escreve na carta com ambos. Quando Tohru sai do criculo surge uma barreira. Hanajima lança mais quatro cartas.

"Vocês também."

"É só se cortar?" Pergunta Kagura.

"E escrever prisão."

Os quatro cortam um dedo cada com a borda do papel e escrevem "prisão".

"Hanajima-donno, por quanto tempo essa prisão ira deter o Kyonkichi?" Pergunta Shigure se aproximando da bruxa.

"De acordo com a força dele, o sangue nos papeis vai sumindo."

"_Kyo..._ Saiam." Ordena Tohru.

"O que?" Pergunta Hanajima.

"Eu quero que saiam."

"Hime-sama..." Começa Uotani.

"Saiam... apenas saiam."

"Vocês ouviram a princesa." Diz Shigure. Os guardiões, Uotani, Hanajima, Shigure e os conselheiros, todos vão deixando o corredor.

Tohru se ajoelha em frente a prisão.

"_Kyo... Kyo... Kyo... me deixe falar com você."_

"_O que você quer?"_

"_Saber se você está bem."_

"_É o que isso te interessa?"_

"_A pressão pelo visto não está te esmagando... Kyo eu preciso da sua ajuda."_

"_... desembucha..."_

"_Seu poder... você pode ajudar, precisamos de você."_

"_Prefiro morrer."_

"_Não diga isso... por favor, me diga o que você quer."_

"_Te trucidar."_

"_Bem... alguma outra coisa."_

"_Devorar suas tripas e incendiar esse castelo."_

"_Algo mais sutil?"_

"_Desista garota, não vai me convencer."_

"_Um quarto no castelo, boa comida, banho quente."_

"_Você se esquece que eu não sou humano, essa forma é falsa."_

"_Mas não deixa de ser você."_

"_Meus gostos são diferentes."_

"_Você está aqui, vivo, aproveite, pode ter uma vida que nunca teve, com conforto, não sendo caçado."_

"_Porque perde seu tempo comigo? Sabe que pretendo te matar..."_

"_Não estou perdendo meu tempo. Quero te ajudar, quero que você me ajude."_

"_... você é estranha..."_

"_Você e eu somos parecidos, vivemos em uma prisão."_

Kyo ergue uma sobrancelha.

"_Eu tenho que obedecer regras, não posso me divertir, estou confinada nesse castelo... nós dois queremos sair."_

"_Você não sai porque não quer, eu fui confinado aqui."_

"_Não posso sair... tenho varias coisas para resolver, pode ser perigoso sair do castelo."_

"_Você está é mal acostumada com vida mole aqui e não quer sair."_

"_Vida mole? Que queria que fosse. São 500 reuniões, congressos, tanta porcaria..."_

"_Como quiser..."_

"_Me ajude..."_

"_O que você quer?"_

"_Preciso achar os 12 guardiões, mas temo guerra."_

"_Espalhe cartazes."_

"_Mas você pode ajudar."_

"_Eu não carrego cartazes."_

"_eheheheh, ahahahah, você é engraçado."_

"_..."_

"_Obrigada."_

"_O que?"_

"_Você me fez rir."_

"_Ah, cale a boca."_

"_Não seja tão carrancudo, não faz bem pra pele."_

"_Ora, cale essa boca! Espera só até eu sair daqui."_

"_Você vai dormir ai senão se comportar."_

"_EU vou arrebentar essa porcaria."_

"_Minha mãe diz que estresse é fome."_

"_É o que?"_

"_Acertei não é?"_

"_Ah, va te catar!"_

"_Mas agora só deve ter as sobras... eu tenho uma bala, quer?"_

"_Uma bala?"_

"_É." _E tira do bolso uma bala e a passa pela barreira. _"É boa."_

Kyo pega a bala e a engole.

"_Coisa estranha."_

"_Gostou?"_

"_Boazinha..."_

"_Que... _bom..." E desmaia.

"_Ei garota... putz..."_

**Em um outro salão.**

Yuki se levanta de repente.

"Yuki-donno?" Pergunta Shigure.

"A Hime-sama.. vamos!" Ele, Momiji, Kagura e Haru saem correndo.

"Ele vai nos dar problemas..." Pergunta Uotani.

**No corredor.**

"Hime-sama? Hime-sama? O que você fez com ela?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Absolutamente nada." Responde Kyo.

"Não acredito."

"Ele é um mentiroso, aposto que feriu a princesa." Acusa Kagura.

Yuki ergue Tohru em seus braços.

"Vou tirá-la daqui, vocês vigiem essa coisa."

"Desde quando ele virou o chefe?" Pergunta Haru.

"Eu é que não ia querer contrariá-lo." Diz Kagura.

"Ninguém nunca decidiu o líder mesmo." Diz Momiji.

"E se ela morrer? O que acontece com vocês?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Como é que é?" Pergunta Haru.

"Se a Hime-sama morrer vamos matar quem fez isso." Responde Kagura.

"Então não fiquem parados, vão procurar."

"Arg... maldito."

"Hime-sama não está morta." Diz Hanajima.

"Hanajima-sama!"

"Ainda bem." Diz Momiji.

"E o que a gente faz com esse cara?" Pergunta Haru.

"Acho que ele deveria ser castigado."

"Claro, claro." Diz Kyo.

"Como pode ser debochado em uma situação como essa?" Pergunta Hanajima perdendo a calma.

"Não preciso ter medo de fracotes que utilizam barreiras para não terem que lutar."

"Suas palavras não nos farão desmanchar a barreira, Hatsuharu aumente a pressão."

"Pode deixar."

Kyo começa a gritar, Kagura até se afasta um pouco.

"Assim talvez aprenda a se comportar." Diz Hanajima.

"Por que... você... não vai pro inferno!"

"Você é a porta para ele, Momiji, fogo."

"Xá comigo." E dispara uma rajada contra Kyo.

"Você... vai pagar... feiticeira..." E começa a gritar.

"Sim eu vou. _O que vai acontecer comigo não é nada comparado ao que te espera."_

"Isso, acabem com ele!" Grita Shigure do outro lado do corredor.

"Mas você vai sofrer muito mais."

"Manda ver... feiticeira."

"Está tarde, voltem todos aos seus aposentos, ele vai ser lacrado novamente."

"Claro, claro." Debocha Kyo.

"Mas não seria melhor destruí-lo de uma vez?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Ele é muito poderoso, precisaríamos de mais guardiões, mas nem temos a localização deles."

"Que lastima, nesse caso deveríamos dar prioridade à proteção da princesa."

"Os guardiões também são necessários, é urgente achá-los."

"Devemos mapear as áreas possíveis." Diz Uotani.

"Isso, usando como referencia os quatro." Diz Shigure.

"Muito bem, vamos fazer isso."

"Mas deixem para outra hora... e o que devo fazer com a reunião?" Pergunta Shigure

"O único jeito é cancelar." Responde Uotani.

"A princesa não está em condições." Completa Hanajima.

"Fazer o que...e não é nem hora do almoço ainda." Diz Shigure se afastando.

"Como está a Hime-sama?" Pergunta Hanajima.

"Agora está dormindo." Responde Uotani.

Continua...


	4. Tohru e Kyo

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 4: Tohru e Kyo**

Um pouco mais tarde, os guardiões estavam reunidos em um dos quartos, muito grande.

"E aí, vamos atrás dos outros ou não?" Pergunta Haru.

"Primeiro temos que esperar Hime-sama acordar" Diz Yuki.

"Mas a Tohru-Hime é uma pessoa muito ocupada, quem garante que ela terá tempo pra ir atrás dos outros guardiões?" Pergunta Kagura fechando o livro e encarando os dois.

"Nhaa, vocês complicam tanto" Diz Momiji se jogando na cama.

"E o que você sugere?" Pergunta Haru.

"Que não devemos depender da Tohru-Hime para buscar os guardiões" Diz Kagura cruzando os braços.

"Mas aí você está esquecendo de uma coisinha" Diz Momiji sorrindo, Kagura ergue a sobrancelha e Momiji se senta na cama. "Nossa missão é proteger a Hime-chan, buscar os guardiões não é nosso dever". Diz Momiji alegremente.

"Você está é com preguiça de sair do palácio" Diz Kagura jogando uma almofada em Momiji, o garoto da uma risada sem graça.

"Então, podemos nos separar como já tinha dito antes." Diz Haru.

"Com o Kyonkichi por perto? Ficou maluco?" Diz Yuki se exaltando.

"Calma, aquela barreira é bem forte, ele não pode arrebentá-la de dentro. E depois aquela feiticeira me parece poderosa." Diz Haru se lembrando do confronto contra Kyo.

"Kyonkichi..." Diz Kagura com raiva e para si mesma.

"Mas nós podemos demorar muito" Diz Momiji desanimado.

"Não acho... pensando bem, todos nós viemos da capital, não? Talvez Hime-sama de alguma forma esteja nos atraindo, mesmo sem querer... é só uma idéia, mas vale a pena investir." Diz Yuki ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Mas a Hime não deve ser vista pelas pessoas da cidade, seria um caos..." Diz Kagura imaginando.

"Nós vamos sair? Vamos?" Pergunta Momiji animado.

"Ela ir disfarçada não deve ser difícil." Diz Haru.

"E o que nós vamos fazer? Cancelar os compromissos dela?" Pergunta Kagura.

"Isso é impossível" Diz Hanajima aparecendo do nada, Kagura da um salto da cadeira.

"Mas ficaria mais fácil de encontrar os outros." Diz Haru com a mão sobre o coração e uma expressão assustada.

"A proteção da Hime-sama é importante, mas os seus deveres também" Diz Hanajima seriamente. "A Hime-sama ainda não pode sair do palácio, ela deve primeiro fazer uma reunião com o Conselho, Kyoko-sama está em outro país agora e não voltará tão cedo, mas uma carta já foi mandada a ela, para que ela volte logo, devemos aguardar duas coisas agora". Diz Hanajima saindo do cômodo.

"Desse jeito vai demorar muito" Diz Momiji se jogando na cama.

"Então só temos que nos preocupar com o Kyonkichi." Diz Yuki.

Hanajima entra em outro salão, Uo que observava a vista do jardim tomando chá se vira para a amiga.

"Como está a Hime-sama?" Pergunta Hanajima indo até a mesa e colocando um pouco de chá na xícara de porcelana rosa claro.

"Bem, ela falou algumas coisas enquanto dormia, acho melhor você ficar de olho" Diz Uo sem parar de olhar para a janela.

"Está com uma cor bonita, somente a Hime-sama consegue deixar o chá com essa cor..." Diz Hanajima olhando para o conteúdo da xícara, Uo concorda com a cabeça e Hanajima fica sem entender.

"Ela havia deixado preparado na cozinha, me parece que ia servir aos guardiões... ou até mesmo... aquele Oni". Diz Uo sem alterar o tom de voz, Hanajima se surpreende e fica olhando para o chá.

"É estranho... ao contrário dos guardiões não sou capaz de sentir as ondas do Kyonkichi" Diz Hanajima bebendo o chá e se sentando ao lado de Uo. "Nem as da... Hime-sama..." Diz colocando a xícara no colo, Uo concorda na cabeça.

"Hime-sama é tão especial quanto eles, e você sabe disso" Diz Uo.

"Mas... tem uma coisa que me preocupa" Diz encarando o conteúdo do chá, Uo se vira para ela e ergue uma sobrancelha apenas aguardando a feiticeira continuar.

"Shigure-san... Não sou capaz de sentir as ondas dele... E não gosto do fato que ele está sempre metido nos assuntos dos guardiões, isso nem a nós deveria caber, é um assunto da Hime-sama e de Kyoko-Sama" Diz Hanajima.

"Eu sei, mas nós devemos tomar conta da Hime-sama, no entanto, para protegê-la são necessários os guardiões... Mas você sabe... Não podemos arrastá-los até aqui... eles devem vir por conta própria e também por um motivo..." Diz Uo. "Mas eu queria saber... qual o motivo daqueles quatro..." Diz um tanto pensativa, Hanajima concorda.

"A Hime-sama é quem deve trazê-los... para o seu próprio bem." Diz Hanajima antes de voltar a beber o chá e as duas ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o jardim.

"Hanajima-dono! Uotani-dono! Hime-sama despertou! Venham logo!" Grita Shigure da porta do salão.

"Hm?!" As duas se levantam e saem rapidamente do salão.

Tohru estava sentada na cama, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e uma terrível cara de sono, Hanajima e Uo entraram rapidamente no quarto.

"Hime-sama, está tudo bem?" Pergunta Uo sentando ao lado dela, Tohru concorda com a cabeça e de repente parece acordar ao se lembrar de algo.

"Kyonkichi? Onde está ele?" Pergunta sobressaltada. Hanajima revira os olhos e Uo fica olhando para a feiticeira por algum tempo.

"Está preso" Responde calmamente.

"Mas... mas..."

"Hime-sama, ele é perigoso, ele quase destruiu o Reino e quase matou você" Diz Uo preocupada, Tohru concorda com a cabeça.

"Mas a mamãe sempre disse para apreendermos a perdoar as pessoas... Não importa o que elas façam sempre se há uma segunda chance". Diz Tohru com um meio sorriso.

"Kyonkichi é um Oni" Diz Uo severamente, não se surpreende ao ver a expressão desanimada da princesa.

"Mas ele está aqui não está? Ficar preso, não ver a luz do sol..." Diz Tohru tristemente.

"Hime-sama, preocupe-se com outra coisa, há muito que se fazer" Diz Uo, Tohru concorda.

"E os guardiões?" Ela pergunta preocupada, Hanajima da um sorriso.

"Eles estão bem"

"Que bom" Diz Tohru aliviada. "Sabe por um instante eu senti o Yuki, o que aconteceu?" Pergunta sem entender muito bem.

"Foi ele que a trouxe" Diz Hanajima.

"Oh... Então devo agradecer" Diz Tohru se levantando.

"Sim, no entanto, melhor trocar a roupa" Diz Uo apontando para o pijama da princesa, ela da um leve sorriso e vai até o armário, e passa vários cabides e não fica satisfeita com roupa alguma.

"Deseja roupas novas?" Pergunta Hanajima ao lado dela, Tohru da uma risada sem graça.

"É que... Eu queria roupas mais simples..." Diz tentando achar uma assim no armário que estava lotado de vestidos, todos muito exagerados, com muita costura, babados e bordados com fios de ouro.

"Use este" Diz Hanajima tirando um vestido negro com babados brancos, que estava escondido bem encostado a madeira do armário.

"De onde ela tirou isso?" Pergunta Uo com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Tohru fica olhando para o vestido e concorda, por fim, estava com o vestido negro que batia nos joelhos, uma fita branca estava amarrada na cintura e havia babados brancos nas pontas, mangas e gola do vestido.

"Está linda" Diz Hanajima a observando, Tohru sente a face corar.

"Muito obrigada" Diz se curvando.

"Isso não é nada" Diz Hanajima sorrindo.

"Hm... Quem foi que me atendeu?" Pergunta Tohru da porta do quarto. Hanajima e Uo ficam se olhando.

"Deve estar na sala finalizando os dados" Diz Uo, Tohru concorda e antes de sair do quarto, ela vai até uma cômoda pequena e larga, onde tira uma sandália de boneca também da cor preta e sai do quarto, descendo para o primeiro andar.

E no primeiro andar, em um dos salões estavam Shigure e o médico-chefe do palácio, Hatori.

"Estas roupas estão lindas na senhorita, Hime-sama." Diz Shigure sorrindo ao ver a princesa.

"Hm? O-obrigada" Diz com o rosto corado, Tohru se volta ao médico "Muito obrigada Senhor" Diz se curvando.

"Fiz apenas meu trabalho, Hime-sama." Diz Hatori também se curvando.

"Haa-san é o melhor médico do palácio, Hime." Sussurra Shigure para Tohru.

"Chamaram o melhor médico por minha causa?! N-Não quis incomodar" Diz derramando lágrimas.

"Hime-sama merece apenas o melhor." Diz Hatori calmamente.

"Obrigada" Diz sorrindo "Bem, agora eu tenho que achar os guardiões... ah, Shigure-san, o que aconteceu com o Kyonkichi?" Pergunta preocupada.

"_Kyonkichi?" _Pensa Hatori. Isso já estava indo longe demais...

"Está selado em um abrigo provisório até o jogarmos na cela novamente." Responde Shigure.

"Hm...certo..." Diz se afastando, mas para e se volta a ele "Obrigada de novo" E volta a andar.

"Se meu serviço aqui já acabou..." Diz Hatori também se retirando.

"Espere Hatori. Você conseguiu?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Sim..." Diz Hatori, e tira do bolso um lenço branco um pouco manchado.

"Ah sim, o sangue da princesa." Diz Shigure pegando o lenço e enfiando em um dos bolsos.

"... Pode me dizer pra que Akito quer isso?" Pergunta Hatori.

"É para um pequeno feitiço." Diz Shigure dando as costas e saindo do salão. Hatori se retira também.

Em outro salão.

"Com licença" Diz Tohru entrando no cômodo.

"Ela pede licença na própria casa..." Diz Kagura com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

"Tooohru!" Momiji salta da cama e a abraça.

"Momiji, olá" Diz sorrindo.

"Desce daí seu tarado." Diz Haru puxando Momiji de volta pra cama. "Ele parece uma criança, mas na verdade é um grande pervertido, Tohru-hime."

"Éh?!" Diz Tohru surpresa.

"Não exagera." Diz Yuki. "Não leve a sério, Hime-sama." Diz Yuki sorrindo.

"T-ta" Diz um pouco tímida.

"Então, já se recuperou?" Pergunta Kagura, Tohru concorda sorrindo.

"Yuki, muito obrigada" Agradece Tohru sorrindo.

"Não foi nada, Hime-sama. É pra isso que eu vivo."

"Depois sou eu que exagero..." Murmura Haru pondo as mãos na cabeça e se encostando na parede.

"Todos estão bem?" Pergunta Tohru olhando para os guardiões.

"Sim, estamos todos bem, obrigado." Diz Yuki.

"Muito bom" Diz Tohru aliviada.

"Eu já volto" Diz Kagura saindo do cômodo.

"Toda hora ela fica saindo..." Diz Haru.

"Ela é misteriosa" Diz Momiji.

Kagura desce para as celas novamente, e não fora difícil de achá-lo, mas dessa vez Kyonkichi não estava na mesma cela, estava apenas lacrado naquela barreira.

"Você por aqui..." Diz Kagura no tom mais sarcástico possível.

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca." Diz Kyo com um sorriso cínico.

"Você está machucado?" Pergunta rodando a barreira.

"Fisicamente, não." Responde Kyo.

"Mesmo? Então onde se machucou?" Pergunta sentando em frente à barreira.

"No ego. Por ter sido vencido por humanos fracotes... de novo..." Diz Kyo. Seu rosto demonstra um pouco de raiva.

"Não somos humanos fracotes, se temos esse poder... Temos que defender a Hime-sama... Então pare de atacá-la, o que ela fez pra você? O que ela pode fazer pra você?!" Berra se levantando e encarando Kyonkichi.

"Hime-sama, Hime-sama, vocês só sabem falar dela, o que ela tem de tão especial? É só uma garota mimada com alguns poderes..." Retruca Kyo. Em tom de desdém.

"Talvez, mas ela não pensa no poder que temos e muito menos fica nos julgando, ela é especial, e devo a minha vida a Hime-sama" Diz Kagura mais calma.

"... Não consigo entender os humanos..." Diz Kyo em tom de tédio.

"Não fale como se fosse o único a ser amaldiçoado..." Diz Kagura friamente.

"Amaldiçoado? Acho que está se esquecendo de que eu não sou humano." Diz Kyo com ênfase no 'não'.

"Não estou me esquecendo, você é um Oni, não é por isso que eu vim aqui... Você me enganou, por quê?"

"Não parece óbvio? Eu queria sair." Diz Kyo novamente com o sorriso cínico.

"E eu conversar, mas além de Oni é um mentiroso e para piorar machucou a Hime-sama, é desse jeito que você quer sair?"

"Eu tinha conseguido sair. Meu primeiro objetivo é vingança. E se você acreditou no que eu disse o problema é seu." Diz Kyo.

"Apodreça junto com o seu espírito de vingança" Diz furiosa e com os olhos brilhando de raiva, e vai embora.

"Eu sai daqui uma vez e vou sair de novo! E quando sair pode deixar que vou atrás de você primeiro!" Grita Kyo.

Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, quando o céu estava negro e as estrelas brilhavam.

"Af, af, uff..." Tohru cai sentada no chão em frente à cela. "Kyon?"

"Ah, oi..." Diz Kyo meio de mau humor.

"Eu perguntaria o que houve, mas não quero que fique com raiva por fazer uma pergunta boba" Diz passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

"Ta... e o que veio fazer aqui? Veio rir da minha cara?" Pergunta Kyo tentando não mostrar seu mau humor.

"Não..." Ela diz um pouco triste "Vim saber como está..."

"... Com uma puta dor nas costas, não dava pra fazer essa barreira um pouquinho maior?" Diz Kyo deixando escapar o mau humor.

"Eu...não sei usar os poderes..." Diz sem olhar para ele "Se eu soubesse, faria com que a barreira fosse maior...ou melhor, não te trancaria na barreira".

"Tem razão, pra que criar uma barreira? É mais fácil me atirar de volta pra cela." Diz Kyo agora mau humorado de vez.

"..."

"O que foi? Se tem algo pra dizer, diga! Se não tem, então cai fora! Não preciso ficar vendo sua cara feia o tempo todo." Diz Kyo.

"Desculpa..." Diz se levantando e caminhando para fora da prisão.

"Não consigo te entender mesmo... nem parece que me derrotou. Deveria estar alegre com isso, mas fica ai, quase chorando com as palavras de um perdedor. Por que não fala alguma coisa?" Pergunta Kyo se acalmando um pouco.

"Você não entende?... Eu não estou feliz, e você não foi derrotado... Feliz? Eu estava quando conversamos, você não percebeu não é? Eu conhecia você..." Diz se virando.

"É isso que não entendo. Porque quer me conhecer? Eu tentei te matar, isso não é motivo o bastante para me odiar?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Nunca... Vou odiar alguém, você ainda quer me matar?" Pergunta dando um leve sorriso.

"Sei lá... eu não entro em brigas que não posso ganhar." Diz desviando o olhar.

"Eu gosto de você" Diz sorrindo ainda mais.

"Como é?" Pergunta Kyo se entender nada.

"Você é a pessoa mais sincera que já conheci" Diz alegremente.

"... Deve ter sido os anos isolado..." Diz Kyo novamente desviando o olhar.

"Kyo-kun é Kyo-kun, e isso o faz especial".

"O que?" Pergunta Kyo novamente sem entender.

"Você é especial por ser você mesmo"

"Não tem nada de especial nisso."

"É claro que tem" Diz sorrindo "E eu agradeço por isso".

"Você é muito estranha." Diz Kyo virando o rosto.

Tohru senta no chão e se apóia na parede.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Kyo se virando de volta.

"Vou dormir" Diz tirando da mochila um cobertor azul marinho.

"Aqui? Por quê?" Pergunta Kyo fazendo cara de nojo.

"Vou te fazer companhia" Diz se embrulhando no cobertor

"Deixa de ser idiota, vai acordar com a coluna torta, ou até gripada." Diz Kyo.

"Hm? Mas você vai ficar sozinho..." Tohru da um sorriso.

"E daí? Eu prefiro assim."

"Ahhhhhh, Não" Diz ainda sorrindo.

"Como quiser..." Diz Kyo se virando.

"Boa noite" Diz se enrolando e fechando os olhos.

"Caraca, eu não tenho que aturar isso..."

**Continua...**


	5. O 13º Guardião

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Parte 5: O 13º Guardião**

O sol nascia no reino de Onigiri, e pelos corredores do palácio, um preocupado serviçal procurava por alguém.

"Hime-sama! Onde você está?" Gritava Shigure andando pelos corredores.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Arisa.

"A princesa, ela não está no quarto." Diz Shigure.

"COMO?!" Berra Arisa, sua voz ecoa por todos os corredores.

"Me ajude a encontra-la." Diz Shigure desentupindo os ouvidos.

"É claro, vamos achar a Hanajima primeiro".

"Certo."

"Era só o que faltava, tragam os guardiões!" Disse Hanajima assim que soube.

"Eu vou lá chamá-los." Diz Shigure se afastando apressadamente.

"_Hime-sama..."_

Shigure abre as portas dos quartos dos Guardiões e começa a gritar no meio do corredor.

"Emergência!"

"O que?" Pergunta Kagura já levantando.

"A princesa... ela sumiu."

Os quatro se levantam e saem do quarto do jeito que estavam para procurar Tohru.

"HIME-SAMAAAA" Grita Momiji pelos corredores.

"Vamos verificar o Kyonkichi." Sugere Yuki.

"Boa" Diz Kagura já tendo uma má sensação.

Os quatro vão até o local onde Kyo estava preso, lá eles encontram Tohru.

"Tohru-hi-" Ia chamar Haru, mas Yuki o interrompe.

"Ela está dormindo. Momiji, pode levá-la de volta?" Diz Yuki.

"Claro" Momiji a pega no colo, embora o menino não fosse muito alto era bem forte, e também estava contando com a ajuda de seus poderes.

Yuki olha para a barreira e percebe que ela ainda estava inteira.

"_Mas se não foi ele, então quem a trouxe pra cá?" _Pensou Yuki.

"Oni" Chama Kagura olhando para Kyo.

"...Vocês são barulhentos, hein..." Resmunga Kyo.

"Quem trouxe a Hime-sama para cá?"

"Ela mesma veio."

"Não seja mentiroso!" Grita Yuki.

"Pergunte a ela." Diz Kyo secamente.

"Porque ela ficaria nesse lugar imundo?"

"Pergunte a ela." Repete Kyo.

"O que fazemos com ele?" Pergunta Kagura com cara de nojo.

"Deixe-o, podem voltar" Diz Hanajima.

"Certo." Diz Yuki dando uma última olhada no demônio que apenas manda um olhar do tipo 'vai encarar?'

"Precisa dar um jeito na garota, ela tem uns gostos estranhos." Diz Kyo.

"Infelizmente" Diz Hanajima dando um longo suspiro. "O que você fez?"

"Porra, eu não fiz nada, da pra fazer alguma coisa aqui dentro? Não dá nem pra coçar o nariz de tão apertado." Reclama Kyo.

"É bom saber" Diz sorrindo.

"E dormir aqui é um saco, minha coluna deve ta torta, eu exijo um advogado." Resmunga Kyo.

"Ninguém mandou machucar a Hime-sama, com sorte consegue voltar para a sua cela".

"_Espera só eu sair daqui, vai ser a primeira a morrer." _Pensa Kyo.

"A Hime-sama certamente virá vê-lo, espero que dessa vez aceite". E começa a andar.

"Boa noite." Diz Kyo se ajeitando como pôde.

Em uma sala mais reservada.

"Como pôde fazer isso?" Pergunta Uo de forma repreendedora.

"...Desculpe, mas ele estava sozinho..." Disse Tohru de cabeça baixa.

"Hime-sama, ele é um assassino, um Oni"

"... Todos merecem uma segunda chance, e ele merece, sei que merece."

"Hime-sama, devo discordar de tais palavras."

"..."

"E vocês" E se vira para os guardiões que estavam em frente à porta do salão. "Vocês são os guardiões da Hime-sama, o que estavam fazendo quando ela desceu para o cárcere?"

"Estávamos dormindo." Diz Haru.

"E a Hime-sama andando pelos corredores"

"Uo-chan... não é culpa deles" Diz Tohru tentando evitar mais problemas, mas Arisa estava inconsolável.

"É claro que é" Diz Kagura de olhos fechados, reconhecendo um pouco de culpa, embora fosse quase nula.

"Deveríamos ter sido mais responsáveis..." Diz Yuki.

"Na-não, por favor, a culpa é minha, eu deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências" Diz Tohru.

"E no que estava pensando quando entrou lá, Tohru-hime?" Perguntou Haru.

"...Ele...ele pode ajudar"

"Tohru-ch-san, ele é perigoso" Diz Momiji

"Deveríamos trancá-lo de volta na cela o quanto antes." Diz Yuki.

"Por favor, ele pode ajudar." Diz Tohru

"Ajudar com o que? Ele é muito perigoso." Diz Yuki.

"Pode nos ajudar a encontrar os outros"

"Não vejo como." Diz Haru de seu canto.

"Eu sei que ele é perigoso, um assassino, um oni, mas deixá-lo naquela cela só vai piorar as coisas."

"Talvez... mas não podemos esquecer que ele não é humano, não adianta querermos julgá-lo pelos nossos valores." Diz Haru.

"... Todos merecem uma segunda chance..." Repetiu Tohru, e repetiria quantas vezes fosse necessário.

"Mas ele não é humano." Diz Yuki.

"Isso não o faz menos especial" Diz Tohru.

"Está um pouco cedo para discussões, não?" Diz Momiji olhando para eles.

"É uma questão importante, temos de tratar isso com cautela." Diz Haru.

"Eu sei o que vou fazer" Diz Tohru saindo da sala.

"Hime-sama" Chama Uo.

"Hime-sama, aonde vai?" Pergunta Hanajima.

"Achar os guardiões é uma missão importante, vamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível!" Diz Tohru saindo da sala.

"Ela está de mau humor..." Sussurra Uo.

"É claro, as energias negativas daquele Oni afetaram ela" Diz Hanajima.

"Ah, pessoal, o café está servido." Diz Shigure com a cabeça pra dentro da sala através de uma fresta na porta.

"Já?" Pergunta Momiji saltitando.

"Quero dois de vocês, atrás da Hime-sama" Diz Uo.

"Vai tomar o café Momiji." Implica Haru.

"Ahh, mas eu quero ir atrás da Tohru-c-san" Uotani da um soco em Momiji.

"Pode ir indo pra mesa, você não vai atrás da Hime-sama" Diz Uo.

"Buuua"

"Momiji... Vai logo" Diz Kagura.

Yuki já vai saindo do cômodo.

"Ele quer tanto assim tomar café?" Pergunta Momiji

"Acho que não é bem isso" Diz Kagura "Bem, se não se incomodam eu vou com o Momiji para o salão" Diz o puxando pela mão.

"Porque eu tenho que fazer ronda pelo palácio? Eu queria tomar café..." Diz Haru indo atrás de Yuki.

No salão, Kagura e Momiji estavam próximos a uma janela.

"Como vamos encontrar os outros?" Pergunta Momiji.

"Vamos sair agora" Diz Kagura

"É mesmo, talvez seja mais fácil" Diz Momiji, e os dois saem do palácio.

Em um dos corredores, Tohru para de repente e olha para trás, não havia nada.

"_Que sensação estranha..." _Pensa voltando a andar.

De trás de uma estátua saem Yuki e Haru.

"Sensitiva ela, não?" Comenta Yuki em voz baixa. Haru assente. "Deveríamos mesmo fazer desse jeito?"

"Acho que ela ficaria incomodada se nos visse." Diz Haru em voz baixa.

Tohru para quando se aproxima da 'cela' do Oni.

"Acordado?" Pergunta se aproximado, ia bater na barreira, mas havia parado porque sua mão atravessaria o campo.

"E alguém pode dormir nessa droga?" Responde Kyo com voz de quem não conseguiu pregar o olho.

"Não posso responder, mas... Então, vamos combinar assim, eu te solto, e você me ajuda, o que acha?"

"Ajudar com o que?"

"Eu já disse, tenho que encontrar os guardiões".

Kyo olha ao seu redor.

"E eu tenho escolha?"

"Ah, obrigada" E da um salto e o abraça, anulando a barreira.

"Hime-sama, cuidado!" Grita Yuki saindo do esconderijo.

"Pô, qualé, sai de cima." Reclama Kyo, caindo no chão.

"Desculpe" Diz saindo de cima dele "Yuki-san? O que faz aqui?" Pergunta surpresa e assustada.

Yuki se põe entre Tohru e Kyo, Haru faz o mesmo saindo do esconderijo.

"Ele é muito perigoso Hime-sama, não devia ter feito isso." Diz Yuki sem tirar os olhos de Kyo.

"O que os dois estão fazendo?"

"Exatamente o porquê fomos chamados, protegendo-a, Tohru-hime." Diz Haru também sem tirar os olhos de Kyo.

"_Exagerados..." _Pensa Kyo. _"Sem meus poderes completos é besteira querer lutar contra eles." _E ele senta no chão. "Se estão tão desconfiados, venham e me matem. Eu estou em desvantagem." Diz com um sorriso cínico.

"Ninguém vai matar ninguém, por favor, Yuki-san, Hatsuharu-san, não há com o que se preocupar, agora vamos subir, tenho que falar com algumas pessoas".

"Com todo o respeito, a senhorita ficou louca? Este é o demônio que atacou o reino quatro anos atrás, como pode deixá-lo solto assim sem mais nem menos?" Reclama Yuki agora se virando para Tohru.

"Ele está sobre a minha vigilância, e é mais um para nos ajudar".

"Mas... mas... ele..." Tenta articular Yuki. Haru se vira e se junta a Tohru. "Até você Haru?"

"Nesse momento só posso confiar na palavra da princesa, não se preocupe Yuki." Diz Haru.

Yuki relutantemente se junta aos dois. Kyo se levanta.

"Por favor, não se preocupem". Diz Tohru.

"...Certo..." Diz Yuki de cabeça baixa.

Nas ruas, Kagura e Momiji iam andando entre as pessoas, estava um pouco cedo, por isso, não haviam muitas pessoas, algumas indo trabalhar, crianças brincando nas calçadas, Momiji segura a manga do vestido de Kagura a fazendo parar.

"O que foi?" Ela pergunta se virando.

"Aquela menina..." Diz sem parar de olhar para uma garota.

"Isso é hora para ficar olhando para garotinhas?" – E da um tapa na cabeça dele – "Temos um trabalho a fazer" Diz o puxando.

"N-Não é isso" Diz passando a mão na cabeça.

"Então o que é?"

"Ela emanava uma energia... estranha..."

"Es... tranha?" – Kagura começa a procurar a garota, mas não a encontra mais. "Onde está?"

"Ah, você me fez a perder de vista" Reclama Momiji.

"Hm? Vamos voltar... Já chega."

"Ta..." Os dois decidem para o palácio. Uma menina de cabelos loiros sai de trás de uma caixa e rapidamente coloca um chapéu e volta para casa apressada.

"Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan" Chama a menina entrando na casa.

"O que foi?" Pergunta o garoto indo até ela.

"Eu vi... os guardiões da Hime-sama... Eles estão procurando por aqui..." Diz se sentando e se acalmando.

"O que? Eles viram você?" Pergunta Hiro com uma expressão preocupada.

"Não sei... Acho que não... Foram embora".

"Era só o que me faltava... o que vamos fazer?"

"Não sei... Não podemos sair daqui".

"Melhor a gente sair da cidade..."

"Hiro-chan... Eu não queria sair daqui..."

"Mas desse jeito eles vão nos encontrar."

"Demo... Hiro-chan..."

"...tá... a gente fica..." Diz Hiro desviando o olhar.

Kisa pega a mão dele e da um sorriso.

"...Hiro-chan é muito rápido... não vão conseguir".

"Claro, eu sou o mais rápido do mundo." Diz com um sorriso confiante.

No palácio, Kagura e Momiji voltam... Um pouco tarde.

"Onde estavam?" Pergunta Tohru.

"Er..."

"P-procurando os guardiões" Diz Momiji, Tohru fica surpresa.

"Ha essa hora?"

"Sim, segundo a Kagura, é mais fácil procurar por alguém á essa hora".

"É uma boa hipótese".

Kagura da um berro e Momiji segue o olhar dela e leva um susto ao ver Kyo.

"O-o que e-ele ta fazendo aqui?!" Berra Momiji.

"Hatsuharu, Yun, façam alguma coisa" Berra Kagura.

"Estamos. Estamos tentando fazê-lo trabalhar para nós." Diz Haru.

"Não ha o que temer... por enquanto." Completa Yuki.

"Hime-sama, o que tem na cabeça?... quer dizer..." Kagura se atrapalha.

"Não se preocupe" Diz sorrindo. "KyonKyon, venha comigo" Diz voltando a andar.

"Não me chame de KyonKyon! Você sabe qual é meu nome!" Berra Kyo.

"Isso não pode ser coisa boa" Diz Momiji para si mesmo.

"Concordo com você Momiji, mas por enquanto não há nada que possamos fazer..." Diz Yuki.

Algum tempo depois... Tohru está em reunião com o Conselho.

"...Hime-sama, isso pode demorar a ser decidido" Diz um velho homem, os outros que estavam no salão concordam.

"Não há o que decidir".

"E até lá, ele deve permanecer selado".

"De forma alguma".

"Hime-sama... É para sua segurança".

"Ele cuidará disso".

"...Mas, Hime-sama... o selamento é a melhor opção"

"Isso é uma ordem" Diz começando a se irritar.

"Vocês ouviram. Uma ordem da princesa é uma ordem e não deve ser descumprida." Diz Shigure com um sorrisinho.

"C-certo".

"Shigure-san? Arigatou" Diz mais calma.

"As suas ordens Hime-sama." Diz Shigure fazendo uma reverencia.

Tohru da um sorriso e sai da sala.

"O que nós vamos fazer?"

"Ele não deveria ser solto".

"Vamos avisar a Kyoko-Sama".

"Sim, ela nos dirá o que fazer".

"É o melhor para a Hime-sama".

"Com certeza".

"_A libertação do Kyonkichi foi uma jogada inesperada, Hime-sama. O que será que Akito-sama vai achar disso?" _Pensa Shigure saindo da sala.

Em alguma sala do palácio.

"O que a Hime-sama pensa que está fazendo?" Pergunta Kagura furiosa e preocupada.

"Nhá, talvez ela saiba" Diz brincando com a pena do chapéu.

"Esse é o problema, nós não temos certeza".

"Eu disse isso para o Yuki e vou repetir para vocês, agora só podemos confiar no julgamento de Tohru-hime. Temos que confiar nela. Que tipo de guardiões vocês pensam que são duvidando da princesa?" Repreende Haru sem alterar o tom de voz.

"...Não é bem duvidar... Estou apenas preocupada..." Diz Kagura.

"Por hora vamos nos concentrar apenas na segurança dela. Deixem que Tohru-hime faça o que achar certo." Diz Haru.

Em uma outra sala, Tohru estava deitada olhando para o teto.

"Que caminho você trilha quando está andando?" Ela sussurra perdendo o foco de luz.

_-Está tudo bem_

"_O que está tudo bem?"_

_-Vai encontrar_

"_O que?"_

_-O que está procurando_

"_Os guardiões?"_

_-Não é isso que está procurando?_

"_É"_

_-Então..._

"_Ei – _Espere" E da um salto se levantando do sofá, mas a sala continuava a mesma.

"Está tudo bem, Hime-sama?" Pergunta Shigure com a cabeça pra dentro da porta.

"E-está, acho que só tive um pesadelo..." Diz passando a mão pela testa e afastando a franja.

"Ainda está um pouco cedo para dormir não acha?"

"Sim, eu acho que só estava cansada, essas pequenas reuniões acabam comigo".

"Bem, eu não quero incomodá-la, mas os guardiões estão esperando." Diz com um meio sorriso.

"Hm? Ah hai" E se levanta. _"Você que parece querer me levar para algum lugar, parece que fica dentro de algum lugar bem pequeno e obscuro da mente, por favor, não me permita fazer nenhuma bobagem" _Pensou apertando a mão contra o peito.

**Continua...**


	6. A caçada

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 6: A caçada.**

Algum tempo depois, em um grande salão.

"Ela já vai chegar." Diz Shigure saindo do salão.

"É incrível como esse cara está em todo lugar." Comenta Yuki.

"Deixa ele." Diz Haru.

"Cara estranho..." Diz Kagura baixinho.

"Desculpem por fazê-los esperar" Diz Tohru entrando no salão.

"Já não era sem tempo." Diz Kyo com os braços cruzados.

"Olha como fala." Adverte Yuki.

"Não torra o saco moleque."

"Nhaa, não briguem, que bom que chegou Tohru-kun".

"Olha os modos Momiji." Repreende Yuki.

"O que?" Pergunta sem entender.

"Então..." Diz Tohru se sentando e olhando para eles.

"Então o que?!" Pergunta Kyo em voz alta.

"Está tão ansioso para procurar pelos guardiões?" Implica Tohru.

"Sobre esse assunto, eu quero colocar uma clausula extra." Diz Kyo se sentando.

"Como? O que foi?"

"Depois que tiver o que quer, quero ser libertado desse feitiço."

"Como é que é?!" Grita Yuki se levantando.

"Se não, eu nem começo." Completa Kyo.

"Entendo seu pedido, mas sinto não poder confirmá-lo com certeza" Disse Tohru com a mais pura sinceridade na voz, se ele também estava sendo justo, porque ela haveria de enrolar?

Kyo se deita.

"Então eu prefiro ser trancado no porão de volta." Diz Kyo.

"Agora estamos de acordo." Resmunga Haru.

"Kyon, por favor, só tenho que esperar a minha mãe voltar."

"Então mande ela voltar logo! Eu não dou um passo daqui sem você me confirmar isso!" Grita Kyo se levantando.

"Ela tem compromissos, não sei quando ela volta, não me cobre isso!" Grita saindo do salão, os pensamentos haviam ficado fora de ordem de tão rápido que havia se irritado com um simples comentário.

De repente Kyo aparece na frente dela.

"Eu vou cobrar o quanto eu quiser e não há nada que você ou ninguém possa fazer, entendeu menininha?" Diz Kyo com a mão no rosto dela. Os quatro guardiões logo afastam Kyo de Tohru.

"N-não me faça prometer algo assim..." Diz com voz chorosa.

"Diga que quando essa busca estiver terminada, vai me libertar por completo desse feitiço."

"É muita responsabilidade... E-eu não tenho esse poder."

"Você pode desativar parte do feitiço, então pode aprender a desfazer o resto."

"Eu prometo aprender a desfazer"

"E depois vai me libertar."

"... Eu...vou tentar"

"Vai servir por enquanto." Os guardiões saem da sala.

Afastados dali.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo?" Pergunta Uo

"Onde está a Hime-sama?" Pergunta Hanajima.

"Negociando com o demônio ali." Diz Haru apontando pra frente.

"É O QUE?!" Berra Uo de cabelos em pé olhando para eles. "E vocês não fazem NADA?!"

"Ela disse que não tem problema." Diz Haru.

"Ah meu deus" Diz Uo batendo com a mão na testa

"Deixe" Diz Hanajima apenas observando.

"É, afinal é o trabalho dela, não?" Diz Haru.

"Aquela coisa é perigosa" Diz Uo

"Ninguém disse que não é."

"Melhor procuramos os guardiões não?" Pergunta Kagura vendo que era a única que se importava de reunir todos.

**Dentro da sala.**

"Acha que pode me ajudar?" Pergunta Tohru

"Se mantiver sua palavra eu vou." Diz Kyo.

"Ok"

"Então vamos logo." Diz Kyo se virando.

Os dois saem da sala e reúnem todos.

"Pessoal, vamos ter que nos dividir."

Hanajima coloca um mapa sobre a mesa, que já estava todo coordenado.

"Achem suas direções e gravem os caminhos e depois voltem para o palácio".

"Ah, Yuki, Tohru e Kyo vão juntos" Diz Uo.

"E nós?" Pergunta Haru.

"Haru para um lado, Momiji para outro e Kagura para outro".

"Certo."

"Agora... Porque ainda estão aqui? Vão, vão, vão" Diz Uo e todos saem rapidamente.

"Não deveriam ir também?" Pergunta Shigure da esquina do corredor.

"Assuntos" Diz Hanajima voltando a andar e atrás de si Uotani e as duas seguem para uma sala longe dele, no outro andar.

"Você está muito séria" Diz Uo um pouco preocupada, Hanajima assente e as duas se sentam em uma acolchoada cama.

"Estou preocupada"

"Com a Hime-sama? Ou com a demora da Kyoko-Hime-sama?"

"Com três coisas, essas duas que citou e..."

"Com os guardiões?" Chuta, Hanajima concorda com a cabeça.

"Não esquenta, eles vão achar" Diz despreocupada.

"Ele não deveria estar solto, não sem a autorização de Kyoko-Hime-Sama"

"Sim, mas foram ordens diretas da Hime-sama"

"Ela gosta dele"

"COMO?!"

"Não do jeito que está pensando, mas como amigo."

"Mesmo assim é um problema" Diz preocupada.

"Porque eu sei que ela é capaz de ver os sentimentos dele, assim como é capaz de ver o de todos só precisa de um pouco de convívio para saber, isso é um dom, e é isso que atrai os guardiões, eles são capazes de perceber essa bondade."

"Até mesmo ele"

"Exato, mas devemos informá-los." Diz Hanajima respirando fundo, Uo concorda.

"Eu percebi como ela ficou quando o Oni falou da Kyoko-Hime-Sama"

"Seria bom se eles não a mencionassem"

"É, mas tem mais coisa não tem?" Pergunta Uotani desconfiada, após anos de convivência com a maga, sabia que ela ainda nem havia começado a dizer o que realmente pretendia.

"Sim, a Hime-sama, ela tem falado com alguém, mas a presença é estranha, tão estranha como a dos guardiões".

"Acha que ela está falando com algum deles?"

"Inconscientemente sim, ela ainda não se deu conta."

"E o que mais?"

"Aquele Shigure..."

"De novo?"

"A presença dele me incomoda"

"Acho que sei como é..."

"Não consigo ver segurança nele e a presença dele também é estranha"

"Sabe o que é suspeito?"

"O que?"

"Ele sempre aparece quando está a Hime-sama e os guardiões, percebeu?" Pergunta Uotani se lembrando de algumas coisas.

"Não sei, mas fiquemos de olho nele".

**E nas ruas do reino.**

"Hime-sama, como vamos identificar os outros?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Sabe... eu não faço a menor idéia" Diz fazendo careta.

"Que tal espalhar cartazes de procura-se?" Sugere Kyo.

"Os guardiões estão no reino, se eles ainda não apareceram é por algum motivo."

"Deveríamos procurar por boatos de coisas estranhas que tenham acontecido recentemente." Diz Yuki.

"Muito bom, onde vamos procurar?"

"Mercados costumam ser lugares onde esse tipo de coisa é comentada." Diz Yuki.

"Certo, então vamos" E ajeita o capuz e os três seguem para uma área mais movimentada.

Ao chegar a um mercado local, quero dizer um daqueles lugares com várias tendas vendendo de tudo, literalmente. Os comerciantes gritavam seus preços e os passantes andavam se acotovelando em busca de espaço e ar para respirar.

"E agora espertalhão?" Pergunta Kyo bastante incomodado com o barulho.

"Agora fique de ouvidos atentos a qualquer coisa incomum." Diz Yuki tentando se concentrar.

Tohru que estava um pouco mais atrás dos dois vai andando devagar e senta em um pedaço de árvore que estava caído.

Duas mulheres se juntam em frente à barraca e começam a conversar, Tohru fica de ouvidos atentos.

"Sozinhos?"

"Sim, eu nunca os vi com ninguém."

"Duas crianças?"

"A menina sai sempre de dia e o menino à noite, é muito estranho."

"Deveríamos falar com a polícia"

"Já tentaram segui-los, mas o garoto é muito rápido e a menina sempre some perto da floresta."

"Seriam fantasmas assombrando o reino?"

"Desde a partida da rainha isso tem se tornado um caos"

"shh, será presa se alguém ouvir"

Tohru baixa a cabeça e ajeita o capuz e se junta a eles novamente, ela puxa a blusa de Kyo.

"Quero... voltar"

"Ta de sacanagem né? Acabamos de chegar." Reclama Kyo.

"Eu concordo com ele, porque voltar tão rápido?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Hm... Acho que esqueci algo import-"

-_Não pode desistir_

_-Porque não?_

_-O que eles sabem?_

_-... Entendi_

_-Sempre que quiser_

_-Ei, não vai me dizer seu nome?_

_-Ainda não é a hora..._

"Espere"

No palácio, Hanajima fica encarando subitamente a janela.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Uo preocupada.

"De novo..."

"O que?"

"Alguém se aproximou da Hime-sama"

"Como?"

"Mentalmente"

"Temos que ficar atentas..."

"Sim..."

**De volta ao mercado.**

"Alooo, acorda garota." Diz Kyo estalando os dedos na frente do rosto de Tohru, a garota da um salto para trás assustando-se.

"O-o que foi?" Pergunta elevando a mão ao coração.

"Você apagou de repente."

"Está tudo bem?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Sim, obrigada" Diz dando um meio sorriso.

"Beleza, então, vamos procurar esses boatos." Diz Kyo se afastando dos dois.

"Ei, não deve ficar andando sozinho, vamos Yuki-kun" Diz puxando Yuki pela mão e indo até Kyo.

E os três continuam sua caminhada pelo mercado, até...

"Pega ladrão!!" Berra um comerciante de sua barraca. Todos em alcance auditivo e visual vêem uma pessoa, provavelmente uma criança pela altura, encapuzada e correndo feito louco no meio da multidão com uma grande sacola cheia de frutas.

"Meu deus... Atrás dele" Diz Tohru já correndo. Yuki vai atrás dela, mas Kyo fica pra trás de braços cruzados.

Não muito longe dele, Kagura corria quando esbarra com uma garota, a fazendo cair no chão.

"Desculpe" Diz Kagura oferecendo a mão, a menina da um tapa na mão de Kagura e volta a correr, mas percebe que o chapéu havia ficado e quando volta para buscá-lo, estava nas mãos de Momiji.

"Você esqueceu" Diz Kagura.

"É ela!" Diz Momiji.

"Me devolve..."

"É ela? Tem certeza?" Pergunta Kagura, Momiji concorda.

"Me devolve."

"Devemos avisar a Hime-sama, os outros ainda devem estar procurando" Diz Kagura.

"Devolve o chapéu que o Hiro-chan me deu!!" Berra Kisa, os dois se assustam.

"Vocês dois, saiam daí!" Grita Haru um pouco mais atrás. Kagura e Momiji dão um salto para trás.

"O chapéu... devolve!!" Grita com uma mão soltando faíscas.

"Momiji você acertou, é ela mesma." Grita Kagura.

"Hiro-chan..." Diz recuando.

Haru alcança os dois.

"Ei garota, como se chama?" Pergunta Haru. A garota começa a recuar. "Eu não vou te machucar. Nós precisamos de sua ajuda."

"Aqui" Diz Kagura entregando o chapéu para ela.

"Obri...gada" Diz surpresa.

"Você está sozinha?" Pergunta Haru.

"N-não"

"Quem está com você?"

"_Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan" _Chama Kisa fechando os olhos.

"Kisa! Vem logo!" Grita Hiro um pouco longe.

"Hiro-chan!" E se vira para correr, mas se volta para eles "Bye bye" E sai correndo com o chapéu já na cabeça.

"Ela não pode fugir assim" Diz Momiji criando uma barreira de vento. Hiro acelera põe Kisa nos ombros, largando a sacola, e sai correndo. Mas de repente Hiro desliza e cai no chão, transformado em gelo. Um pouco mais adiante estavam Yuki, Tohru e Kyo.

"HIRO-CHAN!" Berra Kisa em total desespero. "Vocês..." Um raio cai perto de Tohru que grita assustada. "Não encostem no Hiro-chan!". Tohru cai de joelhos no chão sentindo levar vários choques.

"Hime-sama!" Grita Yuki e depois lança uma parede de gelo contra Kisa. Hiro apanha a garota e escapa do ataque.

"Hiro-chan" Ela diz aliviada, e faz com que outro raio caia.

"Sumiram" Diz Kagura olhando para onde eles estavam.

"Ar...droga" Diz Tohru abraçando o próprio corpo.

"Procurando por esses dois?" Pergunta Kyo com os dois fugitivos um debaixo de cada braço.

"Aí estão eles" Diz Kagura.

"Mas são apenas crianças" Diz Momiji.

"Como se você pudesse falar qualquer coisa." Diz Hiro por entre os dentes e se debatendo.

"Nhá, você late muito" Diz Momiji colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"O que eu faço com esses trastes?" Pergunta Kyo com vontade de bater em Hiro.

"Precisamos levá-los ao palácio" Diz Tohru.

"Soltem à gente"

"É, não temos nada a ver com-" Hiro é interrompido por uma joelhada de Kyo.

"Vambora." Diz Kyo já se adiantando.

"HIRO-CHAN" Kisa começa a eletrocutar o braço de Kyo.

"Fica quieta pirralha." E dá uma joelhada em Kisa. "Esses moleques só dão trabalho."

"KYO" Repreende Tohru se levantando com a ajuda de Kagura e Momiji. "Mesmo dando trabalho, são apenas crianças".

"Crianças com poderes merecem os mesmos direitos que qualquer um de vocês, e isso inclui levar porrada."

"Vamos voltar logo" Diz Kagura.

No palácio, Tohru estava sentada em uma enorme poltrona perto da janela que permanecia aberta, para refrescar o ambiente, duas jovens cuidavam da princesa, havia ferimentos leves alguns arranhões e marcas no rosto que foram apagadas pela maquiagem que fora colocada no rosto.

Tohru também teve que se trocar dessa vez como ordem, colocou uma roupa simples e leve um vestido rosa claro sem detalhes, que amarrava na cintura deixando um grande pedaço da fita pendurado, o cabelo também estava preso, mas apenas para que não caísse ao rosto.

"Chega, quero ver os dois" Diz se levantando, as duas mulheres fazem uma pequena reverência e saem do quarto.

"Como não se acalmaram, estão presos." Diz Uotani na porta do quarto.

"Eles acordaram?"

"A garotinha ainda dorme, o outro fala demais" Diz com dor de cabeça só de lembrar.

"E os guardiões?"

"Estão todos bem". Uotani percebe a expressão aliviada no rosto da princesa, até sorri com isso.

"Tenho meu dia de folga?"

"Apenas hoje".

"Por favor, chame o Yuki, vou estar no jardim" Diz saindo do quarto e descendo apressada.

"Ao menos coloque um chapéu, o sol está forte" Mas a princesa nem quis saber e desceu ainda mais depressa.

No jardim, Shigure passeava com três cães.

"Eu até entendo que seja um esporte um pouco sangrento, mas é desperdício não usar esses rapazes aqui." Diz Shigure com os cães. Três grandes cães de caça em boa forma.

"Acho que ela faz um favor aos coelhos e aos cães." Diz Yuki que não era a favor da caça.

"Yuki" Diz Tohru se aproximando "Shigure-san".

"Ah, Hime-sama. Bom, eu vou deixá-los." Diz Shigure fazendo uma reverência e levando os cães embora.

"Fiquei preocupada, espero que não tenha se machucado".

"É com você que deveria estar preocupada, afinal recebeu aquele golpe. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe."

"Que bom, não aconteceu nada de mais comigo, o máximo que ganhei foram alguns cortezinhos, mas o chamei aqui por que queria agradecer".

"Sempre que estiver em perigo, eu estarei lá para protegê-la, Tohru-hime-sama."

"Certo, mas não importa se é um guardião, eu ficarei brava se você se machucar".

"Pode deixar."

"Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa" Diz o puxando pela mão.

"E o que é?"

"É uma flor, de todas no jardim ela é a única diferente."

"Mesmo? Por quê?"

"Não sei, mas eu não quis mostrá-la ao jardineiro, por isso ela fica escondida, só a minha mãe a conhece..."

"Então é uma flor especial."

"Estranho, eu digo diferente e você especial"

"A diferença está apenas nós olhos de quem vê, não?"

"Sábias palavras" Diz sorrindo.

Kagura se afasta da janela e para de os observar e se volta para Kyo.

"Então, era esse o seu interesse na princesa?"

"O que?"

"O que nada, você queria sair daquele buraco e disse que tinha interesse na princesa, então o seu interesse era só pra sair?"

"Algum problema nisso?"

"Claro, ela sabe disso?"

"Sabe."

"Não sei como ela não te trancou de volta"

"Nem eu. Mas eu já consegui muito mais do que esperava, então posso até suportar vocês."

"Suportar? Nós é que temos que agüenta-lo, mas se é uma ordem da princesa..."

"Acho que mudei de idéia. Quando ela me tirar o feitiço eu vou atrás de você primeiro."

"Me sinto honrada..." Diz dando um longo suspiro.

Haru entra na sala.

"Não acham que deveríamos ver como estão os garotos?"

"É... vamos logo" Diz Kagura se afastando.

Kyo se levanta e vai até a janela. Ele fica observando Yuki e Tohru no jardim.

Kagura e Haru saem da sala.

**Continua...**


	7. Apostas e Lembranças

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 7: Apostas e Lembranças**

Em uma pequena sala do palácio.

"Ah, eu não acredito que pegaram a gente!" Berra Hiro ainda socando a portão e machucando as mãos.

"Hiro-chan não faça isso..." Pedia Kisa com a voz rouca.

"Droga..." E dá um último soco no portão.

"Nós só podemos esperar..."

"_Eu não pude nos proteger... não pude protegê-la... mas não vou deixar encostarem um dedo em você Kisa." _Pensa Hiro fitando Kisa. "Saco..."

"Ah, olá" Diz Kagura entrando na sala.

"Você é uma das guardiãs, que protege a princesa" Diz Kisa.

"Isso mesmo" Diz Kagura.

"E você...mentiu" Diz Kisa olhando para Haru.

"Não foi nossa intenção. Mas proteger a princesa é nosso dever principal."

"O dever de proteger alguém não se vem mentindo aos outros" Diz Kisa.

"Mas vocês não viriam com a gente se soubesse a verdade" Diz Kagura.

"Deixem de enrolar e digam de uma vez o que querem." Diz Hiro.

"Os poderes de vocês foram concedidos para que desempenhassem uma missão. Assim como nós, vocês também carregam os poderes dos doze animais." Diz Haru.

"Eu disse pra parar de enrolar."

"E assim como nós, a missão de vocês é proteger a princesa." Completa Haru.

"Isso pra mim é mais baboseira." Responde Hiro.

"É a missão de vocês" Diz Kagura

"Mas não queremos" Diz Kisa

"Quem sabe se Tohru-hime falar com eles, eles mudem de idéia." Sussurra Haru.

"Sim, nós já voltamos" Diz Kagura

Os dois saem e trancam a sala.

"Quem eles pensam que são pra nos deixar aqui? Vamos sair Kisa." Diz Hiro indo até a porta.

"Mas... estamos no palácio de Hime-sama"

"Isso não vai nos impedir de sair."

"Vamos Hiro-chan, não pode ser tão ruim."

"Você quer ficar aqui e servir essa princesa que nada fez por nós?"

"Hiro-chan... mas..."

"Ela fez alguma coisa quando nossos pais morreram? Quando precisamos de ajuda? Porque deveríamos ajudá-la?"

Kisa apenas baixa a cabeça, deixando a franja tapar os olhos. "Vamos..." de suas mãos começam a sair faíscas "sair daqui."

Hiro sai de perto da porta.

"Eu a odeio, e tudo que ela não fez por nós" Pensa tacando eletricidade na porta e a abrindo.

"Vamos embora." Diz Hiro estendendo a mão.

"Hai" Diz pegando na mão dele

Hiro começa a correr pelos corredores do palácio em alta velocidade levando Kisa com ele.

Tohru sente um choque em seu corpo e rapidamente se vira para trás.

"O que foi, Hime-sama?" Pergunta Yuki também se virando.

"Senti... algo"

"Tohru-hime." Chama Haru.

"Eles fugiram" Diz alarmada

"O que?" Pergunta Haru.

"Saíram, ele fugiram" Diz Tohru começando a correr para dentro do palácio. _"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, os dois... os dois fugiram"._

"O que devemos fazer?" Pergunta Haru.

"Vamos atrás deles." Diz Yuki já saindo na frente. Haru vai logo atrás.

No palácio, Kagura andava pensativa pelos corredores, quando algo quase a acerta.

"Aqueles... dois" Diz correndo logo atrás, mas não conseguindo os alcançar, a frente de Hiro e Kisa, estava Momiji, Kagura faz um sinal para o garoto.

"Não vão passar" Diz Momiji criando uma extensa barreira de fogo.

"Hiro-chan, cuidado!" Hiro breca de repente levantando poeira. Ele põe Kisa no chão.

"Acho que não vai ter como fugir sem lutar..."

Momiji passa pelo fogo e Kagura entra em pose de luta.

"Hiro-chan... eles são mais fortes" Diz Kisa preocupada.

"Crie uma distração que eu tiro a gente daqui." Sussurra Hiro.

"Mas Hir-"

Os dois começam a ser empurrados para a parede de fogo, por uma forte ventania. Hiro da um sorriso confiante.

"Vai mesmo nos queimar garoto? E se nós morrermos? O que dirá a sua princesa?" Grita Hiro.

"Momiji-kun, é melhor parar" Diz Kagura

"hm..." Momiji fica sério por alguns instantes "Se morrerem é sinal que não serviriam para protegê-la" Diz colocando mais pressão para Hiro do que para Kisa.

"Consegue viver com esse peso na consciência, garoto?" Diz Hiro. "Consegue matar uma pessoa a sangue frio desse jeito?"

"Melhor parar com isso, não, Momiji-donno?" Diz Shigure aparecendo do nada.

"Esse garoto... Fala mais do qu-"

"Momiji-kun" Chama Tohru se aproximando com Yuki e Haru.

"Hime..." Diz Kisa em tom de desprezo.

"Cuidado" Diz Kagura se virando para Tohru, o lustre acima de Tohru explode, os pedaços param em meio ar.

"Chegamos ha tempo." Diz Haru com as mãos estendidas pra frente.

"_É agora." _Pensa Hiro. Ele apanha Kisa, toma impulso e de repente aparece do outro lado do fogo. "Até nunca!" E sai correndo, mas de repente ele para derrubando Kisa no chão. _"Minhas pernas não-"_

"Assim você não corre." Diz Yuki com as mãos sobre o chão. Havia gelo em volta das pernas de Hiro.

"Vê se aprende a ser mais educado" Diz Kagura batendo bem entre o pescoço e o ombro de Hiro deixando o garoto inconsciente.

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa se levanta. "Deixem-nos em paz" Diz acertando a descarga elétrica em Momiji e Kagura. "Você não sabe de nada" Diz encarando Tohru.

"Meu...corpo" Diz Tohru caindo de joelhos.

"Não fez nada por nós" Diz aumentando a pressão elétrica na princesa.

Tohru se encolhe ainda mais.

"Hime-sama!" Grita Yuki correndo até ela. "O que houve?"

"_Com todo esse poder... ela deve ser a protegida do Tigre... e aquele garoto... o Carneiro... então, praticamente todos já apareceram..." _Pensa Shigure sem sair do lugar.

"M-meu corpo" Diz Tohru abraçando o tórax

"É simples, o choque nela vem de dentro pra fora" Diz Kisa sorrindo.

"Não seja covarde" Diz Kagura pulando em cima de Kisa e a derrubando no chão, com a desconcentração a eletricidade some do corpo de Tohru.

Haru lança os destroços do lustre pra longe e prende Kisa com seus poderes. Shigure bate palmas.

"Consegue se levantar?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Acho que sim..." Diz Tohu se levantando e se apoiando na parede.

"Ai ai" Diz Momiji se levantando.

"Me soltem! Hiro-chan!"

"Não adianta tentar fugir." Diz Kagura

"Vocês dois ficarão nas celas, e logo negociaremos" Diz Tohru se afastando.

"O que? Não! Nem pensar!" Diz Kisa tentando se libertar.

"Já está tudo pronto" Diz Uo se aproximando.

"Estão atrasadas, não?" Pergunta Kagura

"Na verdade não" Diz Hanajima

"A Hime-sama também tem que aprender a lutar" Diz Uo

"Falando em lutar, alguém viu o Kyo?" Pergunta Shigure.

"O que?" Pergunta Tohru olhando para os lados, e percebe que ele não estava com os guardiões, e se afasta o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido permitia.

"Hime-sama" Chama Hanajima inutilmente

"_Ele não teria fugido não é?" _Se pergunta Tohru se afastando.

"Engraçado, os guardiões podem sentir quando Hime-sama está em perigo, mas ele não." Diz Shigure mais pra si mesmo do que pra qualquer um.

Tohru entra em um dos salões.

"Kyo? Kyo?"

"Hein? O que foi?" Pergunta Kyo se levantando do sofá.

"Você... estava aí o tempo todo?" Pergunta surpresa.

"Tava dormindo..." Diz Kyo coçando os olhos. "Vocês podiam ter pelo menos colocado um sofá lá na cela. Só tinha o chão."

"Você não está cumprindo com o acordo!"

"O que? Vocês saíram atrás do outros?"

"Não... Kisa e Hiro fugiram, tivemos que captu-" e cai sentada no chão "turá-los..."

"Ei, ei, o que foi?"

"Não sei..." E se levanta "Melhor chamar a Hana...chan" E vai andando para fora do cômodo.

"... eu te acompanho..." Diz sem olhar para ela.

"Obrigada..."

Kyo passa o braço pelos ombros de Tohru e começa a procurar à feiticeira.

"Depois eu sou tarado" Diz Momiji sentando no parapeito da janela

"Ele não, você sim" Diz Kagura.

"Mas Shigure-san tem razão, ele não consegue sentir a princesa." Diz Haru.

"Isso não é bom" Diz Kagura

"É natural. Ele não é um de nós, está fazendo isso por seus próprios interesses." Completa Haru.

"Mas enquanto não tivermos todos os guardiões reunidos, é até bom que ele esteja conosco".

"Aquele não é o Shigure?" Pergunta Yuki apontando para a janela.

"É mesmo, o que ele está fazendo?" Pergunta Haru. No jardim, Shigure soltava um dos cães que estavam com ele. O cão corre através do jardim, passa pelo portão e segue até sumir de vista enquanto Shigure voltava para dentro.

Em uma sala, Hanajima e Uo conversavam.

"Não é a primeira vez" Diz Hanajima

"Acho que está exagerando" Diz Uo

"Não, tem algo errado."

"Pare com isso Hanajima"

"Com licença" Diz Tohru entrando.

"Hime-sama" Dizem as duas ao mesmo tempo

"É que ainda está doendo" Diz Tohru sentando em uma poltrona.

"Certo" Diz Hanajima se aproximando, Uo sai do quarto.

"Você não sentiu não é?" Pergunto Uo para Kyo.

"Sentir o que?"

"Hime-sama estava com problemas, não foi capaz de sentir isso, certo?"

"E tem como saber disso? Eu não sou telepata."

"Hm... Eu só queria confirmar".

Kyo apenas se afasta.

"E como está se sentindo?" Pergunta Hana

"Melhor... eu acho."

"Daqui a duas horas a dor vai sumir"

"Hana-chan... Eu sei que você e Uo-chan estavam por perto porque não apareceram?"

"Hime-sama também tem poder, mas ainda não sabe usá-lo, se todos apenas te protegerem não vai conseguir liberta-lo, e morrerá".

Tohru fica encarando Hanajima que não diz nada.

"Mo-morrer, eu vou morrer?"

"Um dia" Diz Hanajima, Tohru se sente um pouco mais aliviada, mas sentia o quarto diminuir.

"Bem, eu vou indo" Diz saindo do quarto o mais rápido possível, um tempo depois de Tohru deixar o quarto, e tempo suficiente para que alcançasse o dela, Uo entra no quarto.

"O que disse a Hime-sama? Ela parecia assustada".

"Apenas a verdade"

"Hanajima... Melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz".

"Eu tomo, eu sempre tomo".

Tohru se joga na cama e tenta dormir, embora ainda fosse cedo tudo aquilo era muito desgastante, juntar guardiões, lutar com eles e contra eles... Tentar tê-los ao seu lado, mas... Porque eles estavam com ela? A única resposta que tinha era a de Kyo, e quanto aos outros...?

_-Porque não agüentou?_

"_Você de novo?"_

_-"Uo-chan" e "Hana-chan" não agüentam mais protegê-la._

"_Isso não é verdade!"_

_-Te empurraram para esses guardiões_

"_Pare com isso"_

_-Não quer saber o que eles pensam sobre você?_

"_Não, de o fora! Sai da minha mente"_

_-Não deveria se perguntar, como eu posso fazer isso?_

"_...como?"_

_-Porque eu estou perto_

"_Perto como?"_

_-Bem perto, quase próximo._

Tohru da um salto da cama e fica olhando a volta no quarto, nada, estava vazio.

Uma hora depois, Tohru ouve uma batida na porta.

"Entra..."

"Hime-sama, como está?" Pergunta Yuki entreabrindo a porta.

"Ah, bem, senta aqui" Diz batendo em um espaço da cama.

"Tudo bem." Diz Yuki balançando a mão em negativa. Ele entra e se encosta em uma parede.

"Ao menos sente-se" Diz apontando para a poltrona. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa?".

Yuki faz como pedido.

"É o que eu ia perguntar. Não me deixaram entrar mais cedo. Como a senhorita está?"

"Bem, agora eu estou bem" _"Embora não tenha conseguido pregar mais o olho."_

"Que bom... devemos falar com os outros dois?"

"Sim, sim" E se levanta rapidamente "Que preguiça de sair da minha cama" Diz abraçando o travesseiro.

"Se quiser pode dormir mais um pouco."

"Melhor não, se isso acontecer vou ouvir um monte."

"Ouvir um monte?"

Tohru se levanta.

"Sim, Hana-chan e Uo-chan vão falar um monte."

"Imagino." Diz Yuki quase rindo. "Vamos indo então?"

"Vaaamos, mas... Para onde mesmo?"

"Ver os outros dois." Diz Yuki com uma gota na cabeça.

"Isso, vamos vê-los" Diz saindo do quarto na companhia de Yuki.

Nas celas.

"Kisa e Hiro" Diz Tohru se aproximando das celas

"Hime?" Pergunta a garota surpresa.

"Só falo na presença do meu advogado." Diz Hiro cruzando os braços.

"Pena não ter um" Diz Tohru

"O que quer?" Pergunta Hiro agora sério.

"Quero negociar" Diz Tohru

"Quer nos comprar!"

"Negociar o que?" Pergunta Hiro.

"A liberdade de vocês" Diz Tohru

"Prossiga" Diz Kisa de braços cruzados.

"Vocês ficam livres, morando aqui no palácio, mas vão agir como guardiões, o que acham?"

"É isso que chama de liberdade?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Preferem ficar aqui?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Prefiro" Diz Kisa

"Ah, Kisa, né?" Pergunta Tohru se aproximando da cela dela, a garota concorda. "Quero fazer uma aposta, aceita?"

"Certo..."

"Vou solta-la, e hoje, apenas até hoje eu a farei rir, se rir, vai agir como guardiã".

"E se não me fizer rir, eu e o Hiro-chan ficamos livres e nunca mais voltará a nos perturbar com esse assunto". Diz Kisa séria.

"Me parece razoável." Diz Hiro sorrindo confiante.

"Então aceita?"

"Fechado" Diz Kisa sorrindo

"Você disse hoje hein. Já passou do meio-dia, vale lembrar." Diz Hiro.

"Hai, então, Kisa, venha comigo" Diz Tohru andando, a garota vai andando atrás dela de braços cruzados e com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

"_Não vai funcionar mesmo" _Pensa Kisa abrindo um leve sorriso.

"Já está animada?" Pergunta Tohru sem se virar, Kisa fica olhando confusa para ela.

"Você estava sorrindo não estava?" Pergunta Tohru

"Você é vidente por acaso?"

"Não." Diz sorrindo.

As duas passam pelo corredor, assim que entram no quarto de Tohru, uma porta se fecha.

"Então?" Pergunta Uo olhando para Hanajima

"Ela conseguiu"

"Conseguiu? Os baixinhos vão ajudá-los?"

"Essa resposta ainda não foi dada, mas a Hime-sama vai conseguir".

"Como sabe?"

"Porque ela e aquela garotinha têm muito em comum".

"Como sabe?"

"Não importa".

Em uma casa fora dos muros que protegiam a cidade. Um cão corria com uma bolsa em suas costas. O cão para em frente à casa e bate com a pata na porta que logo é aberta.

"Bom garoto, bom garoto." Diz Akito alisando o pelo do cão. Ele tira um pergaminho de dentro da bolsa e solta o cão e corre para a parte de trás da casa aonde sabia que havia uma recompensa pelo trabalho.

Akito abre o pergaminho e rapidamente lê as poucas linhas.

"... Tohru-hime é mesmo uma pessoa rápida. Não faz uma semana e já tem mais da metade dos guardiões com ela." Diz Akito para ninguém. Ele estava sozinho na casa. Na verdade morava sozinho. Abandonara sua família por sua ambição, mas ainda não havia abandonado seu trabalho. Iria precisar dele por mais um tempo.

Muitos estranhavam o fato de um dos conselheiros morar tão longe do palácio. Para esses Akito dizia que era por motivo de doença e que o ar puro do campo lhe faria bem. Mas estavam acontecendo coisas que ele não havia planejado e isso estava fugindo de seu controle. Talvez fosse hora de interferir diretamente.

De volta ao palácio, Kisa roda os olhos pelo quarto de Tohru, era menor do que imaginava, quer dizer, sempre imaginou que o quarto de uma princesa fosse grande, com cortinhas de cetim na janela, com vista para as montanhas, uma varanda no quarto, armários imensos, porém organizados, mas era um quarto simples, na medida do possível para uma princesa.

"Não fique em pé, Kisa, pode se sentar" Diz Tohru se sentando na cama, a garota anda devagar pelo quarto e senta um puff quadrado, dali continua sua observação do quarto e para em um porta-retrato que estava em uma bancada perto de uma estante.

"Naquela foto... é você?" Pergunta apontando para o porta-retrato, Tohru se levanta da cama e pega o porta-retrato de madeira.

"É sim, com a minha mãe".

"É aqui, no palácio?" Pergunta ao observar a paisagem que parecia um jardim.

"É sim, eu nunca tinha saído do palácio".

"Nunca?" Pergunta surpresa.

"É, sempre tive tudo aqui, então para que sair?"

Kisa ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Tohru continua.

"Isso é o que sempre me diziam, mas agora com os guardiões é diferente".

"O que foi? Vai dar uma volta pelo mundo? Ou conhecer sua cidade?"

"Será que é possível fazer os dois?"

"Pra que... Pra que juntar os guardiões?" Pergunta Kisa não olhando para ela.

"Não sei"

"Como não?!"

"Não sabendo, não me explicaram, mas sei que é preciso".

"Você está apenas obedecendo ordens..."

"Ser princesa não é só mandar, não quando se tem a minha idade..."

"Aposto que você não sabe o poder que tem"

"Certamente..."

"Baka"

"O que? Quer que eu mande ser minha guardiã?"

"Não pode fazer isso" Diz Kisa calmamente

"É claro que posso"

"Eu não devo nada a você"

"Ora sua pestinha"

Ouve-se uma batida na porta.

"Entra" Diz Tohru se levantando e guardando o porta-retrato, Kisa senta em frente a um balcão e começa a abrir as portas.

"Ei..." Diz Tohru com uma gota sobre a cabeça.

"Um lanchinho para as senhoritas." Diz Shigure entrando com uma bandeja. Ele deixa a bandeja sobre uma mesinha, faz uma reverencia e se retira.

"Seu criado? Quem era?"

"Era o Shigure, ele é tão engraçado."

"Hm" Kisa volta a bisbilhotar as coisas dentro do armário, tudo estava guardado em caixas, mas havia alguma coisa caída entre duas caixas, com cuidado ela pega o objeto e vê um porta-retrato com o vidro quebrado.

"Não vem lanchar?" Pergunta Tohru já se sentando, Kisa coloca o porta-retrato em cima da bancada e se senta.

"O que estava fazendo?"

"Estava apenas vendo o que uma princesa tem".

"Tem muita coisa velha dentro daquelas caixas" Diz sorrindo sem jeito.

Em algum corredor.

"Então ela tem que fazer a garotinha rir, não parece muito difícil." Diz Haru.

"Hm... Acho que a Tohru-Hime não é boa para contar piadas".

"A Tohru-chan é maravilhosa" Diz Momiji sorrindo

"Você é tarado..." Diz Kagura olhando de lado para o garoto, Momiji aparece na frente de Kagura.

"sehr hübsh" Você é bonita

"Hein?" Pergunta Kagura com uma enorme interrogação sobre a cabeça.

"Isso lá é hora de falar alemão?" Pergunta Haru.

"Nhá, pena que ninguém entende" Diz Momiji com a mão atrás da cabeça.

De volta ao quarto de Tohru.

"Hm, estou cansada" Diz Kisa "O que foi?"

"Não é nada, ah... Pode continuar depois?"

"Ahãn" Diz Kisa saindo do quarto, Tohru se levanta e pega o porta-retrato que estava sobre o balcão.

"_Ela achou isso?..." _E volta a encarar a foto. _"Okassan... Você não vai voltar né?... Nunca demorou tanto". _Pensa apertando o porta-retrato com as mãos, e fazendo alguns cortes nos dedos. "Oka...ssan" Diz chorando.

_-Ela não vai voltar_

"_Vai sim"_

_-Você é fraca_

"Hime-sama" Diz Hanajima entrando no quarto

"O-o que?"

"Nada, está tudo bem?"

"Hai" Tohru sai apressada do quarto e se esconde em um dos cômodos. "O que era aquilo?".

"Aquilo o que?" Pergunta Momiji

"Mo-Moji"

"Moji?"

"Er... esquece" E sai correndo do cômodo.

"O que houve com ela?" Pergunta Haru.

"Nhá, a Tohru-chan ta estranha" Diz Momiji

"Não aja como criança, Momiji" Diz Kagura

Tohru esbarra com Hanajima.

"Hime-sama, não deveria estar com a Guardiã Kisa?"

"Ehehe, eu estava um pouco cansada então pensei em respirar um pouco".

"Hime-sama, algo a perturba?"

"Hnm" Diz balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Então, porque está tão confusa?"

"Não estou"

"Se não se acalmar, não vai ser capaz de trazer a Kisa para nosso lado".

"Eu estou calma".

"Sei que é difícil, mas deveria deixar de lado seus problemas e pensar nos que vai ter se não conseguir".

"Não quero saber!!" Grita voltando a correr, Hanajima da um longo suspiro e volta a andar.

"Ei, burralda." Diz Kyo enquanto Tohru passava por ele.

"Hm?" Ela para de correr, mas não se volta para Kyo.

"É assim que a princesa cuida dos problemas? Fugindo quando eles ficam um pouco mais difíceis?" Diz Kyo encostado em uma das paredes.

Tohru olha para as mãos machucadas e depois se volta para Kyo.

"Eu estou fugindo... de novo... não é?"

"Está. Parece uma menininha perdida."

"...É que é tão difícil..."

"E só por isso você vai fugir? Ou está esperando que alguém passe a mão na sua cabeça e diga que está tudo bem. Você é a princesa não é? É o seu trabalho, ninguém pode fazê-lo por você. Se existe uma barreira em seu caminho não é vergonha se apoiar nos outros, o máximo que pode acontecer é você falhar. O mais vergonhoso é se dar por vencido sem nem ao menos tentar!"

Tohru fica olhando para Kyo bastante surpresa e com os olhos marejados.

"_Tohru, a mamãe vai viajar"._

_  
"De novo?"_

"_É preciso"_

"_Mas... Eu vou ficar sozinha?"_

"_Está tudo bem Tohru, está tudo bem"._

Tohru se vira e volta a correr.

"_Será que ela me ouviu?"_ Pensa Kyo indo na direção oposta.

"_Você me enganou, disse que ia estar tudo bem, mas sabia que não ia estar, _Mentirosa!" E corre para fora do palácio.

"Hime-sama" Grita um guarda.

"Os guardiões, rápido" E alguns guardas voltam para dentro do palácio. "Guardiões, Guardiões!"

**Continua...**


	8. Reunião

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 8: Reunião**

"Hm?" Kagura coloca a cabeça para fora.

"Atrás da Hime-sama" Gritam alguns guardas, Kagura apressadamente sai do palácio, escondida no outro corredor, Kisa volta a andar pelos corredores do palácio.

"Essa princesa não sabe de nada...".

Do lado de fora.

"Agora era uma boa hora pra aquele garoto passar pro nosso lado." Comenta Yuki correndo pro jardim.

"Se o soltarmos ele não volta" Diz Momiji

Tohru corre para dentro do bosque que ficava na parte de trás do palácio, próximo ao jardim, ignorando os galhos à frente ela continua a correr, para quando tropeça em uma raiz e cai sujando a roupa de lama.

"E-eu não acabei..." Diz se levantando e voltando a correr, prendendo a manga em um galho pontudo e se arranhando, ela rapidamente passa a mão pelo corte e continua a correr.

"Eu n-não posso continuar as-ssim".

E vai cambaleando bosque adentro, novamente se machucando nos galhos e pisando nas poças.

Dentro do palácio, Hanajima olhava seriamente para algum ponto na paisagem da janela, Uotani a observava há algum tempo, mas não descobrira onde Hanajima se concentrava.

"Cemitério" Diz Hanajima de repente, Uo ergue a sobrancelha.

"A Hime-sama está indo para o cemitério".

"E onde está o Oni? Ele já foi?"

"Lembre-se, ele não é capaz de senti-la".

"Então tente senti-lo para saber se ele não está no palácio".

"Não sou capaz de fazer isso".

"K'so..."

Tohru para ao lado de uma arvore, e olha para os braços arranhados, a roupa suja e rasgada.

"O meu novo visual... não vai ser aprovado pela corte" Diz abrindo um sorriso e deslizando até sentar no chão.

"Eu tenho que reunir... os guardiões... eu quero ser forte..." E volta a cambalear, até que para quando a vista uma grade enferrujada que dava para o cemitério, ela passa por baixo da grade onde faltavam dois canos.

"Eu... sou tão deprimente... né? Otossan... Eu não consigo reunir os gu-ardiões..." – E começa a chorar "Mas eu-não quero... Não quero ficar olhando, não quero me sentir inútil de novo... Eu preciso de ajuda..." – E olha para a entrada do cemitério, seus olhos se perdem em um brilho dourado, alguém com os olhos brilhantes, escondido dentro de um manta, rapidamente some, Tohru volta a olhar a lápide.

"Você estava certa... Hana-chan... Kyo... Sumimassen...".

"Hime-sama!"

Tohru levanta a cabeça.

"Kisa-san, eu tenho que... faze-la rir... né?

"O que aconteceu Hime-sama? Porque está assim?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Yu...Ki" E o abraça "Eu não quero...fugir mais... _Nunca mais, eu quero me sentir tão inútil, eu vou continuar a minha missão e depois, se até lá a minha mãe não tiver voltado, eu vou atrás dela"._

"Vamos voltar, Hime-sama?"

"Hai" E o solta. "Gomen, Yuki".

"Deixa pra lá... mas... não fuja assim de novo, por favor."

"Hai...".

De volta ao palácio.

"Hime-sama!" Grita um velho ancião.

"Sumimassen!Sumimassen!Sumimassen!"

Os guardiões estavam em frente à porta, até mesmo Kisa e Hiro.

"Pra mim uma princesa não deveria se desculpar" Diz Kisa para si mesma.

"Nada nela lembra uma princesa." Cometa Hiro.

"Hnm"

"Kisa-san, nosso trabalho ainda não acabou não é?" Pergunta sorrindo um pouco.

"Hime-san, acho que deveria trocar de roupa não?"

"Hai, pode ficar no meu quarto, Hiro-chan, por favor, fique com os guardiões, ah... eu quero falar com o Kyo".

"Ele ta lá em cima." Diz Haru.

"Obrigada, Hatsuharu" E sobe.

Em um dos quartos.

"Kyo?" Tohru entra devagar no quarto.

"Ah, o qu- por onde diabos você andou?"

"Hm, ah, eu estava passeando". Diz dando um sorriso sem graça

"Ta... e o que você quer?"

"Agradecer"

"Bobagem."

"Não é, as suas palavras ficaram engasgadas, eu não consegui aceita-las muito bem, na hora, por isso eu corri, gomen..." Diz se curvando um pouco.

"... você nem parece uma princesa... pede desculpas, convence os outros ao invés de simplesmente dar ordens... é bem diferente do que tinha imaginado..."

"_Do que eu tinha imaginado?" _Tohru da um tímido sorriso "K-kyo...kun...anou... Eu vou aprender o feitiço!E também vou ser forte"

"É bom mesmo. Mas não pense que vai conseguir me trancar de volta naquele buraco sem uma luta."

"Do que você está falando? Eu não vou trancá-lo de volta".

"Acho bom mesmo. E trate de aprender logo o feitiço." Diz Kyo virando o rosto.

"Hai!, A gente se fala mais tarde ainda tenho que fazer a Kisa-san rir, mas... você conhece alguma boa piada?"

"..."

"Acho que isso é um não..." Diz com uma gota sobre a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, obrigada de novo".

"...disponha..." Diz baixinho.

"Já nee" E sai do cômodo.

Lá em baixo.

"Alguém percebeu que daqui a pouco será hora do jantar?" Pergunta Haru embora não esperasse uma resposta.

"Eu to com fome" Diz Momiji

"Vocês acham que ela vai conseguir?" Pergunta Kagura

"Talvez sim, talvez não." Diz Haru.

"Eu esperava uma resposta mais concreta" Diz com uma gota na cabeça.

"Eu acho que sim, ela é a princesa, né?" Diz Momiji

"Mas aquela garota parecia não gostar dela." Diz Yuki.

"Certamente que não, ela foi forçada a vir".

"Não digo isso, parecia ser algo mais... profundo..."

"O que será, será. Não adianta quebrar a cabeça à toa." Diz Haru.

"... tem razão..." Diz Yuki.

"Só podemos esperar" Diz Kagura

"Ei parem de resmungar aí, e vejam se o jantar já vai ser servido" Diz Momiji

"Não tem nada melhor pra fazer mesmo." Diz Haru andando.

No quarto, Tohru e Kisa jogavam vídeo-game.

"Ganhei!" Diz Tohru pulando.

"Você já deve ter jogado isso mais de cinco vezes" Resmunga Kisa.

"Não seja má perdedora".

"Não ia me fazer rir?"

"Eu to tentando"

"Você está usando a ajuda do vídeo-game, não vale".

"**É O QUE???!!!" **Berra Tohru.

"...Alguma coisa errada?" Ouve-se a voz de Haru do outro lado da porta. Tohru sai do quarto quase se rastejando.

"Eu desisto..."

"Não pode desistir."

"Mas eu vou" E se vira e bate com a cara na parede.

"Pf... ahhahahah" Kisa começa a rolar com o controle na mão.

"... tai." Diz Haru.

"Aii" Diz Tohru com a mão na testa, Kisa rapidamente se recompôs.

"Isso não valeu".

"A regra era você rir com algo que ela fizesse certo? Isso é válido." Diz Haru.

"Não, não, não".

"Valeu".

"Nem pensar" Diz já saindo faísca das mãos.

"Você que deu a idéia". Diz Tohru.

"Eu mudei de idéia".

"Por que... você está tão triste?"

"T-triste?" Repete Kisa recuando um pouco.

"Você está triste, e está com raiva porque você riu, porque eu te fiz rir".

"Pare com isso!"

"Por quanto tempo, você esteve sozinha?"

"Pare de fingir que se importa".

"Eu me importo, Kisa-chan".

"Não, não, vai embora, fique longe".

Tohru abraça a garota.

"Você não está sozinha, tem amigos, está tudo bem".

"_Por quanto tempo, eu esperei que alguém dissesse isso? Por quanto tempo, esperei alguém passar por aquela porta e deixar eu e o Hiro-chan felizes?". _Kisa a abraça de volta chorando.

Haru sorri.

"Eu... chamo o garoto?"

"Hai" Diz Tohru.

"Por quê? Porque uma pessoa como você sabe o que eu sinto?"

"Está tão claro, e eu sei como é esperar por um abraço, por alguém que te proteja, e alguém que diga que está tudo bem, mas Kisa-chan é forte".

"Você também, estava sorrindo há pouco tempo".

"Mas eu só pude fazer isso há pouco".

"Foi por causa da foto?"

"Hai... Minha mãe viajou há bastante tempo e todo esse tempo eu esperei por alguém assim, demo..."

"_E só por isso você vai fugir? Ou está esperando que alguém passe a mão na sua cabeça e diga que está tudo bem. Você é a princesa não é? É o seu trabalho, ninguém pode fazê-lo por você. Se existe uma barreira em seu caminho não é vergonha se apoiar nos outros, o maximo que pode acontecer é você falhar. O mais vergonhoso é se dar por vencido sem nem ao menos tentar!"_

"Eu aprendi de uma outra forma, acho que foi da mais difícil".

"Difícil?"

"Descobrir que temos que continuar, em frente".

Kisa se afasta um pouco dela.

"Eu ainda não aceito você ter me feito rir, mas você é mais problemática do que eu, e ficando aqui eu e o Hiro-chan teremos um lugar melhor pra dormir".

"Então você-"

"Eu aceito, vou proteger você, mas não espere que eu me empenhe tanto".

"Hai!"

"Hime-sama, Kisa-donno, o jantar está pronto." Diz Shigure se aproximando das duas.

"Hnm, melhor que tenha algo gostoso" Diz Kisa

"_Kyo-kun, arigatou"._

"Vamos, vamos. Ou Momiji-donno vai comer tudo." Diz Shigure.

"AH! Eu é que vou comer tudo" Diz Kisa começando a correr, mas volta e puxa Tohru. "Anda logo, eu não sei onde fica".

"Ei, esperem por mim!"

Na sala de jantar.

"Ué, a Tohru-chan conseguiu" Diz Momiji sorrindo.

"Uau, nunca vi tanta comida" Diz Kisa com os olhos brilhando.

Hiro estava um pouco mau-humorado.

"Chamaram o Kyo também." Diz Haru ao avistar o oni na mesa.

"Então a Tohru-sama conseguiu fazê-la rir"

"É, foi sorte" Diz Tohru dando um sorriso sem graça.

"Não pense que eu vou trata-la por 'sama' ". Diz Kisa mal humorada.

"Como queira, Kisa-chan".

"Nhá, e eu não posso tratá-la como Tohru-chan" Diz Momiji chorando.

"É claro que não, é a princesa" Diz Kagura

"Mas o Kyo trata ela de forma bem informal e não é punido" Diz Momiji.

"Punir ele é um pouco mais complicado, então não reclame." Diz Yuki.

"Mas o caso dele é diferente"

"Kisa-chan, o que está achando?" Pergunta Tohru

"É muito bom" Diz Kisa

"E você Hiro?"

"O que?"

"O que está achando da comida"

"...tá boa..."

Tohru apenas da um sorriso.

"Amanhã, vamos fazer uma disputa de vídeo-game".

"Que droga é essa?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Ta, nem eu que não tinha vídeo-game, sei o que é isso" Diz Kisa

"Eu quero jogos de corrida" Diz Momiji

"Eu quero de luta" Diz Kagura

"Tem luta?" Pergunta Kyo já se animando.

"É só um jogo." Diz Yuki.

"Pô... jogo é coisa de criança." Reclama Kyo.

"Aposto que no final, o Kyo vai adorar" Diz Tohru

"E também o primeiro a se estressar" Diz Kagura

"Ele vai acabar quebrando o vídeo game." Diz Yuki.

"Calem a boca!" Berra Kyo.

"Vamos jogar, vamos" Diz Momiji cantando.

"Hiro também vai querer jogar?" Pergunta Tohru

"É, que seja..." Resmunga Hiro.

"Mas... eu não sei jogar" Diz Kisa

"Hoje teremos aulas especiais para quem não sabe jogar" Diz Tohru

"Que tipo de jogo a senhorita tem?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Hm...Todos"

"T-t-t-todos??" Berra Momiji se levantando bruscamente, Tohru concorda com a cabeça.

"Tohru-san é mesmo incrível" Diz voltando a se sentar.

"_Ser rico é mesmo outra coisa..." _Pensa Hiro.

"Mas eu quase nunca os completei".

"Por quê?" Pergunta Kisa

"Aposto que é falta de tempo" Diz Kagura

"Sim... é como se você tivesse um boneco velho e aí te dessem um novo, você esquece o velho pra brincar com o novo".

"Kisa-chan." Sussurra Hiro.

"Hm..." Kisa se vira pra Hiro.

"O que essa garota fez pra você rir?"

"Ela... bateu com a cabeça na parede, e fez uma cara muito engraçada" E segura a risada só de lembrar.

"... só você pra rir dessas coisas."

"Foi mesmo muito engraçado Hiro-chan, você tinha que vê-la".

"Imagino... mas, promessa é promessa, né?"

"Hai, e também... Ela é muito boa".

"Isso não me interessa. Eu não estou aqui por ela."

"Mas também é nosso dever".

"Se você quiser, pode protegê-la. Mas eu vou te proteger."

"Obrigada, Hiro-chan".

"_Eu não vou falhar outra vez..."_

"Hime-sama." Chama Shigure.

"Hm" Ela se levanta rapidamente "O que foi?"

"Tem alguém querendo falar com você."

"Hai, com licença" Ela diz saindo do cômodo.

"Não é melhor irmos junto?" Pergunta Momiji

"Não é ninguém perigoso, isso eu garanto." Afirma Shigure.

"Hm...Tão ta" Diz Momiji voltando a devorar a comida.

Em algum outro lugar.

"Me desculpe por interrompe-la, Hime-sama." Diz Akito se levantando.

"D-de forma alguma...O-o que foi?".

"Eu gostaria de... compreender algumas coisas. Assuntos delicados, entende?"

"H-hai". _"Já vi que vai demorar..."._

Akito se senta novamente.

"Eu vou ser direto ao assunto, quero saber por que permitiu que aquela criatura fosse solta."

Tohru que até a pouco estava simplesmente entediada, já que odiava esses assuntos, se irritou com a forma que Akito se referiu a Kyo.

"Ele não é uma criatura" Disse já alterada

"Eh... e não somos nós todos?" Pergunta Akito com seu sorrisinho. Embora sua intenção fosse apenas a de acalmar Tohru.

"...Kyo vai me ajudar a achar os outros guardiões".

"Kyo?"

"É o apelido".

"Ah, entendo... agora tem até apelido."

"Dispenso os comentários, eu já disse por que o soltei, algo mais?".

"Compreendo que pode controlá-lo. E compreendo que os guardiões podem cuidar dele, mas... tem absoluta certeza de que consegue cuidar disso sozinha?"

"Eu tenho certeza absoluta, e eu nunca estou sozinha sr".

"Entendo... então tem tudo sob controle."

"É, eu tenho tudo, o que me leva a perguntar, está preocupado se o Kyo vai ser uma ameaça?".

"Estou preocupado com sua segurança Hime-sama. Eu fiquei sabendo que teve alguns problemas com alguns dos guardiões."

"Sim, mas já está sob controle, falta só mais um pouco, e além do mais eu não entendo porque reunir todos e os afastar de suas vidas".

"É só por algum tempo. Quando essa crise acabar, todos poderão voltar a suas vidas normais."

"Sei...Ah...O único motivo pelo qual me chamou, foi esse?".

"Existe um outro assunto que está me incomodando... você chamou esse... Kyo, para ajuda-la. Mas como o convenceu?"

"...Não muito, disse que se me ajudasse ele poderia ver a luz, pegar um pouco de ar, mas que no final ele será preso novamente, você sabe, eu não vou me arriscar".

"Eh? Não parece muito o seu gênero, Hime."

"Sr. Não me subestime, ele matou meu pai e quase trousse a falência de meu reino, não posso ser boazinha nesse caso".

"Eu compreendo, mas deixemos o passado para trás. Eu vejo que a senhorita amadureceu bastante." E se levanta. "Eu peço desculpas por ter tomado seu tempo, vejo que me preocupei demais."

"Certamente que sim, mas eu agradeço a preocupação".

"Não tomarei mais seu tempo, Hime. Boa noite." E se retira.

"_De fato, você amadureceu, Hime. E ficou mais forte também... eu não posso ficar para trás. Vou ter que tomar medidas mais energéticas..." _Pensa Akito enquanto caminha pelos corredores.

"Eu o acompanho." Diz Shigure se juntando a Akito.

"Não será necessário... eu conheço bem o lugar."

Shigure faz uma reverência e se afasta. Akito segue para a entrada.

"Maldito..." Resmunga Tohru batendo a porta com bastante força e indo para um dos quartos, onde abre a porta com violência.

"Posso saber por que recebi um interrogatório?".

Uo e Hana ficam apenas olhando para a princesa.

"Hime-sama, com todo o respeito, mas é necessário" Diz Uotani

"Não faz sentido, tomei essa decisão há dias atrás!"

"Hime-sama, liberar o oni não é a melhor atitude..." Diz Uo

"Não quero saber, ele vai me ajudar...ele prometeu".

"Hime-sama, nós apenas ficamos preocupados...é um Oni".

"Ok, muito obrigada, eu já entendi, durmam bem" Diz saindo do quarto e indo para alguma sala.

"Porque eles fazem isso...?" Pergunta olhando para o nada.

"Fazem o que?" Pergunta Kyo de trás de Tohru.

"Ah!...Insistem em me perguntar milhares de coisas, agora mesmo, ainda me perguntam porque o soltei...Kyo...vai me ajudar não é?...Eu preciso de ajuda...Eu não sou forte...não vou conseguir sozinha" Diz com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e se odiando pela situação.

"...Se lembra do que eu disse? Que não é vergonha se apoiar nos outros quando for preciso." Ele fica de frente a ela. "Que se você falhar, pode se levantar novamente." Ele segura os pulsos dela. "Que o pior é você não tentar." Ele afasta as mãos do rosto dela. "Eu já disse isso antes, eu vou te ajudar."

"Mas...eu tenho medo de falhar...eu quero conseguir, mas eu não sei...não sei como".

"Pra saber isso, você precisa tentar. Não ponha tanto peso nos seus ombros... eu acho que é pra isso que existem os guardiões... e... pode contar comigo também..."

"Kyo...obrigada...obrigada por estar ao meu lado..." E o abraça "E por dizer...a verdade".

Kyo fica sem reação.

"Nha, Tohru e o Kyon, até que ficam bem" Diz Momiji encostado no portal.

"Ela ficou bem próxima dele, não?" Comenta Haru.

"Ora calem a boca!" Berra Kyo afastando Tohru.

"Ahn...Já que terminaram de jantar é melhor voltarem para seus quartos, não é necessário que fiquem acordados". Diz Tohru tentando não perder a calma.

"É melhor mesmo, boa noite, Tohru-hime, Kyo." Diz Haru se curvando.

"Boa noite" Diz Tohru meio sem graça.

"Tohru, Tohru, eu posso dormir com você?"

Tohru fica olhando pasma para o menino

"O...que...você...disse...?"

"Se eu posso dormir com você".

"..."

"Prefere com o Kyon?"

"AH! BOA NOITE" E rapidamente Tohru some do cômodo.

Haru e Kyo dão uma porrada cada em Momiji.

"Não seja inconveniente." Diz Haru. "Não fale besteiras!" Berra Kyo.

"NHAAA Kyon e Haru me bateram!" Diz chorando.

"Deixa de cena." Diz Haru levando Momiji.

"O que vamos fazer? Hein? Hein?".

"Sei que pode pensar em alguma coisa."

**Continua...**


	9. Aquela que vive nas sombras

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 9: Aquela que vive nas sombras.**

**Dois dias depois**.

"Ei Momiji, nem pense nisso." Diz Kyo.

"Nhá, Kyo é um bobo" Reclama Momiji

"Calado!" Berra Kyo.

"Kyo só sabe gritar"

"Eu vou te mostrar quem só sabe gritar." E agarra Momiji pelo pescoço e o joga na parede.

"Porque eu tenho que agüentar esses malucos..." Resmunga Hiro.

"KYO É MAU!" Chora Momiji

"Eles não passam segurança para ninguém..." Diz Kisa

"Só estão se dando bem" Diz Kagura

"É, diz isso pra eles..." Diz Hiro.

"Normal, normal" Diz Kagura balanço a mão.

"Hime-sama!" Entra um mensageiro visivelmente apresado, nervoso e cansado.

"Hai?" Ela rapidamente se levanta.

O mensageiro entrega um pergaminho e se retira. No pergaminho havia uma curta mensagem dizendo que um templo da cidade foi saqueado e destruído.

"Meu deus..." Ela se horroriza ao ler aquilo.

"O que foi Tohru?" Pergunta Momiji parando ao lado dela.

"Um templo foi destruído e saqueado...".

"Hn...Apenas coisas de importância são avisadas a princesa" Diz Kisa baixinho

"Nada menor que o fim do mundo..." Comenta Hiro baixinho também.

"Vamos lá" Diz Tohru já saindo do cômodo

"O que isso tem a ver com a gente?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Sei lá" Diz Kagura

"A Tohru-hime já está indo" Diz Momiji indo logo atrás

"Melhor a gente ir também." Diz Yuki se levantando. "Todos nós."

"Vamos, vamos" Diz Kagura

Todos vão até o templo, ou o que sobrou dele.

"Hime-sama, que surpresa." Diz um homem parado nas ruínas. "Sou Kureno, responsável pela investigação." Diz fazendo uma reverência.

"Kureno-san, é um prazer...O que...O que houve aqui?"

"Houve um incêndio. Profissional sem duvida."

"...Droga...Aconteceu em alguma outra área?".

"Não, só aqui." Kureno observa o séqüito que acompanhava Tohru, se demorando um pouco mais em Kyo. "A maior parte do que foi roubado foram armas, os tesouros estão apenas soterrados."

"Isso é estranho" Diz Tohru observando o local

"A pessoa só queria armas? Bem, certamente ela não é tão gananciosa assim". Diz Kagura

"As armas que eram guardadas aqui não eram normais." Diz Kureno.

"Como assim?" Pergunta Tohru

"Eram armas encantadas. Feitas para guerreiros especiais, não para ladrões de frutas." Explica Kureno.

"Isso é estranho demais" Diz Tohru observando os restos do templo.

"Ou não" Diz Kagura

"O que foi?" Pergunta Tohru

"Um ladrão de frutas não tem capacidade de entrar aqui, o templo era bem guardado, ou esse ladrão era muito experiente ou ele contava com alguma espécie de poder" Diz Kagura

"Fogo." Diz Kyo chutando uma pedra.

"Foi o que eu disse, foi um incêndio." Diz Kureno.

"Não, quem entrou aqui controlava o fogo." Diz Kyo.

"Um guardião" Conclui Momiji

"Porque um guardião estaria interessado nas armas?" Pergunta Tohru

"Nem todos querem se juntar a princesa" Diz Kisa

"Ou talvez seja o inimigo de que os sábios avisaram." Diz Yuki.

"Resumindo, dor de cabeça" Diz Tohru

"Como descobriu que não era fogo natural?" Pergunta Kureno.

"Tenho um sexto sentido para essas coisas." Responde Kyo.

"Temos que acha-lo". Diz Tohru

"Mas e se não for um de nós?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Não sei, mas não vou pensar nisso, eu ainda nem comecei".

"Se for possível, Hime-sama, eu gostaria de chefiar essa investigação." Diz Kureno.

"É claro".

"Se me dão licença agora, tenho que trabalhar." Diz Kureno se curvando e saindo das ruínas.

"...O que nós vamos fazer?" Pergunta Tohru se sentando

"Se ele é o encarregado, é melhor deixarmos ele fazer o serviço." Diz Haru.

"Mas se for obra de um guardião, é nossa obrigação acha-lo".

"Só podemos esperar." Diz Haru.

"Me sinto inútil" Diz Tohru

-_Sua presença se faz inútil na maioria das vezes_

"_Não aqui, de o fora"_

_-Hime-sama, desperte, não dependa desses guardiões_

"_Onde você está? Porque não fala pessoalmente comigo?"_

_-Porque não me procura?_

Tohru eleva as mãos à cabeça em um gesto nervoso.

"Hime-sama, está tudo bem?" Pergunta Kagura se ajoelhando em frente a ela.

"...Está" Diz passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos e se levantando.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer aqui, melhor nós voltarmos." Diz Yuki.

"Vamos então..." Diz Tohru

Em outro lugar, distante do palácio. Em uma sala que mais parecia uma biblioteca, um homem de cabelos prateados da um giro na cadeira e vê a sua frente uma garota de cabelos negros.

"Já estou pronta" Ela diz sentando em uma cadeira

"Apenas vamos aguardar, Isuzu".

Um grande pássaro entra pela janela e pousa sobre a mesa, em um de seus pés havia um pequeno pedaço de papel amarrado.

"O que é isso?" Ela pergunta apontando para o passaro.

"Estamos resolvendo negócios" Diz pegando o papel.

No papel havia uma curta mensagem contando alguns detalhes sobre o incidente no templo.

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunta Rin

"Não muita coisa, sabia que os guardiões estão lá...no templo?"

"Não...Mas eu quero ir"

"Ainda não, espere só mais um pouco".

"Como queira" Diz saindo do cômodo

"Ai ai, o que ele pretende com essa garota?" Pergunta Ayame para ninguém, este se debruça sobre a mesa e fica olhando a janela. "O que será que você está pensando... Hime-sama?"

De volta ao palácio.

"Notou alguma coisa naquele sujeito?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Ele se veste muito mau." Comenta Haru.

"Ah, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer..." Diz Yuki com uma gota na cabeça.

"Eu acho que ele se veste normalmente" Diz Kagura pegando só uma parte da conversa, Momiji salta para o lado deles já com outra roupa, uma roupa de marinheira.

"Qual o problema com a roupa dele?"

"Qual o problema com a sua roupa?" Pergunta Yuki.

"A minha roupa é confortável, roupas de garota podem ajudar a esconder a minha verdadeira identidade". Diz sorrindo

"E porque você quer esconder sua identidade?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Porque assim eu ganho mais coisas" Diz sorrindo graciosamente.

"Por-, esquece, eu não quero nem saber." Diz Yuki se afastando.

"O que será que ele quis dizer?" Pergunta Haru.

"Sobre o que?" Pergunta Kagura sem entender.

"Ele ia dizer alguma coisa sobre aquele Kureno." Diz Haru.

"Ele falou da roupa" Diz Momiji

"O que tem de mais?" Pergunta Kagura

"É isso que queremos saber..."

"Eu acho que ele se veste mau." Diz Haru.

Kagura fica com uma enorme gota ao último comentário de Haru.

"O que?" Pergunta Haru.

"Esqueça" Diz Kagura se afastando.

No quarto Tohru, a princesa estava deitada na cama apenas olhando para o teto, ainda sentia um pouco de raiva por Akito lhe fazer aquele questionário inconveniente, e o fato de Hanajima e Uotani não estarem ao seu lado e ela sabia o por que.

Na sala de chá (o.o? sei lá...) Hanajima apenas terminava de ler um pergaminho, Uo estava atrás dela lendo por cima de seus ombros.

"Vai avisar?" Pergunta Uo

"Não, sinto que a Vossa Majestade não quer que isso aconteça" Diz fechando o pergaminho, Uo da um longo suspiro.

"Ela vai ficar brava..." Diz já imaginando a reação de Tohru.

"Não posso contrariá-la".

"Que coisa..."

Hanajima rapidamente se levanta e vai até a janela.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que tem um guardião rodando o castelo..."

Ambas ouvem um leve toque na porta seguido por uma cabeça de Shigure enfiada em uma fresta.

"Hanajima-donno, é verdade o que andam dizendo por ai?"

"O que?" Pergunta se afastando da janela.

"Que Kyoko-sama vai voltar amanhã?"

"...Vai...Só não comente nada com a Hime-sama".

"Ok, ah, vocês ficaram sabendo do templo que foi atacado?"

"Sim..." Diz Uo

"Ah... bem só isso mesmo, tchau, tchau." E se afasta fechando a porta.

Em seu quarto, Haru estava tacando dardos num alvo pregado na parede, quando sente uma presença estranhamente familiar.

"_O que?" _Ele larga os dardos no chão e sai do quarto. _"Essa presença... eu já a senti antes..." _Pensa enquanto começa a andar pelos corredores atrás do dono daquela sensação.

No quarto de Tohru, a princesa jogava cartas com Kisa, quando a garota se levanta da cama e abre rapidamente a janela.

"O que foi Kisa?"

"Tem alguém por perto e estava de olho em você"

"Em mim?"

"Vamos para outro lugar" Diz abrindo a porta do quarto, assim que Tohru sai, Kisa olha novamente pela janela e vê algo no andar de baixo se movimentando de forma suspeita.

Em um dos corredores Haru apertava o passo à medida que ia se aproximando. Sua mente tentava lembrar quem era essa pessoa. Ele para perto de uma janela e da uma boa olhada e vê algo correndo por ali.

"Matte!" Ele grita subindo no parapeito da janela. Utilizando seus poderes, Haru consegue se segurar nas paredes.

"Haru" Ela diz parando e depois sumindo na sombra, e sem poder se concentrar muito ela acaba por entrar no palácio, ela ainda surpresa se segura na parede e fica olhando para o chão, tentando controlar a respiração.

"_Porque você está aqui?..." _Ela pensa começando a andar, mas para assim que a imagem de Haru volta a sua mente.

"_Não era para ser desse jeito..." _Pensa deslizando na parede e sentando no chão e ainda tentando controlar a respiração.

"Hm, o que está fazendo aqui Isuzu?" Pergunta Shigure atrás dela.

"Shigure-san" Diz levantando o rosto. "Nada de mais".

"Vamos, não diga isso. Somos amigos, não?"

".Hm...É...".

Kisa ainda corria pelos corredores seguida de Tohru que não entendia para onde Kisa ia, mas apenas a seguia.

"Kisa-san. Hime-sama." Chama Yuki se juntando as duas.

"Tem alguém aqui" Diz Kisa

"Hm...Um guardião?" Arrisca Tohru, Kisa concorda.

"Eu também senti. E acho que os outros também."

"Também acho" Diz Kisa

Rin se levanta e volta a andar pelos corredores.

"_Haru,,,Era mesmo você? Será que não acabei sonhando?" _

"Ei, quem é você?" Pergunta Hiro ao ver Rin cruzar uma esquina.

"...Guardião..." Disse olhando para o garoto

"É, eu imaginei." Diz Hiro meio receoso. "Não deveria falar com Tohru-hime?"

"Hime? Não tenho muito interesse...Hatsuharu...onde ele está?"

"Hatsuraru? O boi?"

"É, o Haru, ele está aqui?"

"Ele está-"

"Hiro, com quem-" Pergunta Haru virando a esquina. Ele fica paralisado ao ver Rin. "Ma-masaka... bakana... Rin."

"Haru..." Ela fica o fitando ainda surpresa.

"É, a presença vinha daq-" Diz Kagura chegando ao local com Momiji

"Porque o Haru ta desse jeito?"

"Não faço a menor idéia..." Diz Hiro cruzando os braços.

"Rin... é você mesma?"

"Ele conhece ela?" Pergunta Momiji ainda meio confuso.

"Pelo que parece" Diz Kagura apenas observando

"...Haru...Eu não morri..."

"Quem o que?" Pergunta Kisa se aproximando.

"Shhh" Diz Kagura ainda olhando para os dois.

"Haru...Quem...é ela?" Pergunta Tohru

Haru estende um braço e põe a mão no rosto de Rin, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era ela que estava ali.

"Ok, ele virou um zumbi agora." Diz Hiro já querendo sair dali.

"Não diga bobagens garoto" Diz Kagura com vontade de bater em Hiro.

"Não precisa desconfiar" Diz pegando a mão dele que estava em seu rosto e a segurando contra o peito.

"Eu não estou entendo nada" Murmura Momiji

"Eu... pensei que tivesse morrido e... eu senti muito sua falta. É bom te ver bem." Diz sorrindo.

"Eu também senti a sua falta" Diz apenas o fitando

Kagura e Momiji ficam olhando para Tohru com cara de 'você não vai fazer nada'.

"Mas que virada do destino não? Nos encontrarmos numa situação dessa."

"...É"

"Então era mesmo um guardião" Diz Uotani se juntando ao grupo, Rin apenas vira o rosto para ver quem era e logo chega Hanajima.

"A protetora do cavalo..." Diz Hanajima encarando Rin que recua um pouco.

"_Por quê?...De uma estranha forma ela me lembra o Akito..."._

"O que houve Rin?" Pergunta Haru percebendo a estranha reação dela.

"E-estou cansada..."

"Ah, você pode dormir aqui" Diz Tohru sorrindo

"É mesmo? Eu ficaria muito grata" Diz Rin se virando para a princesa e dando um leve sorriso, Uo e Hana ficam se olhando, mas não falam nada.

"_Quando saímos para procurar Kisa e Hiro não ficamos sabendo que havia outra. Se ela estivesse longe não teria chegando tão rápido... de onde ela veio?" _Pensa Yuki.

"Hime-sama, eu poderia falar com você?" Pergunta Rin se virando completamente para ela.

"Claro, vamos, tem uma sala vazia por aqui" Diz Tohru puxando Rin pelo braço.

"Hiro" Chama Uo

"Que foi?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Você é rápido, fique lá para vigiar a Hime-sama".

Hiro se prepara para começar um discurso, mas resolve nem começar e apenas segue atrás delas.

"Valeu" Diz Uo saindo junto com Hanajima. Na sala, assim que as duas entram, encostam a porta.

"Ah...você conhece o Haru?"

"Sim..."

"_Acho que ela não quer falar sobre isso... _Bem, como se chama? O Haru estava te chamando de Rin, não é?"

"É, Isuzu é meu nome, mas se quiser também pode me chamar de Rin, eu não me importo".

"Isuzu-san?"

"Como queira Hime-sama". Diz se curvando um pouco

"Hm...De onde você veio?"

"Da vila...Estava me medicando e por isso não pude aparecer antes, não estava muito bem de saúde". Mentiu achando conveniente inventar uma ligação com a cidade.

"Ah, já está melhor?"

"Já" Diz sorrindo satisfeita por fazê-la acreditar na história.

"Ah...-"

_-Hime-sama, está feliz?_

"_Você de novo?"_

"Hime-sama, está tudo bem?" Pergunta preocupada com a mudança de expressão dela.

"É que ás vezes...eu sinto que tem alguém na minha mente"

"_Ayame, tenho que sair daqui logo... _Sabe, Hime-sama, eu estou muito cansada, eu poderia descansar?"

"Claro, vou te levar para um quarto".

"Eu agradeço". As duas saem do cômodo.

"_Pra que aquela maluca me mandou pra cá? Elas só falaram besteira... Talvez seja melhor dar mais uma olhada na novata." _Pensa Hiro que tinha saído do próprio corredor quando a porta abriu. Ele volta a seguir as duas.

"Isuzu-san... Ah..."

"O que foi?"

"Nada, melhor você ir dormir" E abre a porta do quarto.

"Eu sou realmente grata, tenha uma boa noite" Diz entrando no quarto e fechando a porta, a expressão de Tohru muda completamente.

"Primeiro elas falam do Kyo e agora isso...qual o problema delas?" Murmura andando apressadamente para a biblioteca que sabia que era onde poderia encontrar as duas.

"_Será que ela me notou?" _Pensa Hiro se afastando. Ele volta quando Tohru estava fora de vista e se aproxima da porta do quarto de Rin.

"Não tem com o que se preocupar" Ela diz sentada com os pés sobre a mesa. "Já está tudo bem". Diz para ninguém

"_Ela é maluca?" _Pensa Hiro.

Rin rapidamente vira o rosto em direção a porta. Hiro se afasta da porta, mas fica onde ainda pode ouvir Rin.

-_O que foi?_

"Não é nada, acho que tinha alguém me observando".

-_Você tem que voltar_

"Por quê?"

- _Ainda não falamos com Akito-sama, não tome atitudes por ele._

"Me desculpe".

_-Só não cause problemas..._

"Hai"

"_Ok, ou ela não é quem parece ou é muito pirada." _Pensa Hiro.

"Como é?!" E Tohru bate com as duas mãos sobre a mesa. "Como assim, tem algo de errado com ela?"

"Hime-sama, se acalme, por favor" Diz Uo

"Sinto estranhas vibrações nela, sem saber a razão que ela está aqui, não posso garantir que seja segura confiar nela".

"Ela é uma guardiã" Diz Tohru começando a se irritar

"Guardiã ou não, nem sempre é confiável, Hime-sama, peço que pense duas vezes antes de agir e de confiar".

"Está falando isso porque soltei o Kyo não é?" Retruca ainda mais irritada

"Não é-" Uo é interrompida por Hanajima

"Sim, é por causa dele"

"Você está errada!Ele não vai me trair, os guardiões estão ao nosso lado, porque desconfia tanto deles? Eles estão aqui e eu nem sei o porque, não sei a razão de terem abandonado suas vidas para estarem aqui, como podem ser tão frias?!"

"Se chama cautela, Hime-sama" Diz Hanajima calmamente

"Cautela eu terei em confiar em vocês" E sai do quarto batendo a porta.

"Isso não foi bom Hanajima..."

"Vai ser pior..." Diz olhando para a porta.

"Tohru-hime." Chama Haru.

"...Hm?Oi, O que foi?"

"Eu agradeço por acolher Rin. Muito obrigado." Diz se curvando.

"Não precisa agradecer" Diz sorrindo.

"Sem nem ao menos conhecê-la, a senhorita a acolheu... eu nunca poderei mostrar o quanto sou grato." Diz Haru se ajoelhando.

"_Ele gosta muito dela...é isso? _Isuzu-san deve estar muito feliz por ter alguém como você, do lado dela".

"Sim, eu acredito que sim." Diz Haru sorrindo.

"Bem, eu acho que você também vai querer descansar não é?".

"Daqui a pouco. Quero falar com Rin primeiro."

"Certo, ela está no quarto, no segundo andar, o penúltimo do lado esquerdo, eu já vou indo, boa noite".

"Boa noite Tohru-sama." Diz Haru esperando Tohru se afastar para se levantar. Ele vai até o quarto indicado e bate na porta. "Rin?" Chama ele.

"Ta aberta"

Ele entra no quarto e a abraça.

"É difícil acreditar que estou mesmo fazendo isso..."

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta" Diz escondendo o rosto no peito dele

"Mas... você parece diferente..."

Rin se afasta um pouco dele

"Haru, eu voltei agora, as coisas são novas para mim, por favor..."

"... Sabe... antigamente não havia esse clima pesado entre nós."

"Haru, as coisas podem estar estranhas agora, mas daqui a pouco elas voltam ao normal, só me deixe me adaptar".

"Hm, me desculpe por forçar a barra."

"Eu só preciso...me acostumar...é só isso, mas quero estar ao seu lado".

"Você vai gostar de morar aqui. Todos são um pouco loucos."

"É..._talvez..._".

"Melhor você descansar." E da um beijo no rosto dela. "Boa noite Rin."

"Haru..." E fica olhando para os lados. "Boa noite".

Haru sai do quarto e lentamente fecha a porta. Enquanto retornava para seu próprio quarto, ele se lembrava dos velhos tempos. Quanto tempo fazia desde que vira Rin pela ultima vez? 2, 3, 5 meses? Um ano inteiro? Ele não se lembrava.

Rin se encosta na porta e cobre o rosto com as mãos, aquela situação era horrível, ela não tinha o direito de estar ali, mas sentia tanta a falta de Haru que por alguns minutos havia se esquecido do acordo que fizera com Akito.

"Eu tenho que sair daqui enquanto ainda consigo fazer isso..." Diz se afastando da porta, ela tira de dentro de uma caixa as chaves do quarto, ela o tranca por dentro e abre a janela, e depois disso some.

Caminhando pelos corredores estava Hiro.

"Arisa-san! Saki-san!"

"Hm...O que foi?" Pegando Uo saindo do quarto ainda com cara de sono.

"Lembra daquela garota? Aquela Isuzu. Definitivamente tem algo errado com ela."

"O que foi?" Pergunta Uo já completamente séria.

"Eu não entendi muito bem, mas ela estava falando sozinha no quarto."

"Hanajima" Grita Uotani batendo na porta do quarto.

"O que foi?" Pergunta saindo

"O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Tohru se juntando

"O garoto disse que a Isuzu estava falando sozinha" Disse Uo

"O que ela estava falando?" Pergunta Tohru

"Não tenho certeza, mas tive a impressão que estava conversando com alguém." Explica Hiro.

"Com alguém..._Eu também...será que é a mesma pessoa?_".

"Ela...Chamem o Kyo" Diz Uo, Hanajima e Tohru ficaram encarando Uo. "Apenas chamem o maldito do Kyo" Diz fazendo sinal, Kagura que estava na esquina do corredor, se afasta para chamar o Oni.

"O que ele tem a ver com isso tudo?" Pergunta Hiro se sentindo esquecido.

"Nada, é pra ele chamar a Rin".

"Pra isso não é melhor o Haru?" Pergunta Tohru

"Não, chamem o Hatsuharu aqui" Diz Uo, dessa vez vai Momiji

E logo todos estão reunidos.

"Kyo, quero que chame a Rin" Diz Uo

"Hatsuharu, pedimos apenas que preste atenção" Diz Hanajima

"Hiro, você se lembra de algo que ela tenha dito exatamente?" Pergunta Tohru

"Ela só disse coisas vagas, como 'Não tem o que se preocupar.' E 'Já está tudo certo'." Diz Hiro.

"Hatsuharu, alguma vez a Isuzu já havia falado sozinha?" Pergunta Hanajima

"Isso nunca aconteceu antes. O que estão tentando dizer?"

"Vamos apenas esperar o Kyo voltar com ela" Diz Uo

E o Kyo volta.

"A garota fugiu." Diz Kyo.

"Não é possível" Diz Tohru se levantando

"Como assim fugiu?" Pergunta Haru estranhamente exaltado.

"Ela trancou a porta, eu arrombei e não tinha ninguém lá." Explica Kyo.

"Ela veio aqui de forma misteriosa" Diz Hana

"E ela estava rondando o palácio" Diz Kisa

"Ela não veio aqui para fazer uma visita" Diz Uo

"Será que ela esta envolvida no incidente do templo?" Pergunta Kyo.

"O que vocês estão falando?" Pergunta Haru ficando nervoso.

"Isuzu não está aqui, ela veio de forma misteriosa, ela some de forma misteriosa, e fala com alguém, ela é suspeita" Diz Uo

"A Rin nunca faria mau a ninguém! Ela jamais machucou alguém!" Berra Haru.

"Haru, entendemos seu ponto, mas precisamos dela aqui". Diz Uo

"Ela vai aparecer... eu sei que vai..." Diz Haru.

"Já chega..." Diz Tohru se levantando "O Haru conhece a Rin melhor do que a gente, vamos esperar ela voltar".

"Essa é a minha filha" Diz Kyoko batendo palmas, Tohru se vira com o rosto pálido.

"Oka...kassan..."

"A mãe da Hime-sama é..." Começa Yuki até compreender o que estava acontecendo. Logo os guardiões estão ajoelhados.

"Kyoko-Hime-sama, Okaeri" Dizem Hanajima e Uotani também se ajoelhando.

"Hanajima, Uotani, que bom que cuidaram da Tohru-chan" Diz abraçando a filha, e depois se volta para os guardiões.

"Como a senhora pediu, aí estão os guardiões" Diz Tohru também se curvando.

"Yuki, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa...eu os apresento Ritsu".

O garoto de cabelos compridos e castanhos também se junta a eles.

"Até ontem estávamos com Isuzu, mas ela não se encontra mais no palácio" Diz Tohru

"Depois iremos procurá-la...fico grata por terem-" Ela se volta para o Oni. "...Você é?"

"Ele é o Kyo" Diz Tohru

"Kyo...não me diga que... _Kyonkichi_... O que **ele **está fazendo solto?!"

Kyo apenas ergue uma sobrancelha como quem diz 'e você com isso?'

"Quem ordenou?!"

"Eu" Diz Tohru se levantando e encarando a mãe.

"Você...Que direito pensa que tem?!"

'_E eu pensando que ser princesa era moleza' _Pensa Kisa apenas escutando

"O Kyo está aqui para nos ajudar!"

"Não levante a voz comigo!"

"..."

"Ele matou o meu marido, o seu pai, quase destruiu a cidade, como pode pensar em solta-lo?!Que tipo de chantagem usou?"

"É simples, eu a ajudo a encontrar os outros guardiões. Ela me liberta do feitiço que me prende nessa forma humana." Diz Kyo com um sorrisinho.

"Nem pensar"

"Eu fiz o trato!"

"Inconseqüente" E da um tapa na cara de Tohru

Kyo apenas desvia o rosto. Yuki sente o sangue ferver, Haru ainda estava preocupado com Rin, Hiro pensou 'Bem feito.', Kisa apenas pensou _'ai', _Kagura fechou os olhos, e Hanajima e Uotani baixaram ainda mais o rosto, Momiji e Ritsu apenas observavam de olhos arregalados.

"Você...me...bateu" Diz Tohru com a mão sobre o lado vermelho do rosto.

"Como pode pensar em negociar com ele?"

"Ele até agora tem me ajudado, assim como os guardiões".

"A corte concordou com esse absurdo?"

"É claro, eu estava no comando".

"Tohru, você me decepciona".

"Kyoko, se precisa fazer algo então me jogue de volta naquela gaiola, mas deixe a garota em paz, ela fez o que achou certo." Diz Kyo sem olhar para ninguém.

"_Kyo-kun..." _Pensa Tohru olhando para ele

"Vou atender seu pedido, oni". Diz Kyoko sorrindo

"Não!Eu combinei com ele, ele não vai voltar".

"Não me importa".

"O Kyo fica". Insiste Tohru batendo pé

"Depois discutimos isso, retirem-se, Hanajima e Uotani, quero falar com vocês".

"Não de bronca nelas" Diz Tohru

"Tohru, retire-se, quero apenas Hanajima e Uotani".

Kyo e os guardiões se afastam.

"Tohru...saia também..."

Tohru fica por mais alguns segundos e depois sai.

"Eu me senti sufocada..." Diz Kagura finalmente podendo respirar

"Só você?" Diz Kisa

"Não acredito que depois de todo o trabalho e confusão que passou, vai desistir da sua liberdade desse jeito. É uma atitude nobre mas nem parece v-" Dizia Yuki.

"Não confunda as coisas. Acha mesmo que pretendo voltar pra aquele buraco? Eu já tenho um plano de fuga e de quebra dou uma mão pra vocês, ninguém sai no prejuízo." Diz Kyo.

"Você não vai nem voltar pra lá" Diz Tohru

"Agradeço por ter mantido sua palavra até o fim." Diz Kyo.

"E vou continuar cumprindo".

Kyo apenas se separa do grupo e vai para seu quarto.

"Devemos no retirar?" Pergunta Kisa vendo que ninguém mais ia perguntar.

"Podem, podem..."

Os guardiões vão lentamente para seus quartos.

"Como permitiram?!" Berra Kyoko para Hanajima e Uotani

"Kyoko-Hime-sama, por favor, nos perdoe, mas a Hime-sama estava no comando, como poderíamos contrariar a princesa?" Pergunta Uotani

"Vocês tinham o dever de supervisioná-la, e isso não quer dizer obedecê-la".

"Sentimos muito" Dizem as duas

"Aceitaremos o castigo, mas não nos tire da guarda de protegê-la" Diz Uotani

"Se eu tiver conhecimento de outra falha, eu não vou querer vê-las na minha frente, ver o Oni já foi uma péssima maneira de chegar em casa". Ela começa a caminhar para fora do salão, mas rapidamente se volta. "Como a Tohru se comportou?O que ela disse?"

"Ela se recusava a aceitar a demora da senhora". Diz Uotani

"Yuki foi o que esteve mais próximo a ela nesse tempo". Completa Hanajima

"Yuki? O rato?"

As duas concordam.

"Sei...Obrigada" Diz se afastando.

"O que vamos fazer?" Pergunta Uotani já meio desesperada.

"Não podemos deixar que ela descubra que o Oni também esteve ao lado da Hime-sama" Diz Hanajima

"Eu nunca te vi agindo desse jeito".

"Hime-sama é muito importante, não posso permitir que ela fique na guarda de outra pessoa".

"Hm...Você também não confia nos guardiões?"

"Confiar não é a palavra, eu acredito, porque eu sinto, mas mesmo sabendo que eles não fariam mal, não posso afastar os meus pensamentos por algo que eu sinto".

"Hm...Isso é verdade, e o que você sente... do Oni?"

"Ele não é um guardião".

"Ah foi mal, eu esqueci, e aquela Isuzu?"

"Algo nela estava me incomodando, o tempo todo em que a vi, ela estava muito angustiada e assustada".

"Então ela não é mesmo confiável?"

"No meio de sentimentos tão confusos e deprimentes, vejo algo bom nela, algo que a mantém viva, e acredite isso não pode ser bom".

"Para nós?"

"Não, para ela...Eu sinto que...Ela ainda irá se machucar por causa disso...E acabará machucando os que se envolverem com ela".

"Hatsuharu?"

"...É"

**Continua...**


	10. Sombra de duvidas

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 10: Sombra de duvidas.**

"O que pensa que estava fazendo?" Pergunta Ayame alterado, Rin se curva diante dele com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

"...Eu não consegui evitar..."

"Eu já contatei Shigure, só precisamos esperar pelo Akito-sama...e saber o que fazer".

"Não é melhor eu voltar?"

"É melhor você não fazer nada, vamos aguardar, Isuzu"

"H-hai".

"Não há motivo para se apressar Isuzu." Diz Akito entrando na sala.

"Akito-sama" Dizem os dois

"Eu sinto muito, não queria ter me apressado tanto" Diz Rin

"Você sabe que o que fez pode por em cheque tudo que estivemos fazendo até então?" Ele pergunta calmamente. "Sabe que não deveria ter ido até lá."

"...Eu faço qualquer coisa para mudar a situação".

"Não volte mais lá, isso deve dar um jeito nas coisas. Não... melhor ainda, volte pra lá."

"V-voltar, senhor isso é correto?" Pergunta Ayame

"Se ela apareceu por lá é porque ela é uma guardiã, não? O que vão pensar se ela desaparecer de repente?"

"Está certo..."

"Eu sinto, vou fazer o possível" Diz Rin

"Você vai, eu sei disso." Diz Akito.

"Quer...que eu volte pra lá...mais tarde?"

"Você vai voltar agora. Mas antes, um aviso: Não fique muito amiguinha deles, porque não vai durar mesmo."

"Sim senhor" Diz sem concordar muito, mas sabendo que não poderia contrariá-lo, ignorou.

"Some daqui." Diz Akito balançando a mão.

"Hai" E rapidamente desaparece

"Eu sinto muito Akito-sama, eu não sabia que ela iria desobedece-lo".

"Pessoas como ela são imprevisíveis, não havia como saber mesmo. Shigure ira mantê-la na linha então não há nada para se preocupar."

Ouve-se uma batida na porta.

"Entra." Diz Akito.

A porta se abre e Hatori entra com algo embrulhado em trapos em suas mãos.

"Vejo que fez o que pedi sem problemas."

"Desculpe minha demora, mas tive que despistar os guardas." Diz Hatori que estava visivelmente cansado.

Akito apenas estende uma mão. Hatori entrega o objeto á Akito que tira os trapos revelando uma bela espada com o punhal azul-celeste e inscrições douradas na lamina.

"Eu cumpri minha parte do acordo." Diz Hatori.

"Paciência Hatori, tudo a seu devido tempo."

"Hm...Com sua licença" E se afasta sorrindo

De volta ao palácio, Haru estava no quarto que fora brevemente ocupado por Rin.

"_Eu devo estar ficando realmente cansado..."_

Em um quarto, Momiji e Kagura jogavam cartas, não muito animados.

"É tudo tão estranho não é?" Pergunta Kagura baixando as cartas e as guardando no bolo, Momiji joga as dele sobre a mesa.

"Eu esperava ver uma boa relação entre Hime-sama e Ojou-sama, não aquela confusão..." Diz Momiji

"Porque elas brigaram mesmo?" Pergunta Kagura

"Ah...era porque o Kyo tava solto".

"Nunca fomos mesmo muito de acordo...".

"Você quer que o prendam?"

"Faz diferença?"

"Eu apoio os pensamentos da princesa".

"Como queira".

Em um dos salões, Ritsu entrava acompanhado de Rin, os dois se ajoelham diante Kyoko que se levanta.

"Então é a guardiã que falaram".

"A sua disposição".

"Isuzu, o cavalo?"

"Hai"

"Porque não estava mais cedo no palácio?"

"Tive que retornar para casa".

"Algum problema?"

"Meus pais".

"Ah, eles estão bem?"

"Agora sim, agradeço".

"Não é nada, Ritsu, a acompanhe, por hora terminamos."

"Hai" Dizem os dois saindo do salão.

No corredor, ambos cruzam com Kyo.

"_Ué, ela não tinha ido embora?" _Pensa o demônio.

"Melhor levá-la para o seu quarto".

"Ritsu..."

"Sim?Ah meu deus, eu estou a amolando novamente, gomenasai!Desculpe por minha presença tomar o seu tempo! GOMENASAI!!" E começa a gritar pelos corredores

"...Eu não disse nada disso".

"Mesmo?"

"Não precisa se desculpar... podemos ir pro quarto".

"Agora eu entendo... minha presença é tão ruim que quer logo ficar longe de mim, eu não mereço viver GOMENASAAAAI".

"Não é nada disso!"

"Agora você está brava, eu sou mesmo um ser insignificante, que a fez se irritar com a minha mera presença, eu apenas incomodo as p-" Ritsu percebe que falava sozinho.

"Deus, como ele fala" E entra no quarto.

"Rin? Onde esteve?" Pergunta Haru se levantando.

"Estava terminando de ajeitar as minhas coisas, eu não podia deixar a casa abandonada, mas agora eu voltei, e poderei estar ao lado da Hime e do seu lado".

"Entendo. Mas pelo menos me avise quando for sair."

"Me desculpe, você parece abatido" E passa a mão no rosto dele "Está tudo bem?"

"Por um momento eu pensei que tivesse perdido você de novo." Ele diz pegando a mão dela e a beijando.

Ritsu entra no quarto.

"Isu-AH!GOMENASAAAAI"

"Que?... Porra Ritsu..." Resmunga Haru.

"Ritsu..."

"Eu não deveria ter entrado, eu bati na porta, mas eu sou muito fraco, e por isso não ouviram, eu sinto muito!".

"É, você é realmente fraco. E só de ver sua cara me dá nos nervos." Diz Haru com um sorriso sinistro.

Ritsu engole em seco e Rin dava um logo suspiro

"Não ta vendo que ta atrapalhando não?" Pergunta agarrando Ritsu pela blusa. "Some daqui traste."

"Sumimasen" Diz chorando e rapidamente saindo do quarto.

"Haru, você não exagerou?"

"Intrometidos como esse são uma praga mesmo... eu ainda fui gentil com ele."

"...Ele é estranho..."

"Onde nos estávamos mesmo querida?" Ele diz pondo uma mão no rosto e outra na cintura dela.

"Mais ou menos..." E aproxima o rosto do dele "aqui" Diz o beijando.

Na sala de reuniões.

"Roubaram as armas do templo? Quero todas as tropas aqui" Diz Kyoko já de mau humor por receber a noticia quando já estava de cabeça quente.

"Kureno-san está responsável" Diz Tohru se aproximando

"Quero você fora dos assuntos".

"Você acha que foi o Kyo, né?"

"Não o chame assim".

"É só um apelido"

"Eu quero ele preso!!".

"Quer que eu chame Kureno?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Quero, traga-o aqui".

"Hai!" E se retira.

"_Aposto que aquele oni está no meio"._

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Kyo. Ele retira uma pedra do bolso e apanha um pequeno vidrinho. Kyo esmaga a pedra com a mão fazendo-a virar pó o coloca no vidrinho que guarda em um bolso.

Em uma varanda, Kagura estava sentada em um banco, o ocupando todo, e olhando para o teto.

"A Hime-sama está triste" Diz para ninguém.

"Mas...ela... estava brava..." Diz Kisa lembrando de ver a foto da mãe dela.

"Brava? Com o que?" Pergunta Kagura se ajeitando no banco.

"Eu não sei, mas vi um porta-retrato destruído, e tinha a foto da mãe dela".

"Ela deve ter sentido falta, você também, Kisa-chan".

"Hm...Hiro-chan cuida de mim, já está bom".

Uma hora depois, no salão de reuniões.

"Alteza, o encarregado da investigação do caso de templo, Kureno está aqui." Diz Shigure acompanhado de Kureno. Ambos se ajoelham.

"Shigure, tenho uma coisa que quero que entregue aos conselheiros, pode fazer isso pra mim? Você é o mais confiável no final" Diz entregando um pergaminho.

"Hai, Kyoko-sama." Diz pegando o pergaminho. _"O mais confiável uma ova, ela me usa como se eu fosse um reles mensageiro. Pelo menos Tohru-sama tem mais consideração por mim."_

"Mais alguma coisa, Ojou-sama?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Não, pode sair".

"Hai!" Diz Shigure se levantando e saindo do salão. _"Uma mensagem para os anciões é? Parece tentador." _Pensa Shigure. _"Mas se houver um feitiço de proteção? Não posso arriscar ser pego... nesse caso."_ Shigure entra em um salão vazio e com as luzes apagadas. Ele se concentra e rapidamente lê o que estava escrito sem abrir o pergaminho.

O pergaminho continha poucas palavras, eram apenas as ordens diretas de Kyoko para prender o Kyo, e lacra-lo novamente.

"_Que droga... me arrisquei a toa..."_ Pensa Shigure saindo do salão e indo procurar o conselho.

Em outra parte do palácio.

"Vocês sentiram isso?" Pergunta Yuki. "Foi uma sensação parecida com a de hoje mais cedo."

"O que foi?" Pergunta Momiji abrindo os olhos.

"Por alguns instantes... tive a mesma sensação de quando vimos aquela garota... aquela Isuzu. Será que estou imaginando coisas?"

"Vocês também sentiram?" Pergunta Kisa ao entrar no cômodo, junto de Kagura.

"Eu não senti nada" Diz Momiji esfregando os olhos.

"E você Yuki?" Pergunta Kagura

"O que, vocês também?" Pergunta Yuki.

"É, tinha alguém por perto" Diz Kisa ainda rodando os olhos pelo lugar.

"Alguém viu o Haru?" Pergunta Kagura

"Ele foi para o quarto daquela Isuzu." Diz Yuki. "De qualquer forma, não seria melhor avisarmos á Hime-sama?"

"Ta, já que você é o mais interessado, Yuki vai falar com ela" Diz Kagura

"Mas eu quero ir falar com a Tohru-chan" Diz Momiji acordado

"Só quando aprender a controlar sua língua." Diz Yuki saindo do quarto.

"Ah!Yuki está sendo mau" Diz Momiji chorando

"Eu não acredito que ele é mais velho do que eu" Diz Kisa com uma gota sobre a cabeça.

Em frente ao quarto de Tohru. Yuki bate na porta.

"Hime-sama, está acordada?"

"Yuki?" E vai até a porta e rapidamente a abre e o joga para dentro do quarto.

"Ah, O que houve Hime-sama?"

"Não quero nenhum guarda dando meus movimentos para minha mãe, já que sei que ela colocou alguns na minha cola".

"Entendo. De qualquer forma, Hime-sama sentiu a presença de mais um guardião bem próximo alguns minutos atrás?"

"Hm...Não sei, eu estava conversando e de repente senti um choque, acho que foi quando a presença do guardião se elevou".

"Kagura e Kisa também sentiram, então é pouco provável que seja apenas uma impressão."

"Melhor procurar?"

"Não vai ser fácil, a presença só apareceu por alguns segundos."

"Hm...Mesmo assim, por favor".

"Hai!" Diz Yuki se curvando e saindo do quarto.

"Espere, eu também." Diz saindo do quarto e indo atrás dele.

"Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Quer dizer, se a rainha ficar sabendo..."

"Hunf, eu não quero saber dela." Diz fechando a cara e depois dando um sorriso pra ele "Eheh, não se preocupe, não quero ser inútil e também quero irritá-la um pouquinho".

"Vai ser um prazer ajuda-la." Diz Yuki fazendo uma reverencia e sorrindo.

"Yuki, posso pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro, é só dizer."

"Não precisa de tanta formalidade" Diz sorrindo

"Eh... é que... soa um pouco estranho, mas eu prometo tentar, Tohru-hime."

"Hai, obrigada" Diz abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

Os dois passam pelos corredores e param perto do salão escuro onde Kagura, Kisa, Hiro e Momiji estavam.

"Vocês também?" Pergunta Hiro ao ver os dois se aproximando.

"Então não foi apenas uma impressão." Diz Yuki.

"Tem mesmo um guardião por aqui..."

"Sabe, tenho que concordar com a Hanajima em uma coisa". Diz Kagura

"O que foi?" Pergunta Kisa

"Isuzu veio aqui de forma muito estranha, talvez ela saiba do paradeiro de outros guardiões".

"Ela não é suspeita" Diz Tohru

"É claro que é, veio sem mais nem menos e sumiu sem mais nem menos" Diz Kisa

"Onde está aquele que a rainha trouxe?" Pergunta Hiro. "Ele deve saber de alguma coisa."

"Ele ta sempre rodeando a minha mãe" Diz Tohru

"Eu o busco." Diz Kagura se afastando.

"E o Haru, alguém sabe dele?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Não..." Murmura Momiji

"Olha, a gente pode sentir os doze, mas não podemos seguir-los se eles estiverem se ocultando certo? Então porque estamos aqui?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Pensei que poderíamos tentar descobrir algo" Diz Tohru

"Mas como?" Questiona Kisa

"Eu não sei..."

"Hanajima é uma feiticeira não? Ela pode nos ajudar." Diz Yuki.

"Nem adianta" Diz Uo aparecendo do nada.

"Porque não?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Ela está um tempão tentando"

"Então deve ser alguém bom mesmo." Comenta Hiro.

"Hanajima acredita que tem alguém que não quer ser identificado, e se essa pessoa está aqui, ela pode ser perigosa".

"Talvez, mas o que podemos fazer?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Por hora nada".

"Entendo..."

Continua...


	11. Confronto

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 11: Confronto**

No dia seguinte

"Ojou-sama." Chama Shigure batendo na porta.

"O que foi?" Pergunta no tom mais 'calmo' possível.

"O conselho ouviu a sugestão e aprovou a idéia." Diz Shigure se ajoelhando.

"Perfeito" Diz sorrindo, todo o mau humor que a cercava havia rapidamente sumido.

"Devo mandar reunir os guardiões?"

"Faça isso, agora".

"Haaai!" Diz Shigure se levantando e saindo. Ele chama alguns guardas e ordena que eles chamem os guardiões. Pouco a pouco eles vão comparecendo a sala onde Kyoko os aguardava.

"Quer contar-lhes ou eu mesmo faço isso, Kyoko-sama?" Pergunta Shigure depois que todos os guardiões estavam presentes.

"Pode contar" Diz se sentando em uma confortável poltrona.

"Por ordem da rainha Kyoko-sama, e com a aprovação do conselho, o oni Kyonkichi deve ser lacrado novamente." Diz Shigure com certa pompa.

"_Pronto, confusão armada" _Pensa Kagura.

"_Aposto que isso não chegou aos ouvidos de Tohru-hime." _Pensa Yuki.

"_Ah, é só pra dar trabalho pra gente..." _Pensa Kisa

"_Alguém avisou a Tohru-chan?" _Pensa Momiji.

"_Porque só decidiram isso agora?" _Pensa Hiro.

"_Hm..Isso está nos planos do Akito?" _Pensa Rin.

"_Outra luta não..." _Pensa Haru.

A porta se abre com violência.

"Que péssimos modos" Diz Kyoko olhando com certo desprezo para Tohru, que se apoiava no portal.

"V-vocês estão aqui...tomei um susto...".

"Eu deveria contar a Hime-sama as novas?" Sussurra Shigure para Kyoko.

"Melhor tira-la daqui".

"O que está acontecendo? Porque todos os guardiões estão aqui?"

"Kyoko-sama esta querendo saber até que ponto chegam as habilidades dos guardiões e pretende convocar um pequeno teste hoje a tarde." Sussurra Shigure para Tohru depois de ter se aproximado dela.

"Ah, se é só isso, então eu volto mais tarde para ver" Diz se afastando e acenando para os guardiões. "Boa sorte" E sai da sala.

"Problema resolvido." Diz Shigure sem emitir um único som para Kyoko.

"Eu quero o oni atrás das grades antes que ela se de conta, e ai dela se intervir".

"Nesse caso, o melhor seria se agíssemos agora."

"Exatamente, o que ainda estão fazendo aqui?!"

Os guardiões rapidamente saíram do salão.

"Ah... e agora?" Pergunta Haru.

"Sei lá..." Diz Momiji

"Quem quer voltar a dormir?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Eu!" Diz Momiji já indo pro quarto.

E os guardiões vão para seus quartos.

"Ah... pessoal... não era bem isso que a rainha queria não..." Diz Shigure com uma gota na cabeça.

"O que?" Perguntam todos nas portas de seus quartos.

"Era pra... meio que vocês irem atrás do Kyo..."

"GOMENASAI! Eu não queria ser mal interpretado!" Choramingava Ritsu se descabelando e gritando para todos os lados, e com isso chamando a atenção dos empregados que zanzavam pelos corredores.

"Ah... Ritsu-donno, não é nada disso..." Diz Shigure tentando acalmar Ritsu.

"Ta de sacanagem, temos mesmo que ir atrás do Kyo?" Pergunta Kagura já desanimada imaginando a dor de cabeça que resultaria o trabalho.

"Com tanta gente, como podem reclamar" Diz Rin desaparecendo.

"O-onde ela foi?" Pergunta Momiji dando uma volta em torno de si a procurando, mas ela realmente havia sumido.

"Não esquenta, é um dos poderes dela." Diz Haru tranquilamente.

"Bem, ela já começou" Diz Kisa também se afastando "Vamos? Hiro-chan" Diz dando um sorriso gracioso ao menino.

Hiro apenas assente sorrindo também.

"_Como eles podem estar felizes com isso?" _Se pergunta Yuki com uma gota.

"Ok...lá vamos nós para o trabalho mais chato..." Diz Kagura andando bem devagar.

Quando os primeiros chegam no quarto de Kyo, o encontram vazio.

"Que diabos?" Pergunta Kisa olhando o quarto.

"Ele deve ter saído." Diz Hiro vendo a janela aberta.

"Se saiu pela janela... deixa comigo" Diz Rin reaparecendo e sumindo.

"Ele pode até já ter saído do palácio... nem Isuzu pode olhar o lugar todo tão depressa." Diz Yuki.

"Vamos rodar o palácio Hiro-chan"

"Vamos." Diz Hiro pegando a mão de Kisa e saindo do quarto em disparada.

"Uau..." Diz Kagura apenas sentindo o vento.

"Vamos indo também." Diz Haru saindo do quarto.

"Será que a Tohru-Hime, sabe?" Pergunta Kagura saindo do quarto.

"Duvido, pela expressão dela quando saiu da sala." Diz Yuki tentando imaginar que desculpa Shigure deu a ela.

No quarto, Tohru fazia algumas anotações e fechava um empoeirado livro e o guardava em cima da mesa.

_-Porque se preocupa tanto?_

"_Eu vou cumprir a promessa que fiz"_

_-Quer se ver livre dele?_

"_Não é isso!"_

_-Então quer ele aí?_

"_...Não sei..."_

_-Porque está tão brava?_

"_C-como sabe disso?"_

_-Fácil, agora me diga o porque_

"_...Fiquei o tempo todo esperando que minha mãe voltasse e não esperei me decepcionar tanto, e ainda...fiz muito besteira nesse tempo"._

_-Seus guardiões estiveram do seu lado_

"_E eu agradeço a eles, como você pode saber tanto?"_

_-Eu te observo, e sei melhor do que eles, como cuidar de você..._

"_Você me observa...? Então era você?"_

_-Hm?_

"_Quando eu fugi, vi alguém, ou melhor vi pares de olhos dourados, era você?_

_-Vai me encontrar ainda_

"_Me diga, era você aqui no palácio?"_

_-Não sei..._

"Ele deve estar aqui" E corre para sair do quarto, mas encontra a porta trancada. Ela rapidamente corre para a janela e percebe um estranho movimento vindo do primeiro andar.

"O que está acontecendo?".

Ela ouve o som de algo caindo pesadamente no jardim. Ela se debruça na janela.

"Yuki?Kyo?!"

No jardim Kyo se levantava e disparou em corrida para sair, mas parou quando surgiu uma parede de gelo em sua frente. Kyo se vira e vê Yuki a alguns metros de distancia.

Kyo estala os dedos e parte pra cima de Yuki que faz surgirem lanças de gelo no ar forçando Kyo a se desviar.

"YUKI!KYO!" Tohru se debruça ainda mais quase caindo da janela, ela corre para a porta e começa a socá-la.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan!ABRAM, me deixem sair!!" Gritava ainda socando a porta.

"Sinto muito Hime-sama" Ela escuta a voz de Uo do outro lado. "Foram ordens diretas da Rainha".

"O que? ABRAM AGORA!Hana-chan!!"

"Não vai conseguir sair" Ela escuta a voz calma de Hanajima do outro lado.

"Eu pulo a janela!" Ameaçou.

"Não vai conseguir ser salva" Diz Uotani

"...Abram..."

Hanajima e Uotani ficam se olhando ao estranhar a mudança de tom de voz

"Ou então se afastem" Diz com uma voz mais rouca, a mão desliza pela porta e a volta da íris de Tohru se torna vermelha e a porta treme.

"O-o que ela está fazendo?" Pergunta Uo assustada.

"É magia, Hime-sama, sinto, mas não vou deixá-la sair" Diz Hanajima com os olhos negros brilhando.

No andar de baixo, Hiro e Kisa se aproximam e logo Rin se junta a eles.

"Uouu, alguém mais sentiu o chão tremer agora?" Pergunta Hiro parando.

"Eu sim" Diz Rin se juntando aos dois.

Kagura parte pra cima de Kyo com uma voadora. Kyo bloqueia o golpe mas é arremessado longe.

"Yoshai!" Comemora Kagura se afastando um pouco.

"Pirralha nojenta..." Kyo da um salto e arrebenta o chão próximo a Kagura. Momiji puxa Kagura para longe. Vários espinhos negros voam na direção de Kyo. Kyo cobre o rosto com os braços levando os espinhos pelo resto do corpo.

Ao cair no chão, de repente seus braços ficam presos junto ao corpo. Kyo arrasta o olhar até Haru que parecia segurar uma corda.

"Eu ajudo!" Diz Momiji fazendo raízes saírem do chão e amarrarem Kyo.

No andar de cima, Uotani apenas olhava preocupada para Hanajima.

"H-Hanajima, é melhor solta-la".

"Não".

"Não?" A voz fria de Tohru ecoava. "Vai se machucar... porque eu já pedi trucentas vezes!!!" Os olhos de Tohru ficam vermelhos e ela consegue arrombar a porta, Hanajima e Uotani se jogam para os lados.

"Eu avisei" Diz com o brilho sumindo e descendo rapidamente.

No jardim Kyo arrebenta as raízes e a corda psíquica. Ele avança um passo, mas percebe que a grama ao seu redor virou gelo.

"Não da pra fazer uma pista de gelo na grama, mas se pisar ai vai furar os pés." Diz Yuki se levantando.

"É? E daí?" Pergunta Kyo com um sorriso sinistro. Ele avança na direção de Yuki pisando no gelo e o agarra pelo pescoço, erguendo-o.

"Ba-bakemono..." Murmura Yuki.

"Não viu nem a metade ainda." Diz Kyo. Ele arremessa Yuki na direção de Haru e Momiji. Haru o apara com uma rede psíquica.

"Ele esta... se libertando do selo..." Diz Haru percebendo que os olhos de Kyo ficaram roxos e com pupilas verticais.

"Que-que medo..." Diz Momiji se escondendo atrás de Kagura.

"Não tenha medo" Diz Kisa olhando para o garoto "Hiro-chan, me leve para perto dele".

"Certo. _Ele não vai conseguir encostar um dedo em mim. Não dessa vez._" Hiro pega a mão de Kisa e vai pra cima de Kyo em uma trajetória curva.

"Ele não vai conseguir de desviar!" Diz Kisa se soltando de Hiro e voando em Kyo, com as duas mãos carregadas.

Os golpes acertam Kyo, mas ele agarra Kisa pelo pescoço antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

"Isso dói, pirralha." E acerta um soco em Kisa sem largar a garota.

"KISA!!!" Berra Hiro indo pra cima de Kyo que chuta o garoto fazendo-o aterrissar longe.

"Cara, como eu ODEIO CRIANÇAS!!!" Grita Kyo jogando Kisa no chão e pisando na garota. "Você é muito chata loirinha." E pisa de novo. Kyo ergue o pé uma terceira vez, mas é Hiro quem recebe o golpe.

"H...hiro...ch..an..."

Uma forte ventania vai na direção de Kyo.

"Afaste-se dele" Diz Ritsu controlando o vento. Rin aparece ao lado de Kisa e a pega sumindo novamente.

Kyo pega Hiro e o morde no pescoço arrancando um grito do garoto que depois e atirado no chão. Kyo limpa o sangue e desaparece para reaparecer atrás de Ritsu.

"É o melhor que pode fazer?" E vira um soco em Ritsu lançando-o longe. Haru parte pra cima de Kyo com uma espada psíquica. Kyo desvia dos golpes e agarra a espada.

"_Ele pode ver?!" _Pensa Haru antes de levar um soco no estomago.

"Maldito" Murmura Rin aparecendo atrás de Kyo e o agarrando, fios negros saem da sombra de Rin e a prendem junto com o Kyo, dos fios rapidamente nascem espinhos bem afiados, perfurando os dois.

"Momiji" Grita Kagura

"Pode deixar!"

Momiji utiliza o vento para jogar Kagura contra Kyo

"Os espinhos Isuzu, os espinhos!" Grita Kagura, uma parte dos espinhos some para Kagura acertar Kyo.

Kyo tenta agarrar Rin, mas é golpeado por Kagura antes de conseguir. Kyo voa uma boa distancia e só para quando bate numa arvore que acaba caindo.

"Ele está...?" Se pergunta Yuki.

"Ainda não." Diz Haru "Olhe." Quando a poeira abaixa todos podem ver que o braço direito de Kyo estava desproporcionalmente maior que o esquerdo.

"Ele não cansa?" Pergunta Yuki ao ver Kyo se levantar novamente.

"Muitos morreram tentando para-lo quatro anos atrás. É besteira pensar que só porque parte do poder dele esta selado, será uma luta fácil." Diz Haru.

"Temos que impedi-lo de continuar de transformando. Temos que para-lo... precisamos agir todos juntos." Diz Yuki também se levantando.

Rin aparece ao lado dos dois, seguido de Kagura.

"Esse demônio ta brincando com a gente" Diz Momiji

"O que nós vamos fazer?" Pergunta Kisa

Dentro do palácio Tohru tinha alguns "pequenos" problemas para sair de lá.

"Hime-sama, por favor" Pedia Uotani

"Não venha me dizer que foram ordens da minha mãe, eu não quero saber". Tohru se desviava de estranhas bolas lançadas por Hanajima.

Tohru salta para trás e faz um rápido desenho no chão e o aperta com as mãos.

"O que é aquilo?" Pergunta Uotani desconfiada.

"É fogo, se afaste" Diz Hanajima empurrando Uotani a tempo de desviar de uma lança de fogo.

"Onde ela está?" Pergunta Uotani olhando para os lados e não vendo mais a princesa.

"Não sei, vamos atrás dela" Diz Hanajima correndo pelos corredores.

No jardim.

"Ainda consegue correr Hiro?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Consigo." Diz Hiro com uma mão sobre as costelas.

"Quero que de voltas ao redor dele. Consegue aumentar a velocidade dele Ritsu?"

"Claro".

"Quer que eu ajude?" Momiji.

"Se conseguir usar dois golpes ao mesmo tempo."

"O que eu tenho que fazer, então?"

"Vai ajudar Ritsu a dar impulso para Hiro, e depois vai me ajudar a prender Kyo."

"Certo" Diz animado.

"Quando quiser."

Hiro se poe em posição de correr e dispara na direção de Kyo.

"Já?" Pergunta Ritsu, Momiji assente, e os dois o ajudam, Hiro começa a correr em círculos sobre Kyo a uma velocidade absurda. A corrida levanta muita poeira e vento.

"Perfeito. Haru, Isuzu, quando eu acabar quero que prendam Kyo com tudo que tiverem." Diz Yuki se abaixando e pondo as mãos no chão.

"Certo." Diz Haru.

"...Ta".

"Hiro, volta agora!" Grita Yuki. Hiro o faz e Yuki começa a congelar tudo ao redor de Kyo gerando uma prisão de gelo com a poeira levantada. "Agora!"

Haru e Rin usam seus poderes para segurar as paredes da prisão. Tohru se debruça na janela e consegue avista-los.

"Kyo?!".

Hanajima usa seu poder para destruir uma barreira que Tohru havia feito.

"Hanajima, não!" Grita Uotani vendo o exagero na pressão que Hanajima havia feito, jogando Tohru da janela.

"Mas o que... HIME!!?" Grita Haru ao ouvir a explosão e ver Tohru caindo. "Kagura! Tome meu lugar!" Grita criando uma rede no meio do ar, pegando Tohru e a descendo lentamente, mas soltando a prisão de Kyo.

"Merda, não saia agora!" Grita Kagura

A prisão começa a tremer e rachar.

"Quer ser eletrocutado?" Kisa cria uma barreira elétrica.

"Você está bem, Tohru-hime?" Pergunta Haru.

"E-estou sim...obrigada" E se afasta um pouco dele "Hatsuharu, é Kyo? É o Kyo que está ali?"

"Hm... é..."

"O que?...Kyo..." E vai andando meio cambaleando. "Kyo?Kyo-kun".

De dentro Kyo golpeava a barreira e gritava.

"Kyo-kun..." E vai se aproximando da barreira.

"Hime-sama, cuidado!" Grita Kisa, Tohru a ignora, mas é repelida por uma barreira elétrica.

"É perigoso ficar ai, Tohru-hime! Ele não esta na forma de sempre!" Grita Yuki.

"Kyo-kun, fala comigo, Kyo?!" _"Por quê? É um poder estranho, eu já senti ele antes, bem forte, bem perto..."._

Kyo acerta um soco na barreira bem em frente à Tohru.

"Desgraçada!" Berra Kyo disparando vários socos contra a barreira.

"Soltem ele!" Grita olhando para os guardiões, que não fazem nada. "Porque estão parados? soltem ele!".

"Não vamos fazer isso" Diz Kisa

"Faço eu" E volta a se aproximar da barreira, e é arremessada a alguns metros pelo campo de Kisa.

"Só vai se machucar" Diz Kisa

"Eu já falei..." E se levanta "Para soltar...ele..." Novamente a ponta dos olhos de Tohru ficam vermelhas.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Momiji

"Magia negra" Diz Hanajima se aproximando

"Onde ela aprendeu isso? E quando?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Ela andou varrendo a sessão" Diz Uotani "Tinha alguns livros no calabouço".

Tohru consegue desfazer a barreira, aproveitando da distração de alguns dos guardiões. Quando a barreira cai, Kyo voa em cima de Tohru derrubando-a no chão. Ele ergue um punho e o afunda na terra, tão próximo do rosto dela que chega a fazer um corte.

"Kyo...kun..." Murmura com os olhos marejados "Doshite...?" E ergue uma mão que toca o rosto dele.

Kyo rapidamente se levanta e da um grande urro. Depois se vira e da um grande salto pra fora dos muros do palácio.

"_Por quê? Porque esse sentimento que me incomoda?"_

"Hime-sama?" Hanajima e Uotani se aproximam.

"O que nós fazemos agora?" Pergunta Ritsu

"Voltem...pro palácio..." Diz Tohru se levantando e fazendo o mesmo

"_No final não mudou nada..." _Pensa Shigure que observou tudo de uma janela se afastando.

Os guardiões vão lentamente retornando para dentro do palácio.

"Como assim fugiu?!" Berra Kyoko

"Ele é muito poderoso" Diz Uotani

"Como estão os guardiões? E a Tohru?"

"Os guardiões estão descansando assim como a Hime-sama" Diz Hanajima

"Qual o estado deles?"

"Alguns bem machucados, quanto a Hime-sama está apenas com um corte no rosto" Diz Uotani

"O que devemos fazer com o Kyonkichi? Ele pode se tornar um problema se ficar solto." Diz Shigure.

"Vão ter que acha-lo, não vou sacrificar minha cidade por causa dele, novamente".

"_O conselho não vai gostar quando ficar sabendo disso." _Pensa Shigure. "Vamos mandar quem? Os guardiões?"

"Eles se provaram inúteis, mas são a melhor força que temos."

"Então, vamos mandá-los?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Eles vão rodar a cidade **toda **atrás daquele demônio, e não é permitido em hipótese alguma que as pessoas sequer desconfiem."

"...Hai... _Isso vai ser um problemão..."_ Pensa Shigure. "Quando devo dar a ordem de partida?"

"Daqui há dois dias".

"Hai!" Diz Shigure se curvando e saindo.

No quarto da princesa, Tohru abria um dos livros que estava sobre a enorme bancada, e lia e relia a mesma página até que o abandonou na cama.

-_Kyo-kun... – _Repetia apenas mexendo os lábios de alguma forma tentava senti-lo em algum lugar, não muito longe, mas precisava falar com ele. – _Kyo-kun..._

Em sua mente surge a imagem de Kyo ainda em meia transformação caminhando sem rumo por entre arvores até chegar a um pequeno rio.

"_Está saindo da cidade..." _Pensou assustada.

-_Kyo-kun onegai...fale comigo..._

-_**Quem... está...?**_

_-Kyo?Kyo-kun?!_

_-__**Afaste-se!! Saia daqui!!**_

_-Não!Eu preciso saber se você está bem._

_**-Não há nada pra você saber! Saia daqui!**_

_-Não mesmo, porque você não me escuta?_

_**-Você não entende. Ninguém pode entender.**_

_-Você não...me deixa entender._

_**-Já chega, saia da minha cabeça!!!**_

_-Volta! Eu não quebrei a promessa._

_**-E**__u... e__**u... po**__rque dei__**xou eles **__atacar__**em**_

_-Eu não deixei!...Por favor, eu não deixei..._

_-Você... você... __**AAARGHHHH SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA!!!!!!!**_

_-Kyo-kun...eu... –--_

_-Sua menti__**rosa**__**traid**__ora..._

_-Não! Por favor... Não foram ordens minhas... eu não poderia pedir para eles te atacarem..._

_-Saia... por favor..._

_-... _Ah... – Tohru desmaia.

Algumas horas depois.

"... tem certeza disso?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Claro. Ela só precisa descansar." Responde Hatori fechando sua maleta.

"Você realmente não erra uma Hatori-san."

"..." Hatori pega sua maleta e sai da sala.

"O que ela estava fazendo?" Pergunta Uotani olhando para Hanajima, a bruxa olha para Shigure e não responde.

"O medico disse que ela esgotou sua energia. Isso recupera rápido." Diz Shigure com um pequeno sorriso.

"Pelo menos é só isso" Diz Uotani

"Melhor deixar a Hime-sama descansar" Diz Hanajima

"Isso, isso." Diz Shigure e saindo logo em seguida.

Continua...


	12. Sentimentos confusos

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 12: Sentimentos confusos**

Dois dias depois. Em um dos salões estavam reunidos todos os guardiões. Shigure entra no salão e fica em frente a todos.

"Eu os mandei reunir aqui porque tenho ordens expressas da rainha." Diz Shigure.

"Lá vem..." Murmura Hiro.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Kagura

"Ela ordenou que vocês encontrassem o Kyonkichi o mais rápido e discretamente o possível." Diz Shigure em tom de ordem.

"A ta de saca-" Dizia Hiro, mas Haru entra na frente dele.

"Existe alguma pista do paradeiro?"

"Bem, isso é para eu imaginar e vocês saberem." Diz Shigure de volta a seu tom brincalhão.

"_É brincadeira, né?" _Pensa Yuki.

"Nyya, como isso é possível..." Reclama Momiji colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Eu vou com vocês" Diz Tohru

"Hime?" Pergunta Ritsu

"Já que os guardiões estarão juntos, não acho que a rainha irá se opor." Diz Shigure.

"Você tem certeza?" Pergunta Momiji

"Eu quero ajudar" Diz Tohru

"Nesse caso seja bem-vinda ao grupo de resgate." Diz Yuki com uma reverência.

"Resgate?" Momiji.

"Bom, nos vamos trazer ele aqui de qualquer jeito, não?"

"Certo, certo, vambora" Diz Kagura

E o grupo parte, mas...

"Ahh... alguém tem alguma idéia de por onde começar?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Nas proximidades da cidade" Diz Tohru

"_Ta, foi muito específico..."_

"Então, nos deveríamos nos separar em duplas e olhar os arredores da cidade." Diz Yuki.

"Yuki ficará com a Hime-sama" Diz Rin

"Eu fico com o Hiro-chan" Diz Kisa

"Eu com a Kagura" Diz Momiji

"Eu fico com o Ritsu" Diz Rin

"Haru pode vir com a gente" Diz Kagura

"Acho melhor que ele vá com a Hime-sama também" Diz Rin

"Também acho." Diz Yuki. Haru apenas da de ombros.

"Vamos logo" Diz Tohru já saindo do cômodo. Rin desaparece.

"Que demais" Diz Momiji surpreso.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Ela tem poderes sensacionais" Diz Momiji sorrindo

"Momiji, vamos logo" Diz Kagura

"Você quer dizer, a Isuzu ou a Princesa?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Ta com muita princesa na cabeça Yuki" Diz Momiji "Eu tava falando da Isuzu".

"Vamos logo, vamos logo." Diz Haru arrastando Yuki antes que ele pudesse dar uma resposta.

Enquanto eles estavam divididos procurando por Kyo, Rin estava de volta a mansão de Akito, fora da cidade.

"Tão boa informante quanto Shigure" Diz Ayame sorrindo

"Que seja..."

"O... Senhor Akito saiu..." Diz Hatori.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" Pergunta Rin

"Não sei quanto a vocês, mas Rin você já se envolveu com eles... Melhor continuar seu serviço e apesar de tudo é bom que nos mantenha informados" Diz sorrindo.

"Como desejar" Diz se afastando.

"Prática essa menina."

"... Eu fiquei sabendo que o... Senhor Akito não aprovou a decisão de prenderem o demônio. Parece que Shigure agiu seu consultar ninguém..." Desconversa Hatori.

"É, é, o Shigure faz coisas estranhas..."

De volta aos grupos.

"Hmm... Kisa." Chama Hiro.

"O que foi Hiro-chan?"

"Você está mesmo feliz... no palácio quero dizer?" Pergunta sem olhar para ela.

"Sim, todos são muito bons, você não está feliz Hiro-chan?"

"Se você está, eu também estou." Diz sorrindo. Mas por dentro Hiro não estava contente. Era extremamente desagradável ter toda aquela gente estranha como companhia apenas porque eles nasceram com habilidades fora do comum.

"_Isso não está certo... não está certo... não é certo... eu devia fazer alguma coisa... mas o que? O que?"_

"Hiro-chan? Vamos?"

"Ah? Sim, vamos." Diz meio distraído.

Do outro lado, Ritsu andava meio distraído quando Isuzu volta.

"N-não chegue assim de repente" Diz ele recuando um pouco.

"Você também não precisa se assustar" Diz sem olhar pra ele.

"Eu sinto muito...".

"Também não há necessidade para pedir desculpas..."

"Me desculpe..."

"Ah...Você tem algum complexo?"

"Me desculpe, eu não queria irritá-la".

"Deixar pra lá..."

"_Eu vou trazer o Kyonkichi e ser uma pessoa melhor". _Diz olhando para o céu com uma expressão séria, Rin que o observava a algum tempo apenas da um meio sorriso e continua a caminhar.

Em outra parte, com Haru e Kagura.

"Acho que seria melhor procurar fora da cidade." Diz Haru.

"Mas a Hime disse que ele está por aqui" Diz Momiji

"Como ela pode estar certa?" Pergunta Kagura "Vamos pelo Haru".

"Eu apenas queria cumprir com as ordens" Diz Momiji

"As ordens eram para encontrar o Kyo então não estamos fazendo nada de errado." Diz Haru. "Alem disso ele chama muita atenção. Não deve mais estar na cidade."

"Hn, está certo" diz Momiji

Agora com Tohru e Yuki.

"Consegue dizer onde ele está, Tohru-hime?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Sim..".

"Digo, consegue dizer precisamente onde ele está ou apenas sabe que ele está por perto?"

"Sei onde ele está" Diz começando a correr.

"Eu devo chamar os outros?"

"Faça isso enquanto eu vou falar com ele".

"Ce-certo." Diz Yuki meio receoso de deixar a princesa sozinha. Ele da uma última olhada nela e começa a correr em outra direção.

"uff" Fica olhando até ter certeza que Yuki não estava mais por perto e corre até onde tinha certeza que Kyo estaria.

Tohru acaba entrando em um pequeno jardim cercado por uma cerca viva. Ela avista uma pessoa de cabelo alaranjado sentado perto de uma pequena lagoa.

A garota um largo sorriso e se aproxima rapidamente.

"NÃO SE APROXIME!" Grita Kyo.

Ela para por alguns instantes, mas volta a correr.

"Kyo-kun, vamos voltar...". Diz meio receosa.

"Se veio aqui só para me convencer a voltar para aquele buraco perdeu viagem."

"Mas Kyo-kun, eu lhe prometo que nada de mau irá lhe acontecer, te dou minha palavra, como amiga, isso é uma promessa que não irá se quebrar" Ela se aproxima um pouco mais "Caso minha promessa venha a se quebrar, o que acontecer com você, eu farei comigo".

"Essa não é uma promessa qualquer... você tem idéia do peso dessas palavras?" Ele pergunta virando o rosto na direção dela.

"Tenho, mas é por você Kyo-kun..." Diz abrindo um sorriso.

"... e o que diabos foi aquilo?" Pergunta virando novamente o rosto.

"Hn?" E senta ao lado dele "Está machucado?" Pergunta olhando-o de cima a baixo.

"Eu estou bem... eu não... te machuquei por acaso?..."

"Só tenho alguns arranhões, tudo isso se resolve logo logo, se quiser posso pedir pro Hatori cuidar de você".

"Não preciso de nada disso."

"Você é um bocado orgulhoso Kyo-kun" Diz seguido de risos

"É o que?!" Pergunta Kyo em seu tom de voz habitual.

"Sabe...eu pareço ser uma princesinha mimada, e todos acham que eu o odeio, não é verdade, não sei o que é isso, eu apenas gostaria que você continuasse a viver junto comigo, por isso, vamos voltar?"

"...o problema não é bem esse..."

"Kyo?" Chama alguém atrás dos dois.

"Quem?" Pergunta Tohru se virando

"Mer..." Resmunga Kyo.

Atrás deles estava um homem de longos cabelos cinza

"É você mesmo Kyo?" Pergunta o homem.

"Kyo-kun...quem é este senhor?"

"Kyo, quem é está jovem?"

Kyo olha de um lado para outro.

"Tohru, ele é o meu mestre Kazuma. Shishou, ela é a princesa do reino, Tohru."

"Pr-princesa?" Gagueja Kazuma logo em seguida se ajoelhando.

"Er...Não precisa disso Sr. Kazuma" Diz incomodada com a formalidade

"Sim, sim, claro." Diz Kazuma meio atrapalhado. Ele se levanta. "Então... o que, se é que posso saber, os dois estão fazendo num lugar como esse?"

"É uma historia um pouco longa..." Diz Kyo com um sorriso sem graça.

"Er...vamos todos para o palácio, acho que aqui não é lugar para conversarmos"

"O palácio? É preciso tanto?" Pergunta Kazuma.

"Os guardiões devem estar se dirigindo para cá, não nos deixarão ficar parados aqui, o único jeito é o palácio".

"Fazer o que, né..." Resmunga Kyo.

"Sim, sim, o palácio." Diz Kazuma ainda atrapalhado. _"Nossa, eu nunca estive lá antes..."_

Algumas horas depois, de volta ao palácio.

"Hime-sama!" Ritsu se aproximou e rapidamente se curva "Estavam todos tão preocupados, está tudo bem?"

"Sim Ritsu, por favor, eu gostaria que levasse o Sr. Kazuma e o Kyo-kun para uma das salas e, por favor, peça para servirem alguma coisa, eu vou me apresentar e já os encontro, com licença" Diz se curvando e segue para outra direção.

Kazuma estava boquiaberto com o palácio e todo seu luxo e esplendor.

"Shishou... quer fazer o favor de parar com isso..." Diz Kyo.

"É muito grande..." Diz Kazuma que só faltava começar a babar.

"A última sala do corredor está livre"

"Vambora." Diz Kyo arrastando Kazuma pelo corredor até a dita sala.

**Em outro salão.**

"Como podem ter sido tão descuidados?!" Grita Uotani para os guardiões.

"Foram as ordens da princesa." Diz Haru normalmente.

"Não importa, o que vocês têm na cabeça? Ela corria risco de vida estando sozinha!"

"Yuki, você estava com a Hime-sama, não estava?" Pergunta Hanajima

"Estava."

"Não tinha o direito de ter se afastado".

"Eu sei."

"Agora não adianta discutir isso" Diz Motoko se aproximando "Kyoko-Hime deseja falar com vocês, os inúteis consagrados como guardiões estão liberados, essas foram as palavras da Kyoko-Hime". Diz a garota olhando para todos com certo desprezo.

Uotani e Hanajima ficaram se olhando e logo deixaram o salão sem falar nada. Motoko era uma das pessoas mais próximas a Rainha e uma das mais distantes de Tohru, servia apenas a Kyoko, enquanto Uotani e Hanajima serviam de professoras a babás da pequena.

"Esse pessoal é cabeça-dura mesmo..." Diz Haru. "A gente devia montar um sindicato e exigir melhorias nas condições de trabalho."

"Imagina só, os guardiões fazendo greve." Diz Shigure que estava de passagem pelo corredor.

"Até que não era uma má idéia..." Diz Haru pensativo.

"Não brinque com isso" Diz Rin séria, _'isso atrasaria os planos de Akito'._

"A gente podia fazer piquete na sala do trono." Continua Haru.

Rin deixa o cômodo rapidamente.

"Boa, e vocês aproveitam e chamam logo a guarda toda." Diz Shigure animado.

"REBELIÃO, REBELIÃO" Grita Momiji batucando na mesa.

"Eu to falando serio, a gente é tratado feito uns capachos. Ninguém merece aturar isso." Diz Haru.

"Dane-se o mundo, eu quero mais é viver num palácio, mas não de babá" Diz Kagura

"Isso, isso. Agora uma faixa bem grande." Diz Shigure bem animado.

"Vocês deveriam ter mais respeito, com esses pensamentos patéticos não chegarão a lugar algum, continuem com a função de vocês" Diz Kyoko parada na porta do salão.

"Asseguro a vossa alteza que isso não se repetirá novamente." Diz Yuki se curvando. Os demais repetem o gesto.

"Conto com vocês" Diz Kyoko saindo do salão.

Em outro lugar.

"Senhor Kazuma" Diz Tohru se aproximando.

"Ah, princesa! Fico muitíssimo agradecido por me conceder à honra de vosso tempo apenas para ouvir o que esse humilde servo tem a lhe dizer." Diz Kazuma fazendo uma longa reverencia.

"O que desejar" Diz sorrindo.

"Há! Como já foi dito, sou o antigo mestre do Kyo. Eu cuidei de Kyo desde que o encontrei próximo a um riacho."

"Shishou... por favor..."

"Ele ainda era uma criança na época."

"Um pequeno demônio ele quer dizer..."

"Eu o eduquei da melhor maneira que pude, para que Kyo pudesse um dia viver numa cidade sem despertar a atenção das outras pessoas."

"Pra que eu não fugisse de cont..." Kyo se interrompe, lembrando o que aconteceu há dois dias.

Tohru escutava cada palavra com o máximo de atenção e concentração que lhe era permitido.

"Entretanto um dia, nós nos desentendemos..."

_- Porque não vamos até a cidade?_

_- Ainda é muito cedo para você, Kyo._

_- Não acho. Eu já consigo me controlar perfeitamente._

_- Você achar isso é sinal de que ainda não esta pronto._

"Entenda que Kyo quase nunca teve contato com outros humanos senão eu... e ele nunca foi muito bom de ouvir os outros." Kyo vira o rosto.

_- Porque eu deveria continuar a obedece-lo?!_

_- Kyo, isso não é forma de se dirigir a seu p-_

_- Você não é meu pai!!! Nunca será!!! Eu sou um demônio!! Um ser das trevas, não sou um humano fraco e covarde, não preciso de ninguém me dizendo como devo viver minha vida! Nós somos livres, eu sou livre!!_

_- Eu nunca o prendi aqui Kyo._

_- Mentira!! Você nunca me deixou sair daqui e nunca vai me deixar!! Se eu continuar a ficar aqui me tornarei como um de vocês!!! Um fraco!!! – E sai casa em disparada._

_- Kyo! Volte aqui! Kyo!_

"Isso foi a quatro anos atrás."

"_Nós sempre julgamos mau as pessoas, só percebemos isso quando descobrimos algo...o passado é algo tão importante, que nos faz vê-las de forma diferente...? Mas você não se importa muito com isso...Mãe". _Tohru olha de um para o outro e concorda com a cabeça.

"Algumas semanas depois ou ouvi falar que Kyo havia chegado até o palácio e... bom, eu só o vi agora, depois desses quatro anos."

"Shishou... eu-"

"Como vocês estão lidando com Kyo?... Me perdoe a indelicadeza Alteza, mas Kyo é como um filho para mim... eu não consegui deixar de me preocupar com ele nesses quatro anos..."

"Shishou..."

"Seus sentimentos são maravilhosos. Apesar de haver alguns desentendimentos, tudo está se dando perfeitamente bem, e o senhor educou-o muito bem" Diz com leve sorriso, no entanto, essa conversa estava se tornando desagradável, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e afogar os pensamentos que lhe vinham em mente.

"Me perdoe... Shishou... aquela briga a quatro anos... eu não..." E Kyo cai de joelhos. "Me perdoe... Tohru... por minha causa... por minha culpa..." Começam a aparecer lágrimas em seus olhos.

Tohru olhava perplexa, as mãos tremiam, a reação que ela nunca poderia esperar dele, o coração doía, pensamentos e lembranças dançavam em sua mente.

"Kyo-kun..."

Kyo olha direto nos olhos dela.

"Me perdoe..."

Tohru esconde o rosto com as mãos e começa a chorar alto. Kyo abaixa o rosto. Ele tira o vidrinho que guardava no bolso e o coloca no chão. Depois de levanta e para do lado de Tohru.

"Gomen..." E sai do aposento.

**No Salão de Reuniões.**

"Ojou-sama. O Kyonkichi deseja vê-la." Avisa Shigure da porta do salão.

Kyoko tira os pés de cima da mesa, e ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

"Os raios de sol brilham ao meu favor, mande-o entrar".

"Hai." Shigure se retira. Pouco depois entra Kyo. Seu rosto não mostrava qualquer expressão, mas ele não olhava diretamente para Kyoko.

"Parece que os guardiões cumpriram com seu trabalhando, protegendo a minha filha. Espero que não tenha vindo tentar negociar".

"Não... eu apenas... quero voltar para minha prisão... de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído..."

"Ah o sol, que seus raios não me queimem" Diz falando sozinha, e depois se ajeita na cadeira e apóia o rosto com uma das mãos. "Kyonkichi, você nunca mais ouvirá eu dizer isso novamente, escute com muita atenção. O seu desejo é uma ordem". Diz com um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Kyo fecha os olhos e espera a ordem final.

"Guardas! Prendam-no!" Diz de pé e apontando para Kyo.

Os guardas se aproximam cautelosamente de Kyo que não reage. Eles levam Kyo para o calabouço mais profundo do palácio.

"Será preciso erguer uma nova barreira, Ojou-sama." Diz Shigure assistindo a cena toda.

"Shigure, mais tarde, mais tarde, eu quero festejar!" Diz quase pulando de alegria.

"Podemos dar uma grande festa amanhã à noite. Posso dar ordem para começarem os preparativos?"

"Fique a vontade!"

Tohru entrou no quarto batendo a porta, os olhos vermelhos e ainda soluçava, se jogou na cama, chorando ainda mais.

"Que sentimento nojento...é tão deprimente, ah, papai, como ficaria envergonhado..."

_-Qualquer um pode duvidar, tente acreditar. Seja uma pessoa que acredita. Isso com certeza irá se tornar um encorajamento para alguém._

"Para quem papai, para quem? Eu vejo...eu tento ser gentil, eu me esforço, nunca pensei que eu realmente conseguiria odiar alguém...nunca!"

_-Vai haver momentos da sua vida, em que você odiará aqueles que mais ama, talvez até os deseje mal._

_-Isso nunca vai acontecer!_

_-Nunca é algo que costuma brincar conosco Tohru, quando isso acontecer, lembre-se do que lhe fortalece._

"O Kyo vai estar com ele...mas...como eu posso encara-lo? Eu cheguei a pensar que o odiava por alguns instantes, vê-lo com o Sr. Kazuma me deu certa repulsa, é tão nojento pensar assim, vergonhoso, deprimente..."

"_Tohru, Tohru, todos temos sentimentos ruins, isso só prova que você é humana". _Diz uma voz em sua mente.

"É você de novo, o homem de olhos dourados, é um guardião? Como consegue se comunicar comigo?".

"_Não mudemos o assunto. Um sábio conselho pra você, minha pequena. Ás vezes, o arrependimento deve preceder as ações"._

"Quem é você?..."

"_Ayame... Sabe Tohru, você se arrependeu de ter tido todos os pensamentos sobre o Kyonkichi, não é? Isso já não é o suficiente? Porque esses pensamentos ruins não significam nada com os que você tem agora. Ás vezes nós só aprendemos certas coisas da pior maneira, existem coisas que só encontramos no fundo do poço, é por isso que chegamos lá, para entende-las, rejeitar tudo que é limpo e belo. Somente quando estamos com a alma suja, é que começamos a dar valor as coisas belas. Toda dor precisa de carinho, toda sombra precisa de luz pra existir, não há nada que seja desprezível, você pode tirar proveito de tudo. Por isso, mesmo que você erre o caminho, não pense que foi inútil, apenas seja confiante e acredita que nada foi à toa, tudo que passou sempre pode te fortalecer...É isso, minha filosofia. Pense nisso, talvez se sinta melhor, Hime"._

"Ayame? Ayame!?"

**Em um dos salões do palácio.**

"Repita isso!" Grita Yuki.

"É exatamente o que você ouviu. O Kyo foi preso novamente." Diz Shigure sorrindo cinicamente.

"Disse que ele se entregou... por quê?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Eu que sei? Não consigo compreender a mente de um demônio."

"Alguma coisa não está certa... Kyo não faria isso assim do nada..." Diz Haru pensando em voz alta.

"Eu acho que isso vai nos dar uma enoooorme dor de cabeça" Diz Kagura batendo com uma das mãos na testa.

"Já está nos dando" Diz Kisa

"Mas a Tohru-chan não é a favor disso, ela não permitiria, será que de novo ela não sabe de nada?" Pergunta Momiji para todos.

"Acho que ninguém contou isso ainda a ela. Ah, Ojou-sama estará dando uma grande festa amanhã aqui no palácio. É claro que vocês foram convidados."

"Tratamento vip..." Diz Kisa sarcasticamente.

"Algo assim."

"_Hime... como você vai reagir a isso?" _Pensa Yuki.

**No prédio do conselho.**

"Não... não acredito..." Diz Akito.

"Eu também fiquei surpreso, mas parece que Kyoko-sama finalmente tomou controle da situação."

"_A vadia mandou prender o Kyonkichi... e ainda vem dar uma festinha... isso não vai ficar barato... não vai mesmo..." _Pensa Akito se afastando.

"Sr. Akito, a reunião – "

"Vai esperar."

"Mas a presença do Sr. É indi-"

"Eu disse que vai esperar!" E se retira rapidamente.

**No quarto da princesa.**

"Uma festa?" Pergunta Tohru enquanto Hanajima selecionava alguns livros, a feiticeira apenas concorda com a cabeça.

"Por quê?"

"Parece que Kyoko-Sama, finalmente se alegrou".

"Ah, o Sr. Kazuma, como ele está?" Pergunta Tohru

"Uotani estava com ele, não sei de mais nada".

"_Que vergonha..."_

_-Com licença... – E sai correndo para o quarto._

Continua...


	13. Invasão

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 13: Invasão**

"Kyoko-Hime-Sama" Diz Motoko com algumas folhas na mão, Kyoko joga o cabelo para o lado e faz sinal para que esta se sente, antes que a menina começasse a falar, Kyoko se aproxima da porta e sela alguma magia.

"Assim nenhum engraçadinho poderá ouvir atrás da parede, pode dizer". E se senta a rainha.

"Com a sua ausência, tivemos alguns danos e vantagens, os guardiões foram encontrados e estão servindo a princesa... no entanto, os dados que foram apresentados por Saki Hanajima e Arisa Uotani, não os defendem muito bem, embora não tenham deixado de cumprir com seus deveres".

"Tudo para agradar a Tohru... essas duas... O que mais?"

"A aparição repentina de Isuzu, o cavalo. Embora tenha dito que fosse um problema familiar, não foi encontrado dado de seus parentes, sua lealdade para com a princesa não está definida, mas é baixa, foi constatado que se comunicou com um desconhecido e suas idas e vindas do palácio são suspeitas".

"Ou seja, ela está na linha negra... o comportamento é mesmo suspeito, fiquei sabendo do incêndio no templo e da arma roubada, já falei com o Kureno. Também recebi os dados com os poderes e níveis". Diz jogando algumas folhas e anotações em cima da mesa.

"Hanajima e Arisa têm os observado muito bem".

"E esqueceram da minha Tohru, mas tudo está sob controle, finalmente". Diz calmamente. "Esta festa não é em si para comemorar o fato do Oni ter sido preso, e sim dar uma folga a todos, não cheguei da maneira mais apresentável que se deve uma Rainha, espero poder reparar esse erro".

"A senhora não deve nada a ninguém, só eles para com seus compromissos".

"Motoko sempre tão prática, mas não posso continuar com essa imagem, já até imagino o que está por vir, a Tohru vai querer soltá-lo, eu já conheço a história". Diz Kyoko dando um leve sorriso. "Eu não sou uma pessoa tão boa quanto o Katsuya, mas sabe... quero proteger a minha filha, não posso confiá-la a alguém que tirou vidas de muitas pessoas, matou meu marido e deixou minha filha perturbada por quase um ano, sou Rainha tenho deveres para com meu reino, mas também sou mãe".

"Não posso dizer que a entendo, isso não seria verdade, mas minha Rainha, apesar dos protestos, ela sabe, ela a ama, e suas decisões são para o bem dela, todos sabemos disso".

"_No final, parece que você é a única que melhor me compreende, você também... tem sentimentos ruins para o Oni, seus pais foram mortos por ele, não é Motoko...?"._

Conforme o dia vai passando, várias pessoas importantes vão chegando ao palácio.

"Porque eu tenho que vestir essas roupas panacas?" Pergunta Hiro enquanto vestia algo um pouco mais formal.

"Não reclame tanto. O alfaiate teve que fazer a sua as pressas e ainda ficou muito bom." Diz Shigure.

"Parece até alguém importante." Comenta Haru.

"Calado."

"Tcharaaaans!" Momiji da um salto em frente a eles, mostrando sua roupa de cor azul-marinho, com detalhes em dourado.

"Isso não é uma festa a fantasia..." Diz Hiro.

"Mas está perfeito, parece que as garotas vão demorar um tempão, mas uma coisa só é estranha, eu estava passando por lá, e não ouvi a voz da Isuzu, será que ela não vem?".

"Ela deve ta passeando de novo." Diz Haru despreocupadamente.

"Hmm, será...?" Diz Shigure. "Yuki-donno está tão quieto, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Yuki estava sentado, olhando para o nada.

"Yuki-donno?"

"..."

"Yukiiii" Momiji para em frente a ele e começa a fazer várias caretas.

"Ahn? O que foi?"

"Você está com cara de defunto atropelado"

"Ele tem razão. O que está te perturbando agora?" Pergunta Haru.

"É a princesa. Ela ainda não sabe... do Kyo, sabe?"

"Kyoko-hime-sama prefere que ninguém toque no assunto por enquanto." Diz Shigure.

"Claro, imagina a confusão que isso ia dar" Diz Momiji se sentando e olhando pro teto.

"Falando nisso, o que houve com aquele homem que veio ontem a tarde?" Pergunta Haru.

"Kazuma-san? Ele voltou para casa." Diz Shigure.

"Assim? Sem nada?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Ele pediu á Kyoko-hime-sama que deixasse Kyo ir com ele, mas ela não permitiu."

"Que Tohru-chan nunca saiba disso!"

"Olha os modos." Diz Haru saindo do aposento. Hiro vai logo depois.

"Yuki-donno."

"H-hai."

"Tente não se atrasar. É elegante com a realeza, mas péssimo para servos como nós." Diz Shigure também saindo.

**Em um dos jardins.**

"_É certo mesmo estar aqui?... É certo fazer isso tudo?" _Se pergunta Rin apoiada na grade e olhando para o jardim.

"Tantas dúvidas, algumas delas nunca tem respostas, Isuzu-san" Diz um homem logo atrás dela.

"A-A-Ayame, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim para a festa, Ele não tem muito jeito para alegrar seus servos".

"Alguém pode te perceber, podem te reconhecer."

"Isuzu-san, eu posso anular essa aura tão poderosa que chama atenção, e, eu posso entrar na mente das pessoas, não posso? Não tem problemas, a única pessoa que pode me reconhecer, não me verá hoje" Diz sorrindo.

"Ele sabe disso?"

"Não faria nada sem seu consentimento".

Em outra parte.

"Hatori-sensei! Que surpresa vê-lo aqui!" Exclama Shigure.

"É..."

"Não pensei que ainda freqüentasse essas festas."

"..."

"Não seja tão frio. Vamos, anime-se e beba alguma coisa. Esta festa foi idéia da Rainha então, pode esperar pelo melhor."

"Entendo..."

Tohru estava presa tendo que falar com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, de longe procurava os guardiões, e às vezes os via passar, mas não conseguia fazer sinal para nenhum deles.

"_O que a minha mãe está pensando?" _Resmunga mentalmente enquanto continuava a falar com alguns velhos.

"Ahh. Hime-sama. Que alegria em vê-la bem." Diz Akito abrindo caminho entre os velhos.

"Akito-san, quanta generosidade" _"Mamãe, como pôde fazer isso comigo?" _

"Como está a busca pelos guardiões?"

"Indo muito bem, tivemos alguns problemas, mas já foi resolvido."

"É o Kyonkichi? Eu soube que tiveram problemas com ele... outra vez."

"Isso não é nada! Er...".

"E ainda tiveram que prendê-lo novamente... acho que foi ingenuidade por parte da princesa de confiar em um demônio."

"Kyo...preso?...quando? Quem ordenou isso!?"

"Como? Ainda não estava sabendo? Foi ordem de sua mãe, Kyoko-hime-sama."

"..." _"Porque está fazendo isso tudo?" _"Com licença, lembrei que tenho um assunto inacabado" Diz se afastando.

"Claro, claro. Sempre as ordens, princesa."

-/-

"Momiji, você sentiu algo estranho?"

"Com a Tohru-chan, não foi? Sim, alguma coisa está acontecendo".

Kagura concorda com a cabeça.

"Aquele Akito... o que ele disse?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Estamos muito longe, não deu para ouvir." Diz Haru.

"Hiro, eu tive uma idéia! Ele é rápido, poderia seguir aquele cara, alguém fica na cola da Hime, e saberíamos de tudo" Diz Kagura

"Entendido." Diz Hiro desaparecendo.

"_Onde está a Rin numa hora dessas...?" _Pensa Haru se afastando do grupo.

"Eu sigo a princesa." Diz Yuki. "Alguém, mantenha Shigure ocupado para que ele não venha também." E se afasta.

"Momiji, você sabe pentelhar, e Kisa fique com ele" Diz Kagura, os dois concordam e se afastam. "Pra onde o Haru está indo? Ele pode ser útil...".

Haru caminha pelo jardim enfeitado procurando por Rin no meio de tanta gente. Ele avista a figura exótica de Ayame, balança a cabeça e continua a procurar por Rin.

Ayame olha de esguelha para ele e depois volta a conversar com algumas pessoas.

"Decidiu fugir da festa...Haru?" Pergunta Rin aparecendo atrás dele.

"Rin, por onde andou? Você fica sumindo assim e acaba me deixando preocupado."

"Sempre muito preocupado, ah Haru, tem que se divertir mais, ou vai acabar envelhecendo muito rápido" Diz meio aos risos.

"E de quem é a culpa por eu ficar preocupado?" Pergunta sorrindo. "Olha só, meu cabelo já ta ficando branco."

"Está vendo só, aaah Haru, sabe o que eu consegui aprender?"

"Não sei, o que é?"

Ela o pega pela mão, e eles desaparecem e reaparecem em uma varanda.

"O que acha?"

"Muito interessante. E muito prático também." Diz trazendo-a para perto de si e depois a beijando.

"Haru, você nem presta atenção no que eu falo... mas me diga, a festa está mesmo muito chata?"

"Na verdade está um pouco estranha."

"Estranha como?" _'Por favor, que não tenha relação com Akito...'_

"Tohru-hime não estava muito bem, depois de conversar com um dos conselheiros. Acho que ele se chamava Akito."

"Ah...Essas festas devem ser um pouco cansativas para esse tipo de pessoa, não deveria se preocupar _Akito, não deixaria que Ayame viesse se fosse fazer alguma coisa, e de qualquer forma, ele não avisou nada... _Haru, Kyoko-Sama deu essa festa para nos divertirmos, pra que ficar se preocupando tanto?" Pergunta com uma das mãos no rosto dele.

"Eu não estou me preocupando. Foi você quem perguntou. _Os outros já estão cuidando de tudo. Rin não precisa se incomodar com esses assuntos._" Diz dando dois soquinhos na testa dela.

"Eu perguntei, mas não esperava ouvir uma resposta dessas, de qualquer forma, aproveitando essa folga, não temos que nos apresentar nem nada do gênero, não né? Porque isso tudo é um porre".

"E daí se tivermos? Se alguém aparecer vai ter que se ver comigo."

"Cuidado com esse Black, você fica muito impulsivo."

"E...?" Mas ele não a deixa responder, beijando-a novamente.

Tohru andava pelos corredores com pressa e se desviando rapidamente das pessoas, sabia onde estava o calabouço, e não iria permitir que Kyo ficasse preso, não depois do que aconteceu, Ayame tinha razão com suas palavras.

"_Kyo, Kyo-kun...pode me ouvir?"_

"_..."_

"_Será que tem alguma barreira que me impede de falar com ele...Kyo?"_

"_... Tohru...?"_

"_Ah, não tem! Kyo-kun, o que aconteceu? Eu não entendo, porque você foi preso? Eu disse que ia manter a minha palavra"._

"_E eu agradeço por isso..."_

"_Nada vai acontecer com você, porque está aí? Ontem, aquilo tudo... Eu não consegui me concentrar, eu não entendo, porque não está do meu lado?"_

"_Porque... é errado... você é humana... eu sou um monstro... um demônio..."_

"_Kyo-kun é e sempre será Kyo-kun, é isso que importa"._

"_Precisamente... eu sempre serei o que sou... eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu..."_

"_Quem está falando pra mudar? Quero que seja sempre você mesmo, disse que ia me ajudar, onde está você?"_

"_... onde nos encontramos pela primeira... segunda vez."_

"Aqui" E chega ao calabouço.

Kyo estava sentado de costas para uma das paredes encarando a outra. Ele se vira para a barreira.

"Porque veio até aqui?"

"Vim soltar você, isso não faz parte do que combinamos".

"Não, me deixe aqui."

"Mas...Kyo-kun...".

"Você vai ter problemas se for pega aqui."

"Não me importo, é por você Kyo-kun, faço isso por você, não percebe?... não percebe o quanto quero estar ao seu lado? Não me afaste, onegai".

"Mesmo sabendo de tudo... mesmo eu tendo causado tanto sofrimento... você ainda me quer ao seu lado?"

"Sofrimento é vê-lo ai, isso me causa dor".

"..." Kyo põe a mão sobre a barreira.

"Quando eu conseguir tira-lo daí, vá para o meu quarto, ninguém o procurará lá" Diz colocando as mãos sobre a barreira e recitando algum mantra.

De repente os dois sentem uma estranha energia vindo do jardim.

"O que é... esse poder?" Pergunta Kyo.

"O que pode estar acontecendo...?".

**No jardim**

"Essa pressão... você está sentindo?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Esse poder é o poder dos 12 guardiões." Diz Hatori.

"Então o último acabou de chegar."

Ayame que tomava chá, estava agora de pé olhando atentamente para os lados.

"_Akito-sama, planejou isso tudo?" _Se pergunta espantado.

"_É ele... o galo..." _Akito olha de lado e percebe Hiro distraído. _"É hora." _E faz um rápido sinal com as mãos.

"Kisa..."

"Eu sei" Diz a garota, e ela e o coelho começam a andar devagar pelo salão.

"Onde está o Yuki?" Pergunta Kagura se aproximando.

"Deve estar com a Tohru-chan, cadê o Haru e a Isuzu?"

"Hiro-chan também não está a vista..."

**Na varanda.**

"Você sentiu isso Rin?"

"Sim... A energia está concentrada...".

Haru fecha uma das mãos em punho forçosamente.

"Devemos investigar?"

"É nosso trabalho...".

Kyoko andava com seu 'guarda-costas' Ritsu, que para repentinamente.

"Ritsu...?"

"Estão todos aqui..." Diz Ritsu com os olhos arregalados, Kyoko fica o observando por algum tempo e só depois entende.

"Agora que você falou...".

"Kyoko-Hime-Sama!" Hanajima e Uotani se aproximam correndo.

"Sim, o Ritsu acabou de sentir...".

"É tão poderoso assim?" Se pergunta Arisa olhando a sua volta.

De repente todos ouvem um grito vindo de um dos convidados que fugia de um homem vestido de preto empunhando uma espada.

"Intrusos!" Grita um dos guardas.

O invasor se prepara para atacar quando sua espada simplesmente sai de sua mão e segue até ficar nas mãos de Haru.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

O invasor atira várias shurikens contra Haru, entretanto elas subitamente somem no ar.

"Isso é perigoso, tio." Diz Hiro girando-as entre os dedos.

Logo mais homens de preto invadem o local. Os convidados começam a fugir.

"Acho que eu vou fazer um strike" Diz Kagura sorrindo e correndo na direção de alguns deles.

"Vai precisar de reforço" Diz Momiji correndo ao lado dela para garantir que nenhuma Kunai ou Shuriken a atingisse.

"É hora do show!" Diz Haru correndo contra alguns ninjas. Ele passa direto, mas quando os ninjas tentam se viram, eles não conseguem se mover.

"Kyoko-hime-sama, por aqui!" Chama Shigure enquanto bloqueava o ataque de um deles.

Kyoko segue com Ritsu lhe dando cobertura e Hanajima e Uotani.

"Onde está a Tohru?"

"Não a vimos" Diz Uotani descendo o cacete nos ninjas.

Um dos ninjas pula na frente de Kyoko, mas ele logo cai no chão, revelando Akito e uma cadeira quebrada nas mãos dele.

"Não é seguro pararem aqui."

Kyoko totalmente assustada concorda com a cabeça e segue para longe dali.

Kisa é pega de costas e arremessada contra uma parede. Hiro percebe o ataque e parte pra cima do agressor que em menos de um segundo está no chão.

"Kisa! Você está bem?" Ele pergunta se ajoelhando perto da garota.

"Eu acho que sim... Hiro-chan, não se preocupe comigo, vamos acabar com eles" Diz ficando de pé.

"Mal posso esperar." Diz estendendo a mão.

Kagura voa para o lado deles.

"Menos conversa e mais ação, da pra vocês dois fazerem logo aquele esquema?"

"Ué, você que atrapalhou" Diz Kisa sorrindo e pegando a mão de Hiro

Logo os dois desaparecem do campo de visão de Kagura que só vê um borrão branco golpeando vários ninjas, que caem no chão faiscando e chamuscados.

**No calabouço.**

Kyo e Tohru sentem o teto tremer um pouco e um pouco de poeira cai sobre eles.

"Mas que diabos ta acontecendo?"

"Terminado" Diz ao ver a barreira se desfazer "O que eles estão fazendo lá em cima?".

Os dois ouvem, vindo do corredor um grito que logo é abafado.

"De repente ficou frio não...?" Pergunta Kyo esfregando as mãos nos braços.

"Sim...ah, Yuki!!" E sai correndo.

Na esquina havia um ninja parado feito estátua e Yuki.

"To-Tohru-hime!"

"O que...está acontecendo?"

"Eu também não sei... Kyo?"

"Que foi?"

"... nada..."

Kyo da um chute no ninja que cai na mesma posição que estava.

"Não é melhor dar uma olhada?" Pergunta Kyo já avançando.

Momiji cai em cima dos três.

"Mo-Momiji?" Tohru olha surpresa pro menino estatelado no chão.

"Hime?Ah! Yuki, Kyo? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui embaixo? Tem uma porrada de ninjas, é uma invasão! Venham dar uma mão!"

"Hehehe... bem que eu tava achando aquela cela meio apertada." Diz Kyo estalando o pescoço. "Se afastem crianças e vejam o que é uma boa briga!" Grita Kyo saltando a escada do calabouço em um pulo só e caindo em cima de um ninja.

"_Mas será possível...?" _Se pergunta Yuki vendo o animo súbito de Kyo. _"Ele não se cansa?"_

"Yuki anda, não podemos deixar tudo na mão dele" Diz Momiji subindo as escadas "Ah...Hime, vou ajudá-la a ir para um local mais seguro, ent-" Tohru já havia subido a escada toda e enfrentava alguns ninjas. "HIME?!"

"Como...?"

Isuzu pega um ninja e desaparece com ele, e depois o joga do alto do telhado e vai repetindo o processo, até que um montinho se juntam em cima dela, caindo várias pessoas do telhado, os ninjas voam para longe junto de uma corrente de vento que bate e Isuzu desce devagar.

"Ri-Ritsu?"

"Vamos Senhorita Isuzu, ainda há muitos por aqui" Diz correndo para cima de mais ninjas.

De repente todos que ainda estavam no jardim ouvem um urro bestial e Kyo aparece no céu da noite descendo feito um raio sobre os invasores.

Ele golpeia alguns dos ninjas mais próximos que voam como se fossem brinquedos.

"O que... o que ele está fazendo aqui...?" Pergunta Shigure para ninguém.

De seu canto Akito apenas sorri.

"Que medo..." Kisa recua um ou dois passos.

"Como ele saiu?!" Grita Hanajima para Uotani que não estava muito longe.

"Isso é coisa da Hime!"

Um dos ninjas acerta um golpe nas costas de Kyo. Ele apenas se vira e apanha a espada com a mão partindo-a em duas. Em seguida agarrou seu pescoço e correu contra a parede mais próxima chocando o invasor contra ela fazendo ainda mais pressão contra seu pescoço.

"Ele está selvagem outra vez." Diz Haru.

Rin não prestava atenção, olhava o tempo todo para os lados. _"Ayame? Você estará por aqui...?" _Sem nem se dar conta dos ninjas próximos.

"_Alguém precisa para-lo." _Pensa Yuki, ele olha para os lados e percebe que todos a sua volta ainda estão chocados. Ele decide fazer isso sozinho e corre na direção do demônio.

Kyo larga o ninja no chão e parte contra o próximo, rasgando o peito deste com suas garras. Hiro de repente cai de joelhos no chão e põe uma das mãos sobre o pescoço.

"_Está doendo... está doendo..."_

Yuki se aproxima de Kyo por trás. Kyo percebe o movimento é tenta ataca-lo, mas apenas atinge seu rosto de leve. Yuki se abaixa e bate com as palmas das mãos contra o peito de Kyo que começa a parar de se mover.

Rin vê de longe a figura exótica de Ayame desaparecer.

"E isso é hora pro Kyo ficar doidão?" Grita Kagura espancando um dos ninjas "Yuki, senta a porrada nele antes que tenhamos que parar tudo pra fazer isso".

Tohru estava tendo alguns probleminhas com os ninjas, e logo Arisa os tira da linha da princesa, e aparece sorrindo com a espada nas mãos.

"Cuidado Hime, ainda não está muito habilidosa com essas magias".

"Obrigada Uo-chan"

"Hime, aquele seu demônio ta meio descontrolado, melhor ajudar a Hanajima em uma barreira temporária".

"Kyo? _De novo?_".

"Não vai começar outra confusão, vai Kyo?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Eu... n... não..."

"Então controle-se!"

"Con..trole..."

"Hiro, o que houve?" Pergunta Haru vendo o garoto caído no chão. Ele percebe a mancha de sangue sob a mão. "Você foi atingido?"

Hiro consegue apenas balançar a cabeça levemente enquanto tenta segurar as lagrimas de dor. Hatori se aproxima dos dois correndo.

"O que houve?"

"Eu não sei, mas ele não está legal."

"Me deixe ver." Ele rasga a blusa do garoto e vê quatro pequenas feridas.

"_Mas o que foi isso?"_

Hatori percebe os olhos de Hiro se revirando.

"Hiro! Fique comigo, mantenha a consciência! Hiro!" Ele tira um fósforo do bolso e o acende. "Concentre-se na chama! Bom. Precisamos levá-lo para um lugar seguro."

"Certo. Rin! Rin!"

A garota aparece levando Hiro e Hatori e depois desaparece.

"Hiro-chan? Ei, o que houve com o Hiro-chan?" Pergunta Kisa querendo ir atrás, Momiji para na frente da garota.

"Temos outras preocupações".

"Hatori está com ele, vai ficar bem" Diz Tohru se juntando aos dois. Hanajima tentava achar Rin, mas a garota havia desaparecido...de novo.

"Uotani!"

"Eu já sei, também percebi, eles já estão diminu-"

Hanajima concentrava vários deles em uma barreira que depois começa a pegar fogo.

"Ow, calma aí!"

"É tão estressante perder tempo" Diz calmamente.

"Hanajima, a Tohru!" Grita Uotani apenas vendo a princesa ser pega por três ninjas, Momiji e Kisa também estavam encurralados.

Os três ninjas caem no chão de repente. Shigure aparece detrás deles, a espada que ele segurava já estava negra. Alguns ninjas começam a fugir.

"Acho que acabou."

"O-obrigada" Diz Tohru olhando surpresa para ele.

"Hime-Sama, está tudo bem?" Pergunta Uotani parada em frente a ela.

"Sim, graças ao Senhor Shigure" Diz sorrindo.

"Eu vivo e morro pela senhorita." Diz Shigure fazendo uma reverencia.

**Mansão do Akito,**

"Ayame, eu vi você atacando, porque se meteu?" Grita Rin.

"Calma, mas uma das guardiãs estava com problemas, parece até que você não se importa".

"Eu **não **me importo, ela te viu? Ela sabe quem é você? Quer por os planos de Akito por água a baixo?"

"Do que está falando? Achei que você fosse contra isso tudo".

"Estou fazendo a minha parte, então não se meta, já foi problema suficiente todos aqueles ninjas e você ainda foi se envolver, o que vai pensar Akito quando souber?"

"Sou uma pessoa fraca, tentado a ajudar os outros". Diz calmamente.

"Espero que não tenha levantado suspeita".

"Eu sei onde ando, sei onde piso, tenho meus cuidados, e para o seu próprio bem, tenha você os seus, ficar indo e vindo, francamente, acha que engana eles até quando?".

"Cala essa boca!" Grita saindo da sala.

"Sempre tão preocupada" Diz desabotoando o casaco.

Os convidados iam lentamente passando pelo palco de batalha. A noite fora arruinada por um imenso grupo de assassinos enviados aparentemente sem motivo. Entre eles caminhava Akito.

"_Ele foi impedido, mas mesmo assim, eu testemunhei. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos a força que tem o Kyonkichi. Eu preciso dessa força... se é pela raiva que você se desperta, então eu lhe darei muitos motivos para ficar furioso. Muitos!"_

Continua...


	14. Crime e Inocência

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 14: Crime e Inocência.**

Dois dias depois da invasão.

"Ojou-Sama?" Motoko para ao lado da rainha que olhava tristemente para o jardim, estava destruído, o terreno mais elevado, com buracos, o canteiro bagunçado, árvores caídas e partidas ao meio.

"Meu pobre jardim..." Resmunga olhando desesperada.

Em seu quarto, Hiro despertava lenta e dolorosamente.

"_O que... o que aconteceu..." _E ele começa a ter visões sobre a noite do ataque. _"Eu não... eu não fiz nada... eu só... foi um peso novamente." _Ele tenta se levantar, mas seu braço esquerdo doía muito. _"Aaarghh... eu não... pude... proteger... a Kisa..."_

"Ah, Hiro-chan, não se esforce, Hatori-san disse que você precisa de repouso" Diz Kisa sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Seu olho esquerdo estava um pouco inchado e havia duas cicatrizes na bochecha, um braço estava enfaixado e havia alguns curativos pelo corpo, mas ela sorria gentilmente.

"Mas que... porcaria de guardião eu sou... até o inútil do Ritsu ajudou em alguma coisa..." Diz tentando mover a mão esquerda, com pouco sucesso. "Eu só atrapalhei."

"Hiro-chan não pode ser tão duro assim, todos fomos pegos desprevenidos, o Momiji ainda não saiu do quarto e a Isuzu-san anda ainda mais sumida".

"Até que ponto eu me rebaixei quando sou comparado ao Momiji..."

"Hiro-chan, não seja tão cruel! E trate de se alimentar direito, todos estavam muito preocupados com você".

"Hm... ta..."

**No salão principal.**

"Kagura, aonde vai?" Pergunta Uotani parada olhando para a garota.

"Ah, vou à cidade, minhas mãos estão doendo, preciso de luvas para lutar melhor, se puder avise a Hime-Sama, com licença" E sai do palácio.

"Recomendação do médico." Diz Shigure. "Hatori teve dois dias bem ocupados por causa da última invasão."

"Eu imagino"

"Kyoko-ojou-sama ainda está no jardim admirando o belo trabalho de ontem à noite?"

"O Momiji está ajudando a por as coisas em ordem, hey, você não se machucou?"

"Que isso, eu sei me cuidar."

**Jardim.**

"Momiji, você não ia ficar de cama?" Pergunta Ritsu de passagem, Momiji tinha um curativo na bochecha e estava sentado no meio da grama tentando dar uma aparência melhor ao jardim danificado.

"Vim dar uma mão a Rainha, afinal, grande parte dessas rachaduras foram por minha causa...E o Kyo?"

"Em julgamento".

"Éh? Mas foi o conselho que decidiu prende-lo, não é?"

"Mas concordaram que ele acabou facilmente com todos aqueles ninjas".

"Claro, ele é assustador, você viu não viu? Ele quase atacou o Yuki".

"Sim, a Rainha quer ele de volta na prisão, até a Princesa está na reunião".

"**O QUE?!"**

Algumas horas depois.

"O conselho chegou a um consenso. Dados os eventos que ocorreram há dois dias atrás, ficou decido que o demônio Kyonkichi seja adicionado a força de defesa do Reino de Onigiri."

Tohru deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e Kyoko foi a primeira a se retirar, abrindo as portas com violência.

"Acho que a Rainha não gostou da decisão..." Comenta um dos conselheiros.

"Ela aprenderá a viver com isso." Diz Akito sorrindo levemente.

**De volta ao palácio, no salão de jantar.**

"Acredita que eles ainda estão discutindo...?" Pergunta Haru.

"Não sei, mas devem estar acabando." Responde Yuki.

"Porque diz isso?"

"Porque devem estar com fome."

"Entendo... e você, não está com fome?" Pergunta vendo o prato intocado de Yuki.

Yuki suspira erguendo os braços. Ambas suas mãos estavam enfaixadas por causa das queimaduras.

"Sei... quer que eu te de na boca?"

"Não estou com tanta fome assim." Diz Yuki se levantando e saindo do salão.

"Será que estar com as mãos enfaixadas afetou seu ego?" Pergunta Rin aparecendo no lugar onde Yuki estava.

"Talvez... por onde andou?"

"Eu ando por muitos lugares".

"Sei... com fome?"

"Fui à cidade gastar dinheiro, comi por lá...aah, tem uma energia estranha que anda me circulando, tem alguém me seguindo, não seria você, não é?"

"E tem como alguém te seguir?"

"_Mas é claro que tem... _Se perderia facilmente".

"Então não sou eu."

"Isso quer dizer que você já tentou? Não acredito! Nunca ia esperar isso de você Haru!"

"Pra mim é natural. Mas não tenho os poderes para isso."

"Hatsuharu...você me decepciona" Diz com um olhar sério e some.

Haru olha para uma de suas mãos. O fio que havia criado preso a um de seus dedos, tinha sua outra extremidade caída sobre a cadeira onde Isuzu estava.

"_Não importa quanto eu tente... quando você quer sumir você realmente desaparece."_

Motoko que estava escondida apenas se afastou com alguns papéis.

"Atenção pessoal!" Grita Shigure batendo palmas para chamar atenção dos presentes.

"Vossa majestade, a Princesa do Reino de Onigiri, Honda Tohru-ohime-sama, tem uma noticia para vocês."

"Guardiões, é com muito orgulho que eu anuncio em primeira mão, que a partir de hoje Kyo está oficialmente conosco" Diz sorrindo e fazendo sinal para que Kyo que estava mais atrás se junte a ela.

"Ahh... yo." Diz Kyo acenando meio sem graça.

"Okaeri" Diz Kagura com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso maroto.

"Com fome?" Pergunta Haru.

"Agora que você mencionou." Diz Kyo se sentando a mesa. "Vai ficar ai?"

"Ei, a Kisa ainda ta cuidando do Hiro?" Pergunta Kagura sentando sobre a mesa e beliscando alguns biscoitos.

"Sim, ela nem tem dormido" Diz Ritsu bebendo um pouco de chá.

"Nhaaa, isso não pode fazer bem a ela, alguém faça aquele moleque parar de mordomia" Diz Momiji de braços cruzados.

"O que deu nele?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Torcicolo." Responde Haru.

"Vou deixá-los conversando" Diz Tohru se afastando. Shigure a acompanha.

"Aquilo no jardim... foram mesmo os doze?" Pergunta Kagura largando a metade do biscoito no prato.

"Foi a impressão que eu tive." Diz Haru.

"Os doze? Cadê eles?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Sabe, com todos aqueles ninjas, alguém me salvou, tenho certeza, eram muitos! Alguém parou na minha frente e não fez nada, mas eles caíram no chão, não cheguei a ver o rosto, mas sei que era um homem, com cabelos bem compridos, maiores que o de Hime-Sama e brancos! Haru, é teu parente?"

"Meus cabelos são brancos por causa do estresse."

"Quem te iludiu com isso?" Pergunta olhando seriamente para ele, com uma enorme gota sobre a cabeça. Rin se aproxima devagar e se junta ao grupo, não estava com a melhor das expressões, pois ouvira metade da fala de Kagura.

"A Rin que me disse. Ah, já de volta?"

"Hn, já..."

"O Kyo ta definitivamente no grupo" Diz Momiji sorrindo, Rin olha pro Oni por alguns instantes e depois fica olhando pro teto.

"Algum problema?" Pergunta Kagura

"Nada não. _Preciso achar Akito...mas como?_ _Shigure, ele sabe das coisas, preciso me encontrar com ele_". E já ia de novo se afastando quando para e olha perto da porta e só vê uma sombra se afastando _"Será que estou mesmo chamando a atenção?" _E volta pro lugar.

"Melhor você ir descansar, Rin." Diz Haru se levantando. "Eu vou com você."

"Ahn? Ah sim, por favor," Diz cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e seguindo com ele. "Desculpa Haru"

"Esquece. Você precisa mesmo descansar. Tem alguma coisa que está incomodando você profundamente. Eu não posso ler mentes, mas sei pelo menos disso. Não tem problema você não querer me contar." Ele para de andar e põe uma das mãos sobre o rosto dela. "Mas saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei do seu lado."

"Ah Haru. _Se eu pudesse te dizer metade, se eu pudesse garantir alguma coisa, se eu soubesse que no final vai ficar tudo bem, não sei quanto aos planos de Akito, mas temo por esse Oni, solto"._

Haru a abraça.

"Eu te amo."

"_Ojou-Sama me coloca em cada situação..." _Pensa Motoko atrás da porta.

**Outro dia.**

"Então?" Pergunta Kyoko sentada com uma das mãos apoiando o rosto, os olhos estavam cansados e baixos, as botas da rainha não estavam engraxadas como o de costume, o vestido negro estava amassado, ela nem ao menos se importava, essa visão deixou Motoko um pouco incomodada, não estava parecendo com a Rainha que tanto admirava.

"Ela se desloca muito para a cidade e vem desconfiando que alguém esteja a seguindo, mas o curioso é que sempre passa mais tempo em uma loja, uma loja de tecidos, e o que é curioso, é que me chama a atenção, é que não posso ouvir a conversa".

Isso pareceu despertar a atenção da Rainha.

"Há uma barreira, ao sair da loja há sempre uma mulher para acompanhá-la, mas não é a pessoa com quem ela vem falando".

"Então tem mesmo alguma coisa suspeita, colocou mesmo um feitiço na Isuzu?"

"Minha Rainha, seguir essas pessoas é minha especialidade" Diz de joelhos e sorrindo cinicamente, Kyoko pareceu se divertir com a frase.

"Cuidado Motoko, sempre desconfie daquele que não vê, e se a Isuzu está mesmo sob suspeita, cuidado até mesmo com ela, você não sabe lhe dar com o poder dela, você não sabe magia negra".

"Nunca farei nada para ocupar seu tempo, minha Rainha".

"_Por ser a mais fiel e por ficar tão amostra nesse trabalho é que temo, que Kami-Sama a proteja, assim como peço que proteja minha Tohru"._

"Ah, assim como pediu, venho a seguindo pelo palácio, ela anda sumindo muito frequentemente, mas sempre volta para perto do Hatsuharu-san".

"O Boi, hãn? Que combinação estranha... Será ele seu cúmplice? Talvez pudéssemos interrogá-lo indiretamente...".

"A meu ver, ele também não sabe aonde ela vai, mas o que mais me chama atenção é que ela sempre se teleporta para os jardins e torres e sempre quando nossos guardas trocam de turno".

Kyoko se levanta com uma expressão de pânico e medo, fora a terceira vez em que Motoko a vira desse jeito, a primeira fora quando soube que o Kyonkitchi estava solto e a segunda quando Tohru saiu com os guardiões e ficou sozinha com o oni__ Motoko se retirou e deixou a ficha de Isuzu sobre a mesa, havia um papel vermelho com um "x" na capa.

-/-

"Ayame? Ayame!" A garota de cabelos castanhos correu para o lado do chefe, o homem olhava para o nada e a capa que costurava estava no chão. Os olhos dourados pareciam ver, longe dali, seu senhor estava distante.

Depois de muito insistir e Ayame não responder, a garota deitou a cabeça no colo de seu chefe e começou a chorar.

"Mine? Mine? Porque chora?" Pergunta Ayame inclinando a cabeça para vê-la, a menina o abraça deixando Ayame um tanto surpreso.

"Nunca mais, nunca mais faça isso Aya, você prometeu nunca mais 'dormir' desse jeito".

"Eu sinto muito, Mine, mas a única promessa que eu posso cumprir é que nunca lerei a sua mente, eu já disse a você, sabe o que está acontecendo".

"Você vem conversando com a Hime, aconselhado a Isuzu e seguindo Akito, você é bom demais Aya. _Até mesmo para mim. _Tudo para proteger seu irmão, não é?"

"E você, mas Isuzu foi descoberta, vão querer pega-la em flagrante, não posso permitir que ela seja excluída, se eu eliminar aquela que a vem seguin-"

Mine o interrompeu.

"Uma mulher? Aya, vai matar uma mulher?"

"Mine, não posso me preocupar com sexo agora, se eu conseguir elimina-la, a acusação só será uma suspeita e ela poderá voltar um dia, mas se eu deixar isso passar... nunca mais... nunca mais Mine...e além do mais, ela faz isso por alguém que ama, você entende não é?...Porque eu faço isso, ela se parece comigo, e eu quero protege-la, eu tenho um fraco por essas pessoas...eu já vi sofrimento demais...amarguras e rancores...

_-Eu não quero, tire essas vozes da minha cabeça! – Gritava um garoto escondendo o rosto entre as pernas, uma mulher se agachou ao seu lado e acariciou sua cabeça._

_-Está tudo bem, está tudo bem Ayame_

_Os olhos fracos e fundos, a boca tremendo, a pele pálida._

_-"Que assustador, como uma criança pode ser assim? Porque Kami-Sama me faz passar por essa humilhação?"._

_Ayame afundou ainda mais o rosto e começou a soluçar alto, era penoso ouvir os pensamentos alheios e muito doloroso saber que até mesmo sua própria mãe, os tinha. Ela tentou toca-lo, mas ele a rejeitou e começou a gritar com os dentes trincando e a voz falha, de pé, mesmo com os joelhos tremendo._

_-Mentirosa! Eu te odeio!_

_E a mulher deu um tapa forte no rosto do menino, que segurou as lágrimas e ficou a fitando com aquele olhos dourados, que ela tanto detestava._

"Eu posso não aceitar, mas eu entendo, porque você é uma pessoa nobre, e eu confio em todas as suas decisões".

"_A mais nobre aqui é você Mine. _Obrigado. _No entanto, essas mãos... são negras, porque é tão difícil destruir uma pessoa? Manipula-la por seus desejos e consumi-la por seu medo... Rin, será que você ainda não percebeu, não é coragem e desejo que te move, não é isso que te faz seguir em frente, é medo..."._

-/-

Em seu quarto, Hiro atirava uma bolinha de uma parede para a outra, sempre chegando antes e jogando-a novamente... com a mão esquerda.

"Hiro-chan?" Kisa bate na porta e coloca a cabeça dentro do quarto "Ah! Não deveria estar deitado?" Diz já entrando.

"O medico parou de vir, então eu já estou melhor."

"Não diga isso, fique deitado! Quer que eu busque alguma coisa pra você? Suco? Biscoitos?"

"Eu já disse que estou melhor." E ele corre pra trás dela. "Meus poderes também já voltaram."

"Ah!" E bate palmas "Fico feliz que sim, mas... Vá para a cama, são ordens supremas" Diz cruzando os braços e de bico.

"Ah... o-ordens supremas?" Pergunta sem entender.

"Sim, ordens minhas, a não ser que você queira um tratamento de choque" Diz com um sorriso diabólico.

"S-sim senhora!" Diz Hiro. Ele vai para a cama sem esconder o susto que levou.

"Senhorita!!" Grita com os olhos faiscando "Se sair dessa cama, **morre**" Diz antes de sair do quarto.

Hiro fica encarando a porta com os olhos arregalados.

"_Nunca irrite o tigre, já dizia minha mãe..." _Pensa Hiro considerando seriamente a ameaça.

**Em outro lugar.**

"_Maldito seja...porque não fica quieto em um canto...?!" _Pensa Rin andando pelo extenso corredor, quando avista Shigure saindo de um dos cômodos. "Kami-Sama está olhando pra mim agora... Shigure!"

"Isuzu-donno? Em que este humilde servo pode ser de ajuda?"

"Tenho algumas perguntinhas, que não posso fazer a **ele**, da pra ajudar?"

"**Ele**?" Pergunta apontando pra cima.

"Não **ELE!**" Grita já estressada "Shigure, você sabe de quem estou falando, no jardim, o que diabos foi aquilo?"

"Ei, ei, calma ai. Não pode sair gritando essas coisas no meio do corredor." Diz mantendo a calma de sempre.

"Então me responda!" Da mais dois passos a frente "Diga-me Gure-Nii, o que estavam pensando? Porque pegou até a mim de surpresa?" Pergunta com a voz calma, porém tensa.

"Aquilo... e a partir de agora... é tudo pela nobre missão."

"Gure-Nii, os doze, aquilo também foi obra dele?"

"O que **você **acha?"

"Você não me da uma resposta concreta, não é mesmo?" Pergunta já com a voz falha.

"As coisas não funcionam assim, Isuzu-donno. Se questiona-lo muito, ele pode começar a duvidar de sua lealdade."

"Eu estou fazendo a minha parte, não estou?"

"Então continue assim. O peão serve ao rei e o defende com sua vida. Logo será nossa vez de dar o cheque-mate."

"Logo não é?... Que seja isso tudo já está muito chato mesmo...".

"Paciência Rin, paciência. Não vai querer que certas pessoas sejam envolvidas nessa confusão, vai?"

Rin engole em seco e baixa a cabeça.

"Vou voltar pro quarto..." E se afasta.

Shigure sorri levemente e volta a seus afazeres.

**Outro dia.**

"Lá está ela..." Murmura Motoko de uma varanda bem alta, viu a guardiã desaparecer para fora do palácio "Ela não me escapa" Motoko deu um passo para trás e encontrou uma barreira, colocou a mão sobre ela e de repente voou contra a parede "Nani?!"

"Sinto me apresentar de uma forma tão indelicada, me chamo Ayame, sou o sexto guardião."

"A cobra!"

"Exato, sinto, mas o seu tempo acabou, não perturbará Isuzu-san, temos um trabalho a fazer".

"Então ela é mesmo uma traidora" Pequenas Asas brancas se formam acima da cabeça de Motoko, estavam se afastando quando são esmagadas por algo invisível e caem no chão e desaparecem.

"Mensagem nenhuma será enviada"

"P-Porque...Porque não está com Ojou-Sama? Para quem você trabalha?!"

"Porque somente desse jeito posso alcançar meus objetivos, não é por mal que o faço" Diz com um leve sorriso, a garota estava pronta para atacá-lo e de repente é levantada pelo pescoço, por algo que não conseguia ver.

"Não costumo ser cruel com garotas, mesmo as enxeridas, vai ser rápido, eu prometo" Diz sacando uma adaga, de dentro do sobretudo branco.

"Mal...dito...Voe asas brancas, perfure, conjurar!" Murmurou a garota fazendo alguns gestos com os dedos, Ayame levantou o rosto surpreso e algumas agulhas o atingiram, duas marcando seu rosto, algumas no braço e perna, o resto fora bloqueado automaticamente.

"Me surpreende que conseguiu fazer algo" E tirou as agulhas que ainda estavam no braço e perna "Ah, eu trabalho para -----" Ele apenas moveu os lábios, Motoko arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu o fio da adaga perfura-lhe, viu o fio prateado cheio de sangue e depois caiu no chão.

"Kyoko...Ojou...Sa...ma..."

Ayame fez uma prece rápida a ela e fechou os olhos da menina, a colocou deitada de costas, com as mãos juntas.

"Você é digna disso, minha querida, terá bons sonhos" Disse antes de desaparecer.

Hanajima largou o livro e se levantou subitamente.

"Motoko..." E correu para a varanda onde a energia espiritual da garota cessara, abriu a porta de vidro e viu o corpo e em volta uma poça de sangue, Hanajima parou ao lado do corpo e rezou rapidamente, colocou a mão sobre a testa dela, imagens bagunçada lhe vieram a mente e depois com clareza viu apenas uma sombra se afastar, alguém com cabelos compridos. A feiticeira olhou bem para o lugar, tudo estava em ordem, não havia sinal de luta, não houve barulho.

"Bloquearam a memória dela... mas isso não é magia...um guardião? Ou será que estou ficando paranóica...? E...era a Isuzu?...cabelos compridos...vi apenas uma sombra...Preciso avisar a Rainha!" E saiu correndo.

"Então nós vamos ligar os quatro salões, vai ser a maior festa, quero os guardiões reunidos, o Oni pode até aparecer, mas que não fique jamais no meu caminho" Disse Kyoko para algumas pessoas que estavam sentados a mesa.

A porta foi aberta com violência e entrou Hanajima.

"Kyoko-Ojou-Sama! Motoko está morta!"

"O que?! GUARDAS, quero todos rondando o palácio imediatamente! Hatori! Chamem o Hatori!"

E começou uma correria de pessoas de um lado para o outro.

"Logo agora que estava tudo indo bem..." Murmurou deslizando para a cadeira, Hanjima se ajoelhou em frente à Rainha.

"Mas...o modo que aconteceu foi suspeito..."

"Como!?"

"Não há sinal de luta na varanda, alguma coisa a perfurou, só há o sangue dela no chão, não escorreu sangue do objeto, e... me desculpe fazer isso sem a sua permissão, mas... eu vi a memória de Motoko, elas foram bloqueadas, no entanto, só consegui ver a sombra de uma pessoa alta de cabelos compridos".

Kyoko se levantou com os olhos brilhando de raiva, Hanajima até se assustou.

"Isuzu, aquela maldita!"

"Kyoko-Ojou-Sama, não temos certeza de nada e-"

"Motoko estava a espionando, ela vem agindo de forma muito suspeita, todos os dados estão levantados e arquivados, pode olhar se quiser, e agora isso? Não há dúvida, ela é uma assassina e traidora!"

"Sabe... Posso sentir a presença dos guardiões quando estão por perto, no entanto tem a de algumas pessoas que não posso sentir... a do Oni, por exemplo, e por muitas vezes a da Isuzu... _Melhor não mencionar o Shigure, antes que a Rainha fique louca_".

"Maldita traidora! Chamem os guardiões imediatamente! **AGORA!**"

Continua...


	15. Flor venenosa

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 15: Flor Venenosa**

"Maldita traidora! Chamem os guardiões, imediatamente! **A-G-O-R-A!**"

"H-hai...".

"Ojou-Sama? Do que se trata?" Pergunta Kagura evitando encará-la, a Rainha parecia estar com um humor ainda pior.

"Talvez eu não tenha agradecido o suficiente, vocês protegeram o palácio, defenderam minha Tohru, sou eternamente grata por seus atos, mas... o mais imperdoável deles é um assassinato...".

Os guardiões se olham entre si.

"Minha fiel Motoko foi assassinada, por um guardião!".

"Quem é Motoko?" Pergunta Hiro baixinho.

"Uma das servas da Rainha." Responde Haru.

"Sem querer ser rude, Ojou-sama, mas o que a levou a considerar que tenha sido um guardião?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Tenho cinco pessoas lá em cima analisando o corpo! Ah... já temos o culpado." Diz com um sorriso estranho.

"Como? Quem?" Pergunta Hiro.

"7ª guardiã, Isuzu 'Rin', traidora do Reino de Onigiri e sua princesa". Isuzu recuou dois passos com os olhos arregalados, ainda tentava entender a situação. "Que acusação absurda é essa?!" Berra Haru. "Que provas você tem disso?!" "Isuzu, sua posição como guardiã nesse palácio, está cancelada, ficará condenada ao calabouço". Rin recuou mais ainda balançando a cabeça negativamente, não podia falhar agora, depois de tanta coisa, não ia deixar pela metade, por ele, havia prometido. E correu para fora da sala, onde percebeu a porta trancada por magia. "Não tem pra onde correr, não é mesmo? Guardiões! Pegue-na, ela não é mais uma de vocês". Rin quebra a magia que era mais fraca na janela, e começa a se teleportar, não podia ir muito longe, não com os pensamentos tão confusos. "Rápido, ela não pode ir muito longe!" Yuki se abaixa e encosta as mãos no chão. Começam a surgir paredes de gelo ao redor de Rin. Rin cria uma espada e começa a bater no gelo, depois expande uma bola negra que fica ao seu redor partindo a parede de gelo para poder correr. "Ainda não está acabado" Diz Kagura "Ritsu!" Ristu a impulsiona com o vento, Kagura agarra Rin e as duas saem rolando pelo jardim. "Kagura, eu não quero brigar." "Então não fuja!" Grita dando um soco, Rin desaparece e aparece atrás dela e com a espada de sombra acerta Kagura nas costas e depois da um chute na menina. "Sinto muito, mas não posso mais perder tempo aqui. _Gomen, Haru_" Da uma última olhada para eles e desaparece de vez. "Ela não pode ter ido muito longe." Diz Hiro desaparecendo. "Perdão Ojou-sama. Com sua permissão, vamos continuar a busca." Diz Yuki se retirando. Haru sai a passos largos em direção ao portão do palácio. Uotani e Hanajima observavam de longe. "Isso não é bom" Comenta Uo. "Mas era mesmo suspeito, toda a movimentação, e o fato de não conseguir senti-la." "Também não consegue sentir o Shigure e ele não é culpado" "Será...? Estamos nos surpreendendo tanto...". "Hanajima, Hanajima, sempre desconfia da primeira pessoa que lhe torce o nariz, não se preocupe, se a Hime não está, nós também não devemos". "Mas agora ela ficará, Isuzu foi expulsa". "Mas se foi mesmo ela...". "Não pode ter sido outra pessoa... quem mais entraria no palácio sem ser visto? E a Motoko estava seguindo ela, não da Uotani, como consegue pensar diferente?" "Porque eu acredito totalmente na Hime... ela não acha a Isuzu culpada, não acredita que foi ela, assim como ela defende o Oni, que já a protegeu... a Hime-Sama atrai esses guardiões, logo, eu acredito nela, acredito em todas as suas palavras". "A razão às vezes fala mais alto". "Porque não aceita de uma vez? Nem tudo tem explicação. O porquê de termos nascido com poderes, porque estamos em um palácio confortável e pessoas brigando no mercado por um pedaço de comida... Aceite Hanajima, acredite na Hime". "Eu acredito, mas diferente de você, também dou minha honra a Ojou-Sama". "Ela não me interessa, eu cuidei da Tohru, eu sempre estive ao lado dela, porque tenho que ver essa mulher tomar atitudes tão estúpidas?" "Repita isso e serei obrigada a usar a força" Diz com os olhos tomando um brilho roxo. "Você não me intimida, Saki". 

Haru caminhava, pelas ruas da cidade, sem rumo.

"_Não é verdade! Não é verdade! Não é verdade! É impossível! Rin não trairia... ela jamais mataria alguém desse jeito..."._

Pouco mais adiante se ouve um grito agudo e logo as pessoas começam a correr na direção oposta de Haru. As casas fecham as portas e trancam as janelas enquanto vendedores desaparecem o mais rápido o possível. Uma senhora de idade é atirada no chão pela multidão. Haru finalmente desperta de seus pensamentos.

"A senhora está bem?"

"Corra meu jovem, corra!" Grita a velha, havia muito medo em seus olhos.

Mais pessoas viram a esquina e Hau reconhece os ninjas da noite da festa. Ele ajuda a velha a se levantar e se põe entre ela e os inimigos.

"É melhor você se afastar senhora. Não será uma visão bonita." Os olhos de Haru mostram apenas ódio e a velha se afasta o mais rápido o possível.

"Foram vocês não foram? Vocês mataram a serviçal da rainha e incriminaram Rin, não foi?"

Os ninjas, sete ao todo, apanham suas armas.

"Não vão responder, vão? Tudo bem, eu queria fazer isso do jeito difícil mesmo."

Os ninjas atiram várias shurikens contra Haru. As shurikens são destruídas em pleno ar pelos fios invisíveis de Haru. A seguir Haru cria uma espada com eles e parte pra cima do inimigo. Quatro deles saltam para os telhados das casas próximas. Dois apenas se afastam e o último tenta bloquear o ataque, mas sua espada e seu peito são rasgados pelo poder do guardião.

Os dois ninjas mais próximos partem contra Haru que avança sobre um deles acertando um chute no queixo dele tirando-o temporariamente de ação. O outro ninja saca sua espada, mas Haru a arranca de suas mãos com seus poderes e a enfia no pescoço do primeiro que cai no chão. Em seguida Haru salta e aplica dois chutes no rosto do ninja desarmado, girando o corpo no ar.

Os quatro que estavam nos telhados saltam sobre Haru que rola no chão para fugir do ataque. Ele nota um balde com água perto e usa seus poderes para lança-lo contra o ninja mais próximo que corta o balde. Haru aproveita a distração e chuta-o no peito jogando-o contra o que vinha logo atrás. Haru amarra esses ninjas, fazendo-os caírem no chão. Os dois mais atrás atiram shurikens contra Haru que as apanha com seus fios e as atira de volta acertando os ninjas sem seus pontos vitais.

Haru cria duas espadas com seu poder e atravessa o coração dos ninjas amarrados. O ninja que fora nocauteado se levanta, mas Haru faz dois fios atravessarem as pernas dele, arrancando um urro de dor de seu oponente. Ele faz mais dois fios atravessarem os braços e o atira contra uma parede, o ninja fica como se estivesse crucificado.

"Por que... porque vocês fizeram isso? Responda agora e eu lhe prometo uma morte rápida."

O ninja apenas devolve o olhar furioso de Haru que faz mais dois fios atravessar os ombros dele. O ninja grita de dor.

"O ataque na noite da festa. Vocês sabiam que estava acontecendo. Que lhes disse? Para quem você trabalha?"

"Tudo... pela... nobre... missão..."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

O ninja fecha rapidamente a boca. Sua expressão se torna contorcida de dor por alguns instantes e logo passa a ter expressão nenhuma. Haru percebe um líquido verde saindo da boca dele.

"Veneno. Se matou para não revelar nada... maldição..." E se afasta rapidamente do local.

**De volta ao palácio.**

"O que...aconteceu?" Perguntou Tohru olhando para algumas pessoas.

"A assessora da Rainha, morreu".

"Motoko-san?!"

"Sim...".

Tohru se afastou e foi procurar pela mãe no palácio, como já havia dado várias voltas e não havia tido nem sinal que ela estivesse por ali, decidiu voltar ao quarto.

**Em outro lugar.**

"Então, como foi Aya?"

"Morta" Disse tirando as luvas

"Machucou-se?"

"É...não esperava que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, mas isso não é nada, mas logo logo Isuzu vai desaparecer do castelo e também não voltará mais aqui e nem eu".

"C-como?"

"Eles tem as informações, vão vir pra cá, mas... Não, Akito-Sama está planejando algo bem grandioso, acho que vai dar certo".

"Me deixe a par de tudo"

"Se eu não disser, não precisará mentir, esse é o meu desejo, cuidar de você, enquanto ainda me for possível".

"Não diga isso, ficaremos juntos, não é?"

Ayame deu um leve sorriso.

"Vamos, isso aqui vai ficar perigoso, vamos dar uma volta, passar alguns dias fora, quem sabe?"

"Só mesmo você pra ter uma idéia dessas numa situação tão complicada".

**De volta ao palácio.**

"Uotani-donno! Hanajima-donno!" Chamava Shigure da porta do salão onde as duas costumavam ficar.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Uotani se aproximando.

"Você viu Ojou-sama? Acabou de chegar uma mensagem importante de uma das fronteiras."

"Não sei...Hanajima! Ache a Sra. Kyoko!"

"Subsolo...".

"Os guardas das fronteiras avistaram mais daqueles invasores de preto rodando próxima a cidade. Parece que um pequeno grupo já se infiltrou no mercado."

"Vão atacar a cidade?!" Uotani já se descabelava, Hanajima se concentrava. "Oh Hanajima, isso lá é hora de dormir, a segurança do povo!"

"Arisa...Estou passando o recado a Hime-Sama, ela transmitirá a seus guardiões".

"Incluindo o Oni?" Perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Hai, e nós...também devemos agir, não podemos nos afastar muito, sabemos como demorou tirar todos aqueles seres asquerosos do jardim, mas... se aquele Oni conseguir se conter... vamos vencer facilmente, Arisa... guarde sua capa" Disse tirando o manto negro que usava e apontando para a capa de tom avermelhado que a loira usava. "Pode sujar de sangue, manchas assim são difíceis de sair, mesmo o tecido sendo escuro, é de qualidade, Shigure-san, estamos de saída" Disse a feiticeira virando as costas.

"Às vezes ela me assusta" Sussurra Uotani a seguindo

"Vão em segurança!"

Arisa acenou sem olhar pra trás e elas saíram do palácio.

-/-

"Um ataque?" Murmurou Tohru escondida "Preciso ajudar então, _ficar colocando a vida dos guardiões em risco o tempo todo e me provando inútil... Definitivamente eu vou ajudar_" E pegou a capa longa e colocou o capuz sobre o rosto e correu saindo do palácio pulando uma janela baixa.

"Tohru-Hime?" Chama alguém de fora do portão.

Tohru ignora e continua a andar com a cabeça um pouco mais baixa.

"Tohru-Hime?" Insiste Haru.

"Hoho, cofcof está me confundindo com outra pessoa" Disse tentando imitar uma voz de velha.

"Venha então. Não é seguro para a senhora ficar aqui." Diz levando Tohru de volta para o palácio.

"Não deve fazer isso!" Grita tirando o capuz da cabeça "Por Favor, eu tenho coisas a fazer".

"Sabe que a situação lá fora não está muito bonita, sabe?"

"Sim, eu estou indo ajudar!"

"Ah... sem querer ofender mas... ajudar como?"

"E...E...Er...P-Poderes!"

"Poderes...?"

"S-Sim, por isso vamos indo!"

"Melhor chamar os outros primeiro."

"Faça isso, eu irei na frente!"

"Na verdade estava pensando em Tohru-hime fazer isso. Você pode chamar os guardiões com seus poderes, não pode?"

"Ah, sim, sim!" _"Guardiões, temos ninjas atacando a cidade, por favor, preciso que lutem novamente, temos que tirá-los e impedi-los de fazer qualquer mal as pessoas"._

Poucos minutos depois os guardiões chegam, e Kyo junto deles.

"Temos planos?" Pergunta Momiji.

"Sim, porrada neles" Diz Kagura estalando os dedos "Ei, Kyo, não podemos cuidar disso, ne?" Pergunta sorrindo.

"Agora estamos falando a mesma língua! Pra que direção?" Pergunta Kyo empolgado.

"O norte da cidade"

"Ei Kyo, vamos descer a porrada neles! Yuki e Haru ficam mais pra trás, Momiji vê se ajuda as pessoas assim como a Hime, e o resto ajuda a gente".

"Re-resto...?!" Grita Hiro.

"É, ce tira as pessoas do caminho, Kisa vem com a gente, ok?" Kagura.

"O-ora sua...!"

"Não subestimem o inimigo, não sabemos que truques eles podem ter." Diz Yuki tentando por razão no grupo.

"Ué, Yuki, mas o plano vai seguir, ne? Porrada pra frente, sacou?"

"Claro, claro. Como queiram."

"Kyo, vamo nessa!"

"Simbora!"

"Hiro e Tohru, venham comigo!" Diz Momiji seguindo um outro caminho.

"Quem foi que te nomeou líder?" Pergunta Hiro.

"Ah cala a boca, Hiro leve a Tohru, se tiver alguém machucado ela poderá fazer alguma coisa!" E sai correndo.

"..." E estende a mão para Tohru.

"Arigatou" Diz segurando a mão dele.

-/-

"YEAH!" Grita Kagura segurando três ninjas e enchendo a cara deles de porrada.

Um Kyo cai do céu esmagando dois ninjas no chão.

"Isso já ta ficando ridículo..." Diz Yuki. Atrás dele estavam uma dúzia de estatuas de gelo em forma de ninjas. Ele esquiva de um golpe de espada de outro.

Kagura bate a cabeça de um ninja no chão e o outro que ia atacá-la por trás, ela o pega e começa a chutar a cabeça dele.

"Ué, porque?" E da um soco em outro que vinha por trás.

"Porque esses caras não oferecem resistência." Diz Yuki fazendo uma pequena pista de gelo sob alguns ninjas que escorregam.

"E se eles não estiverem mirando o ataque só aqui?" Pergunta Kyo arremessando um deles contra uma arvore próxima.

"Se não... Tohru-hime!"

-/-

"Pronto, não precisa mais chorar, você já está bem" Diz Tohru terminando de curar o braço de uma menina. "Hiro-chan, melhor leva-la daqui".

"Ce-certo." Hiro pega a mão da garota, mas antes de correr nota uma sombra se movimentando furtivamente. Ele se aproxima de Tohru e diz em voz baixa. "Eles já estão aqui."

Tohru concorda com a cabeça.

-/-

Kisa é impulsionada e acertar os ninjas, Momiji usa as raízes para prendê-los e controla vagamente o fogo.

"Kisa, melhor irmos pra perto da Tohru-chan, estou com um mal pressentimento"

"Eu também... vai na frente"

"Porque?!"

"Ainda tem alguns deles aqui"

"Mas..."

"Anda logo! Nós deixamos o Hiro-chan e a Hime! Não sabemos se o Hiro-chan já se recuperou, vai de uma vez!"

Momiji ainda meio receoso saiu correndo sem olhar pra trás.

-/-

"Tohru-hime, eu vou criar uma distração. Você foge com a garota." Sem esperar pela resposta, Hiro desaparece.

"Mas..."

A garota fica olhando para Tohru como se fosse sua única esperança.

"Ah, vamos" Diz pegando a mão da menina.

Hiro aparece com um pau e acerta a cabeça do ninja. O ninja ainda tenta revidar, mas Hiro o golpeia de novo, deixando o ninja inconsciente.

Momiji voa contra uma parede não muito longe de Hiro e cai inconsciente.

"E-ei!" Hiro poe um braço de Momiji sobre seus ombros e sai dali rapidamente. Ele para a uma boa distancia. "Acorda... porcaria..." Ele vê Tohru e a menina se aproximarem.

"Hiro? O que aconteceu com o Momiji?"

"Ele voou contra a parede e apagou."

"Ei... Hiro... tira a Tohru daqui, é uma grande... armadilha" Murmura Momiji com olhos entreabertos. "A Kisa...também".

"O que?! O que tem a Kisa?! Responda!!"

"Ela... eu não sei direito, mas tem alguma coisa, parece que é invisível...".

"Hiro, vai atrás da Kisa, eu fico aqui com o Momiji" Diz Tohru com a menina ao seu lado e Momiji do outro.

Hiro se levanta e sai em disparada. Ayame observa tudo com um sorriso divertido.

"Mas eu não fiz nada demais" Diz para si mesmo e com um 'meigo' sorriso.

"Quem te viu quem te vê Ayame, da pra pensar que você é malvado" Diz Rin aparecendo ao lado dele.

"Ahaha, ora essa, ficar olhando é meio cansativo".

"Que ce fez com o tigre?"

"Ah, não muita coisa, deixei o resto praqueles inúteis que o 'patriarca' chamou".

"Você só fica com o trabalho sujo, nem parece que liga."

"Mas eu não ligo, não importa quem esteja na minha frente, eu vivo por quem eu quero proteger, e eu faço qualquer coisa, como você".

"Ora, vamos dar o fora daqui Ayame, vai ser um problema se nos virem".

"Não quer ver se o Haru aparece?"

"Já o vi, ele ta bem" Diz sem esconder um sorriso.

"É, eu também já vi o que queria, vamos dar no pé".

Os dois somem. Fora dos muros da cidade, a batalha chegava a seus finalmentes. Hiro chega correndo e vê Yuki parado ao lado de Kisa.

"Como ela está? Ela está bem?"

"Hiro, onde está Tohru-hime?"

"Ela está bem, e a Kisa?"

Kisa se vira e limpa o sangue que escorria da boca, fica olhando sem ver para os presentes e depois desmaia.

"Kisa? Ei, você pode me ouvir? Kisa? Kisa?!"

"Ela só está inconsciente."

Hiro toca de leve o rosto dela e depois começa a se afastar.

"Hiro, você pode trazer o Momiji e a Tohru-hime?"

O garoto continua a se afastar.

"Hiro? Você está bem?"

Ele ignora Yuki e segue até uma colina próxima. Um ninja é atirado inconsciente perto de Yuki.

"Esse foi o último." Diz Haru não muito distante. "Aonde ele vai?"

"Não sei. Onde está o Kyo?"

"Com a Kagura perto das árvores."

"Certo." E segue na direção do Oni.

-/-

"Acho que não vem mais" Disse a menina

"É, acho que acabaram, melhor ficarmos aqui por via das dúvidas, não posso deixá-lo"

"Porque você também não o cura?"

"Não são graves os ferimentos é que usou poderes demais, ele é um guardião".

"Parece tão novo"

"É...".

-/-

Hiro sentou-se no topo de uma pequena colina, observando o campo de batalha. Fora uma nova vitória para Onigiri, mas ele não se sentia satisfeito. Seu olhar se perdia no sol se pondo no horizonte.

"_Mais uma vez..."_ E Hiro se lembra de quando Kyo os capturou sem problemas no mercado. _"Mais uma vez..."_ E se lembra de Kyo esmagando as costelas de Kisa quando ele ficou fora de controle. _"Mais uma vez..." _Quando um dos ninjas atacou Kisa na festa do palácio. _"Mais uma vez..." _Da batalha que acabara.

"_Não importa quanto eu tente, eu sempre falho... eu nunca consigo fazer diferença... todos ajudaram... o que mais importa... eu não consegui... proteger a Kisa... essas mãos não podem fazer nada... esses pés não podem fazer nada... porque... eu sou tão –"_

"Fraco, certo?" Quem termina a frase foi uma outra pessoa. Hiro se vira na direção da voz.

"O senhor é... Conselheiro Akito."

"Oh, então conhece meu nome, Guardião Hiro."

"É..."

"Testemunhei esta batalha lastimável." Diz Akito se sentando ao lado de Hiro.

"..." Hiro abaixa a cabeça.

"Seu poder é impressionante."

"Não há nada de especial nele..."

"Pelo contrário, é um poder maravilhoso."

"Não tem serventia se não posso proteger quem realmente importa!"

"Hmm... a princesa?"

Hiro balança negativamente a cabeça.

"Não?" E aproxima o rosto do de Hiro, pondo os olhos no mesmo nível para ver o que o Guardião via. "O tigre?"

Hiro se move. Akito volta à posição anterior.

"Como eu disse, seu poder é incrível. Não há nada de menor nele comparado aos outros. O que lhe falta é refinamento."

"Como assim?"

"Você não sabe usar seu poder."

"..."

"... Quão importante ela é para você?"

"Mais do que qualquer um."

"Mais do que a princesa? A rainha?"

Hiro assente levemente. Akito sorri.

"Existe um jeito de ampliar seus poderes."

"Existe? Você conhece?"

"Sim, conheço."

"Co... como?"

Akito se levanta e estende uma mão para Hiro.

"Siga-me, e eu lhe mostrarei um novo poder. Eu lhe darei o que você precisa para proteger o tigre... proteger Kisa."

Hiro estende sua mão ainda hesitante.

"_... Por você Kisa... eu farei o que for preciso. Não importam os sacrifícios." _Ele aceita a mão de Akito que o ajuda a se levantar.

"Bom garoto." Diz Akito. Os dois descem da colina na direção aposta aos portões da cidade.

Continua...


	16. A ultima noite

Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 16: A última noite**

Pela manhã, o palácio se encontrava em grande movimentação, não iria se tardar para que uma grande festa acontecesse e ao mesmo tempo o luto pela Guarda-Espiã Motoko, que fora assassinada por um Guardião.

"E como está a Rainha?" Pergunta Arisa que passava por um dos corredores, Hanajima andava de um lado para o outro, como fora a pessoa que encontrara a menina morta, vivia sendo chamada pela Rainha.

"Tentando seguir o plano, Motoko não ficaria feliz em parar tudo por sua causa, ela sabia dos perigos que corria, Arisa, se preocupe com outra coisa" Disse Hanajima antes de entrar em uma sala, a loira respirou fundo. Usava um manto grosso de veludo vermelho que ia até a metade das coxas e ficava aberto, mostrando uma fina blusa branca, com os cordões de cor marrom que ficam pendurados, dois cintos cruzavam a cintura, um que era uma bolsa, onde pouca coisa carregava e o outro onde ficava a espada, usava calças também marrons e uma bota que ia até o calcanhar, mas ficava escondida por uma polaina de couro remendado que pegava da altura dos joelhos, e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo.

"Ah Hime-Sama, porque isso tudo acontece..." Dizia para si enquanto seguia na direção contrária da 'bruxa'.

Kagura estava sentada na cama e tinha os olhos brilhantes para sua luva negra, o menino loiro entrou receoso no quarto, mas pareceu aliviado ao ver que apenas Kagura se encontrava lá.

"Você soube?" Ele perguntou se sentado ao lado dela, Kagura deixou as luvas no colo.

"Sobre?"

"A festa, o aniversário da Tohru-chan"

"Momiji, olhe como fala da Hime. E sim, fiquei sabendo, fazer o que ne? Eu não estou em ritmo de festa, mas acho que mereço um descanso, bater em caras que são fracos é sem graça, eu e o Kyo poderíamos acabar com todos sem ajuda de vocês, mas ei, eu fiquei sabendo que você não estava bem, o que aconteceu?"

"Era isso que eu queria falar com você, sabe, foi muito estranho e repentino! Eu estava seguindo para encontrar com o Hiro e a Tohru" E ignorou o olhar de reprovação de Kagura e continuou "Quando eu vi a Kisa ser derrubada, mas não havia ninguém ali! Ela caiu no chão foi como se alguém que tivesse o poder de ficar invisível estivesse ali! E logo ela ficou parada sem reação, foi quando eu voltei pra ver o que estava acontecendo, ela parecia falar com alguém, alguém dentro da cabeça dela, e depois do nada ela desmaiou!"

"Será que era um guardião? A Isuzu?"

"Não vi poderes de sombras por perto, era outra coisa, mas tinha alguém lá! E não estava do nosso lado" Disse cruzando os braços.

"Isso é estranho, porque os guardiões não apoiariam a Hime, quer dizer, estamos tendo sérios problemas, precisamos de todos, mesmo que seja fácil dar cabo de todos eles, a coisa pode ficar fora do controle."

"É Kagura, mas temos guardiões que estão do lado de outra pessoa, a Rin mesmo, estava trabalhando pra alguém."

"Não, não pode ter sido ela."

"Como pode dizer isso? Você viu? Você sabe quem foi?"

"Não Momiji, mas... sei lá, basta olhar pra ela, da pra saber que não foi ela, embora os poderes dela sejam suspeitos pra falar, eu acredito que ela está com alguém e esse alguém pode ser o que está com os guardiões que estão faltando"

"Ah chega, isso ficou chato e complexo, quero mesmo é relaxar nessa festa, mas só vim avisar pra você disso, porque na festa do ataque de ninjas no jardim, você disse que alguém tinha te ajudado, e ele parecia suspeito".

"Sim, lembro disso, e na verdade tinha até esquecido... Será que tem ligação?"

"Mas não tem como saber"

"Melhor deixar quieto por enquanto"

"E então?" Pergunta Kyoko ao ver Hanajima entrar na sala, ela balança a cabeça negativamente e para em frente à Rainha.

"Eu já li tudo, peguei os dados como mandou, tentei pela lógica reconstruir seus passos, mas não entendo como pode ter acontecido".

"Hanajima, diga-me, você suspeita de alguém? De mais alguém?" Seus olhos expressavam tanta curiosidade que Hanajima sentiu como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos, mas não era sensato dizer a verdade, não convinha.

"Não Senhora".

"Minha pobre Motoko... Ah, nem tenho vontade de realizar essa festa! Quero que tudo vá para os infernos!"

"Kyoko-Hime-Sama, lembre-se esse não seria o desejo dela, por favor, continue com o que foi planejado e deixe-me cuidar do caso".

"Eu poderia dâ-lo a Kureno, não ficou ele responsável pelo que aconteceu ao templo?"

"Sim, mas o caso do templo ainda não está resolvido, e aquilo já é um problema muito grande, e ele certamente tem muitos outros, por favor, eu posso cuidar deste".

"Deixo então com você".

"_Motoko parece ser mais a sua filha do que a própria Hime..."._

Hiro dava voltas e voltas em frente a um dos quartos. Sua velocidade variando, ora devagar, ora rápido, ora muito rápido e às vezes quase desaparecendo. A porta do quarto se abre e Hatori sai de lá.

"Como ela está? Ela está bem? Aconteceu algo grave? Doutor?!"

Hatori ergue um dedo aos lábios indicando para Hiro fazer silêncio.

"Ela está bem. O que quer que tenha acontecido já passou. Kisa está dormindo agora."

Hiro suspira aliviado.

"Eu... eu posso vê-la?"

"Contanto que faça silêncio. Ela precisa descansar."

Hiro assente e entra no quarto. A única luz no quarto era a de uma vela, pos as cortinas estavam fechadas. Ele se senta na cadeira já posta do lado da cama e se põe a fitar o rosto da menina que dormia tranquilamente.

"_Você ficou do meu lado da última vez. Agora eu irei retribuir esse favor."_

De seu quarto improvisado, Kyo se debruçara sob a janela, perdido em pensamentos.

"_Esses ataques... nada disso faz realmente sentido. Eles não possuem nenhum objetivo... é como se só estivessem querendo provocar caos..."_

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru bate na porta e abre devagar, colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto "Está ocupado? Preciso tomar alguns minutinhos."

"Hm? Pode entrar, a casa é sua mesmo."

"Mas o quarto é seu, embora merecesse algo maior, bem, é que precisamos tirar as suas medidas, por isso, venha comigo."

"Como assim?"

"Pro baile, não achou que ia ficar de fora, não é?"

"Ah... que baile?"

Tohru ficou o encarando como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta e depois respirou fundo, bem fundo.

"Meu aniversário, minha mãe 'quer' dar um baile, será à noite, e você estará presente".

"Ah ta... baile de aniversario?"

"Algo assim, nunca é exatamente" Diz coçando a cabeça ao ver que realmente não era um baile de aniversário. "Parece uma reunião política em festa".

"Então porque eu preciso de uma roupa nova?"

"Pro baile, ora Kyo, não seja chato, vamos? Vamos?"

"Ta bom, ta bom... desde que não seja nada ridículo..."

"Não será" Diz com os olhos brilhando.

"_Por algum motivo esse olhar não inspira confiança..."_

Isuzu e Ayame estavam perto do palácio, os dois cochichavam escondidos no alto de uma arvore.

"Porque quer que eu te bote lá dentro?"

"Você viu a roupa que o meu irmão vai usar? Nem pensar, ele não pode usar aquilo, é horrível! Yuki é belo demais para aquilo, vamos Isuzu, me ajude" Diz segurando a mão dela e na outra com um pacote.

"Ta dizendo que eu vou colocar a nossa vida em risco porque você quer dar uma outra roupa pro Yuki usar no baile?"

"Exato!"

"Mais nem pensar" Diz cruzando os braços.

"Você quer ver o Haru, não é? Ele é um jovem tão bonito, tenho certeza que ele terá muitas companhias para as danças, talvez todas sejam agradáveis e boni-"

Antes que concluísse a frase, os dois já estavam dentro do palácio.

"Festinha, festão, garotas de mont- que diabos vocês dois tão fazendo aqui?" Pergunta Shigure.

Ayame e Rin apenas sorriem sem graça para ele.

"Eu vim trazer uma encomenda ao meu irmão e a nossa Isuzu não pode mais resistir ao afastamento do Haru, seu corpo deseja e grit-"

Isuzu da um soco em Ayame.

"Viemos pra mudar o visual do Yuki e eu fui chantageada."

"Ok, tomem muito cuidado..." Diz Shigure se afastando.

"Ótimo, vamos acabar logo com isso" Diz Rin desaparecendo junto com Ayame.

No jardim do palácio, Haru e Yuki praticavam combate com espadas de madeira. Os dois pareciam empatados até Haru desviar sua atenção e Yuki o acerta na mão. Haru dá um berro e Yuki se vira.

"Você sentiu isso?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Senti. Doeu pacas..."

"Ah, desculpa..." Yuki esfria a mão de Haru. "Falando sério. Você sentiu essa presença estranha?"

"Por um breve momento... uma presença familiar..."

"_Uma presença familiar... algo que não sinto há muitos anos..." _Pensa Yuki.

Kagura também treinava, mas sozinha, destruía bonecos de madeira e algumas coisas que o palácio não fosse sentir falta, ela parou quando viu passar uma figura conhecida, porém sempre muito distante, e dessa vez, ainda mais, cogitou ignorar e continuar o que fazia, mas ao ver a expressão e a palidez em seu rosto, quase se sentiu culpada e correu até ele.

"Ritsu-san, não quer se juntar?"

"Está treinando? Oh, por favor, perdoe-me, quem sou eu para fazê-la sofrer tamanha distração, não era minha intenção" Disse se curvando um pouco e depois voltando ao andar, Kagura ficou de braços cruzados olhando para ele se afastar, usava um kimomo preto e o cabelo que normalmente se encontrava em um rabo de cavalo baixo estava solto, parecia ainda mais uma garota.

"Ritsu, ficar com essa cara não anima ninguém sabia?"

O macaco para, aperta as mãos contra o kimono.

"Eu estou tentando ser forte" Disse com a voz um pouco rouca, Kagura deu um longo suspiro e se acalmou para não começar a gritar.

"Você também tem que ter a força de chorar quando quiser"

Ritsu se virou para ela, como se isso fosse suficiente para acalmá-lo, como se de alguma forma ele buscasse consolo e essas palavras fossem suficientes, ele caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou, Kagura se aproximou e o abraçou.

"Ritsu, não há nada de errado em demonstrar o que sente, não é errado procurar alguém pra falar quando se tem um problema, e também não é errado desistir, eu só acho que devemos olhar pra frente e depois que o tormento passar, temos de decidir, se continuamos do jeito que estamos, ou se vamos pra algo melhor" E se levanta ele instantaneamente seca as lágrimas. "Quando o seu tormento acabar, por favor, me procure, e você me diz o que decidiu" Disse sorrindo e em seguida se afastando.

Um mensageiro corre pelos corredores do palácio, esbarrando em guardas e empregados no caminho até avistar a pessoa que procurava.

"Uotani-san! Uotani-san!"

"Hn? Para e respira, que foi?"

"Outra emergência. Dessa vez os invasores chegaram pelo porto!" Diz o mensageiro entregando um pergaminho a Arisa.

"Putaqueopariu!" Diz dando um tapa na cabeça "Há, não deixa a Rainha saber disso, ou vai se ver comigo, pó deixar, vamos resolver isso antes de contar até três" E segue pelo palácio, andando rápido para sua sorte, da de cara com Kagura e Momiji que carregavam algumas frutas e riam. "Ei guardiões, tem ninjas embestados no porto, vamos lá, chama o pessoal e sigam pra lá, e chamem o ligeirinho" Diz se afastando. Momiji termina de morder a maçã e fica olhando pra Kagura que ainda descascava a laranja.

"É ne, fazer o que, chamemos o pessoal" Diz seguindo para um lado e Momiji para o outro.

O porto de Onigiri. Muitos reinos aliados tinham rotas de comércio pelos mares pois as estradas de terra eram frequentemente vigiadas por bandidos. Piratas não eram tão comuns assim. Normalmente o porto era um lugar tranqüilo. Os gritos que normalmente se ouviam eram as reclamações dos estivadores. Nesse dia, a tranqüilidade deu lugar ao caos.

"Eles vieram por aquele navio?" Pergunta Haru apontando para um navio ancorado, todo pintado de branco.

"Isso. Pessoal, separem-se. Evitem fazer muita quebradeira e atirem esses canalhas de volta pro navio." Diz Yuki.

"Gostei dessa última parte." Diz Kyo saltando e caindo sobre um grupo de ninjas.

"E blábláblá. Em três minutos e meio todos os ninjas estavam de volta aos seus lugares" Diz Momiji de braços cruzados e cara emburrada "Não vale, a Kagura e o Kyo estavam brincando de fazer strike!"

"45." Diz Kyo.

"O que?" Pergunta Haru.

"45 Palhaços mandados pro mar pela minha pessoa."

"Você contou..." Diz Yuki.

"Eu só fiz 27..." Haru.

"43! Foi por pouco" Diz Kagura fazendo bico, Momiji pareceu ainda mais irritado.

"E os pirralhos, marcaram quantos?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Não contei." Diz Hiro secamente.

"Seis" Murmura Momiji entre os dentes.

"Quem quer que esteja por trás desses ataques não é muito esperto. Esses caras oferecem cada vez menos resistência." Diz Haru.

"Deve ser um idiota que ta testando os nossos pode...res..."

"Algo errado?" Pergunta Yuki.

"Sim, Yuki, e se alguém só quer que a gente saia da vista da Tohru pra ele fazer alguma coisa? Yuki e se alguma coisa acontecer com a Tohru?!"

"Hmm... pra isso teria que ser alguém de dentro do reino e não de fora como estivemos supondo até agora... alem disso seria alguém próximo... o assassinato de Motoko-san faz muito mais sentido visto dessa forma."

"Esclareça." Pede Haru.

"Motoko-san era para a rainha, algo como Uotani-san e Hanajima-san são para a princesa. Se esses ataques são unicamente para nos distrair então que está por trás disso está próximo suficiente da rainha para tentar um golpe..."

"Nesse caso porque essa suposta pessoa ainda não fez nada?" Pergunta Kyo.

"Não sabemos de todos os fatos. Ainda está faltando algo importante..."

"Pra mim é o bastante. Pegamos esse miserável, colocamos ele no pau-de-arara, arrancamos sua confissão e fim da historia." Diz Haru estalando os dedos.

"Então o que estamos fazendo aqui?! Vai que algo acontece a Tohru?! Ou a Rainha? Yuki, Yuki, não podemos perder tempo" Diz Momiji agarrando o braço de Yuki

"Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos paranóicos agora. Quem quer que seja essa pessoa teve suas chances, mas não o fez até agora. Se for tão esperto quanto eu imagino, esta pessoa está esperando a oportunidade perfeita. Provavelmente ira fazer com que acusem um de nós como fizeram com Isuzu."

"Estão analisando. Vendo como agimos a cada situação e procurando a hora certa." Diz Kyo.

"De qualquer forma devemos reportar isso a Tohru-hime e a rainha." Diz Yuki.

"Não acho que seja sensato falar com eles agora, é aniversário da Hime, não é? Vamos deixar a festa passar, pra que trazer mais preocupações? Já teve a morte da Motoko, vamos lá pessoal, nós também temos que nos divertir e não vamos conseguir nada desse jeito". Diz Kagura já ficando cansada daquele vai e vem de idéias.

O grupo se separa e se vira para seus afazeres. Conforme a hora passa as coisas para a festa vão sendo organizadas. Para evitar um incidente como o anterior o baile seria realizado dentro do palácio, no salão de festas. Talvez o maior salão de todos. O vai e vem dos empregados, organizado as coisas era comandado por Shigure, enquanto Arisa discutia quais pontos deveriam ter a guarda reforçada. Sem duvida, Kyoko queria que o aniversário de 16 anos de sua filha única fosse algo para ficar na memória, mas pelas razões certas.

"Sinto que quero fugir pela janela" Diz Tohru sendo 'amarrada' por uma das empregadas, colocando o vestido, cujas costas eram presas por fitas em zigue e zague, e já estava ali a um tempão.

"Não fale desse jeito Hime-Sama, irá se divertir."

"Oh, assim espero..."

"Porque eu sou o único que teve a roupa feita às pressas?" Pergunta Hiro tirando seu traje de festa de uma caixa.

"Quem manda ser baixinho..." Comenta Haru procurando dentro do armário a sua caixa.

"Não é justo. Até o Kyo tem uma roupa nova decente."

"Não vire as costas como resposta!" Grita Hiro.

"Hahahaha, a Kisa vai estar mais alta que o Hiro!" Brinca Momiji.

"Calado!"

"Se o Hiro cair na água, será que ele encolhe?"

"Alguma coisa errada, Yuki?" Pergunta Haru que ainda não havia encontrado seu traje.

"Quem foi o engraçadinho que me aprontou isso?" Pergunta Yuki tirando um traje formal extremamente exagerado. Era branco com vários detalhes em negro e um rato em relevo dourado. Isso sem mencionar os babados das mangas, da gola que era bem elevada e da parte de trás.

Hiro segura uma risada ao ver a roupa.

"Nossa Yuki, que roupa elegante!" Diz Momiji com sinceridade.

"Pode ficar." Diz Yuki atirando a peça para Momiji.

"Não vai caber nele..." Diz Haru.

"Usa você então... _Porque tenho a impressão de já ter reagido assim antes?"_

"Ah Yuki, para de ser chato e veste logo! Ei Haru, segura ele!"

Haru amarra Yuki com seus fios.

"O que vocês pensam em-"

"Alguém fez isso pra você com tanto carinho, o mínimo que pode fazer é usá-la."

"Apoiado!" Diz Momiji animado.

Conforme as horas iam passando e a tarde dava lugar a noite os primeiros convidados chegavam. O aniversario da única herdeira do trono não era algo que muitos podiam ver. E destes nenhum queria perder. Representantes de reinos vizinhos já haviam sido chamados semanas atrás, mas finalmente apareceram.

O maior de todos os salões estava ricamente enfeitado. Arranjos florais ornamentavam as pilastras polidas e as mesas, cobertas por um fino bordado de fios cor de prata, onde dividiam seu espaço com raras iguarias que mesmo o mais rico dos ricos não se daria ao luxo de provar todos os dias. Elas estavam dispostas em um dos lados do salão, deixando o outro livre para a dança que viria mais tarde.

Os músicos ocupavam a parte direita de quem entrava, e já ensaiavam os números que iriam tocar. Logo atrás deles estava uma grande varanda em semi-circulo com vista para os jardins.

No fundo da parte esquerda de quem entrava havia um lance de cinco degraus largos onde duas cadeiras de madeira polida e com desenhos em relevo de flores descansavam, esperando suas ocupantes.

Os guardas estavam dispostos em duplas ao redor de todo o salão e na varanda. Trajavam uma reluzente armadura prateada com detalhes em vermelho e portavam altas lanças com flâmulas brancas nelas. Também havia guardas por toda a extensão do caminho até o salão.

Parado na entrada do imenso salão, Shigure observava o resultado de seu trabalho e de sua equipe. Os empregados desocupavam o salão para irem se trocar. Até os serviçais estariam vestidos formalmente para essa ocasião.

"_Será um belo dia, nada pode dar errado." _Pensa Shigure. Logo ele vê um corvo entrar pela varanda e pousar sobre uma das mesas. "Ah, não, nada disso, sai fora!" E tenta espantar o corvo que sempre volta para a mesa. Leva um tempo até ele notar uma pequena argola na pata do pássaro. _"Ah... mais essa agora..." _

**Prédio do Conselho.**

Por causa do baile da princesa, não havia nenhuma reunião marcada para o conselho naquele dia, o prédio deveria estar vazio... deveria.

"_Os ataques estão a beira de se tornarem uma piada ante o poder dos Guardiões e do demônio... pensei que aquela besta ficaria fora de controle novamente mas parece que me enganei..." _Pondera Akito observando o movimento nas ruas através de uma janela. _"Não tenho mais recursos para irar aquela fera... e não confio nos outros para fazer esse serviço... vou ter que fazer o trabalho sujo eu mesmo..." _

Akito se afasta da janela. Ele se dirige até o seu assento nas reuniões e fecha os olhos.

"_Isuzu... Isuzu... onde está você?"_

Rin estava deitada no alto de uma arvore, pensando e dormindo. Não estava muito longe do palácio, pois queria passar por lá, iria ver Haru, de qualquer jeito.

"_Akito...Sama?"_

"_Preciso de você aqui, agora."_

"_Hn..." _Rin respirou fundo e se levantou, olhou para a movimentação do palácio, não seria fácil e com certeza Hanajima havia colocado alguma magia sobre as torres e as partes mais distantes da festa, o único jeito era parar bem no meio da festa, onde certamente não havia magia.

"Mas porque temos que ficar desse jeito? É um saco..." Diz Momiji olhando para Kagura

"A Hime já disse, fazemos essa pose de os ótimos guardiões, sérios e responsáveis e blábláblá e logo, logo podemos fazer o que quisermos."

"Eu não gosto de falar com esse bando de velho."

"Momiji, que tal controlar a sua língua?"

Um pouco mais a frente eles vem Rin e logo em seguida ela some, os dois se olham e saem correndo atrás de Haru.

Um pouco mais adiante, Kureno e Haru estavam conversando sobre o caso do templo.

"... não é a resposta mais agradável do mundo." Explica Kureno.

"Entendi, ainda mais hoje." Diz Haru.

Kagura para e segura Momiji.

"Não seria melhor se a gente não dissesse nada?"

"Por quê?!"

"Pode ser que seja algo rápido, ou sei lá, vamos deixá-lo a procurando a festa inteira? E ele não será nada discreto, vai levantar suspeitas e só vamos piorar o clima".

"É... Mas acho errado não falarmos nada..." Diz cruzando os braços.

"Então nós a procuramos, mas nada de só fazer isso, ouviu bem?"

"Hai!" E se afasta saltitante,

"Ai, ai, ai...era só o que faltava..."

"Ouviu só essa Kagura?" Pergunta Haru chegando por trás da guardiã.

"AH!" Kagura da um salto "Que droga Haru! Há quanto tempo está aí?" Pergunta com a mão no coração.

"Tempo nenhum. Kureno acabou de me informar das últimas sobre a investigação do templo."

"Então, diga diga"

"Ele disse que não há dúvida." Haru olha os arredores e percebe que não havia ninguém. "Foi obra de um de nós."

"Mas... quem poderia ter feito isso? Então... Momiji tem razão, aaah, é muita coisa pra uma pessoa só, espera... e se mais de um estiver envolvido?"

"Quatro de nós continuam desaparecidos, não seria de se surpreender."

"Mas por quê?"

"Sem a devida orientação eles podem estar querendo usar os poderes para proveito próprio."

"É... e alguns de nós tem ligação com eles."

"Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Hn... _Rin_...não".

"De qualquer forma Kureno me pediu para evitarmos contar isso para Tohru-hime ou a rainha, pelo menos hoje. Amanhã, ele irá informar as duas."

"Sei, sei, e nós iremos aproveitar isso aqui."

"Algo assim..."

"É, é" E da um tapa nas costas dele.

**De volta ao salão.**

"...exemplo de talento e dedicação." Exclama Shigure.

"Se gostou tanto assim, pode ficar com ela." Diz Yuki ameaçando tirar o traja extravagante.

"Que isso, que isso. Foi feito para você, Yuki-donno. Além disso, não ficaria bem um servo vestir algo tão suntuoso."

Próxima aos dois, se encontravam Arisa, Hanajima e uma garota de cabelos castanhos, ela mantinha uma expressão séria e falava pouco, só não parecia parente da feiticeira porque não usava preto.

"Nossa, com toda essa confusão eu realmente não espera que você estivesse por aqui" Disse Arisa sorrindo bastante para sua aprendiz, embora não fosse bem desse jeito, Machi começara de fato aprendendo com Uotani, mais depois de um ano de treinamento estava na guarda especial.

"Nem eu, mais a notícia chegou com tanto impacto que todos vieram correndo para essa festa, queriam é descansar e ver a família"

"Ah Hana, a Machi estava no Sul do país em uma daquelas expedições".

"As coisas andam estranhas por lá, péssimas negociações, algum povo querendo pegar o que não lhes pertence... sempre acontece" Disse Machi e depois passou a olhar a sua volta, demorou um pouco assim que pousou os olhos em Shigure e Yuki, Arisa a seguiu atentamente, Hanajima não precisava ver para entender.

"Então... Quer ajuda?" Pergunta Arisa a cutucando, por razão nenhuma ela corou instantaneamente tirando gargalhadas altas de Arisa e a vergonha para Hanajima.

"N-Não sei do que você está falando!"

"Ora Arisa, não a provoque..."

"Não foi você que recebeu cartas dela, sempre muito interessada nos guardiões, olha eu só não te apresento um outro que deve ser da sua idade porque ele já tem namorada, e o Yuki não é perfeito pra ela?"

"Arisa, cuidado com o que você faz, vai destruir os planos da rainha..."

"Que? Ce mesma disse que a Tohru não tinha olhos pro Yuki".

"E nem ele para ela"

"Eu não concordo com isso..."

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Resmungou se sentindo por fora da conversa.

"É que a Rainha gosta muito do Yuki, sabe? Aí já viu, acha que a filha tem que ficar com ele, mas segundo a nossa feiticeira de poções rosa a nossa princesa ta apaixonada por outra pessoa".

"Que raio de expressão foi essa...?"

"Se ela não gosta dele, não tem problema" Disse Machi balançando a cabeça, mas se calou rapidamente e muito tarde, porque Hanajiama e Uotani a olhavam com sorrisos muito largos e muito suspeitos. Nem tempo teve de se amaldiçoar por tais palavras quando viu a loira se afastar.

_Perigoso... Perigo...Caos, problemas, situações embaraçosas e não...ela não estava indo na direção do guardião, porque estaria? Ela apenas seguiu aquele caminho por que... Porque tinha assuntos a tratar com Shigure, claro, porque não? O que ela faria com o Yuki? Mas se fosse mesmo isso ela não teria virado pra trás e piscado... porque ela piscou? Não seria por minha causa, claro que não... Deve ser pra alguém aqui atrás, embora atrás da gente só tenha... como é o nome dele? Kureno, sim ele, é... Do que eu to falando?!_

"Esqueça Machi, ela vai trazê-lo aqui" Disse Hanajima cansada só de imaginar os pensamentos enrolados e absurdos que ela estava tendo, embora fossem óbvios.

"Porque ela faria isso?" Disse com um tão de voz tão gelatinoso, tão... garota em desespero que sentiu raiva de si mesma, mas não tinha tempo pra isso...

"... pelo menos é o que eu acho que deveria ser. O que você acha?"

"Hmm... é complicado, é complicado..."

"Yooo, Shigure, Yuki, nossa como está elegante, tudo bem com vocês?" Pergunta Arisa se pendurando em Shigure.

"Sim ta tudo ótimo. Quem é sua amiga?" Pergunta Shigure.

"Bonita, não? É a Machi, tem cargo especial, sabe?"

"Oh, interessante. Não acha Yuki?"

"É... é..."

"Ficou sem palavras?" Pergunta Shigure. "Não sabia que era tímido."

"Não é bem assim."

"Bem assim? Machiiii!"

"Saki... Porque ela está acenando?"

"Porque ela quer que você vá até lá"

"Jura?"

"Não, é só uma hipótese".

"Anda Yuki, vai lá." Diz Shigure.

"Vocês estão agindo de forma suspeita."

"Esquece isso. Vai lá cumprimentar a dama." E da um empurrão no guardião.

"Achei que o Yuki fosse o guardião exemplo, sempre muito educado, vai fazer essa desfeita? A menina é tímida".

"Saki, posso fingir que não vi?"

"Você já não está fazendo isso?"

Yuki vem cambaleando na direção das duas, até conseguir se equilibrar já está perto o bastante.

"Ah... boa tarde."

Hanajima assente e se afasta fingindo interesse em uma borboleta que estava pousada do outro lado do salão.

"Boa tarde... você é um guardião não é?"

"Isso, o 1º. E você é da guarda especial, certo?"

"É..." _"É, pois é, continue agindo como uma idiota, mostre toda a sua capacidade de ser ignorante pro 1º guardião" _"Eu ouvi falar do ataque ninja, na verdade, enquanto vinha pra cá, cheguei a ver vocês lutando, não me pareceu muito...ahn...difícil? _"Graaande, não tem nada melhor pra falar?!"_

"Acho que já nos acostumamos com problemas assim, embora isso seja algo chato de admitir... Então, por onde esteve esse tempo todo?"

"Entendo... _"Na verdade, não..." _No Sul, problemas com o território e pequenas invasões, apenas coisas chatas e passando frio... soube que roubaram o templo _"Soube? A Rainha quase descontou na gente... Malditos, que ficam brincando de passear pelo reino encantando..." _Se não houvesse o conselho para julgar o caso, eu estaria correndo atrás do culpado... _"Inutilmente... arg, porque não posso falar da decoração do lugar e das roupas... falando em roupas... não, melhor não comentar, é chamativo demais, não conseguiria dizer algo que parecesse simpático e não ofendesse... quem sou eu para falar dos outros?! Ele é um guardião, guardião da princesa..." _Kami-Sama, que inferno!"

"Ah... alguma coisa errada?" Pergunta Yuki com uma gota na cabeça.

"N-Não, a viagem foi um pouco estressante ainda não tive tempo de descansar direito"... _"É, dormi o caminho inteiro..."_.

"Entendo... se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me chamar e farei o que estiver em meu alcance." Diz Yuki sorrindo. Ele se curva e se afasta.

"Parabéns, você estragou tudo com uma frase digna da sua burrice..." Disse para si mesma olhando agora para o teto do salão.

Um pouco mais afastados, Arisa e Shigure estavam se apoiando um no outro, rindo alto e apontando para a dupla.

Perto de uma extensa mesa, se encontrava Kisa, o cabelo dourado e os olhos faziam conjunto com o vestido amarelo de mangas compridas que eram de seda, o vestido batia abaixo do joelho, e usava uma bota de cano curto.

"Eu poderia pedir música, e chamá-la para dançar." Disse um menino de cabelos curtos e verdes, um pouco mais alto que Kisa embora tivessem a mesma idade, filho de alguém... qualquer.

"Isso só vai acontecer quando a Hime se aproximar." Disse Kisa dando um sorriso e olhando a sua volta em busca de um conhecido.

Uma rápida brisa agita as roupas e os cabelos de ambos e antes que pudessem notar, Hiro já estava do lado de Kisa.

"Quem é esse ai?" pergunta Hiro sem disfarçar a expressão desagradável.

Kisa sorriu ao vê-lo, o menino pareceu somente curioso.

"Uau, você é rápido" Disse mostrando a curiosidade de qualquer criança em ver algo fora do normal.

"Este é Lyserg, Lyserg este é o Hiro".

"Nice to meet you" E sacudiu a cabeça negativamente "Prazer em conhecê-lo." Disse se curvando rapidamente.

"Lyserg não é daqui, ele fala coisas muito bonitas e tem um sotaque engraçado" Disse Kisa, o menino sorriu para ela.

"Não é daqui né, entendi... está gostando da festa?" Pergunta com um falso sorriso.

"Yes!... Sim, meu pai sempre me arrasta disse que é bom conhecer novas pessoas, a sua amiga é uma ótima guia".

Kisa sorriu timidamente, e o menino ficou com cara de bobo enquanto olhava para ela e depois se virou para Hiro.

Momiji que já havia desistido de tentar encontrar Rin e já estava se convencendo de que fora apenas uma ilusão, parou ao lado de uma mesa para observar mais uma cena cômica que ocorria, KisaxHiroxAlguém.

"Que legal. Legal mesmo. Maravilha Kisa." Chia Hiro entre os dentes e ainda com um sorriso falso na cara.

Kisa que não era boba nem nada já estava percebendo quão complicada a situação poderia ficar caso se descuidasse, mas abandonar o pobre menino, que realmente era uma boa companhia, não era muito educado, ela continuou sorrindo e parou os olhos em Momiji, que se segurava na cortina de tanto que ria.

"Kisa-chan, poderia abusar um pouco mais da sua companhia?" Pergunta o menino querendo se livrar de Hiro, mas não dando tanto na cara assim.

"Claro, o que eu puder fazer".

"Os jardins me parecem belos, mas belo ainda seria ter a sua companhia, permita-me?" Perguntou oferecendo o braço, Kisa olhou rapidamente para Momiji que ria ainda mais alto e batia freneticamente com a mão no chão, ela tentou não rir junto com ele e concordou com a cabeça, encaixando seu braço ao dele.

As mãos de Hiro se fecham em punho e seu sorriso falso começa a se esticar para o lado direito. Logo ele volta ao normal.

"Até logo então, Kisa, Lyserg. Aproveitem o passeio." Diz Hiro se curvando levemente. Ele se vira e se afasta dos dois. Ao se virar seus olhos pareciam que iria queimar o primeiro pobre coitado que se aproximasse. _"É bom aproveitar, porque não vai ter outro."_

Momiji se afastou discretamente mais ainda ria. Não demorou muito para as luzes ficarem fracas e se centrarem apenas em um ponto do salão, Tohru e Kyoko caminhavam lado a lado, as conversas se cessaram, Kyoko olhou para a filha fazendo um sinal para que ela começasse.

Tohru se posicionou em um pequeno palco, parou devagar o olho em seus guardiões e sorriu, respirou fundo.

"Senhoras e Senhores, agradeço a presença de todos... Com todo meu coração, aproveitem bem a festa" E fez um sinal para os músicos, e saiu daquele mini-palco e foi até a mãe.

"Obrigada"

"Minha filha merece de tudo e mais um pouco".

"Bem, acho que vou ver como os guardiões estão, se precisam de alguma coisa" E antes que se afastasse Kyoko a puxou rapidamente.

"Eu ainda tenho planos pra você, sabia?"

"O-o que?"

Kyoko fez um sinal com a cabeça para Hanajima. Esta seguiu até onde Yuki estava.

"Por favor, a Rainha está o chamando".

"Kyoko-sama?" Yuki lança um rápido olhar na direção das governantes do reino e se dirige até elas. Se aproximando ele se ajoelha.

Kyoko deu um sorriso de mãe quando encontra o genro perfeito, Tohru deu um sorriso amarelo e pensava em como se livrar da situação, mas não conseguiu nada.

"Oh tamanha cortesia não se faz necessário meu querido" E fez sinal para que ele se levantasse e assim que o fez pegou as mãos dele e pegou as de Tohru e as juntou, se afastou um pouco para observar de outro ângulo e sorriu "Tão bonitos e jovens, por favor, eu gostaria de iniciar a festa com um pequeno baile de abertura, Yuki, ah Yuki, me faria a gentileza de guiar minha filha?"

"Ah, será um honra. Por favor, Hime."

Tohru concordou com a cabeça, Kyoko não se cabia em mais felicidade, as luzes novamente se movimentaram dessa vez para o centro do salão onde Tohru e Yuki se dirigiam.

"Ah se Katsuya visse isso" Disse Kyoko para si mesma e afastou algumas lágrimas. Ritsu ficou olhando para a Rainha e sorriu seguindo com os olhos o casal.

"Oh, Yuki tirou a princesa para dançar. Será essa predileção da rainha mais um dos poderes do primeiro guardião?" Pergunta Shigure, mais falando consigo mesmo do que com qualquer um.

"Eh, eles formam um casal bonitinho" Disse Arisa apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

Haru apenas observa os dois valsando pelo salão ao som suave da musica que ecoava. Pareciam perfeitos, ela a princesa herdeira do trono do reino e ele, vestido como um príncipe de um reino distante. Como um conto de fadas se desenrolando na frente de seus próprios olhos.

Kagura não continha as lágrimas, Kyoko parecia nadar de felicidade, era uma cena deslumbrante.

Ritsu respirou fundo e se curvou diante a rainha.

"Por favor, permita-me" Disse estendendo a mão, Kyoko não escondeu a surpresa, sorriu e seguiu com ele.

Momiji estava encostado, sorriu alegremente e brincava com os dedos imaginando um casal dançante, vendo Ritsu e a Rainha seguirem para o salão ele se viu em uma boa oportunidade de tomar Tohru de Yuki, mas logo viu Hanajima soltando suas ondas e não era mesmo uma boa idéia.

Kisa já havia voltado e estava assim como Momiji, admirando.

"Senhorita, gostaria de estar entre os admirados?" Pergunta Kureno ao se aproximar de Arisa.

"C-Claro"

Hanajima riu, Arisa ia falar algo, mas a feiticeira fez sinal para que ela seguisse de uma vez. Shigure aproveitou que todos estavam prestando atenção nas danças que se seguiam e se esgueirou até a mesa e roubou alguns dos quitutes.

"_É tão injusto que nós tenhamos todo o trabalho de fazê-los e só esses figurões possam comê-los." _Ele pensa enquanto punha um na boca e escondia outros nos bolsos internos.

"E-eu não sou tão bom quanto eles, mas... isso nunca parou ninguém, parou?" Pergunta Hiro com uma mão na cabeça, sem olhar diretamente para Kisa.

"Nada detêm a nossa vontade" Disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele.

Hanajima olhou a sua volta e se aproximou de um homem alto, que já esteve no palácio em outra oportunidade.

"Poderia me fazer companhia?" Pergunta para Kazuma.

"Será um prazer, honrada dama." Responde Kazuma pegando a mão de Hanajima e a guiando para o centro do salão.

Esse tempo todo, Kyo esteve sentado próximo à mesa apenas observando, entediado, os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Mas os mais recentes fizeram revirar seu estomago. Kyo estava com um dos braços apoiados na mesa com a mão sobre o rosto.

"Porque esse mau humor Kyo?" Pergunta Shigure depois de engolir um docinho.

"Porque de repente o ambiente ficou todo meloso e cheio de frescura?... e porque meu pai ta no meio dessa palhaçada?!"

"Porque é legal." E engole outro doce.

"É? Então porque você não está lá também?"

"Porque ia pegar muito mau para um servo como eu. Diz ai, o que me diz deles dois?" Pergunta apontando para Tohru e Yuki.

"Vai cuidar da sua vida!"

Shigure sai de fininho, não querendo irritar o oni além da conta. Kyo continua observando o casal.

"_Por outro lado..." _E se levanta. Kyo da uma ajeitada rápida na roupa e se dirige até o casal mais brilhante da noite.

"Ne, Kagura..."

"Sim?"

"Você é uma garota, certo?"

Kagura concorda friamente.

"Muito bem analisado Momiji..."

"Nós podemos... ir dançar" Disse fazendo círculos com um dos pés, Kagura estava pronta para criticar o pedido, mas Momiji foi mais rápido e tirou uma rosa que segurava escondido. "Por favor?"

"E-Eu..." Ainda meio perturbada com a última cena, ele a puxou para o salão.

Kyo passa reto e segue até parar bem ao lado de Tohru e Yuki. Os dois param sua valsa e todos no salão voltam seus olhos para o trio.

"O que diabos eles está fazendo?" Sussurra Kyoko vendo seus planos dançarem, Ritsu evita sorrir.

"Kyoko-Sama, ele também foi chamado para a festa e lembre-se que ele foi nomeado guardião".

"Por quê?" Murmurou se apoiando em Ritsu "Eu vou lá acabar com isso" E deu dois passos mas Ritsu a segurou.

"Por favor... É o aniversário da Hime... deixe estar... ao menos hoje, me desculpe dizer isso e..."

"Ritsu..."

"Hai?"

"Você é muito gentil, mas será que devo lembrá-lo quem é o ser próximo a minha filha?"

Ritsu balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Ótimo, então eu vou indo" E antes que pudesse pensar em dar um passo, Ritsu a girou a colocando de costas para o casal.

"Por favor, por favor, perdoe minha impertinência, mas eu não vou permitir..." Disse timidamente e olhando para baixo, com receio das próprias palavras, mas a segurava firmemente, Kyoko se viu congelada, sem reação.

Kyo nada diz para nenhum dos dois, ele apenas estende uma mão na direção de Tohru. A princesa olhou de um para o outro e pela primeira vez procurou a expressão da mãe, mas ela continuava a dançar com Ritsu, então olhou para suas fiéis escudeiras, Hanajima concordou com a cabeça, Tohru fez uma pequena reverência para Yuki e aceitou a mão de Kyo, naquele instante Uotani colocou os dois dedos na boca e deu um alto assovio, e ergueu a mão fazendo um sinal para Yuki e Machi, piscou para a garota e se voltou para Kureno.

"Mal aí, mas a gente tem que continuar mantendo a ordem" Disse sorrindo "Onde estávamos?".

Kureno nada diz, ele abaixa seu corpo levando Arisa com ele e a beija nos lábios.

Ayame e Rin continuavam a passear pelo palácio, com as luzes desligadas e todo o lindo e romântico movimento no centro, não tinham mesmo com o que se preocupar, os dois mais próximos era impossível, naquele enorme salão eles se encontravam perto de algumas pessoas, Ayame havia sido forçado a mudar de roupa.

"Oh meu belo irmão, ele poderia ficar rico se casando com a princesa" Disse Ayame vendo a cena.

"Ta vendo que o negócio é com a outra, não?" Disse Rin vendo Yuki se aproximar de Machi, Ayame deu um suspiro e a puxou antes que as antenas de Hanajima se erguessem, embora parecesse improvável naquele momento.

"Ué, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Pergunta Shigure aparecendo na entrada do salão segurando uma bandeja com quitutes. "Aceitam um?"

Os dois concordam e se servem.

"Ué, a festa tem restrições? Eu não poderia deixar de apreciar meu irmão pagando esse mico" Disse Ayame pegando outro.

"Passeando, passeando" Disse Rin procurando por Haru com os olhos. "Pelo jeito você também está aproveitando."

"É lógico, quem vocês pensam que eu sou?"

"De toda a forma... Shigure, ache o Haru pra mim, da pra ser?"

"Faça esse favor pra moça" Disse Ayame pegando mais.

"Ok, ok. Espere meu sinal." Diz Shigure deixando a bandeja com Ayame e voltando para o salão.

Shigure caminha pelo salão enegrecido até se perder de vista. Ao se aproximar de Haru, que estava como Kyo a pouco, apenas observando entediado o movimento, Shigure estala os dedos.

Ayame havia decidido ajudar sua amiga e tomou conta do controle de luz dos lugares, deixou o jardim quase em um verdadeiro blecaute, talvez estivesse realmente escuro se a lua não estivesse ajudando um pouco.

Rin estava sossegada em um canto escuro, agachada no chão, queria sumir dali, aparecer diante todos, nada, não tinha coragem pra nada disso, sua dignidade estava sendo abatida, primeiro por ter fugido, segundo por estar com Akito e terceiro por estar escondida.

Haru esteve o evento inteiro parado exceto por sua pequena conversa com Kureno. A acusação atribuída á Rin ainda lhe roia a mente. Ele recusou o convite de algumas garotas para dançar dizendo que não se sentia muito bem, a verdade não estava tão distante assim...

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos ele sente de repente uma presença familiar e querida. Seus olhos se arregalam e ele se ergue subitamente. Haru corre até a sacada no final do salão e procura por essa pessoa, mas tudo que vê são as trevas da noite.

"_Mesmo assim... ela está lá... eu sei disso... tenho certeza." _Sem pensar muito, Haru salta da sacada momentaneamente se esquecendo da altura que o separava do chão. Ele se corrige lançando seus fios que se prendem na borda da sacada e o fazem descer suavemente até o jardim.

"Nunca foi tão imprudente, onde está com a cabeça?" Pergunta Rin se levantando e dando um passo e meio ficando entre a luz e a escuridão.

"Você sabe o que me acontece sempre que você some assim." Diz se virando na direção dela. "Por onde esteve?"

"Passeando... sabe?" E some e aparece atrás de Haru "De um lado para o outro."

"Sei... e presumo que não vá ficar por muito tempo também..."

"Não se preocupe com o tempo ele não é certo, e essa festa fará do dia bem longo, sorria Haru" E passa a ficar de frente a ele "Me desculpe, por não te contar nada".

"Enquanto você me garantir que está bem, estará tudo bem. Mas me reservo o direito de agir feito louco sempre que você aparecer." Diz sorrindo.

"Não digo mais nada, só quero que tome cuidado com suas ações e aproveite essa festa, mesmo que isso signifique não dançar no meio do salão e receber quinze pedidos de dança no intervalo de cinco músicas" Disse soltando fumaça.

"Eu recusei todos, não recusei? Sabendo que você está bem já fez valer essa festa."

"Bom saber... e... se quiser falar comigo, passe o recado a Hime, peça pra ela falar diretamente com ele, já que o outro está mesmo me devendo um favor ou dois..."

"Como...?"

"_Isuzu." _Ecoa de repente uma voz na mente de Rin. _"Chegou a hora."_

"Merda..." Deu um tapa na própria cabeça, ignorou momentaneamente a mensagem, só não poderia ignorar a pessoa, respirou fundo, ficou olhando para o namorado se aproximou timidamente, não precisou ficar na ponta dos pés, pois o salto da bota lhe deixava na mesma altura que ele, roubou-lhe um beijo não muito demorado e sem dar muito espaço para uma reação, desapareceu e apareceu atrás dele, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrou: "Amo você...cuide-se". E desapareceu, indo na verdade para não muito longe.

"...também te amo... até mais." E toma o caminho de volta para o salão.

No salão Shigure pediu para a banda encerrar a dança naquele número, que se estendeu por mais alguns minutos. Ao seu fim os pares foram aplaudidos pelos presentes e o salão voltou a se iluminar. Os pares foram se dirigindo para diferentes partes do salão e antes de Kyoko retornar ao trono, Shigure já estava aguardando do lado.

"Shigure, o trabalho ficou muito bem feito, meus parabéns" Disse sorrindo alegremente.

"Nada menos seria justo para uma ocasião tão especial como está." Diz se curvando. "Receio, entretanto ter que interromper esse momento. Há alguém que deseja vê-la com urgência na sala de reuniões."

"Assim tão tarde? Bem, trabalho nunca nos falta, eu já vou indo."

Shigure se curva e se afasta. Kyoko fica algum tempo olhando os convidados espalhados, conversas e risadas altas, tudo estava se misturando, pousou os olhos em Ritsu que conversava com Kagura.

Ele cresceu, pensou, totalmente diferente da pessoa tímida e escandalosa que havia vindo para o Reino, não só ele como os guardiões, embora pouco tivesse estado com eles, e principalmente a filha, que a toda hora repetia incansavelmente as palavras de Katsuya. Tão parecida com o pai... E parou no Oni, não importasse quão belo fosse o discurso as palavras nunca tomariam seu rumo, e tão pouco a atingiriam, porque não tinha ninguém que pudesse entender sua dor, a melhor pessoa havia partido de forma misteriosa, pobre Motoko... E Ritsu que durante a viagem para o castelo ouviu com muita paciência e dando seus comentários as situações, mas como ele mesmo havia dito, não há uma pessoa que não tenha uma cicatriz e o tempo nunca iria fechá-la.

A presença do Oni se fazia desagradável não só por trazer lembranças ruins, mas por fazê-la pensar no caminho que Tohru estava escolhendo, tendo em vista o desejo de toda a mãe, e um par perfeito, Yuki. Mas nada poderia fazer, e não iria decidir nada agora, talvez daqui uma semana ou duas conversasse melhor com a filha.

Kyoko se aproximou da filha que estava em uma mesa conversando alegremente com os guardiões. Ela sorriu e fez sinal para a filha se afastar um pouco.

"Tohru, Tohru"

"Hai?"

"Com isso tudo mal tive tempo de lhe dirigir a palavra, meus parabéns querida, mais uma vez" Disse a abraçando, Tohru sorriu muito contente por não ser nenhuma indireta ou bronca, embora reconhecesse que havia feito por merecer das últimas vezes.

"Muito obrigada, todos se divertiram muito, as coisas irão melhorar, tenho certeza".

"Eu realmente espero que sim, mas não falemos de negócios, vim apenas para tomar o seu tempo, quero que se divirta com eles, e..." Olha para os lados "Onde estão Hanajima e Uotani?"

"Não sei... a última vez que as vi foi quando dançávamos, o palácio está aberto devem estar passeando, afinal a festa se segue e elas arranjaram ótimas companhias, todos merecemos nos distrair".

"Sim, claro, bem, eu vou resolver algumas coisas, depois nos falamos" Disse dando um beijo na testa da filha e se afastou, Tohru voltou para junto dos guardiões.

Kyoko seguiu para um outro salão onde os criados andavam apressadamente com bandejas, ela sorriu e desceu uma escada que levava ao segundo andar, demorou um tempo até se lembrar onde ficava a sala, virou uns dois corredores e no fundo de um dos corredores, abriu a porta, não encontrou ninguém.

"Ué, Shigure disse que era aqui..." E coçou a cabeça "Será que me demorei demais?" Disse para si mesma enquanto ia até a cortina para abri-la.

As portas se fecham repentinamente e Kyoko ouve o som delas sendo trancadas por fora.

"Mais que diabos?!" E puxou a corda que separou apenas a metade da cortina, ninguém.

"Boa noite, Kyoko-sama." Cumprimenta Akito parado ao lado da porta. Ele portava uma espada na cintura e Rin estava ao seu lado.

"Isuzu? Akito? O que está acontecendo aqui?" Pergunta dando dois passos pra trás, não era um bom sinal, portas sendo trancadas, guardiã traidora e... Akito?

"Eu requisitei sua presença aqui. Existem alguns detalhes que desejo discutir com vossa majestade que não podem mais ser adiantados."

"Eu exijo respostas rápidas!" Olhou para Akito ainda tentando entender, ia falar alguma coisa quando bateu o olho na espada que ele carregava, o templo destruído onde apenas alguns artefatos haviam sido roubados, um incêndio... um controlador do fogo... Akito com a espada e Isuzu ao seu lado, mas ela não controlava o fogo... mas, era a pessoa mais prática para se teleportar e em seguida Hiro... "Akito, qual a sua ligação com os guardiões?"

"Eu nem comecei a falar e já está começando a entender o que está acontecendo. Não é pra menos que é a governante deste reino."

O mundo rodava em uma velocidade absurda, mas absurda era a maneira que os fatos estavam se jogando sobre a mesa e pela primeira vez fazendo sentido, confuso, rápido e explicativo.

"O que você pretende?" E olhou para Rin, embora fosse mais provável que o próprio Akito fizesse algo, ela facilmente o tiraria daquela sala, e ela dessa vez não carregava arma alguma, se amaldiçoou por ser tão descuidada, e baixou os olhos para a espada.

"Respondendo sua primeira pergunta: contando com Isuzu aqui presente, cinco dos doze guardiões servem a minha pessoa. Três deles você tolamente julgou estarem ainda desaparecidos. Para a segunda pergunta a resposta é bem simples: eu estou prestes a propor uma mudança na forma de liderar este reino. Melhor dizendo, na liderança deste reino." Respondeu Akito sem, em momento algum alterar sua expressão ou tom de voz que permaneciam calmos.

Deve ser por isso que as pessoas morrem de raiva, em uma situação em que você só pode ouvir e perguntar e quando tudo for esclarecido, ou ao menos o que for do interesse de ser dito, você não teria chance nenhuma em seguida.

"Então é isso mesmo, e o que envolve os guardiões com os seus propósitos?" Kyoko recuou mais um passo, se perguntou como sairia da sala, como pediria ajudar, gritar do primeiro andar para ser ouvida de outro não serviria... Hanajima, Uotani... E os guardiões, poderia passar a mensagem a eles. _"Saki... Pode me ouvir?"_

_-Sinto muito, mas a linha está ocupada, por favor, tente mais tarde._

"Quem diabos?" Se perguntou esquecendo que falava mentalmente, uma pessoa apareceu no fundo da sala e se juntou a Akito e Isuzu.

"Akito-Sama, desculpe aparecer assim, mas minha presença se faz necessária já que nossa Rainha está tentando se comunicar" Disse Ayame sorrindo.

"Obrigado Ayame. Ah, creio que a rainha ainda não lhe conheça. Por favor, apresente-se."

"Me chamo Ayame, sou o representante da cobra" Disse fazendo uma pequena reverência. "Tenho poderes psíquicos como já pôde perceber".

"Você... tem mesmo guardiões ao seu lado..."

"Exato. Quando se planeja algo grande é preciso ter aliados poderosos. Embora eu não tenha previsto a jogada de sua filha ao libertar aquela coisa."

"O Kyonkichi, os doze guardiões, a arma, Akito... o que vai fazer? Não me diga que... Aqueles ataques também foi você...".

"O álibi perfeito não concorda? Quem vai desconfiar de mim quando existe um exército de ninjas misteriosos atacando o reino todo dia?"

"Como você pôde...?"

"Confesso que não queria que tudo acabasse desse jeito, por mim teria acabado ha quatro anos atrás. Mas agora quando penso ficou bem melhor desse jeito."

"Esse tempo todo... onde você quer chegar?"

"Onde quero chegar não, majestade. Aonde cheguei. Hoje, depois de quatro anos de planejamento, eu finalmente cheguei. Hoje eu consigo o que venho planejando ha tanto tempo." Diz sacando a espada.

"_O melhor plano é aquele que só é revelado ao final, nunca acaba bem para quem escuta, não há testemunhas, as paredes morrem com você, o chão some, não existe quem te salve... _Katsuya..." Murmurou. Rin virou o rosto e Ayame fez o sinal da cruz.

"Bons sonhos, última rainha do Reino de Onigiri, Honda Kyoko-sama." E Akito aplica o golpe fatal.

**Continua...**


	17. Céu cinzento

Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capitulo 17: Céu cinzento**

No salão onde a festa transcorria. A rainha havia se ausentado fazia uns poucos minutos. Yuki estava conversando com Machi quando ele começa a sentir uma dor aguda no coração.

"_O que... o que é isso? Essa dor..." _Ele pensa pondo a mão sobre o peito.

"...foi tudo assim tão de repente, Yuki? Yuki?" Começa a chamá-lo pois o garoto parecia avoado "Yuki, está me ouvindo?"

"Ah... sim, sim..." Mas a dor não passava. Ela só piorava. A expressão de Yuki foi se tornando uma careta de dor. Seus ombros ficaram tensos.

"Yuki, está passando mal? O que está sentindo? Quer água? Melhor se sentar" Diz puxando rapidamente uma cadeira.

Os demais guardiões presentes começam a sentir os mesmos sintomas, exceto...

"O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Hiro observando a reação estranha em seus companheiros.

"Como dói..." Disse Kisa já agachada no chão.

"Saco, não tem um médico aqui? Hanajima-san! Hanajima-san!"

A feiticeira que não estava muito distante, nem ouviu, estava encostada em uma janela, muito distante, Arisa que era a mais próxima a ela, se levantou para chamá-la, mas assim que ficou de pé, olhou para tudo a sua volta, como se fosse a primeira vez que visse, seus lábios se mexeram, sem som.

"Isso lá é hora pra..." Hiro se cala. Ele se abaixa e diz no ouvido de Kisa. "Vai passar logo. Eu prometo." E ele sai do salão usando sua velocidade.

Yuki passa seus olhos pelo salão. Ele nota Tohru e Kyo conversando tranquilamente.

"_Se não ela então..." _E seus olhos miram o trono vazio. "A rainha! Onde está a rainha?"

Ritsu que estava perto o suficiente fez o mesmo caminho que os olhos de Yuki, demorou-se muito mais ao trono.

"Kyoko..." Ignorando a dor, ficou em pé rapidamente, sentiu tudo a sua volta girar, mas antes que voltasse ao chão, se forçou a focar apenas o trono, e com esse pensamento correu para fora do salão.

"_Alguma coisa acaba de acontecer..."_ Pensa Yuki. "Kagura! Venha comigo!" Ele grita se pondo de pé e quase caindo no chão. Quando recupera seu equilíbrio ele sai do salão atrás de Ritsu.

Kagura que estava dando apoio a Momiji o deixa sentado e segue com Yuki. Tohru para de falar e olha a sua volta e corre até Hanajima e Arisa.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, o que está acontec..." Para de falar quando vê as duas chorando. "Hana-chan? Uo-chan?"

"Tohru... Você não consegue sentir?" Pergunta Hanajima com a voz totalmente fraca, ela balança a cabeça negativamente, quando para e olha pelo salão.

"Minha mãe... mamãe...Alguém faça alguma coisa!" Gritou o mais alto que pôde.

Pelos corredores, Ritsu, Yuki e Kagura seguiam o mais rápido que podiam, no caminho trombando com vários dos empregados e seguindo até uma sala no piso inferior que estava trancada.

Ritsu tentou abrir a porta, se perder tempo com socos e gritos que sentia que era inútil, deu dois chutes, vendo que não ia conseguir derruba-la daquela forma, recuou dois passos e levou a porta embora com a ventania, olhou rapidamente em busca de alguém, e desceu os olhos com um medo terrível que do que poderia encontrar.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!!" Se tacou ao lado dela, viu a roupa manchada de sangue "Não, Kyoko, não..." E puxou o corpo da Rainha para junto do seu.

Kagura parou na porta, baixou a cabeça e começou a murmurar algo, parecendo estar rezando. Yuki ao ver a cena se vira e se afasta rapidamente. Antes que possa se afastar muito ele encontra Haru.

"Yuki, o que-?" O garoto, que vinha com uma mão sobre o coração é interrompido.

"Coloque o palácio inteiro em estado de alerta máximo. Temos um invasor." Diz já se afastando.

"O que aconteceu?"

"... assassinaram a rainha..."

"Como?"

"Eu vou voltar para o salão."

Quando Yuki já estava longe o suficiente, alguém para atrás de Haru e o cutuca, antes que ele pudesse se virar, uma rosa é jogada bem a sua frente, e a presença some. Haru se abaixa e a pega.

De volta ao salão, Yuki se dirige até Kyo.

"Kyo. Venha aqui um instante." O demônio o segue até uma parte mias vazia. "Você percebeu se alguém estranho entrou aqui?"

"Por quê? O que ta acontecendo?"

"Alguém invadiu o palácio."

"Sei. Não, não tem ninguém aqui. Mas porque ta todo mundo agindo esquisito?"

"... apenas fique atento, e se ver alguma coisa fora do normal, não espere as ordens de ninguém."

"... Quer dizer, além do que já está acontecendo? E desde quando eu preciso seguir ordens?"

Yuki da um sorrisinho e se afasta. Kyo cruza os braços e passa a prestar atenção no movimento das pessoas. A maioria não parecia estar afetada, mas havia algo de errado com os guardiões, isto é, com os que ainda estavam presentes. Arisa, Saki e Tohru também não pareciam muito bem. Ele decide que seria melhor ouvir delas a situação.

"Não vá..." Tohru falava olhando para o meio do salão, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa ali, na verdade, via duas pessoas "Não... por favor, de novo não, mamãe" E se levantou, Arisa e Hanajima pareciam não estar muito atentas ao que acontecia.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?" Ele pergunta ao se aproximar do trio.

"Não me deixe..." Disse fazendo o máximo que conseguia, estendendo a mão.

"Tohru? Você ta bem?"

Ela olhou para Kyo, com os mesmo olhos de 4 anos trás, tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo sentada, colocou a mão frente ao rosto tentando se proteger.

"Fique longe! Alguém!!"

"Ei, o que houve? O que aconteceu?" Ele pergunta pondo ambas as mãos nos ombros dela. Tohru da um tapa nas mãos dele e se encolhe e começa a gritar.

"Droga... que porra ta acontecendo? Tohru, sai dessa. Sou eu, já esqueceu? O Kyo." Diz se abaixando.

"Oni, Oni, Oni, da o fora!"

"Sai dessa Tohru. Acorda droga!"

A essa altura, vários dos convidados tinham suas atenções voltadas para a estranha dupla. A princesa que estava histérica no chão e um convidado tentando tirá-la do que parecia ser um transe.

Hanajima acordou em um instante, fez três riscos na testa de Tohru que caiu direto nos braços de Kyo e depois em Arisa, que por sua vez não desmaiou.

"Putamerda, eu juro que eu vou-" Arisa parou de falar e olhou a sua volta, ficou com a mão sobre o peito como se procurasse sentir alguma coisa "ué, passou...Tohru!?"

"Kyo, leve a Tohru pra outro lugar, Arisa, a festa acabou..."

"Ei, ei, Hanajima que que ta pegando?"

"A Kyoko-Hime-Sama... foi assassinada".

"É o que...?" Pergunta Kyo ainda no chão, com Tohru em seus braços. "Repete."

"Kyo, você não pôde sentir, mas viu os guardiões, viu que algo estava acontecendo, e tanto você" Diz olhando para Arisa e depois para Tohru "Como nossa Hime não tem uma boa sensibilidade espiritual, por isso demoraram pra sentir o choque. Kyoko-Sama, foi assassinada..." Finalizou olhando para o Oni.

"Isso... era por isso que o Yuki tava meio estranho..." Kyo se lembra da expressão de Yuki durante a rápida conversa. "Perae, ele não tava desconfiando de mim, tava?"

Hanajima e Arisa ficam se olhando, mas não dizem nada.

"Cuida da Tohru" Disse Hanajima se afastando.

"A Hanajima tem seus métodos, ela vai descobrir quem fez isso, ô, cuida direito da Tohru" E se afasta também.

"Eu vo." Ele se levanta e caminha até o trono e põe Tohru lá. Um dos convidados se aproxima de Kyo.

"O que está havendo?"

"Não sei. Elas não me disseram."

Shigure que como sempre havia observado tudo decide ir para o local onde Saki e Arisa haviam ido. Ele segue sem muita presa. Agora não havia movimento nenhum de empregados pelo caminho. Provavelmente pelas ordens expedidas por Yuki. Ao chegar na pequena sala e ver o corpo da rainha ele sente uma forte dor no peito. Shigure engole em seco e se afasta, mas a dor não diminui.

"_Eu sabia... eu sabia que ele faria isso... então qual o problema? Era necessário... não era? Não era...?" _Shigure cai de joelhos no chão. _"Céus... o que foi que eu fiz..."_

Hanajima conversava com duas pessoas, em um quarto estavam Ritsu, Kisa, Kagura e Momiji. Mas só Momiji e Kagura estavam acordados.

"Eu... Me sinto tão inútil..." Disse Momiji que estava sentado na cama, Kagura estava apoiada na porta e concorda com a cabeça.

"Ei, você ta melhor?"

"Estou... a Kisa desmaiou?"

"É, a dor foi muito forte... e o Ritsu... a Hanajima teve que desacorda-lo, ele estava ficando fora de controle". Diz ao se lembrar de quando a feiticeira chegou a sala.

"_Então eu estava certa..." Disse Hanajima parada no portal junto de Kagura, ela se aproximou de onde Ritsu e Kyoko estavam, mas Kagura a segurou pelo braço._

"_Não, não acho boa idéia se aproximar, ele não está bem"._

"_Ritsu..." Hanajima o chamou uma vez, ele virou o rosto para encará-la, os olhos na mais profunda raiva e totalmente marejados._

"_Ritsu, eu preciso que se afaste" Mas as palavras não tiveram efeito, ele puxou Kyoko ainda mais próximo, e uma forte ventania bateu no lugar, Hanajima temendo que o lugar começasse a ser danificado olha para Kagura que entende._

_Kagura da a volta e agarra Ritsu pelo pescoço, Hanajima faz um selamento e acerta Ritsu, que cai inconsciente._

"_Por hora... deve servir"._

Haru da dois toques de leve na porta.

"O Hatori não está em lugar algum no palácio. Já mandei alguém ir à casa dele."

"Vai passar..." Disse Hanajima fechando os olhos "O Kyo ainda está com a Tohru?"

"E onde está o Yuki?" Pergunta Kagura olhando para Haru

"Procurando por sinais de invasão. Ele tem certeza que foi alguém de fora."

"E quem está com a Tohru-chan?" Pergunta Momiji aflito.

"O Kyo, ne?" Pergunta Kagura olhando para Hanajima, que nada diz.

"Eu vou... ajudar o Yuki..." Diz Haru voltando para o corredor.

"Quer que eu vá ver a Tohru?" Pergunta Kagura

"Não, melhor deixa-la por um tempo."

Nos arredores da cidade, do lado de fora dos muros ficava a residência do conselheiro Akito Souma. Em um dos vários quartos estava Hatori. Em meio a escuridão do quarto ele estava sentado em um banco de madeira, segurando a mão de uma mulher que dormia sobre a cama. Ela usava um longo vestido azul sem mangas e sua aparência era a de alguém que não acordava há muito tempo.

A porta do quarto se abre e a silhueta de Akito pode ser vista contra a luz que invadia o quarto.

"Melhor você se apressar. Estão te procurando no palácio."

"... foi um sucesso então?" Pergunta o médico sem se virar.

"Você terá sua amada de volta muito em breve." Diz o conselheiro se retirando.

"_Isso... logo você estará de volta... Kanna."_

-/-

_-Qualquer um no seu estado estaria em um colapso muito grande – Disse uma figura de longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados que acariciava a face da princesa._

_-Dessa vez que eu sinto você, mas não consigo abrir os olhos, não consigo de te ver – Disse sem se mexer._

_-Eu sei, Hime, saia dos corredores e apague tudo, por um momento, pense em algo que te deixe tranqüila, qualquer coisa, qualquer __**um**__, não importa o que tenha acontecido no passado, pense no agora._

-Kyo-kun... – Dito isso, a respiração ofegante cessara, a aparência perturbada sumira, revelando uma angelical e calma, por agora, pararia de viver aqueles pesadelos.

_-Boa menina. _ E abriu os olhos dourados, e se levantou da cadeira se jogando na cama, a mulher de cabelos castanhos e óculos apenas observava encostada no vão da porta.

-Aaya, você prometeu ser cuidadoso.

-Meus cuidados são para quem amo, mas não posso deixar de pensar na crueldade que me envolvei, entende? Eu preciso fazer isso, já que não posso me virar contra Akito, de alguma forma eu tenho que fazer o certo, para poder dormir tranqüilo.

-/-

Em seu quarto, Hiro estava parado em frente a um grande espelho. Ele já estava de volta a suas roupas casuais, o traje da festa largado sobre a cama. O garoto leva sua mão até seu coração sentindo de leve a pulsação.

"_Eu não sou nenhum monstro... só quero o bem de uma pessoa..."_

Hiro se lembra da única ocasião em que esteve na residência de Akito. O conselheiro havia discursado por muito tempo como se já estivesse pronto para aquilo. Para Hiro nada no discurso era importante, por isso ele não se recordava bem sobre o que era...

"_Quando você vai me dar o que prometeu?" Pergunta o garoto sentado em uma confortável cadeira no escritório da mansão. Akito, que a pouco estava passeando pelo cômodo, parou._

"_Menino apressado... daqui a alguns dias haverá uma grande festa no palácio. Não como essa de agora, maior. Em algum momento dela, você verá os demais guardiões agindo de forma estranha." Akito se aproxima de Hiro. "Nessa hora, saia. Não fale com ninguém, apenas saia."_

"_Sair, o mais rápido o possível, certo?"_

"_Isso." Os lábios de Akito se retorcem em um leve sorriso. "O mais rápido possível."_

Hiro se afasta do espelho, abre a porta do quarto e dispara pelos corredores, passando pelo jardim até cruzar os portões da frente. Ninguém percebeu sua fuga.

-/-

Yuki cruzava os corredores e salões do palácio na busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como indicio de sua teoria, embora duvidasse que fosse possível. Hanajima havia posto tantos feitiços no lugar inteiro que seria impossível um inseto passar despercebido. Somente alguém com poderes especiais poderia penetrar sem ser detectado, fosse esse o caso, não haveriam quaisquer indícios.

Ao menos era o que ele achava, ao se deparar com a porta da despensa entreaberta. Shigure sempre estava lembrando os empregados para mantê-la fechada para evitar ratos. Yuki abre a porta e encontra quatro convidados da festa, três moças de sua idade e um garoto um pouco mais novo, encarando o teto. Os quatro tremiam muito e tinham na face uma expressão de puro terror.

"Isso não para de ficar mais e mais estranho..."

-/-

"Ne, Kagura, no que está pensando?" – O loiro cortou o silêncio vendo Kagura já há algum tempo sentada no parapeito da janela olhando o nada.

"Estou preocupada com o Rit-chan"

"Hn... Eu estou é preocupado com a Tohru-chan"

"Não, é claro que eu também estou preocupada com a Hime, mas é que... o Rit-chan, estava tão furioso, com tanto medo, nunca vi sentimentos tão claros nos olhos de uma pessoa..."

"Então... ele vai se tornar inútil..."

"O que está dizendo?"

"Quem é a pessoa mais especial pra você?"

"Bem... eu..."

"Ta vendo? Você demorou pra responder, alguém como o Ritsu e a Tohru, responderiam sem hesitar, quando eles perdem alguém, esse alguém que era muito especial, não acho que vão ajudar mais."

"Não faz sentido Momiji, a Hime perdeu o pai e agora a mãe e..."

"Você entende não é? Ela perdeu os pais, ela está sozinha, por mais que ela diga que não e esteja feliz por ter sempre companhia, a nossa e a da Hanajima e a da Uotani, seus pais se foram pra sempre, isso já não é motivo pra você querer se matar?"

Kagura da um salto e agarra Momiji pela gola da roupa.

"Pare de falar desse jeito! Isso só é motivo pra você querer acabar com o desgraçado que fez tudo isso com você."

"A raiva não é a maior que a dor, e isso que você disse só vai acontecer quando você conseguir sair daquele corredor escuro... você não entende Kagura" – E afastou as mãos dela. "Você nunca perdeu ninguém, não é?"

"Não..."

"Mas você é forte, você conseguiria facilmente passar por isso e querer matar a pessoa. Eu às vezes me pego pensando que queria matar os meus pais..."

"Momiji..."

"He, que bobagem, não é? Nós devemos amá-los não importa quem são, não importa a situação, bem..." – E se levantou da cama. "Está na hora de ajudar o Yuki, procurar o que fazer." – E pegou uma roupa no armário. "Porque nós falhamos, **nós **sentimos isso, então... vamos lutar de verdade, a partir de agora, eu gostaria de não cometer nenhum erro." – Disse sorrindo e sai do quarto.

"Momiji, como você cresceu..."

-/-

No pátio de entrada do palácio, Yuki dava voltas e voltas sem parar até avistar a pessoa que esperava.

"Hatori-san."

"Me desculpe, eu vim o mais rápido que pude."

"Por aqui." Diz o guardião sem perder tempo. Os dois seguem até a cena do crime, onde havia um lençol negro cobrindo o corpo da rainha.

Hatori se ajoelha e remove o lençol sem perder tempo.

"Vocês moveram o corpo, não?"

"Sim."

"... não será de muita ajuda nesse caso." Ele toca o ferimento. "Um único golpe de espada." E vira o corpo da rainha. "A arma atravessou seu corpo." E põe o corpo em sua posição original. "Encontrou alguma pista do assassino?"

"Nada ainda. Suspeitamos que seja um trabalho de dentro."

"É bem provável..."

"Hatori-san, tem mais algumas pessoas que eu gostaria que visse."

"Hm? Mostre o caminho." Diz o médico se levantando. Yuki percebeu que seu rosto mostrava surpresa pela primeira vez na noite.

**Manha do dia seguinte, reunião do conselho.**

"... deveriam ter sido tomadas para que um desastre como esse não acontecesse."

"É obvio que os Guardiões não estão aptos para realizar sua função."

"Estamos abandonando a questão senhores, o fato é, a Rainha foi assassinada, o reino precisa de alguém para assumir a liderança."

"A escolha é obvia, a princesa assume."

"Ela ainda não tem atingiu a idade, não pode governar, seria inconstitucional."

"Eu acho que deveríamos nos concentrar em proteger a princesa, como a ultima –"

"A questão do governo deve ser decidida imediatamente."

"Se a princesa falecer, não haverá ninguém para suceder o trono, teremos uma anarquia."

"Mas se não a nada que possamos fazer-"

"A situação é emergencial, senhores." Diz Akito. "O que precisamos é de uma medida emergencial para nossa situação. Ouçam com muito cuidado a minha sugestão."

**Palácio, ainda de manhã.**

Shigure batia na porta do quarto de Tohru, trazendo consigo uma bandeja.

"Hime. Hime. Hime-sama!" Grita o serviçal. "A senhorita não compareceu ao desjejum e..."

Tohru abriu a porta rapidamente como se tivesse dormido do lado da porta, e realmente já estava ao lado da porta, mas não dormido lá, estava apenas mexendo nas coisas que ficavam guardadas nos armários da estante. A Hime usava um vestido roxo com a borda das mangas desamarradas e uma fita branca estava caída, os cabelos longos estavam soltos sem nenhum penteado em especial.

"Bom dia Shigure-san... eu não vou comer." Disse se sentando e voltando a mexer nas caixas.

"Hime... faça um esforço pelo menos." Diz entrando no quarto e pondo a bandeja em uma mesa próxima. Ele se curva e sai do cômodo.

"Eu não gosto dessas cortinas..." Disse olhando para a janela, as cortinas fechadas, altas e de cor de pêssego. "Entra luz demais por aqui..." E fecha a janela e fecha a cortina e se senta na cama e fica olhando para a comida.

Shigure se dirige até a sala onde Hanajima costumava meditar.

"Hanajima-donno? Está ai?" Pergunta batendo na porta, a porta se abre rapidamente e Hanajima da passagem a Shigure.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não existe nada que possamos fazer pela Hime? Ela nem mesmo esta comendo."

"Existe, duas pessoas irão fazer isso por nós, uma mesmo, já está tentando...".

"Quem?"

"Uotani"

"Oh. E quem seria a outra pessoa?"

"Alguém que ninguém espera, alguém que não precisa dizer nada".

Shigure sorri e se retira.

-/-

"Tohru, você tem que se preparar pro enterro."

"Ahãn..." E continua a mexer nas caixas que cada vez tomavam mais espaço pelo chão do quarto.

"Tohru, você nem mesmo está me ouvindo."

"Ahãn."

"Hime-Sama! Você tem que ir ao enterro, é sua obrigação, você ainda tem um papel importante a cumprir e medidas têm que ser tomadas".

"Ninguém descobriu o caso da Motoko, deixaram de lado, e é isso que vão fazer com a minha mãe, deixar de lado, porque eu acredito que se a Hana-chan não é capaz de resolver isso ninguém será! Sim, eu tenho um papel com essa porcaria de cidade, fazendo o papel da coitadinha, olha veja, a princesa não tem mãe e nem pai, será que **agora **eu posso comparar com a dor que os meus guardiões sentiram?! Posso!!"

Uotani da um longo suspiro.

"Tohru, por um momento, preocupe-se só com você, Hime, tem todo o direito de estar angustiada, ninguém vai te criticar por isso".

"Pode ir..."

"O que?"

"Saia, não preciso de companhia."

Uotani hesitou um pouco, mas o olhar da Hime era claro, saiu sem dizer nada. Tohru ficou de bruços na cama, as imagens do baile lhe vieram a cabeça e mais rápido ainda as do enterro do pai.

"De novo não... por favor...Eu não consigo, não duas vezes..." Murmurou escondendo o rosto na coberta da cama.

A princesa ouve uma rápida batida na porta.

"Você ta legal?" Pergunta Kyo, ainda vestindo o traje formal do baile da noite passada, embora estivesse todo amarrotado. "Ahn... pergunta imbecil, deixa eu mudar isso. Como você tá?"

Tohru se levanta em um salto da cama e fica de costas para poder limpar as lagrimas, quando se vira novamente estava com um sorriso no rosto.

"ehehe, eu estava organizando umas coisas, e pensando no que vou ter que fazer agora." Disse apontando pra bagunça no canto do quarto. "Ah Kyo-kun, você ainda não descansou? Melhor você dormir um pouco, ficar com olheiras não é bonito."

"Olheiras? Que olheiras? Ta maluca? Eu não fiquei acordado a noite inteira varando o palácio..." Diz em tom nervoso. "Enfim... precisa de uma mão com essas coisas?"

"Ahn? Ah não, depois eu guardo" Disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

"Se que sabe... ah... vê se sai pra... tomar um ar ou coisa parecida... sabe como é que é..."

"Kyo... porque você...nada, eheheh, obrigada, eu estou bem."

"Eu deveria acreditar nisso?" Diz em tom sério.

Tohru apenas sorri.

"É sério, eu não... não sei ler mente ou coisa parecida... não sei o que está se passando na sua cabeça agora, ou como você está se sentindo... mas ainda assim eu... queria... poder fazer... alguma coisa..."

"_Eu queria dizer um monte de coisa, ainda tem muita coisa entalada na minha garganta, tanta coisa... tantos sentimentos remoídos, tanta confusão, mas depois... depois que você se desculpou, eu não tenho coragem, eu realmente não tenho coragem de te ferir, porque eu não vou me preocupar com nada que não seja o que está acontecendo agora... Um dia... quem sabe um dia..._ Kyo-kun, dommo arigatou. Continue do meu lado, continue sendo você, continue crescendo... _Porque...eu queria dizer mais coisas, eu queria fazer algo, mas tudo falha, a minha mente está lenta, e eu seguro os meus impulsos, porque eu não vou fazer __**nada**__, porque não é a hora..."._

"Certo." E da um soquinho na cabeça de Tohru. "E vê se não vai fritar esse cérebro, ta?"

"Eu espero que não" Disse rindo.

-/-

"Ayame..."

"O que foi?"

"Você acha que o Haru me perdoaria se soubesse o que eu fiz?"

"Rin, nós estamos fazendo isso tudo por uma razão, nós temos que ferir algumas pessoas, nós precisamos e nós já sabíamos disso tudo, o mais importante ainda está por vir, porque acima de tudo estão aqueles que queremos proteger, o Hatsuharu e o Yuki, eles não valem esse sacrifício? Você quer desistir?"

"Não!Só que..."

"'Só que a dor que ela deve estar sentindo nesse momento' é isso que você está pensando não é?"

"Eu..."

"Rin, a vida é um desafio, as pessoas colocam obstáculos na frente um do outro pra poder diminuir os próprios, a dor nós vamos sentir sempre, a angustia sempre vai voltar, mas e a razão pela qual fazemos isso tudo? É amor, Rin. Eu faço isso porque não há outra forma, não compare a sua dor com a dor dela."

"Não é isso, não estou comparando..."

"Só que você ficou confusa, afinal era a Rainha, seu único parente vivo e nós tivemos que mata-la, Rin, você quer ser perdoada pelo Haru e pela Tohru, não é?"

Rin concorda com a cabeça.

"Rin, um dia..."

"Um dia?"

"Sim, um dia."

-/-

O dia não estava chuvoso, nem nublado, muito pelo contrário o sol brilhava agradavelmente, não forte, pois não demoraria muito para que se escondesse nas montanhas.

O cemitério do Reino de Onigiri estava cheio todos fazendo suas homenagens a Rainha, Tohru já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes sorriu e agradeceu as pessoas, não que estivesse brava com isso, mas era cansativo, estava ali há algumas horas ouvindo o sermão de um padre, as benções. E agora de mãos dadas com Hanajima, que vestia branco e Uotani que vestia um vermelho escarlate assistia meio alheia ao caixão ser enterrado.

"Você está bem, quer continuar aqui?" Sussurrou Uotani ao ver algumas lágrimas silenciosas percorrerem o rosto da princesa, Tohru mordeu o lábio inferior e sem desviar a atenção balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Mais afastado, Yuki, que estava ao lado dos demais Guardiões, decide se retirar antes do fim da cerimônia. Haru o segue e o encontra encostado em uma pilastra.

"Você ta legal?"

"Primeiro são os ataques misteriosos, depois a rainha é assassinada. Convidados são encontrados em um armário de limpeza em estado de choque e Hiro está desaparecido." Responde Yuki sem se virar.

"Você não pode querer se culpar por essas coisas."

"Nós somos os Guardiões!" Grita Yuki batendo na pilastra. "Deveríamos poder fazer alguma coisa a respeito..."

"Nós somos os Guardiões... mas também somos seres humanos. Não somos perfeitos, nem onipotentes. Nós ainda somos seres humanos."

"Não é o bastante. Simplesmente não é o bastante..."

"Se torturar não vai ajudar em nada."

"Como pode estar tão calmo?!" Berra, finalmente se virando. "Não te incomoda a situação que estamos passando? Que todo o reino está?"

"Eu nunca disse estar conformado. Sim, me incomoda o fato de estarmos levando a pior nessa. Mas se perder a cabeça agora não vai ser de ajuda alguma."

"... Proteger o reino quando uma crise viesse... é isso que dizia a lenda, certo? Os poderosos Guardiões... não passamos de um bando de crianças perdidas."

"Pode ser... mas ainda é nosso dever, e o faremos da melhor forma possível."

"Como? Metade do grupo continua desaparecido. O reino está atravessando sua pior crise e não pudemos evita-la."

"Por acaso você me ouviu?" Haru se aproxima de Yuki. "Não somos seres divinos nem coisa parecida. Somos apenas humanos com habilidades especiais. Habilidades que nos foram dadas por um motivo. Temos uma missão a cumprir. São tempos difíceis, mas iremos superar isso. A ultima coisa que devemos fazer agora, é desistir, me entendeu?"

"..."

"Yuki!"

O primeiro Guardião fecha seus olhos.

"Temos uma missão a cumprir... com cada pessoa desse reino. Temos uma missão a cumprir... se não pudermos evitar a crise... vamos tirar o reino dela."

"Agora sim parece com o Yuki que eu conheço."

"He... obrigado Haru." Diz apertando a mão do amigo. "Muito obrigado."

Com o selamento do caixão, as pessoas se retiravam aos poucos, Machi se aproximou dos dois, já os observava há algum tempo.

"Hey, já está na hora de voltar, vão continuar aqui ou podemos ir juntos ao palácio?" Perguntou olhando para Yuki e depois para Haru.

"Claro, vamos voltar." Diz Yuki.

Tohru desviou um pouco os olhos, Hanajima e Uotani a queriam o mais rápido possível no palácio, onde tudo estaria seguro, mas voltar para um lugar com recordações tão perturbadoras não era tão agradável.

"Eu vou logo" Disse sorrindo e se aproximou de uma escondida Kisa, que estava agachada ao lado de uma arvore, olhava para as sandálias, escondendo o rosto avermelhado, Tohru ajeitou o vestido e se agachou ao lado da menina.

"Eu sei como se sente, me desculpe".

"...Eu...também sei com se sente, desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse inicialmente, achei que ser uma princesa era só dar ordens, que tudo era mais fácil, mas não funciona assim não é? Ficar falando com todas aquelas pessoas, não poder ficar aqui escondida, ter que parecer forte quando tudo que quer é um abraço, isso é ser uma princesa? Então eu prefiro aceitar ser uma boa guardiã".

"É..."

"Não se preocupe comigo" E se levantou tirando a poeira do vestido "Seja ainda mais forte, quando quiser você pode fraquejar, não dói procurar um amigo, todos nós somos os seus amigos, mesmo aqueles que tiraram conclusões precipitadas"

"Obrigada Kisa"

"Volte logo pro palácio Tohru-Hime" E fez uma pequena reverência e se afastou, Tohru sorriu como se fosse rir e se levantou também.

Um dos Conselheiros se aproxima de Tohru.

"Princesa, o conselho deseja ter algumas palavras com a senhorita a respeito do futuro do reino."

"Oh...Entendo, eu-" E olha para uma última pessoa. "Já vou, só vou demorar mais alguns minutos".

O Conselheiro se curva e se dirige para uma carruagem na saída do cemitério. Tohru olha em volta e vê um número mínimo de pessoas, estando ali apenas um rosto conhecido.

"Ritsu"

"Hime"

"Tudo bem? Você parece estar pior que todos os guardiões juntos."

"Pareço? Desculpe..."

"Ninguém está pedindo pra você estar bem, eu só estou preocupada."

"Eu agradeço"

"Hana-chan me disse que você ficou o tempo todo com a minha mãe, muito obrigada."

"É o meu egoísmo final, por isso eu ainda estou aqui, eu quero ser o último" Disse sem desviar os olhos do túmulo.

"Esse é o seu desejo?"

"Sim, esse é meu desejo... tem algum? Algum que eu possa realizar?" Pergunta agora se virando para a princesa.

"Nada, eu apenas espero um dia poder retribuir, um dia... um dia eu peço algo, mas agora, continue ao lado dela, você fez coisas muito importantes, você a ajudou muito Ritsu."

"Tohru..."

"Hn?"

"Ela dizia o tempo todo que queria te levar pra alguma viagem, disse que queria que fosse com ela no seu aniversário para algum outro reino, mas com todos os guardiões e isso tudo acontecendo ela disse que no seu aniversário de 18 anos te levaria..." Disse soluçando, Tohru sorriu ternamente e abraçou o guardião.

"Obrigada, muito obrigada".

Tal agradecimento só o feria ainda mais, por mais gentis que aquelas palavras se provassem, por mais consoladoras que fossem, eram extremamente dolorosas.

Como havia dito, Ritsu foi o último. Tohru aproveitou para seguir para o castelo, pela primeira vez estava com a mente limpa, o temor de subir os degraus havia desaparecido, o medo de ficar acorda a noite, mas sentia uma pontada no peito, alguma coisa muito pequena e quase insignificante avisava que ainda não havia acabado, não... Os pesadelos iam só começar.

Tohru respirou fundo e empurrou a porta, pronta para encarar o conselho.

**Continua...**


	18. Reino das Trevas

Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri

**Fruits Basket – O Reino de Onigiri**

**Capítulo 18: Reino das Trevas**

As portas duplas do Salão do Conselho se abriram, revelando seus 22 membros á princesa. Dezenove homens e três mulheres o formavam. Quinze já possuíam cabelos grisalhos, seis estavam na faixa dos quarenta, e somente um jovem, de não mais que 25 anos. Este era Souma Akito.

O salão era dividido em sete largos degraus. Duas mesas ocupavam cada um deles, enquanto o restante ficava no topo, na forma de um "C" com ângulos retos. As mesas eram todas voltadas para o centro vazio. Na grande mesa que ocupava o último degrau havia um assento vazio, para o governante, quando este viesse à reunião.

O homem ao centro, de longos cabelos e barba branca se levanta.

"Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu a rainha. Sei que este é um momento difícil para a senhorita."

Os demais abaixam as cabeças simultaneamente.

"Sim, mas o reino não pode ficar parado, medidas têm que ser tomadas" Disse Tohru automaticamente, como a entrada de um discurso velho e decorado.

"Vejo que já compreendeu a situação, nesse caso não a necessidade de fazer rodeios." O velho olha para o homem a sua direita, que se levanta. O primeiro senta.

"Considerando a linha de sucessão, a senhorita é a obvia herdeira, entretanto a lei imutável de nosso reino impede que um menor de idade seja o governante. Não tivemos escolha senão escolher uma outra pessoa para governar durante os próximos dois anos."

O primeiro homem se ergue e o segundo se senta novamente.

"Assim, este Conselho decidiu entregar o governo as mãos do homem que foi o autor desta idéia. Souma."

Akito se levanta.

"Com sua benção, princesa, eu irei defender os interesses de nossa nação da melhor forma possível." Diz inclinando a cabeça.

Tohru fica olhando estática para ele.

"_Como? Quando? Porque...Porque estou me preocupando? I-isso é o certo, eu não tenho mesmo condições de governar, mas... porque eu tive a impressão que..." _Balançou a cabeça negativamente para se livrar dos pensamentos, não precisava deles, não agora, não era o momento de ponderar. "Por favor, faço o melhor pelo Reino de Onigiri" Disse sem emoção alguma.

"Será um prazer." Um sorriso sinistro e forma no rosto do conselheiro. _"Enfim... a vitória é minha!"_

Os demais conselheiros aplaudem de pé. Tohru desvia os olhos e fica olhando para o chão.

"_Se a Hana-chan ou a Uo-chan estivessem comigo certamente estaríamos brigando por votação ou qualquer outra decisão, mesmo que não fosse acontecer... Tem algo errado, tem algo muito errado, como confiar em alguém que não demonstra compaixão e que parece ser perfeito? Pessoas assim não existem, são um mistério e se provam deficientes, é errado? É errado pensar assim? Otou-san?"_

Akito se levanta, desce e se junta a Tohru.

"Vamos princesa. Quanto antes deixarmos todos sabendo da situação, melhor." Akito já sai andando na frente. Ao sair do salão ele se dirige a um guarda próximo. "Convoque os chefes da guarda e os guardiões na sala do trono para ontem."

O guarda sai correndo na frente. Tohru fica olhando para Akito, com uma expressão nada agradável.

"_Ele não passa confiança... a sua voz é fria, totalmente incompleto... E eu não posso fazer nada, é como se estivesse caminhando por trilha com um guia, um lugar e uma pessoa que eu não conheço, e que a qualquer momento pode fazer um movimento surpresa e..." _A imagem da mãe vem rapidamente a mente. _"Não, não desse jeito, não é isso tipo de movimento... não é"._

Pelos corredores do palácio.

"O que será que Tohru-hime deseja?" Pergunta Haru.

"Não faço idéia. Mas parece que Hanajima-san e Uotani-san também foram chamadas. Seja lá o que for, é sério." Responde Yuki.

"A propósito, alguém viu o Kyo?"

"Pensando bem, eu não o vejo desde ontem a noite."

"Eu queria poder ter dito algo pra Tohru-chan" Diz Momiji com as mãos atrás da cabeça, ao seu lado estavam Kagura e Ritsu que andava de cabeça baixa, parecendo não ouvir nenhum dos dois.

"Ela vai ficar bem, afinal... bem, não tem como dizer isso sem parecer grosseiro, mas ela viu o pai morto, ne? Isso deve ter sido mais difícil." Disse Kagura pensativa, Momiji apenas ficou olhando pra ela.

"É, sei lá... Mas a Tohru-chan é forte, ela não vai desistir de nada, ela vai continuar dando o máximo de si, afinal ela que vai ficar no comando, ne? Nós estamos defendendo a futura Rainha."

"Futura Rainha? Isso parece assustador."

"Aaaah, mas isso quer dizer que ela tem que se casar, poderia ser comigo" Diz Momiji abrindo um largo sorriso, Kagura da um soco na cabeça do loiro "Itaaai, K-chan, isso dói!" Disse massageando o galo recém formado.

"Q-quem você ta chamando de K-chan?!" Resmungou fazendo cara feia, mas com o rosto levemente corado, os dois olharam de relance para Ritsu que agora dava um suspiro cansado.

"Ah olha o Haru e o Yuki" Diz Momiji apontando para os dois. "HARUUU YUKIII" Grita acenando.

"Momiji, não grite, é falta de educação, todos ainda estão de luto." Murmura Kagura, Momiji da um sorriso amarelo.

Os cinco se encontram bem em frente ao portão da sala do trono.

"Ola Momiji. Bem, tente não fazer muito escândalo, certo?" Diz Yuki abrindo as portas duplas.

Kisa, Uotani e Hanajima já estavam lá. Tohru, Akito e Shigure estavam próximos ao trono. Akito se vira ao ouvir as portas serem abertas.

"Ah, enfim chegaram. Shigure."

"O que será dito agora, não deve sair deste salão, entendido?"

Os seis guardiões, Uotani e Hanajima se entreolham, Yuki expressa o pensamento geral.

"Entendido. O que foi?"

"A partir de hoje, e pelos próximos dois anos, o conselheiro Souma Akito será o regente do reino."

Ritsu só não grita 'O que?' Porque a surpresa fora ainda maior, apenas olha para Tohru, que apenas baixa a cabeça e balança a cabeça negativamente. Uotani e Hanajima ficam se encarando tentando somar 1+1.

"Isso tá mesmo certo?" Pergunta Haru em voz baixa para Kagura.

"Pela cara da Hime, não é o que me parece..."

"Mas a Tohru-chan não pode fazer nada?" Pergunta Momiji se metendo.

"É a lei, não é?" Pergunta Yuki. "A princesa acabou de completar 16 anos, portanto ela não tem idade para governar."

"Muito esperto." Diz Akito. "Já era de se esperar do primeiro guardião." Diz com um leve sorriso.

Yuki sente um calafrio.

"Alias, eu gostaria de conhecê-los melhor. Aproximem-se."

Os guardiões lentamente se aproximam, perfilados. Akito se dirige até o primeiro deles.

"Você é o segundo, seu nome é Hatsuharu, certo?"

"Isso."

"... eu fiquei sabendo de sua relação com a traidora."

Haru utiliza toda sua força de vontade para não partir pra cima do regente. Se um olhar bastasse para matar, Akito teria morrido muitas vezes só agora.

"Vou ficar de olho em você." O regente segue. "O Décimo Segundo, Kagura, certo?"

"Isso..." Diz com raiva só pelo comentário que fez ao amigo.

"Eu soube que foi você que despertou o oni que estava trancado."

"Foi um... acidente" Disse olhando para os lados.

"Acontecem o tempo todo, não?" Ele segue. "Ritsu, o nono, correto?"

"... hai" Disse olhando para Akito, mas como se pudesse ver através.

Akito se aproxima dele e lhe diz ao ouvido.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e a rainha durante o baile... e francamente acho nojento." E se afasta antes de ver a reação. Ritsu ia dar um passo, mas Kagura o segurou pelo braço.

Akito se ajoelha ante o próximo.

"O pequeno tigre, Kisa." Diz sorrindo.

"H-hai?"

"Devem ter sido tempos difíceis, ante de vir para o palácio, digo. Que bom que está aqui agora."

Kisa concorda timidamente. Akito continua.

"Momiji, o quarto, estou certo?"

"Sim"

"Ouvi muitas coisas boas a seu respeito."

"éh?"

"Não acredito" Murmurou Kagura

"Mas também ouvi coisas desagradáveis. Me parece que você não consegue utilizar corretamente seus poderes."

"Er... Não é bem assim..."

"Sei que podemos corrigir esse pequeno defeito." Diz passando a mão na cabeça do garoto. Enfim ele se dirige ao último. "O primeiro guardião, Yuki."

Yuki faz uma pequena reverência.

"Aquele que liderou os guardiões em tantas batalhas perigosas. Fui testemunha de quando parou o oni somente com as mãos."

"Não foi nada demais." Diz Yuki sem emoção alguma.

"Eu estive querendo falar com você pessoalmente já faz algum tempo, mas sempre me faltou a oportunidade." Akito lhe estende a mão. "Gostaria de parabeniza-los pelos seus serviços até hoje. Por favor, continuem a proteger este reino com todas suas forças."

"Assim o fizemos até hoje, e assim continuara a ser."

Yuki aperta a mão de Akito. O regente tinha um sorriso agradável no rosto enquanto o guardião não tinha expressão alguma.

"Apresentações feitas, vamos tratar de negócios." Diz Akito se virando. Ele caminha até o trono, se vira e senta-se nele. "Eu não lhe deixei a parte da totalidade de meus planos, princesa e gostaria de revelá-los agora."

"Por favor... prossiga" Disse Tohru com uma voz sonolenta, Hanajima e Uotani olhavam preocupadas.

"Se analisarmos os ataques que foram feitos no reino nas últimas semanas, e o atentado a rainha Kyoko, podemos afirmar que o alvo do inimigo é nossa espinha dorsal política: a família real. Fica evidente que a proteção da princesa deve ser nossa prioridade máxima."

"Finalmente, algo que faz sentido." Resmunga Haru.

"Assim eu sugiro que ela seja escoltada para fora do palácio."

"Como!?" Grita Tohru

"Akito-san, nós demos chances ao inimigo com aquela festa, não vai acontecer, não é necessário escoltar a Hime pra fora do palácio, e além do mais, pra onde ela iria?" Diz Uotani se metendo.

"Com toda a segurança que havia naquela festa, não pudemos evitar o que aconteceu. Deixar a princesa aqui, mesmo que confinando à seus aposentos e restringindo o acesso no andar inteiro ao pessoal estritamente necessário não me parece eficiente. Não por dois anos e certamente seria um incomodo alem do necessário."

"Mas de qualquer forma, a Hime ainda tem responsabilidades aqui, não é porque ela não tem idade que vai ficar fora do palácio, não da, não pode funcionar assim" Insistiu.

"Pense um pouco, Uotani-san, onde seria mais seguro, em um palácio defendido até os dentes, onde um espião estaria livre para agir, ou em um lugar isolado, longe dos olhos e conhecimento de todos?"

"...Tem que ter um outro jeito"

"Bem, o fato de ter espiões entre nós foi provado, ou ao menos pessoas que sabiam de algo." Disse Hanajima olhando para Haru e depois Kisa.

"Precisamente. Minha intenção é que, para todos os que desejarem saber, a princesa estará confinada em seus aposentos, redobraremos a guarda para que tudo pareça natural."

"Uma mentira." Diz Yuki. Ele não demonstrava estar abalado, mas o plano de Akito o incomodava muito.

"Correto. Os únicos que saberiam da verdade seriam os aqui presentes. Creio que a princesa tenha confiança em todos aqui."

"Ninguém vai trancar a Tohru em lugar nenhum! cês não vão fazer nada com ela, que tipo de pessoa ia concordar com isso? Proteção coisa nenhuma é tortura!" Grita Uotani.

"Eu tenho em minha posse um retiro fora dos muros da cidade. Asseguro que é um lugar tranqüilo e calmo, a princesa não estará desconfortável e ficara segura e longe dos olhos do povo."

"Com a saída da Hime, o castelo ficaria desprotegido" Diz Kagura

"A guarda permanecerá aqui. É claro, vocês também."

"Isso é loucura!" Grita Haru.

"Para manter a farsa, será um mal necessário."

"Isso não é certo" Diz Kisa

"Necessário uma ova! Nós somos os guardiões da Hime, nós estamos aqui para protegê-la, se não vamos estar ao lado dela então não tem sentido continuar com isso!" Grita Kagura

"Vocês são os guardiões do reino!" Grita Akito, agora perdendo a paciência e se erguendo do trono. "Não ajam como um bando de crianças teimosas!"

"Akito-san tem razão." Diz Yuki. "Nós de fato somos os guardiões do reino. Mas nesse momento a Hime é a esperança do reino. Se quisermos ter um futuro, teremos que protegê-la custe o que custar. Não podemos nos separar dela."

"Como espera proteger a princesa tirando sua defesa?" Diz Arisa

"Em respeito a memória dos Reis os guardiões tem que proteger a sua filha e não simplesmente abandona-la em um lugar desconhecido". Diz Hanajima

Akito passa seus olhos lentamente por todos os presentes. Depois ele simplesmente se joga no trono.

"... Prepare suas malas, Hime. Você e os guardiões partirão para o retiro as quatro dessa madrugada. Agora saiam, estou muito cansado."

Todos saem, mas Tohru ainda continuava ali, esperando a porta ser fechada.

"Akito-san, porque o Kyo não foi chamado? Ele também é um guardião".

"Ele é um perigo para todos que trabalham aqui. Não confio naquela criatura."

"Isso quer dizer que o Kyo**-kun** irá conosco..."

"Não irei permitir algo as... _espere um pouco... talvez ainda exista a possibilidade... _confia tanto assim nele, Hime?"

"Ando de olhos vendados em uma ponte sem segurança."

"Tanto assim? Então pode levá-lo, não tenho planos para ele mesmo..."

"_Então porque ia dizer que não?... _Dommo" Disse fazendo uma pequena reverência e saindo do aposento.

Quando Tohru sai Shigure, que aguardava encostado na parede do corredor entra. No trono, Akito não estava com a melhor das aparências. Parecia realmente cansado. Shigure caminha até uma pequena cômoda com uma jarra e algumas taças. Ele enche uma delas com água e a entrega a Akito.

"Dia duro, não?"

"Se soubesse que todos eram tão teimosos teria me preparado melhor para isso." Diz tomando a taça e virando seu conteúdo em um gole.

"Mas logo o retiro? E se eles encontrarem provas que o incriminem?"

"Não se preocupe. A essa altura, Hatori já deve ter se livrado de quaisquer vestígios."

De fato, no retiro, Hatori estava parado diante de uma grande fogueira, onde livros e pergaminhos antiguíssimos viravam cinza.

"Então Akito está mesmo ganhando" Diz Ayame aparecendo atrás de Hatori.

"Sim. Agora só falta executar a última fase."

"Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas... que bom que fizemos o que fizemos."

Hatori vira o rosto na direção de Ayame com um olhar reprovador.

"Ta bom eu sei que parece impossível, mas... sem querer ofender."

"... Em momento algum pensei que o que fizemos foi correto."

"Isso é uma maneira mais racional de se ver isso, mas... Bem, deixa pra lá, opiniões pessoais não valem de nada" Disse coçando a cabeça.

Hatori percebe que não havia mais nada queimando na fogueira. Ele faz um movimento leve com a mão o fogo se extingue. Ayame se afasta mais um pouco.

"Rin, pensei que já tivesse ido embora."

"Pensei em deixar algum sinal pro Haru"

"Rin, nem pense nisso!"

"Então a gente poderia ficar e vê-los che-"

"Rin...Vem **todos **eles, por favor não tente se iludir, nós vamos para o palácio" E se virou para ir embora, quando se voltou novamente "Não faça nada estúpido".

Mais tarde, no palácio. Kyo bateu na porta do quarto de Tohru e entrou.

"Cê ta ai?"

"To sim, fecha a porta, por favor"

Ele o faz.

"Posso saber por que todo mundo importante por aqui ta andando com cara de bunda? Quer dizer, além do normal."

"Akito assumiu o poder..." Disse seriamente e depois sentou na cama e deu um longo suspiro, como se finalmente pudesse analisar a situação com calma e finalmente podia, sem os olhares dos guardiões e a presença do conselho. "E não há nada que se possa fazer."

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre férias forçadas na casa de campo, é sério isso também?"

"Eu espero que seja uma casa de campo bonitinha"

"Então é isso mesmo? Férias por dois anos?"

"Até que isso seja resolvido... não sei o que fazer... não sei mesmo."

"É barra mesmo... mas, sinceramente, eu não acredito naquele Akito. Ele não me soa honesto."

"Curioso, essa foi a impressão de todos os guardiões... mas eu não...consigo acreditar nele, eu nunca vi ninguém com um olhar tão ruim que passe uma coisa tão ruim quanto ele".

"... se fosse só eu, até va lá, mas se todos, e até você tão desconfiados e porque tem alguma coisa errada com esse cara. Isso tem."

"Pode ser, mas... não da pra fazer nada agora, e temos um buraco na defesa, já que conseguiram invadir o palácio na festa, embora com a festa era mesmo um grande espaço pra alguém entrar...aah deve ser impossível pega-los sem uma batalha, era a defesa da Hanajima não conheço ninguém que passe por ela sem que ela perceba".

"_Eu consigo pensar em dois nomes... e nenhum deles ta aqui agora..." _Pensa Kyo. "Em todo caso seria melhor ficar de olho aberto, só pra prevenir... droga, eu odeio isso!"

"Kyo-kun...?"

"A única coisa que podemos fazer é sentar e esperar pelo próximo ataque e torcer pra ganharmos! Isso é um saco! Devíamos estar atacando e não nos escondendo feito covardes!"

"Mas não adianta, nós não sabemos quem são os inimigos, não temos como procurá-los."

"Isso é o pior de tudo!"

"Eu sei... mas...temos que confiar, se não fizermos isso...estamos sozinhos e eu não quero estar sozinha".

"Desde quando você está sozinha? Eu sou o que, o bichinho de estimação?"

"Kyo-kun... é que eu... sinto tanto a falta dela! Eu só não queria todos preocupados, mas eu já nem sei o que fazer, não estou desistindo, mas não sei pra onde ir...não sei"

Kyo a abraça.

"Você não está sozinha. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado... Você não está sozinha, Tohru."

"Kyon... 'shitelu" Murmurou sem perceber que realmente havia dito aquilo.

"Ehh..."

"Onegai... Kyo-kun, não quebre essa promessa..."

"Não irei... não irei."

Durante a madrugada, uma batida insistente é ouvida na porta do quarto de Tohru.

"_S-será um fantasma? Será que devo acordar os guardiões?" _Se perguntou enrolada na colcha e olhando assustada para a porta. "Q-quem é?"

"Hime-sama, é hora de se levantar. Já se esqueceu do combinado?" Diz Shigure pela porta.

Tohru abre a porta.

"Isso é mesmo necessário Shigure-san?"

"Não faço idéia, mas tenho ordens a seguir. Os outros já estão a sua espera."

"Entendo..." E fica com a cabeça baixa por algum tempo "Shigure-san, obrigada por tudo, cuide-se, por favor." Disse sorrindo.

Shigure se curva.

"Estarei aguardando ansiosamente por seu retorno, majestade."

"Cuide de tudo... E desculpe por dar trabalho como sempre, se eu puder um dia retribuir tudo, eu o farei, mas no momento fica sendo somente uma promessa, quando eu voltar vou cumpri-la, ta bem?" – Diz estendendo o dedo mindinho.

"Apenas cuide-se, majestade. E fará este humilde servo contente." Diz enlaçando o dedo o dedo de Tohru com o seu mindinho.

"Pense em algo, espero já poder fazer tudo sem os vovôs do conselho" Diz fazendo careta.

Shigure pisca e da passagem à princesa. Tohru segue cabisbaixa pelos corredores do palácio, que naquele momento pareciam o caminho para a forca, tudo escuro, as paredes geladas, tudo a sua volta parecia estar de luto.

Não era justo pensava, sair e seguir com o plano, nem ao menos concordava, não achava certo, mas sabia que não tinha como interferir, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, sentiu-se mal, e tão logo lembrou-se das palavras que Kisa proferiu logo que a havia conhecido a pequena, sobre o comportamento dos que tinham mais poder e a capacidade de perceber as coisas.

Naquele momento sentiu-se, pequena, quase invisível diante da situação, nada podia fazer, não mandava e nem desmandava, pra que ser chamada de princesa se não agia como uma?

Passou pelo jardim tendo calafrios, como se almas estivessem ali, assistindo a um julgamento, quase como se sussurrassem junto ao vento palavras fúnebres, simplesmente assustador, como aquela noite...

Respirou fundo não se permitindo olhar para trás, tinha certeza que se o fizesse, não iria seguir dignamente, e por um instante teve medo de que se olhasse para o portão principal visse o rosto dos pais, não como uma forma de consolo, mas como certeza da emboscada que acabava de entrar.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan" Disse segurando a mão das duas, a bruxa parecia mais pálida e Uotani tinha os olhos avermelhados, obviamente não dormira e estivera chorando por longo tempo.

"Não diga nada Hime-Sama" Disse Hanajima dando um beijo na testa dela.

"Isso não é uma despedida, logo não fale como se fosse, nós vamos estar aqui quando voltar, e tudo vai estar em ordem, ce ainda pode contar com a gente" Disse Uotani dando um largo sorriso.

Naquele instante, a princesa sorriu, lembrando que ainda não era a hora, e nem tinha possibilidade de dizer adeus aquilo tudo, estava partindo com pessoas importantes e também deixava pessoas importantes, tudo ia ficar bem, _tinha _que ser resolvido.

"Eu não direi nada então" Disse abraçando as duas. _"Então que as minhas palavras sejam passadas de outra forma... Hana-chan, Uo-chan, eu queria desistir, queria muito, esquecer isso tudo, mas eu não farei isso, por vocês, pelos guardiões e os meus pais, todos do Reino ainda precisam de um líder...Por esse tempo, cuidem de tudo... Amo vocês"._

Se afastou dando um leve sorriso e se juntando aos guardiões presentes.

"Vamos então" Disse dando um sorriso como quem diz 'já que não tem mais jeito'.

"Suba, Hime." Diz Yuki da porta de uma das três carruagens paradas a frente do palácio, estendendo a mão.

"Muito obrigada" Diz subindo e se sentando, não olha para a janela, apenas baixa a cabeça fitando as mãos trêmulas que tremiam levemente apertando o vestido.

"Com frio?" Pergunta o primeiro Guardião com seu sorriso gentil costumeiro.

"Ah eu não tenho muito problema com o frio é só q--" E foi cortada com Ritsu que estendia um manto.

"Pode ser que sinta frio mais tarde, use" Disse sem olhar para ela.

"Obrigada" Disse pondo o manto no colo, sabendo que não poderia recusar. Ritsu fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede.

O silêncio pairava pesado no ar e mais cortante do que o frio da madrugada. Kyo, que vinha com o cotovelo apoiado no braço do assento e vendo a paisagem pela janela foi o primeiro a ficar incomodado e não tardou a querer mudar a situação.

"Esse retiro... como ele é?"

"É um aposento do senhor Akito, não conheço ninguém que tenha estado por lá" Diz Tohru olhando inquieta para os lados.

"Hm... como será q-" Yuki o corta.

"Tenho certeza que teremos bastante tempo para conhecê-lo bem." Diz querendo cortar o assunto. O silêncio anterior também o havia incomodado, mas discutir aquilo parecia piorar ainda mais o clima.

Tohru agradece mentalmente a Yuki, pois a própria carruagem já parecia um retiro, quem diria um lugar bem grande.

De volta ao palácio. Uotani se vira escondendo as lágrimas e Hanajima respira fundo.

"Porque não disse nada?" Pergunta Hanajima olhando além de Uotani, uma sombra sai de trás da arvore com uma expressão um pouco triste.

"Essa não era a minha deixa" Diz Machi olhando para o céu. "Afinal, eles vão voltar" Diz dando um sorriso.

"É assim que devemos pensar, ouviu Arisa?" Diz Hanajima passando pela loira e seguindo com Machi de volta ao palácio.

O clima pesado da carruagem que seguia com a princesa, não era o mesmo que se via na outra. Momiji lutava para respirar, sendo esmagado por Haru que dormia sobre ele, com direito a baba e tudo, deixando um grande espaço livre do seu lado.

Kisa estava sentada, porém com as pernas esticadas no acolchoado fofo, com as costadas encostadas no ombro de Kagura, que dormia meio de lado a abraçando, na tentativa de não deixar Momiji sequer chegar perto.

"Mah... Banquete..." Diz Haru sonhando.

"Filhodamamãe babão" Diz Momiji tentando empurrar com o cotovelo, mas não tinha bons resultados.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Pergunta Kisa abrindo os olhos.

"Sim, tire esse maldito daqui!" Murmura Momiji ainda tentando se livrar dele "Céus e inferno como alguém pode dormir desse jeito!?" Resmunga se dando por vencido pela quinta vez.

Kisa ficou por um longo tempo calada.

"Será que se o Hiro-chan e a Isuzu-san chegarem de repente no palácio, eles irão ficar com a gente?" Pergunta Kisa baixo e olhando para o chão; Momiji da um suspiro cansado, preferindo que o assunto não fosse tocado.

"Eles também vão voltar" Diz dando um falso sorriso, Kisa sorriu e concordou sorrindo ainda mais com bons pensamentos em mente e com isso fechou os olhos, caindo logo em sono. Momiji ficou apenas a observando com uma expressão triste, Kagura abriu um dos olhos.

"Achei que você fosse mais idiota" Disse dando um sorriso e então abriu definitivamente os olhos "Que bom que ce foi capaz de dizer uma mentirinha"

"Não precisamos de pensamentos mais macabros" Diz Momiji dando um leve sorriso.

"Pernil..." Resmunga Haru mordendo um ombro de Momiji.

"AI CACETE!" Grita mais pelo susto do que qualquer coisa, porque Haru não mordia com força, mas babava. "Aaaah vai Kagura me ajuda aqui!"

"Eu vou me divertir mais um pouco e depois ajudo" Diz rindo.

Uma hora depois as carruagens chegavam ao retiro. Um local fora da cidade, cercado de verde. Possuía um aspecto aconchegante apesar das circunstancias. Não havia um muro delimitando a propriedade, e sim uma cerca viva bem cuidada. Havia um pequeno bosque, onde ficava a residência. A grande casa tinha dois andares, mas as copas das arvores eram bem mais altas. Uma trilha de pedra mostrava o caminho até a residência.

As carruagens seguiram até a porta da frente. Ainda era madrugada, mas se podiam ver luzes na casa. Yuki ajuda Tohru a descer e depois dela vêem Kyo e Ritsu. Kagura e Momiji descem da outra com Kisa e Haru ainda meio dormindo. Da terceira carruagem, dois servos trazem a bagagem dos novos residentes.

"É... bonito" Diz Tohru piscando seguidamente ainda se acostumando com o ar mais limpo.

"Tipo assim, ce não tava achando que era uma prisão fétida e as arvores podres, ne?" Pergunta Kagura olhando bem em volta.

"Agora me lembro de ter ouvido que Akito não tinha boa saúde e por isso preferia morar longe da cidade." Comenta Yuki.

"Ohime-sama. Honrosos Guardiões. Muito boa noite." Cumprimenta uma velha senhora. "Sou Kaede, sua serva." Diz fazendo uma reverencia. "Akito-sama me pediu para deixar tudo pronto para sua chegada. Entrem, por favor."

Tohru segue ainda meio receosa, Kagura parecia mais aliviada depois de ver que o lugar era agradável, Momiji analisava o lugar como se alguma coisa pudesse cair em cima deles.

"Creio que devam estar cansados da longa viagem - " Começa a serva.

"Morrendo..." Resmunga Haru.

"Tenho certeza que acharão suas acomodações bem ao agrado. Eu as mostrarei." Kaede guia o grupo, passando pela grande sala de estar, subindo a escada de madeira para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os muitos quartos. "Este lugar nunca recebeu muitos visitantes, especialmente visitantes tão nobres, mas asseguro que irão gostar daqui."

"Todos ficaremos bem" Diz Tohru com leve sorrindo.

"A gente vai dormir tããão próximo da Tohru-Hime?" Pergunta Momiji com um largo sorriso.

"Não começa pivete." Diz Kyo num tom sem emoção. "Dois anos é tempo demais pra aturar essas piadinhas." E entra em um dos quartos, fechando a porta rapidamente.

"Ele é tããão sem graça" Diz Momiji fazendo bico.

"É Momiji, mas o pessoal ta cansado, então manera nas piadas" Diz Kagura empurrando o moleque para um dos quartos.

"Boa noite" Diz Kisa rapidamente e entra em um dos quartos.

Tohru fica olhando para o corredor de quartos.

"_Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir mesmo..."_

Várias horas de sono depois, Yuki acorda com um delicioso cheiro. O guardião, após cumprir seu rito matinal de higiene, segue o cheiro até a sala de jantar. Sobre a grande e espaçosa mesa de madeira, estava o desjejum.

"Bom dia senhor." Cumprimenta Kaede.

"Muito bom dia. A senhora não precisava passar por esse incomodo todo." Comenta Yuki ao ver as porções bem servidas.

"Bobagem. Sei que não é como no palácio, mas farei o meu melhor, senhor... me desculpe, não peguei seus nomes durante a noite."

"Yuki."

"Nobre Guardião Yuki, então – "

"Apenas Yuki, está bom."

A velha sorri.

"Yuki-sama, como ia dizendo..."

Yuki abaixa os ombros, derrotado. A serva era um bocado teimosa.

"COMIDA" Grita Momiji desce as escadas correndo e escancara a porta e se senta a mesa. "Ta com uma cara deliciosa, não é Yuki?... Yuki?"

"Olha os modos, Momiji."

"Sim, sim, Itadakimasu!" Disse começando a devorar a comida.

"Ohayo..." Cumprimenta Kisa ainda meio sonolenta e se senta a mesa, pisca seguidamente olhando para tudo "Kami-Sama, quanta coisa..." E logo seu estomago ronca alto "ehehe, i-itadakimasu" Disse envergonhada também tratando de se servir.

Kagura aparece atrás de Momiji e pega o bolinho que ele ia comer, o garoto de vira assustado.

"Eeei K-chan, era o meu bolinho!" Resmunga fazendo cara de quem ia começar a chorar.

"Ora não seja chato, você já acordou ha mais tempo, quer dizer que já comeu mais, não tem problema eu pegar o seu bolinho" Diz se sentando ao lado dele. "Itadakimasu!"

"Ohayo pra você também" Diz Momiji rindo de Kagura que agora se encontrava bem sem graça e com o rosto bem vermelho.

"O-ohayo..." Cumprimenta querendo se esconder na tigela de arroz.

Kaede se retira com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Vocês adoram nos fazer passar vergonha, não?" Pergunta Yuki também se sentando. "Itadakimasu."

"Mas afgenti tcha cun fome" Diz Momiji enquanto comia outro bolinho.

"Ô seu sem educação, não fala de boca cheia" Diz Kagura batendo com a tigela de arroz na mesa, no entanto com força demais, rachando o pote "AH!"

Momiji gargalhava quase caindo da cadeira, Kagura abandonou o pote rachado e tomou o do garoto.

"EEi!" Resmungou em protesto, mas recebeu um olhar mortal da garota e ele ficou por fim com o pote rachado. Kisa ria discretamente dos dois enquanto comia calmamente e longe daqueles malucos.

"Ohayo..." Diz Ritsu se aproximando, ele vê o clima já um pouco mais descontraído, embora não tivesse a menor motivação para tal coisa, sentou no canto mais afastado da mesa e começou a se servir, fez uma oração em silêncio e começou a comer.

"Bom dia." Cumprimenta Haru, que se senta e também se serve. "Alguém mais percebeu a aura esquisita do –"

"É um feitiço." Responde Yuki.

"Do que diabos vocês estão murmurando?" Pergunta Kagura parando de comer um pouco "Isso lá é hora de dizer essas coisas? Ora, fechem as bocas com um pouco de comida" Diz apontando com os hashis para eles.

"Isso é sério Kagura. Vai saber que tipo de bruxaria Akito pos nesse lugar." Diz Haru com o semblante sério.

"Ahh" E deixa os hashis posicionados sobre a tigela de arroz "É, a gente percebeu a aura esquisita, deve ter alguma bizarrice por aqui, depois do café da manhã a gente pode analisar o lugar."

"Não tem porque ter pressa. Temos todo o tempo do mundo." Diz Yuki.

"Vocês estão tranqüilos demais..." Resmunga Haru.

"Mas a gente está condenado a ficar aqui, pra que a pressa?" Resmunga Kagura procurando algo na mesa pra comer.

Ritsu se levanta e soube de novo as escadas. Kisa fica encarando o próprio reflexo no copo de suco.

"Ah fala sério ne gente, o lugar é bonito e a comida é boa, não vamos começar a reclamar" Diz Momiji não suportando o clima.

"De fato... mas o clima está muito pesado..." Pensa Yuki em voz alta.

"Por isso mesmo que a gente tem que se meter" Diz Momiji se debruçando na mesa.

"Porque não fazemos uma pequena olimpíada?" Pergunta Kisa de repente.

"E do que seria?" Pergunta o primeiro.

"Algo em que possamos usar os nossos poderes para entreter" Diz timidamente.

"AAAH! O Yuki poderia criar uma pista de gelo!!" Diz Momiji quase subindo na cadeira.

Algumas horas depois, na sala do trono do palácio, Akito estava em reunião com os chefes da guarda.

"... continuidade ao excelente trabalho feito por Hime-sama até aqui." Diz o regente.

"_Que vontade de enforcá-lo" _Pensa Arisa trincando os dentes.

"E por isso trouxe alguns convidados que irão colaborar conosco a partir de hoje." Diz fazendo um meneio com a cabeça para Shigure que segue até a porta, abrindo-a.

Quatro indivíduos entram no salão. Hanajima sente algo estranho, não sabia dizer o que era, mas como se uma algo fizesse pressão sobre seu corpo e quase esmagasse sua mente.

"_O que diabos...?" _Se perguntou elevando as mãos à cabeça.

"Ei, o que foi?" Perguntou Arisa preocupada, mas a feiticeira apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. "AH!" Arisa deu um grito ao reconhecer duas pessoas que entravam, Hanajima arregalou os olhos, tinha algo **muito **errado acontecendo.

"Permitam que eu lhes apresente." Diz Akito se levantando do trono e indo até os convidados. "Estas são as responsáveis pela guarda do palácio, Uotani Arisa e Hanajima Saki. E estes são os Guardiões que estavam faltando. Eu presumo que vocês já conheçam alguns deles. Hiro, Isuzu. Os que vocês não conhecem Ayame, a Serpente, e Hatori, o Dragão."

"Espera um pouco, Ojousama condenou o 7º guardião! Como ela pode simplesmente voltar!?"

"Em tempos como estes precisamos de todo o poder que estiver disponível. Além disso eu li sobre o ocorrido e não vi nenhuma prova que ligasse diretamente Isuzu-san ao crime."

Arisa ia continuar, mas Hanajima balançou a cabeça negativamente, engoliu a vontade de mandar a feiticeira e Akito para algum lugar e se calou fechando a cara.

"Desta forma, mesmo que Hime-sama tenha levado consigo alguns Guardiões, o plano original ainda pode ser executado."

"_Tem alguma coisa muiiito errada... e a Hime-Sama, deveria ser avisada... talvez a Hanajima consiga conversar com a Tohru..." _Pensou enquanto se desligava das palavras de Akito.

De volta ao retiro, Kyo observava, do topo de uma arvore a região circunvizinha e os muros da cidade ao longe.

"Kyo-kun, não vai comer?" Pergunta Tohru aparecendo bem embaixo da arvore.

"Hm? Ah, claro." E desce da arvore em um salto.

"Cuidado na volta" Disse Tohru já acenando.

"Como é que é?"

"Você não vai voltar para tomar o café da manhã?" Pergunta ainda sorrindo.

"Eu vou, eu vou... Com o que eu deveria tomar cuidado?"

"Não sei..." Disse analisando agora as próprias palavras "Aqui é muito calmo, desculpe, eu esqueci." Diz ainda sorrindo.

"Ei, vê se esfria a cabeça ta. Não vai ficar se esquentando a toa." Diz pondo uma mão na cabeça de Tohru.

"Hai" Diz abrindo um sorriso um pouco mais verdadeiro.

Naquela noite, Shigure caminhava pelos corredores do palácio em direção a sala do trono. O palácio em que ele trabalhou por tantos anos a serviço da família real. O palácio que sempre teve um ar familiar, agora parecia mais sombrio e perigoso, e ele sabia o por que. Ele tinha uma parte nisso.

Ele chega aos portões da sala do trono, de dentro ouve Akito conversando com alguém. Shigure encosta o ouvido ao portão. Embora não pudesse ouvir perfeitamente, compreendeu sobre o que se tratava. Logo ele ouve o som de asas e depois o silêncio.

Ao abrir os grandes portões, ele vê Akito de costas. De pé com uma das mãos sobre o braço do trono. Atrás deste havia agora uma grande pedra circular com runas místicas entalhadas representando os doze signos.

"Akito..." Chama o servo, fechando atrás de si as portas.

"Eu consegui, Shigure. Tantos anos planejando esse momento, pensei até que nunca aconteceria." Diz visivelmente animado.

"..."

"O que você quer?" Pergunta Akito finalmente se virando, o tom animado desaparecendo de sua voz.

"Nós tínhamos um acordo lembra? Eu te ajudaria a chegar ao trono –"

"Sim, sim, eu me lembro. E daí?"

"Eu não pensei que você fosse cometer tantos crimes para chegar até aqui."

"Não significa nada. Serei um bom governante."

"Não foram seus métodos, mas o fato de não estar nem um pouco arrependido de ter usado métodos sujos ou de ter manipulado tantas pessoas."

"O que você chama de métodos sujos, foram simplesmente a forma mais engenhosa de chegar onde estou." Diz Akito se sentando no trono. "Quanto a ser manipulado, você, Shigure, de todos era o mais ciente disso."

"Você ao menos faz idéia do que eles tiveram que sacrificar? Hatori, Ayame, Rin e Hiro. Todos eles sofreram um bocado." Diz Shigure se aproximando.

"O preço justo a se pagar. Além disso eu não descumpri nenhuma de minhas promessas. As pessoas queridas de Ayame e Isuzu estão bem. Hiro recebeu seu novo poder e quanto a Hatori é só uma questão de tempo para que eu possa realizar seu desejo... porque está me questionando, Shigure?"

Shigure tira de dentro de suas vestes uma espada.

"Não vai me dizer que se arrependeu do nosso acordo? Eu lhe disse que não havia como voltar atrás." Diz o regente, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de surpresa.

"Alguém capaz de tanto derramamento de sangue não será um bom governante."

E de trás de Shigure surgem quatro cópias, todas portando espadas. Akito se ergue do trono.

"Você se esquece que eu já conheço o seu poder, Mestre das Cópias, Guardião Shigure."

"Responda-me apenas uma coisa. O que você estava discutindo antes deu entrar... pretende mesmo levar esse plano até o fim?"

"Você já sabe de tudo, não?"

"..._De fato não há como desfazer o mal que já foi feito..._" As quatro cópias apontam suas espadas para Akito.

"Aceito o seu desafio." Diz Akito também sacando uma espada de suas vestes.

"_Purificadora... a espada que Akito roubou do templo... a arma forjada com o poder e sangue dos Guardiões do passado."_

As quatro cópias cercam Akito e partem pra cima dele. Akito corre na direção de um deles, bloqueia seu ataque e lhe chuta no estômago, a cópia recua alguns passos. A cópia mais próxima salta contra Akito que se desvia e lhe golpeia a mão, fazendo-a soltar a espada. O regente se aproveita e enfia a espada no peito da copia que desaparece ao receber o golpe fatal.

Quando as duas copias ainda na luta se aproximam, a Purificadora começa a brilhar. Num movimento rápido, Akito corta as espadas de ambos como se não estivessem lá.

"Chance!" Shigure corre contra Akito, que estava de costas para ele, porem, mais rápido do que o Guardião pode ver, o regente se vira e encosta um único dedo na testa dele. Shigure fica imobilizado, sua espada a poucos milímetros do pescoço de Akito. As copias também estavam paralisadas.

"Eu te disse; já conheço seu poder." Diz Akito se afastando alguns passos. Em seguida ele desliza a espada no rosto do Guardião, fazendo-lhe um corte. O mesmo corte surge nas copias.

"O que? Isso não deveria acontecer..."

"Você é muito ingênuo, Shigure." Diz Akito indo em direção a uma das copias. "Pensou mesmo que eu não havia previsto isto?" E enfia a espada na perna da copia, o mesmo ferimento surge nas demais, e em Shigure, que cai de joelhos, gritando de dor.

"Esse... é o poder... da espada?"

"Não." Diz Akito indo até outra copia "O feitiço que pus em você elimina a maior vantagem de sua habilidade. A independência. Qualquer ferimento causado a eles é causado em você, e vice-versa."

"Esse feitiço... perde poder... se o original estiver muito longe..."

Akito perfura a copia mais próxima varias vezes em vários pontos não-fatais. A cada golpe Shigure grita de dor e lentamente cai no chão, ainda imobilizado.

"A essa pouca distância, esse não será um problema." Diz Akito indo até Shigure.

"Que... descuido meu..."

"Acabou para você." Diz erguendo a espada. "Algumas últimas palavras?"

"Vá pro inferno."

"Você primeiro." E com um movimento rápido, Akito decepa Shigure. Porém, antes da cabeça atingir o chão, ela desaparece, assim como o resto do corpo.

"O que?"

Akito se vira e percebe que não havia nenhum corpo no salão. Ele faz um corte na mão esquerda e grita, rapidamente embainhando a espada.

Dois guardas entram no salão depois de ouvirem o grito do regente.

"Senhor Akito, o que aconteceu?" Pergunta um dos guardas, percebendo o ferimento.

"Shigure acabou de fazer um atentado a minha vida, mas fugiu." Diz apontando para a janela.

"O chefe dos empregados?"

"Isso. Procurem por todo o palácio, ele é um espião perigoso. Se o avistarem, matem-no."

"Sim senhor!" Os dois guardas rapidamente se retiram do salão.

**Continua...**


End file.
